DBS: Una Nueva Generación Legendaria (Naruto DBS Reto)
by Maestros de las Sombras
Summary: Tras finalizar el Torneo del Poder, Freezer busca un nuevo horizonte, quizás seguir siendo el emperador del universo o dar comienzo a la recolección de guerreros poderosos de todos los rincones conocidos y desconocidos del universo, pues él sabe muy bien que hay algo más. (Naruto x Pan x Bra) (Advertencia: Violación, batallas un tanto cruentas, Lemon) (Kushina Broly Naruto)
1. Chapter 1

**Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Este Fic es para el reto de blackneo10 y tomará lugar antes de la nueva película «Dragón Ball Súper: Broly».**

 **DBS: Una Nueva Generación Legendaria.**

 **Capitulo: 1.**

En la tierra del universo 7, Goku se encontraba comiendo tras el entrenamiento con su alumna Caulifla y su maestro Wiss, mientras que el príncipe Saiyajin había sido enviado al universo 6 para entrenar a Kyabe y Kale

— **Dime Goku-San** —habló Wiss, rompiendo el silencio mientras comía— **¿Por qué quieres ser más fuerte?**

—El Torneo del Poder me abrió los ojos —dijo Goku, sin parar de comer, cosa que hizo sonreír a Wiss —No puedo quedarme con mi nivel actual.

—Oh vamos Sensei —dijo Caulifla con una sonrisa— ¿Cuál es el motivo para un nuevo nivel?

—Ustedes vieron que no pude herir a Jiren —dijo Goku, la Saiyajin asintió al recordar el monstruoso poder del guerrero del universo 10.

—Claro que sí logró herirlo, Sensei —dijo Caulifla algo fastidiada.

—Pero solo cuando accedí a la Migatte no Goku'i —respondió Goku.

— **La biología Saiyajin es increíble** —dijo Wiss con una pequeña sonrisa — **Goku-San no debería de haber podido acceder a la Migatte no Goku'i tras el combate contra Jiren, era casi imposible usarlo dos veces seguidas…**

—Pero lo utilizó para vencernos a Kale y a mí, tras el uso de los Potara, cuando nos convertimos en Kefla—protestó Caulifla.

—Es por ello que estamos entrenando —dijo Goku con una sonrisa, mientras que ambos se ponían de pie y seguían a Wiss, para continuar su entrenamiento. Ambos accedieron al Súper Saiyajin 2 y se arrojaron contra Wiss, quien lograba esquivarlos.

Mientras tanto, en el espacio exterior, una nave de gran tamaño, ovalada, de colores lila, blanco y naranja, se dirigía hacia un rincón del universo.

—Lord Freezer —preguntó lo que solo podía ser descrito como un reptil humanoide de color naranja— ¿Cual es el motivo para realizar un viaje tan largo y tal lejano del espacio conocido?

—Verán: uno de sus compañeros, el soldado Basūn —dijo Freezer recordando a un soldado Namekiano a su servicio —Me habló de una nave la cual se encuentra en este inhóspito lugar, eso es lo que estamos buscando: Un grupo de soldados los cuales… —una alarma comenzó a escucharse.

—Freezer-Sama la alerta proviene de nuestro babor —dijo el mismo soldado. Con un movimiento de su mano, una pantalla apareció ante Freezer, mostrando una nave similar a la suya pero de detalles lila y verdes.

—Interesante —dijo Freezer, quien fue hasta la bahía para abrir las compuertas y hacer una visita a la nave homologa.

La otra nave abrió su compuerta, para dejarle vía libre a su líder máximo. Ante él apareció un Saiyajin ya envejecido de barba y bigote grises, además de que llevaba una armadura blanca con detalles verdes en las hombreras y el abdomen, llevaba una camisa lila y una falda rosa, junto con unas botas blancas de detalles verdes.

—Bienvenido, Lord Freezer —dijo el Saiyajin —Soy Paragus —Freezer llevó una mano a su mentón en pose pensativa.

—Paragus… —pensó Freezer, tratando de recordarlo —Lo lamento, no puedo recordarte —el Saiyajin mostró una sonrisa.

—Mi flota salió del planeta Vegeta aproximadamente un mes antes de su… infortunada destrucción, conmigo vienen los mejores guerreros de un total de 40 galaxias conquistadas, además de mi hijo —dijo Paragus, mientras que era seguido por Freezer, quien más pronto que tarde abrió sus ojos de sorpresa al ver al Saiyajin de cabello negro largo, armadura negra con detalles verdes, muñequeras negras, pantalón fucsia y una piel de algún animal atada en su abdomen, Freezer comenzó a temblar al sentir el poder de ese Saiyajin. Ese poder no podía ser normal, era aun más alto que el poder de Goku al momento de emplear su famoso Súper Saiyajin Dios Azul y mayor que el poder de Jiren, así mismo sobrepasaba el nivel de Goku con la Doctrina Egoísta.

—Eres muy interesante —dijo Freezer, pero el Saiyajin de cabello negro no contestó.

— ¿Hacia dónde se dirigía, mi Lord? —preguntó Paragus, al ver que su hijo no diría nada más.

—Por ahora, solo vamos sin un rumbo fijo, estamos siguiendo un camino al azar por el inmenso espacio, buscamos guerreros… raros —dijo Freezer, con una pequeña sonrisa.


	2. Guerra

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **Capitulo 2: Guerra.**

Freezer encontró una nave la cual era comandada por un Saiyajin llamado Paragus y su hijo Broly era un Saiyajin de gran poder, era el segundo al mando y era capaz de entrar en la fase Súper Saiyajin con gran facilidad, además de emplear otras fases desconocidas para los guerreros Z…

Un nuevo imperio fue alzándose muy lentamente, mientras que el Emperador del Mal exploraba los rincones más alejados del universo 7, además de buscar alguna tecnología capaz de viajar entre los universos, aunque eso ya era un sueño a gran escala, su viaje duró casi 11 meses, hasta hallarse en una galaxia muy lejana, encontrando un planeta el cual era literalmente _idéntico a la tierra_.

Una vez allí, Freezer decidió estudiar el planeta antes de atacar, se encontraron con un continente en el cual las personas poseían la manipulación elemental y podían invocar animales gigantes con una energía extraña en sus cuerpos.

Deseoso de saber de qué se trataba, Freezer llegó a cometer algunos secuestros mediante abducciones de estas personas, algunos de sus soldados murieron, pero así mismo estas personas pudieron ser apresadas y sus cuerpos estudiados, el Demonio del Frio sonrió al enterarse del uso que se le podía dar a la energía espiritual y física dentro de los cuerpos de los humanos. Decidido a investigar a fondo la manipulación de los elementos naturales, mientras que él mismo trataba de liberar su Chakra, se originó la llamada 4ª Guerra Mundial Shinobi, aquello originó a la alianza de todas las fuerzas del continente para lograr derrotar al ejercito de Freezer, el cual era más avanzado tecnológicamente, aunque eso no parecía importarles a los usuarios del Chakra, quienes poseían grandes habilidades tales como la clonación, el uso de ilusiones, convocación de animales, entre muchas otras habilidades diversas, provocando que Freezer concentrara sus esfuerzos en conseguir el máximo número de súbditos o de especímenes para la experimentación.

Pero había un par de problemas y era que Freezer había destruido la capital de una aldea, la cual era Konoha, destruyó sin miramientos el País del Fuego, para luego colocar allí su colonia.

Despues: comenzó a esclavizar aldeanos, así como Shinobis y no solo de la propia Konoha, sino que parecía saber lo que hacía pues secuestraba a aquellos que poseían algún Kekkei Genkai, así como traer Shinobis de otras aldeas, en busca de entender ese poder que los había visto emplear. Ordenó destruir aldeas enteras para conseguir sujetos más de experimentación y recursos.

Aquello derivó en que los sobrevivientes de Konoha, Suna, Kiri, Iwa, Kumo, Uzushiō, Kusa, Taki y los Samuráis se aliaran, en busca de salvar a los presos de los campos de concentración de sus enemigos, quienes claramente no pertenecían a este mundo, pero los extraterrestres que acompañaban al tirano, eran muy poderosos.

El líder de las fuerzas de Freezer era un hombre de cabello negro largo, ojos negros, llevaba una armadura pectoral de hombreras verdes, el abdomen era del mismo color, el resto de la armadura era negra y un pantalón azul. Ese sujeto había demostrado porqué parecía ser la mano derecha de aquel extraterrestre de Freezer: había arrasado con aldeas enteras sin miramientos, aun así había dado la oportunidad a que los Shinobis se defendieran y lucharan contra sus subordinados, evitando él entrar en batalla y en caso de entrar, daba la oportunidad de ser atacado en grupo.

Cosa que no marcó ninguna diferencia.

Luego de un año de guerra, con más bajas del lado Shinobi que del lado del Emperador del Universo, los Jinchūriki's se aliaron en busca de poder salvar a los secuestrados, así como a los refugiados de las aldeas restantes, pues las aldeas ya no eran un simple lugar donde las personas sobrevivían, ahora eran ciudades compuestas por grandes y altas murallas, los edificios eran monasterios macizos, oscuros y fríos…

Descubrir lo que empleaban los enemigos no había sido fácil, pero habían logrado descubrirlo, con la ayuda de los miembros sobrevivientes de los clanes Aburame y Kamizuru, quienes enviaron a sus insectos a registrar los cuerpos de los alienígenas, pues el Byakugan no podía descifrar ese extraño poder, lo único claro es que no era Chakra: quedó comprobado, cuando varios Hyūga habían ido al campo de batalla e intentaron enfrentar a un sujeto de piel verde, cuya cabeza tenía unas antenas, sus brazos tenían partes rosas y llevaba una armadura de color blanco con detalles amarillos en los hombros de la misma. Ese sujeto, quien fue llamado Midori Akuma, por los clanes ninja, asesinó a aquel escuadrón Hyūga con esa energía extraña arrojando desde la palma de su mano un rayo dorado, los Hyūga no tuvieron modo de acercarse a él, mientras que el Midori Akuma –Demonio Verde– (apodo otorgado por la Resistencia) reía ante la caída de los miembros del clan de ojos blancos.

Ya habían pasado 6 años desde el inicio de la guerra, cientos de Shinobis habían caído, las murallas habían demostrado ser inefectivas contra las tropas enemigas y los aliados caían como moscas.

Muchos pensaban que la Era Ninja estaba cada vez más cerca de su desaparición. Los Jinchūriki aprendieron por las malas que debían de mantenerse unidos, luego de que la Jinchūriki del Bijū artificial Nue tratara de matar al llamado "Sairento Akuma" (Demonio Silencioso), un sujeto similar a un humano normal, su cabello era negro largo, llevaba una armadura negra con hombreras y detalles verdes.

Era ya el 8º año de guerra y las cada vez más desfallecidas tropas Shinobi y Samurái, parecían a punto de darse por vencidos, pero algo había demostrado ser de gran utilidad tras un intento del enemigo de destruir Suna: una estrategia bien planteada, ¿Cómo habían recuperado las esperanzas?

Fue a raíz de que Konoha fuera arrasada por el Sairento Akuma y el Midori Akuma, siendo ambos atados por cadenas empleadas por el Fūinjutsu del clan Uzumaki en manos de Kushina, quien comandó a Jiraiya y al Yondaime Hokage en el frente de batalla, mientras que los Shinobis de Konoha empleaban Katon, Doton, Minato y Kushina Fūton, pero además de eso, los últimos miembros del clan Nara lograron mantener a raya a ambos enemigos con su Kage Nui (Costura de Sombra), un Jutsu el cual atravesaba las extremidades de sus enemigos manteniéndolos quietos, logrando Kushina matar al Namekiano con sus Cadenas, pero el Saiyajin liberó el suficiente Ki, para mandar a volar a los miembros del clan Nara y ascendió a los cielos, sin embargo Kushina invocó a su alumna Kakei Sumire y a la alumna de su novio: Nohara Rin, las 3 Jinchūriki's emplearon los sellos de manos necesarios, mientras que Kushina y Rin eran rodeadas por el Chakra rojo de sus Bijū's, Sumire, al ser la Jinchūriki de un Bijū artificial fue rodeada por un Chakra lila, el cual también le fue otorgado a Kushina y a su amiga Kurama, sin embargo el Sairento Akuma (el Saiyajin) siguió ascendiendo en el aire.

— **¡Omega Blaster! (Explosión Omega)** —exclamó su enemigo con una esfera de Ki verde, la cual fue arrojada contra Kushina, quien se asustó al sentir el poder de esa cosa, pero no se detuvo y continuó realizando sellos de manos para su Jutsu, para su única oportunidad de matar a ese sujeto, literalmente.

— **¡Kaze no Kyōran no Yoroi! (Armadura Frenesí de Viento)** —la mujer fue rodeada por un viento gris y segundos despues despareció, mientras que todos escuchaban el ulular del viento, el sujeto se giró rápidamente y ahora ella estaba volando en frente de él, logrando darle un golpe en el rostro.

Su enemigo retrocedió ante ese golpe, pero luego se lanzó contra ella, empleando un aura de Ki blanca y dándole un golpe en el vientre que la hizo escupir sangre.

La Uzumaki le miró con rabia e inconscientemente concentró Chakra en su puño derecho, conectándoselo en la mejilla y mandándolo a volar, creando un cráter en la tierra.

Su enemigo se puso de pie y sonrío, mientras que una energía blanquecina lo rodeaba, su cabello se erizaba tomando forma de una flama negra, sus ojos se volvían blancos y su musculatura aumentaba.

El alienígena blanco sonrío y arrojó una esfera de Ki de tamaño monumental de color negro, contra sus enemigos en tierra.

En tierra, se veía a un sonriente Jiraiya, quien jamás dejó de entrenar al ser tiempos de guerra y usando el bastón del fallecido Yagura (antiguo Yondaime Mizukage) invocó el _**Suiton: Mizukagami no Jutsu (E. Agua: Jutsu Espejo de Agua)**_ , logrando que la esfera de Ki arrojada por el alienígena blanco creara una esfera idéntica a la primera y ambas explotaran en el aire, Jiraiya no creyó que aquello fuera a dañarlos, pero se equivocó y una especie de onda expansiva de Chakra, comenzó a destruirlo todo: la vegetación y los animales fueron quemados, los edificios se agrietaron, algunos Shinobis pudieron usar Jutsus Suiton y salvarse, otros no tuvieron tanta suerte, aunque Minato y Jiraiya se salvaron por el Sen'nin modo.

Cuando los Shinobis comenzaban a levantarse, vieron a Kushina ser tomada por el cuello y las piernas por su enemigo, luego recibió un rodillazo en la espalda y finalmente él la dejó caer.

— ¡Kushina! —gritó Minato, empleando el Hiraishin y atrapando en el aire a su novia, solo para que segundos despues, un rayo de Ki rosa atravesara el pecho de Minato, quien solo mostró una expresión de asombro.

— ¡MINATO! —gritaron Jiraiya y Kushina, luego se giraron, viendo que junto al terrible enemigo con apariencia humana, se hallaba su líder, aquel alienígena de piel blanca. Fue él quien lanzó la energía que acabó con la vida de Minato y para asombro de todos, el enemigo al cual Kushina se había enfrentado, agarró a su líder del cuello y parecía listo para salir de allí.

— ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! —preguntó sorprendido.

—Luchaste bien, humana —dijo el pelinegro mirando a Kushina y luego a su líder, sin dejar de ahorcarlo —La batalla solo comenzaba y estaba a punto de seguir, ella estaba por hacer algo con esas figuras de manos que emplean para sus habilidades, pero al matar al rubio ese, has fastidiado la batalla y te advertí que los encerraríamos en campos de concentración, no que los mataríamos —finalmente soltó al alienígena quien cayó al suelo y lo miró con ira, para luego apuntarle a Kushina, pero el pelinegro se puso entre ambos y un aura verde surgió de su cuerpo, protegiendo a la Kunoichi, quien no entendía por qué…

— _Solo desea luchar, no le importa la destrucción que causen los demás_ —pensó Kushina acertadamente, miró rápidamente como la aldea podía ser destruida, era obvio que él estaba interesado en ella. Lo vio agarrar el cadáver de Minato y darle un entierro, además de que confeccionó una cruz con dos varas de madera, Kushina y Jiraiya se acercaron en silencio y comenzaron a enterrar a los muertos.

—En una batalla siempre hay bajas —murmuró el sujeto, pero ninguno de los dos Shinobis dijo nada, mientras que preparaban los entierros y juntaban Chakra para cualquier conflicto contra ese sujeto —Pero… no de este modo, esto no es una batalla —miró alrededor —Varias de sus ciudades han sido abandonadas y no han rendido su tiempo a los muertos —ayudó con otros 5 y luego se elevó en el aire, mirando a Kushina —Lamento lo de tu novio —el sujeto se fue de allí, sin mirar atrás.


	3. 31: El Conocimiento es Poder

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **Algunas cosas para aclarar:**

 **1\. Creí que ya tenía este capítulo escrito, pero no estaba completo, así que continúe su escritura y este es el capitulo 3.1**

 **2\. Necesité de la ayuda de mi novio para escribirlo, pues algunas ideas no sabía cómo explicarlas o como trasladar un par de cosas del reto al Fic y quizás vaya a necesitar de su ayuda en los capítulos venideros.**

 **3\. Tuve que hacer esto a mi estilo, al tiempo que trataba de seguir los parámetros del reto de blackneo10. Este Fic es de él no mío y un único capitulo se me hace extenso solo cubriendo uno de los puntos, así que quité un par de palabras u oraciones que no se me hicieron indispensables, al tiempo que podía otro punto dentro (no sé si me explico).**

 **ATTE.: Laura, Maestra de las Sombras**

 **Capitulo 3.1: El Conocimiento es Poder.**

La guerra no se detuvo, sino que siguió y desgraciadamente para Freezer, el conflicto con los nativos se extendió más de lo que él hubiera deseado, pero no había otro modo de poder ganar, excepto la obviedad de seguir combatiendo.

La guerra se alargó por 4 años y el lado Shinobi no se veía con muchas posibilidades, pues cientos de invocaciones temían al Sairento Akuma al cual llamaron "Broly", además de que, antes de cancelar el contrato con Jiraiya, Gamamaru le contó una historia, la cual él contó a los altos mandos de la resistencia, los cuales eran los Kages: Ӕ, Yagura, Sabaku no Rasa, Sarutobi Hiruzen y Onoki.

—La situación no es buena —dijo el Sen'nin —Varias invocaciones han cancelado sus contratos con nosotros y… antes de cancelar el mío, Gamamaru-Sama me reveló el nombre de ese sujeto.

—Y dinos Sen'nin Jiraiya —habló un calmado Yagura— ¿Cómo se llama nuestro enemigo?

—Su nombre es Broly, hablo de ese sujeto de cabello negro largo, vestido con esa armadura de color negro, con las hombreras verdes y el pantalón azul —dijo él, mientras que a todos les corría un escalofrió al recordar a ese monstruo quien había destruido cientos de aldeas menores las cuales se opusieron al mandato de aquel alienígena de piel blanca, con aquellas raras joyas lilas en la cabeza, hombros, abdomen y brazos. Jiraiya realizó sellos de manos y luego estampó ambas manos contra el suelo— **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Jutsu de Invocación)** —de una nube surgieron 2 objetos: el primero era una armadura de alguno de aquellos enemigos y lo otro…

— ¿Un libro? —preguntó Akatsuchi, el hijo de Onoki, sin entender.

—Gamamaru-Sama dijo que este libro originalmente estaba escrito en otro idioma, por una raza extraterrestre llamados "Namekianos", a la cual perteneció el Midori Akuma —explicó Jiraiya tomando el libro y abriéndolo y pasando varias páginas, todos estaban en silencio a la espera de la información, mientras que sus mentes recordaban como la guerra empezó hace ya casi 8 años —Este capítulo se titula «La Raza Saiyajin y la leyenda del Súper Saiyajin» —Jiraiya se aclaró la garganta y continuó —Los Saiyajin son una raza humanoide con rasgos similares a los Terrícolas-tipo humano, con la excepción de tener talento natural para el combate, una prodigiosa resistencia física y, si lleva el entrenamiento adecuado, pueden incluso adquirir apariencia musculosa. Todos Saiyan, sin excepción, poseen una cola de mono como su punto débil (no obstante, los guerreros de clase alta logran hacer desaparecer esta debilidad). Todos los Saiyans poseen un cabello de tonalidad oscura o morena (en algunos casos, rojiza) y su cabello suele tener mechas erizadas o brillosas. Desde el día de su nacimiento, su cabello no presentará cambios. Sin embargo, es evidente que puede caerse. Todos los Saiyan puros poseen iris de color negro, a diferencia de cuando se transforman en Súper Saiyan o Súper Saiyan Dios —aquellos nombres de transformaciones hicieron que más de uno tragara saliva, sobre todo por lo de "dios" —Adquiriendo en el primer caso cabello rubio, además de un incremento en su energía Ki y energía física. En el segundo caso, mediante la ayuda de 5 Súper Saiyajin de corazón puro, un 6º puede obtener el poder divino y el cabello se tornara rojo. Los mestizos no siempre comparten este rasgo, quienes pueden llegar a poseer iris o cabellos de colores distintos.

— ¿Dice algo sobre sus armaduras? —preguntó Ӕ, pues los sobrevivientes de Kumo, habían llevado a cabo diversos ataques con tal de recuperar las armaduras de sus enemigos las cuales eran muy resistentes. Jiraiya miró en el libro.

—Aquí hay algo más y es justamente sobre sus armaduras y sobre una transformación —dijo Jiraiya sonriente. La mayoría de los soldados de Freezer eran fáciles o relativamente sencillos de combatir, pero el _Sairento Akuma_ era un autentico peligro para todos —La cola de los Saiyajin es una de las características principales con las que cuentan los miembros Saiyan al nacer. La utilidad e importancia de la cola surge cuando el Saiyan, al observar la luna llena, se transforma en Ōzaru, un mono gigantesco, aumentando su poder de pelea 10 veces más de su poder común. Es preciso señalar que, en el caso de los Saiyan de clase baja, la cola es su principal debilidad, pues al momento que alguien procede a sujetarla quedan paralizados e indefensos; por lo que esta situación es aprovechada por el enemigo para atacar. Los Saiyan de clase alta, gracias a cierto entrenamiento, han logrado superar este punto débil (Si la cola es cortada cuando un Saiyan está convertido en Ōzaru, automáticamente este vuelve a su forma original, si es cortada en su estado humano su poder bajará considerablemente) Cuando es cortada, la cola tarda unos meses en crecer nuevamente, pero solo le vuelve a crecer a los Saiyan que son niños o son jóvenes, ya que si es adulto no le volverá a crecer. —La mayoría de soldados eran fáciles de derrotar y más pronto que tarde podrían acabar con Broly y poner fin a la guerra, solo necesitaban seguir prestando atención, Kushina ya estaba pensando dejar que la alianza aprovechara el Hiraishin del Nidaime y de Minato —Una de las características más llamativas de los Saiyans es algo llamado _Poder Saiyan_ , una habilidad genética innata (vista tanto en Saiyans puros como en mestizos) que incrementa notoriamente el poder de un miembro de esta raza cuando éste se recupera de heridas graves o de una situación cercana a la muerte. Es presumible que dicho incremento vaya acorde a la gravedad de las lesiones. —Jiraiya se aclaró la garganta, llevaba ya un largo tiempo leyendo, pasó de páginas, buscando más información que solo información biológica —Todos los Saiyans poseen en su cuerpo unos microorganismos llamados Células-S. A pesar de que todos lo poseen genéticamente, sin importar si son de raza pura o son híbridos, la mayoría de los miembros de la raza no poseen los suficientes para transformarse en Súper Saiyan, un estado en el cual el cabello se vuelve rubio y existe un aumento de fuerza, resistencia y velocidad, ya que este causa el proceso de transformación. Estas células también son hereditarias…

—Por un año entero —dijo Kushina, interrumpiendo la narración, todos la miraron —He mantenido mis Jutsus y el Fūinjutsu de mi clan lejos de las aldeas que traicionaron Uzushiō, pero no puedo continuar así. No si queremos sobrevivir —todos agradecieron el que ella les diera la oportunidad de emplear el Fūinjutsu de los Uzumaki.

—Tengo algo que decir —dijo Mifune alzando la mano y sonriendo —Tras la caída de Yuki no Kuni, Tetsu consiguió su tecnología y estamos comenzando un amplio estudio sobre lo que ellos poseían y como usarlo en nuestro provecho —todos asintieron y le permitieron seguir hablando —Hemos logrado acabar con varios soldados extraterrestres en Suna, gracias a los Shinobis que poseen la arena y por si fuera poco, hemos estudiado sus armaduras ampliamente —Se puso de pie, para seguir explicando, sin que una sonrisa de triunfo se mostrara en su rostro —Las armaduras de combate de los enemigos están hechas de un material desconocido, que al parecer es elástico y muy duradero. Se sabe, gracias a dos escuadrones: uno de Kumo y otro de Iwa, que las armaduras enemigas se hacen añicos cuando reciben bastante daño, demostrando que son de hecho duras y sólidas. Usando la tecnología de Yuki no Kuni las hemos estudiado por casi 8 meses y hemos encontrado materiales extraños, pero también hemos encontrado formas de recrearlas, para que sean tan resistentes y flexibles como las armaduras del enemigo.

—Por favor Mifune-Dono —dijo Hiruzen con su tono amable y una sonrisa la cual se reflejaba en todos los rostros— ¿Cuándo podremos emplearlas en la batalla?

Mifune sonrío triunfal —En estos momentos, las armadura están siendo entregadas a las facciones de la Resistencia.

—Kiri está planificando un asalto contra el campamento enemigo en el cráter de Hi no Kuni —reveló Yagura, todos lo miraron —Emplearemos nuestras invocaciones de Cangrejos y Mamuts para causar algo similar a una estampida. Ellos no saben a lo que se enfrentan.

— _Al menos sus invocaciones son valientes y no son unos cobardes como las invocaciones de Jiraiya_ —pensó Akatsuchi.

Ahora fue el turno de Hiruzen para dar su buena noticia. —Minutos antes de que su clan fuera exterminado por Broly, Aburame Shibi dejó notas sobre los descubrimientos de sus insectos, los cuales decían que la mayoría de los enemigos usaban una energía distinta al Chakra, dijo que era conseguida empleando energía espiritual y el poder de la mente. He estado entrenando a un pequeño grupo de Shinobis de distintas aldeas, para que dominen ese poder.

La victoria se veía cada vez más posible.

Y Freezer no se esperó ser asaltado una noche, por Jutsus de fuego y viento o de rayo y agua, siendo combinaciones devastadoras para su nave.

El objetivo de ese ataque no fue matar o inutilizar la nave, sino hacer que los soldados más cobardes huyeran del planeta, para lo cual los Jinchūriki's atacaron la nave, siendo interceptados por los enemigos.

Un escuadrón pequeño de Iwa, se puso en frente de un ataque enemigo y realizaron sellos de manos — **Kōton: Kōryūheki no Jutsu (E. Acero: Jutsu Muro de Acero)** —para todos fue una sorpresa el que existiera un Kekkei Genkai como el Kōton, pero aquello fue aprovechado por los otros grupos de la resistencia que atacaron la nave.

— **¡Raiton: Hōden no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Descarga Eléctrica)** —exclamó un equipo de usuarios de Raiton, comandados por Hatake Sakumo y su hijo Kakashi.

— **¡Kienzan! (Disco Destructor)** —exclamaron 3 lagartos alienígenas, elevando sus manos y generando discos de Ki, los cuales arrojaron al frente, mientras que los usuarios de Kōton desaparecían en un Shunshin.

— **¡Izanagi!** —exclamó un miembro del clan Uchiha, sacrificando su visión, para que los escuadrones de **Raiton** y **Kōton** salieran vivos, al modificar la realidad a su conveniencia. Todos entendieron la sonrisa que les dio el Uchiha y salieron de la nave— **¡Katon:** **Shōkyaku: Jiko Hakai** **no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Incineración: Autodestrucción)** —el cuerpo del Uchiha se transformó en fuego, mientras que él empleaba todo el Chakra que podía y su luego lo extendía tanto como podía, por tantos corredores y habitaciones de la nave como pudiera, pronto su Chakra se volvió de fuego quemando a muchos enemigos.

El escuadrón volvió a entrar en la nave y para cuando el ejército se dio cuenta de que estaba bajo ataque, ya era tarde: estaban siendo arrasados por Jutsus de Raiton y Kōton, además de algunos usuarios de Doton o Ki, aquellos que fueron entrenados en secreto por Sarutobi.

El plan original era que los Jinchūriki's actuaran en distintos puntos del continente y eso estaban haciendo, pero las fuerzas enemigas no eran fáciles de derrotar.

Mientras que los Shinobis trabajando en equipo podían barrer al menos con 99.

Los soldados en solitario los superaban al menos por 200.

Las esperanzas no estaban del lado de la alianza Shinobi.

Ni siquiera los usuarios del Jinton (E. Polvo) parecían poder hacer la diferencia en los distintos campos de batalla.

Pasaron 23 horas de ataque coordinado por parte de la alianza y con la ayuda de los Bijū's parecía ser que en una sola noche podrían barrer con todos los enemigos.

:::::::::::::::::

— ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS BASTARDO?! —gritó Roshi, quien se encontraba junto a Han, hace pocos minutos habían comenzado una batalla contra Broly, pero él acababa de emplear una táctica Shinobi: causar una humareda e impidiéndoles ver — ¡SI NO VAS A SALIR, ENTONCES CONVERTIRÉ ESTE PUTO DESIERTO EN CRISTAL!

— ¡ROSHI! —Gritó Han.

—No tenemos muchas opciones, Han —dijo Gobi a lo cual Han gruñó.

—Está bien —dijo Han, mientras que realizaba sellos de manos y el Chakra de Gobi era transformado en Futton —Las armaduras del Hokage sirvieron bastante.

—No les dolerá —dijo Broly desde las alturas.

—Nosotros no podemos decir lo mismo —dijo Roshi sonriente— ¿Listo Han?

—Lo estoy —dijo Han, mientras que ambos transformaban su Chakra en sus elementos.

—Están usando demasiado poder —murmuró su enemigo de cabellos dorados.

—No nos importa, te llevaremos con nosotros —dijo Roshi con una sonrisa.

—Tendrán una muerte indolora y un entierro honorable —aseguró su enemigo, mientras que comenzaba a gritar y su cabello se volvía de un tono amarillo marfil, rodeado por un aura amarilla canario, en su mano derecha apareció una esfera de Ki verde —Lo prometo.

— **¡Yōton/Futton: Kyodaina Ryū no Jutsu! (E. Lava/E. Vapor: Jutsu Dragón Colosal)** —exclamaron ambos Jinchūriki's ahora transformados en unas criaturas de carne roja, rodeados por exoesqueletos. Segundos despues desde sus bocas fueron expulsados un par de dragones de sus respectivos elementos, los cuales comenzaron a generar una doble hélice. Su enemigo, aumentó el tamaño de la esfera de Ki.

—No lo harás —dijo una voz desde tierra, resultando ser el Yondaime Kazekage, quien finalizó su secuencia de sellos y un circulo de arena negra se formó bajo sus pies— **¡Satetsu: Sabaku Kyū! (Arena de Hierro: Ataúd de Arena)** —Broly fue atado por la arena negra de brazos, piernas y torso, creándose sobre él grandes bloques de arena —¡RAPIDO, ATAQUEN!

— **¡Jinton: Genkai Hakuri: Hashira no Jutsu! (E. Polvo: Jutsu Desprendimiento del Mundo Primitivo)** —exclamó un equipo de distintas aldeas, quienes habían sido encontrados por el Sandaime Tsuchikage, como aptos para emplear el Jinton, al poseer todos ellos el Doton, Katon y Fūton, todos atacaron al tiempo.

—Ganamos —murmuró el Tsuchikage —Ese Jutsu desintegra a una persona en menos que partículas… —el Sandaime Tsuchikage sintió como su brazo derecho se dormía, signo de un ataque cardiaco, al ver a su enemigo aun con vida.

— ¡NO ES POSIBLE! —chilló un Shinobi aterrorizado— ¿LO UNICO QUE HICIMOS FUE DESINTEGRAR SU ARMADURA?

—Sus ataques no fueron inútiles —dijo él, con una sonrisa en sus labios —Lograron lastimarme —levantó con dificultad un brazo, el polvo se disipó y todos notaron que su armadura no solo había sido destruida, sino que tenía heridas en sus brazos y en su abdomen, luego lo vieron expulsar su Ki y todos atacaron al unísono, tratando de herirle y lograron ver con cierta felicidad, como la armadura se destruyó por completo, pero Broly no solo estaba intacto comenzó a elevarse del desierto, mientras que su cabello pasó de Rubio (Súper Saiyajin) a Verde Chartreuse (Súper Saiyajin Berserker), hasta alcanzar una gran altura, mientras que los Shinobis realizaban sellos de manos, listos para atacar una vez más, pues no sabían que haría su enemigo— **¡** **Ryūsei Bakuhatsu** **! (Estallido Meteórico)** —fue entonces rodeado por un aura de Ki verde, la cual más pronto que tarde se volvió una esfera de Ki, el desierto comenzó a literalmente formarse un oleaje, desde las alturas la esfera de Ki comenzó a literalmente dejar caer bolas de Ki de gran tamaño a una altura inmensa y que en pocos segundos causaron cientos de incontables bajas contra el ejercito Shinobi, los cuales trataban de huir del desierto a lo cual el Kazekage y el Tsuchikage, trataron de crear caminos rápidos para que sus hombros huyeran.

Algunos pudieron escapar, pero otros, los cuales se contaron por cientos o incluso miles cayeron.

Aquello llegó a oídos de la resistencia, quienes lamentaron las muertes.

Pasaron 2 horas, hasta que llegaron unos malheridos Rasa y Onoki.

A Rasa le faltaba el brazo derecho, nadie preguntó, algún miembro del equipo mandó un aviso antes de morir: _«Masacramos a los soldados, herimos a Broly, realmente lo herimos, no nos esperen, es una baja de 100 activos, asegurado»_

En ese momento llegó un malherido Yagura a la carpa de los Gokages, se acercó a Kushina y le puso una mano en el hombro —Kiri ha caído, estoy muy malherido… —vomitó sangre sobre Kushina, quien por un instante entró en shock —La… la alumna de Minato… esa chica… Rin… ella… me pidió que protegiera a… la Bijū… logramos exterminar a los enemigos pero… no sobreviviré —un Chakra azul turquesa pasó de Yagura a Kushina, ella escuchó a Kyūbi lamentar la muerte de su hermana, además de decir que ahora era más fuerte, gracias al sacrificio de su hermana y de Yagura o algo así.

En la noche, Kushina fue visitada por Karura la esposa de Rasa, quien estaba embarazada. Kushina estaba dormida, Karura miró que Mikoto también estaba dormida, la mujer de cabello castaño se acercó sigilosamente a Kushina y se sentó junto a ella— _"Kushina-San"_ —susurró— " _Estamos en tiempos de guerra y ya conoces el dicho: tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas"_ —la garganta se le secó — _"No puedo decirte lo que ocurre, no es necesario, todos lo escuchamos en el salón de guerra tras la llegada de Rasa y de Yagura"_ —la mujer apretó los labios y en su rostro se reflejó la ira, mientras que con dos dedos tocaba la frente de Kushina — _"Ese hijo de puta de Rasa quiere que Gaara-Chan sea el próximo Jinchūriki de Ichibi y luego quiere entrenarlo, pero también desea que Danzō lo convierta en una máquina de matar_ " —no podía hacer mayor ruido que el que ahora producían sus susurros, al romper la noche — _"Ninguna madre permitiría jamás que su hijo sea convertido en un arma, estoy segura de que tanto tú, como Mikoto-San lo saben, pues ambas se han ilusionado ante el hecho de ser parteras junto a Tsunade-Sama"_ —la mujer sacó un pergamino— _"Yo fui hasta la vasija donde está encerrado el Ichibi y utilicé este pergamino de tu clan, el cual tiene un_ _ **Fūin Chakra o Haishutsu (Sello Drenador de Chakra)**_ _y lo usé sobre la vasija del Ichibi, tomando su Chakra y su poder, solo tú puedes detener a esos sujetos, todos hemos visto como te has entrenado hasta desfallecer en busca de hacerte más poderosa y acabar tú misma esta guerra, pues bien: quiero que lo hagas"_ —se puso de pie y salió de la habitación —Ya tienes al Kyūbi desde el inicio, en un día has adquirido el Chakra y esencia de Ichibi y Sanbi, sé que serás lo suficientemente poderosa como para dominar todo ese poder, Kushina-San. Eres nuestra última esperanza.

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

Un nacimiento en los límites de la resistencia era un milagro en estos tiempos de guerra. El ambiente de incertidumbre y de muerte no solo se sentía, sino que se vivía y se leía a partir de los diarios de la Resistencia. Cada pequeña noticia de 5 alienígenas dados de baja, era una celebración a lo grande.

Ese día, nacía el tercer hijo del Kazekage Rasa, aunque ya no era tiempo de que se usaran los títulos de Kages o eso se decía entre las voces más chismosas de la resistencia, supuestamente, ahora que los Damiyō's eran obsoletos, el grupo de los Gokages (Cinco Sombras) se haría llamar GoChiji (Cinco Gobernadores), pero no se sabía si sería por ejemplo Hochiji y etcétera o qué.

Pasaron algunos minutos de incertidumbre, hasta que se dijo que el niño había nacido sano, desgraciadamente la madre había fallecido, rápidamente Rasa entró, ignoró a su hijo y vio el sello encontrándolo vacio.

El hombre revisó al pequeño pelirrojo, encontrando que él tampoco era el Jinchūriki, no había un sello en él, miró el cadáver de su esposa y no entendió nada, tendría que buscar a Jiraiya del Sen'nin o a Uzumaki Kushina, ambos eran usuarios de Fūinjutsu más que cualificados, para decirle que había ocurrido con el Ichibi.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

Kushina se encontraba entrenando a uno de los escuadrones de ataque, la misión era simple y al mismo tiempo muy complicada, por ello el escuadrón estaría compuesto por usuarios de **Fūton** , **Katon** y **Doton** : atacar las antiguas tierras de **Kaminari no Kuni (País del Rayo)** , actualmente desprovistas de un Damiyō así como con todas las tierras, así mismo Kumo fue la primera aldea en caer a 5 meses de la Gran Guerra, asaltarían uno de los Campos de Concentración para salvar a los reclusos y los llevarían hasta **Ta no Kuni (País de los Campos de Arroz)**.

El escuadrón de Kushina partió rápidamente hacia esas tierras, empleando el Ki y el Bukūjutsu (Técnica de la Danza del Aire/Vuelo), llegando luego de unas 3 largas horas de vuelo. Por desgracia, los soldados se dieron cuenta de sus Ki a causa de los Rastreadores y comenzaron a atacarlos con bolas de Ki a lo cual respondieron con Katon y Fūton, los equipos de Doton fueron los primeros en aterrizar en tierra firme y causar que decenas de volcanes aparecieran y comenzaran a hacer llover rocas, algunas eran destruidas por el enemigo, otras los aplastaban.

Emplearon Yōton con autentico trabajo en equipo, logrando hacer que los soldados murieran a causa de su poder o saliera corriendo, así mismo las instalaciones fueron destruidas, mientras que los Shinobis y aldeanos retenidos eran sacados de dichas tierras por el numeroso grupo Shinobi.

—Ustedes sigan —dijo Kushina, al ver a Broly posarse ante ellos.

—Adelante, sigan su camino —dijo de brazos cruzados —No los detendré.

—Eres extraño, ¿lo sabías? —Dijo Kushina, mientras que él le indicaba que subieran a una meseta donde claramente podrían luchar en paz —Entierras a los muertos sin importar que sean enemigos, respetas el que salvemos a los detenidos en los campos de concentración —él solo la miró seriamente, cruzados de brazos— ¿Por qué obedeces a alguien como tu líder? —Necesitaba saberlo— ¿Por qué permites que esclavice a toda una nación?

—Mi raza es una raza de guerreros, el combatir está en nuestra sangre, sobre todo si es contra enemigos poderosos —dijo Broly —Hace ya muchos siglos mi raza luchaba entre ellos, eran como animales y las ansias de sangre estaban dentro de cada uno de ellos, pero deseaban más y se dieron cuenta de que no podían simplemente matarse unos a otros o se extinguirían. Entonces llegó la Organización Interplanetaria de Comercio. Solo era un nombre bonito para un imperio que causa terror en toda la galaxia. Mi raza aceptó y dio inicio a la conquista de cientos de planetas en nombre del emperador Freezer, aquel que asesinó al hombre de cabello rubio —Kushina asintió, hablaba de Minato —Esto fue un escape para una raza la cual en cualquier momento se extinguiría a si misma a causa de que amábamos la guerra.

—Significa que no se detendrán —dijo Kushina, lista para atacar.

—Mi padre y yo somos los últimos Saiyajin's al servicio de Freezer, sé que hay otros pero desertaron de la organización, destruyeron nuestro planeta natal y defienden al planeta Tierra —dijo Broly, pues Paragus sabía sobre Vegeta y Goku y por años llenó la mente de Broly con el deseo de venganza sobre los _supuestos_ destructores del planeta Vegeta.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Preguntó Kushina confundida —Estamos en la tierra.

—Este planeta se parece a la tierra, sí, pero ese planeta es mucho más avanzado tecnológicamente, esta es la… —Broly sonrió —La Híper-Tierra.

—Supondré que ustedes desean saber sobre el Chakra y están tomando… —Kushina fue interrumpida por la sonrisa malvada en el rostro de su oponente.

—Muestras de tejido de muchos elementos, así mismo hemos hecho lo mismo que ustedes: hemos logrado manipular las energías que ustedes emplean para su energía potencial: la física y la espiritual —Indicó Broly— Ustedes aprendieron a usar la energía del Ki: espiritual y mental.

—No se detendrán —sentenció Kushina y Broly le dio la razón con un movimiento de asentimiento de cabeza —En ese caso y ya que seguirás protegiendo a ese bastardo de Freezer, morirás y luego morirá él.

—No puedo permitirlo —dijo su enemigo, mientras que ambos eran rodeados por auras de Ki, siendo la de Broly verde y la Kushina blanca. Ambos se arrojaron contra el otro chocando con sus antebrazos.

Kushina lanzó un puño al frente, pero Broly atrapo su brazo y lo dobló sobre la espalda de la pelirroja. Ella liberó su Ki y su Chakra, generando una cola de Chakra carmesí burbujeante con la cual ahorcó a su oponente, para luego arrojarlo a la lejanía, causando un cráter en el suelo.

Broly sonrió, se puso de pie y le lanzó una ráfaga de esferas de Ki verde.

Kushina comenzó a lanzar ráfagas de Ki rojas, para luego arrojar 3 Kunai's al cielo — **Kunai Kage Bushin (Clon de Sombra Kunai)** —aparecieron cientos de Kunai's los cuales llovieron sobre su enemigo, pero Broly liberó una onda de Ki a su alrededor, logrando no ser herido.

—No me lastimaste, chica —dijo Broly sonriente.

—Lo sé —dijo ella con una sonrisa tan sanguinaria como la del propio Broly, antes de desaparecer en un destello.

Kushina apareció junto a Broly, quien atrapó su pierna y la arrojó lejos, sin embargo ella cargó contra él y desapareció antes de que una esfera de Ki la lastimara.

—No lo haces mal —decía Broly sonriente bloqueando los puños, patadas y esquivando las balas de viento que le arrojaba la pelirroja. El hecho de que él le estuviera esquivando tan fácilmente la hizo enfadar, permitiéndole liberar el Chakra de Ichibi, Sanbi y Kyūbi, quienes unificaron su poder en un Rasengan creado por la Uzumaki, pero al contrario de los normales Rasengan azules, este era lila. —Interesante —pensó —Su energía espiritual y física se están reuniendo en su mano y girando rápidamente… ¿me la arrojará? —Se sorprendió al verla cargar contra él a gran velocidad y rodeada por una capa de viento —Mal, chica el viento te permite ganar velocidad, sin embargo esa esfera debe de ser sostenida… —Kushina se desvaneció en un destello, él sonrío. Kushina abrió los ojos, justo cuando vomitó sangre, pues Broly se había girado y le había conectado un golpe de mucha fuerza en el vientre, se desvaneció en otro destello y pudo finalmente golpearlo, pero fue en la mano, pues Broly había alcanzado a agarrar la mano de la mujer, haciendo que ella se lastimara con su propio Jutsu de viento, cuando trató de alejarse y atacarla, gruñó de dolor, miró como su pecho, brazos y piernas fueron atravesadas por cadenas o estas estaban enredadas en su cuerpo— ¡¿ESTÁS ROBANDO MI KI?! —Preguntó, al sentirse cansado drásticamente.

—No... No exactamente —dijo ella con una sonrisa —Se llaman Cadenas de Diamantina y… suprimen… la energía física y espiritual.

—Veamos si suprimen esto —Kushina no se esperó un cabezazo que le reventó la nariz, momento en el que la mujer deshizo sus cadenas, para despues recibir un golpe en el vientre y una patada, alejándose de su rival.

Pero ella no cayó allí, sino que se puso de pie y juntó tanto Ki como pudo en sus manos, formando una esfera de color rosa y luego la esfera comenzó a girar, mientras que le imprimía Chakra, la mujer apretó los dientes, mientras que sangraba de la nariz —Veamos... veamos que tal lo haces contra esto —gruñó ella, mientras que se sentía revitalizada de forma misteriosa a pesar de que sabía que Kyūbi estaba ayudándole con su Chakra, el cual fue aumentado exponencialmente por el Chakra de Sanbi, (no sabía sobre Ichibi), ahora era aumentado por el Chakra de Yonbi, Gobi y Hachibi, pues Roshi, Han y Bee habían sido transportados al lugar por obra de un **Kuchiyose no Jutsu**.

—Veo que cuentas con ayuda —dijo él, mientras formaba en su mano su técnica —A ver qué tal lo hace tú esfera de Ki y Chakra, contra mi… —una esfera verde se formó en su mano — **Omega Blaster**.

—Te presento el **Odama Rasen Bijudama (Gran Bomba Biju Giratoria)** —dijo Kushina sonriente. Pero algo ocurrió en ese momento, una gran cantidad de Chakra comenzó a llegar hasta Kushina por obra de los restantes Bijū's y sus Jinchūriki's, dejándola sorprendida a ella y a su enemigo, ambos veían como la esfera lila se volvía negra.

Broly sonrío y aumentó su Ki, haciendo que su cabello fuera completamente verde, su cuerpo se fortaleció de forma fulminante, ahora ante Kushina había un sujeto monstruoso de músculos inmensos, cabello verde erizado y ojos blancos.

Uno de ellos luchaba en pro de una conquista.

Otro luchaba para defender a su gente.

Se lanzaron hacía el frente a gran velocidad.

Kyūbi, Gobi, Yonbi y Sanbi se preparaban para ayudarla, pues de nada serviría dar un golpe de victoria si la mujer no sobrevivía.

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

Los informes de la destrucción de la _Meseta de la Vida_ de la actualmente destruida Kaminari no Kuni, así como los informes de que varios prisioneros fueron encontrados de camino hacía Ta no Kuni llegaron pocos minutos despues a los distintos campamentos de la Resistencia.

Fue confirmado por Roshi y Han que era allí donde Kushina y Broly combatían.

Un escuadrón comandado por los Sen'nin Jiraiya y Tsunade fueron enviados al lugar.

 **Ninguno de los dos combatientes fue encontrado.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **Capitulo 4.**

Los hombres de la raza Saiyajin siempre se vieron atraídos por las mujeres fuertes y Kushina había demostrado ser muy fuerte, al lograr herirlo de la forma en la que lo hizo, pues no solo fue a base de Ki, empleando ataques que casi no tuvieron efecto en él, sino que incluso controló el Fūton a tal punto de pudo crear cuchillas de viento y cortarlo, incluso se volvió muy veloz con esos cuchillos raros, logrando darle fuertes golpes o incluso usando ese raro manto de Chakra, dándole a Broly una batalla como pocas había tenido.

Eso combinado con su astucia a la hora de luchar y su valentía, hicieron que Broly atacara en su momento la aldea amurallada de Nueva Konoha, manteniendo a los Shinobis ocupados enfrentándose a una esfera la cual arrojaba esferas de Ki más pequeñas, entreteniendo así a los Ninjas, sacando a Kushina de la aldea, para luego llevarla al rincón más recóndito de su nave, donde la desnudó con una ráfaga Ki y los pocos Jutsus que pudo realizar, las colas o manos de Chakra, las esferas de Ki, no le ayudaron a detener a su captor, quien de un golpe la mandó a la inconsciencia, para luego tomar de ella lo que quería con mayor facilidad.

Gracias a un casco el cual fue colocado sobre su cabeza y era alimentada una sonda y vía intravenosa por un suero. Kushina no supo nada de ella o al menos eso hubiera deseado ella, hasta verse violada por su enemigo, cosa que le hizo querer morirse, mientras que Kyūbi, una recién reformada Sanbi, Gobi e Yonbi trataban de darle ánimos y le hacían hablarles. Kushina se les quedó mirando a los Bijū's, pues Sanbi, Gobi e Yonbi más que animales, en esos momentos eran más bien manifestaciones de Chakra… eran más bien siluetas, explicándole que lo que ella recibió de los Bijū's: Hachibi, Nanabi, Rokubi, Gobi, Yonbi, Nibi e Ichibi, era su Chakra y que ese mismo Chakra se estaba dividiendo entre Sanbi y Kyūbi y cuando llegara el momento ellos recibirían un gran poder. Además sacaban cualquier tema de conversación, para mantenerla alejada de la realidad que estaba viviendo.

Ella les confesó que Broly le habló sobre su vida, algo que ellas no recordaban, cosa que era por demás rara, pero solo pudieron explicarlo como que el Ki las desconectaba de la realidad de Kushina y las sumía en la inconsciencia al estar ellas creadas de Chakra: Al parecer Paragus supo del gran nivel de Broly y se lo llevó de su planeta de origen, aprovechando su alto rango dentro de las fuerzas de Freezer. Se lo llevó para enseñarle a luchar, mientras que conquistaban planetas, él le confesó que no fue fácil entrenar a causa de sus altos niveles de Ki, así como las transformaciones del Súper Saiyajin y el Súper Saiyajin legendario.

—Ese desgraciado —gruñó Kyūbi —No solo está violándote…

—Desea que yo le dé un hijo —dijo Kushina.

— **Te llevaste bien con él a lo largo de todos los combates que tuviste** —gruñó ahora Ichibi, deseosa de poder encontrar algún modo de crear arena a partir de la camilla de metal sobre la cual estaba recostada Kushina y poder manifestar el Sabaku Kyū para matar a todos los soldados de la base, pero le era imposible.

— **Para empeorarlo todo** —dijo Kyūbi sumamente preocupada — **A lo largo de los combates creaste un manto con el Chakra residual de todas mis hermanas, incluidas nosotras dos. Espero y esos bastados no se hayan dado cuenta de esto o podría ser muy malo para ti, Kushina. Podrían querer extraernos.** —Las 3 tragaron saliva. Solo el tiempo diría que sería de sus vidas en esa nave.

Podían escuchar los informes, sobre como el imperio estaba perdiendo, Broly iba a visitarla cada día colocando los sueros de alimento, los doctores decían que estaba estable y sana, a lo cual él solo sentía. Pasó casi un mes, hasta que escuchó a Paragus y a Freezer hablar sobre ella, al parecer habían colocado alguna clase de aparato de control sobre Broly, para lograr que él la violara, decían que él llegó a respetarla y deseó desertar del Imperio, cosa que claramente jamás hizo.

Deseaban tener un Saiyajin con las cualidades de los Shinobi, decían que a causa de sus grandes niveles de Chakra y Ki ella fue la elegida.

Pasaron más y más meses, mientras que ella era alimentada ahora por una sirvienta, siendo mantenida en un estado de semi-consciencia gracias a una máquina para que se alimentara y así mismo alimentara al bebe, tras 9 meses de vivir de ese modo hasta que este ya estaba casi que listo para nacer.

Algo hicieron con esas maquinas avanzadas de la nave, su cuerpo aun estando dormido, mandó impulsos a su cerebro, los cuales fueron interpretados como la acción de parir al niño, quien nació sano y salvo, cosa que alegró el alma de Kushina.

Broly llegó en el momento, justo cuando su padre asesinó a Kushina, pero algo más hizo, Paragus robó pergaminos de Uzushiō y se documentó sobre el Fūinjutsu y el Chakra, así que en los últimos minutos, antes de que Broly entrara, Kyūbi y Sanbi fueron selladas dentro de Naruto, aunque ambas Bijū's se llevaron la consciencia de Kushina con ellas, permitiéndole de ese modo ver el crecimiento de Naruto, cosa que ella agradeció.

—Este niño será un digno descendiente, Broly —dijo Paragus.

—Lo cuidaré —dijo Broly, Paragus sonrió, justo antes de ser agarrado por el cuello, mientras que con la otra mano tomaba al bebe —Pero no lo haré por ti, lo haré por ella. Lo mínimo que ella o yo merecemos, luego de todos tus malditos planes y tus confabulaciones es que el niño se crie como una persona, como una maquina… —Broly se quedó en silencio, se acercó a Kushina y la escuchó susurrar algo, creyó que dijo "Naru", supuso que era el nombre del niño al cual miró: su cabello era rojo con algunos mechones negros, sus ojos aun estaban cerrados —Serás Naruto… —la maquina que leía el pulso cardiaco de Kushina pronto comenzó a sonar con un pitido estridente, indicando su muerte.

 **::::::::::::::::**

Dentro de un espacio en blanco, se encontraba Kyūbi y ese espacio en blanco era Naruto, ella se giró, encontrándose con el alma de Kushina, quien miraba sorprendida a su compañera Bijū, quien había cambiado físicamente: ya no era solo una Kitsune de 9 colas de pelaje naranja. Ahora su pelaje era de un tono rojo carmesí y sus ojos aunque conservaban la pupila alargada, ya no eran rojos, sino azules y las líneas de los bigotes se habían acentuado en su rostro animal.

— **No fui yo** —dijo ella, tratando de explicar que ella no "saltó" de Kushina a Naruto — **Fue ese anciano, el padre de Broly, quien utilizó los pergaminos del clan Uzumaki. Conozco este sello, pero solo de oído, solo que jamás tuvo un nombre: se supone que debía de dejarte vivir y sellarme…** —la Bijū miró fijamente a la Uzumaki quien le dio una sonrisa triste — **Lo hiciste a posta, sabias que ellos poseían este sello y te aferraste a mi alma para…**

—Cuidar a Naruto. Asegurarme de que no sea un monstruo —dijo ella aun con la misma sonrisa.

Tras el nacimiento de Naruto, este fue puesto bajo la crianza de Uchiha Mikoto, una amiga de Kushina, quien había intentado matar a Broly tras violar a Kushina, pero fue detenida por un alíen, el cual le inyectó un veneno paralizante. Cuando la encontraron, ella se dio por vencida y confesó su intento de asesinar a Broly, pero él la dejó vivir y la ordenó como niñera de Naruto. Por eso actualmente vestía con un Kimono negro.

La otra niñera era Chelye una alienígena femenina de cabello blanco corto, piel verde, ojos rosa, aunque ella vestía una camisa lila, un pantalón corto del mismo color y armadura parecida a un top de color blanco.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

 **5 años despues**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto era un hibrido Saiyajin-Humano, su cabello era rojo con mechones de cabello negros, sus ojos eran negros, vestía con una armadura, debajo de ella llevaba una camisa de spandex blanca, un pantalón del mismo material y color, así como una armadura de color roja con hombreras azules, tenía 5 años y su entrenamiento había comenzado hace poco menos de un día y dicho entrenamiento era leer unos pergaminos que su padre le había entregado.

Él era un caso especial entre las fuerzas de su abuelo Paragus, pues el niño podía manipular la fuerza espiritual y la fuerza física, obteniendo Chakra: una energía, la cual él debía de aprender a controlar usando únicamente una serie de pergaminos que su padre le iba entregado poco a poco, tras la invasión a la Híper-Tierra robando pergaminos de todos los posibles, además de muchas otras cosas, entre ellas: algunos papeles de Chakra.

—Chakra: es la energía vital del cuerpo, el cual es esencial para cualquier Jutsu, incluso hasta para el más básico, es una mezcla de la energía física presente en cada célula del cuerpo del ser vivo y la energía espiritual adquirida con el ejercicio y la experiencia. Una vez mezclado, puede ser canalizada a través del sistema circulatorio del Chakra, que es como el sistema circulatorio de la sangre pero con Chakra, a cualquiera de los 361 Tenketsu en el cuerpo. A través de varios métodos, el más común es de sellos manuales, el Chakra puede ser manipulado para crear un efecto que no sería posible de otro modo como: caminar sobre el agua, escalar arboles sin las manos, exhalar fuego o la creación de ilusiones —Naruto leía esto ilusionado.

—Bien Naruto —dijo Broly —Sigue las instrucciones de los pergaminos para poder evocar el Chakra, luego realizarás una prueba sencilla y corta para saber cual es tú elemento —Naruto asintió y volvió a leer el pergamino. Broly le vio juntar los dedos pulgares, índices y corazones de ambas manos, mientras que doblaba los anulares y meñiques, vio un aura azul oscuro rodear a Naruto —Buen trabajo, ahora deberás de concentrar Chakra en este papel, ya vengo —Naruto vio a su padre irse y luego lo vio volver, momento en el que envió el Chakra al papel —Se cortó a la mitad, tienes Viento o como lo llamaban en la Híper-Tierra: " **Fūton** " —Naruto entonces tomó el pergamino de **Fūton** , comenzando a estudiar los sellos de manos, para luego ir al campo de entrenamiento.

En eso llegó Mikoto —Antes de que comiences a practicar Ninjutsu, realizarás un ejercicio que te ayudará a no morir en caso de imprimir mucho Chakra en el Jutsu —Naruto se sorprendió al escuchar a su tía Mikoto, así que solo se encogió de hombros y leyó del segundo pergamino que adquiría en menos de un día, pues el pergamino de Chakra ya lo había adquirido hace algunas semanas. Pasarían varias horas, hasta que Naruto podría subir por una pared en la zona de carga, siendo aquella zona la más "alta" de toda la nave de Paragus, cosa que hizo asentir a Mikoto, quien luego lo llevaría a una piscina —El control de Chakra se domina caminando sobre una superficie vertical y caminando sobre el agua, no es tan fácil como en el caso de caminar en una superficie solida, ahora tendrás que mandar mucho Chakra y poco, tendrás que cambiar constantemente el flujo del Chakra… —fue interrumpida por Broly, quien estaba detrás, mirando el entrenamiento.

—El Ki siempre será más fácil, pero es bueno tener algo que tus oponentes no se esperan —Naruto asintió a las palabras de su padre y comenzó a practicar la caminata sobre el agua.

—Naruto-Sama tiene un gran potencial —dijo Chelye, mientras que Naruto no solo caminaba sobre el agua, sino que lanzaba golpes al aire, practicando el estilo de Taijutsu que Mikoto le había enseñado —Tu estilo de pelea es interesante, Mikoto.

—Te lo agradezco Chelye —dijo la mujer siendo un poco fría en sus palabras, mientras que la alienígena de piel verde y cabello blanco se acercaba a Naruto, antes de arrojarle una esfera de Ki dorado.

Naruto concentró Chakra **Fūton** en su mano y "cortó" el aire con su mano, liberando una serie de cuchillas de viento que desviaron la esfera y mandaron a Chelye a la distancia.

—Un Jutsu interesante —dijo Chelye sonriente —Veamos que tal lo haces contra esto —Chelye comenzó a concentrar Ki en ambas manos, creando un par de esferas doradas — **Gigantic Burst (Estallido Gigantesco)** —luego dirigió sus manos hacía el frente dejando ir hacía Naruto una onda de Ki.

Naruto sonrío y formó una esfera de Ki lila en su mano derecha, luego la esfera recubrió la mano del joven, lanzando al frente un golpe, el cual desprendió una onda de Ki, atravesando el ataque de su rival, mandándola al suelo.

—Increíble —dijo Mikoto asombrada.

—Lo haces bien, Naruto —dijo Paragus — ¿Cómo llamas a eso?

— **Bōkō (Asalto)** —contestó él, mientras que ayudaba a Chelye.

—Tú Chakra crece día a día Naruto, así como tú Ki —dijo Broly sonriente —Continúa entrenando —Naruto asintió.

—Nos estamos acercando a la tierra, Broly prepárate —dijo Paragus colocando una mano en el hombro de su hijo.

—Entiendo —dijo Broly, mientras que su mirada se volvía oscura. Padre e hijo salieron de allí, dejando a Naruto, Mikoto y Chelye con más preguntas que respuestas.


	5. Poder

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **Capitulo 5: Poder.**

Naruto, Chelye y Mikoto se quedaron en ese lugar, preguntándose qué estaba pasando, hasta que llegó una alienígena de cabellos verdes largos, piel azul, ojos completamente negros, llevaba una armadura blanca con correas negras y un spandex azul.

— ¿Qué ocurre Suika-San? —preguntó Chelye.

—Hace muchos años, el Rey Vegeta ordenó el asesinato de Broly a causa de que había nacido con un nivel de pelea de **10.000** unidades —dijo Suika, dejándolos a los 3 sorprendidos ante tales palabras, ¿el padre de Naruto nació con un poder tan grande?

—Eso explica su poder actual o porqué siempre siento que hay algo raro en su poder —comentó Naruto, mientras que Suika asentía.

—Exacto, Naruto-Kun —dijo ella —El Rey Vegeta ordenó a Paragus matar a Broly, pero ya que no estaba seguro de que lo fuera a hacer, decidió mandarlos dejarlos en el planeta, cuando supo que este sería destruido. Tu abuelo se salvó por una nave caza, la cual él tenía y salió de él, para luego buscar a sus tropas, las cuales ya tenían esta nave a su disposición —la alienígena se acercó a la ventana y vio como poco a poco iban descendiendo al planeta —Luego, él entrenó a tu padre para que pudiera dominar su poder, pero una parte de ese mismo poder está contenido en ese collar que lleva tu padre —Naruto asintió —Broly… él es el Súper Saiyajin Legendario —los 3 abrieron los ojos —Existió hace ya mil años un Saiyajin, obtuvo su transformación gracias a una gran cantidad de célula que perdió su cola. Broly se decidió a meditar en busca de algo de paz en su vida, la cual no pasaba más allá de ser un guerrero bajo las ordenes de tu abuelo, Naruto —Naruto asintió —Tú eres un caso extraño, Naruto, pues tu nivel es alto, tienes 15.000 unidades de poder y aun con eso tienes tu cola —el joven de cabellos rojos y negros asintió una vez más —Tu padre siempre mantiene su poder bajo, para poder atacar a sus rivales.

— ¿Algo más? —preguntó Naruto de brazos cruzados, todo aquello él ya lo sabía.

—Paragus busca venganza contra el rey Vegeta, pero ya que él está muerto, busca matar a su hijo —dijo Suika. Naruto recordó cuando distintos eran su padre y su abuelo. Sobre todo su padre y como él saciaba las ansias de su abuelo, quien deseaba construir un imperio galáctico.

 **Recuerdo**

— _Naruto —dijo Broly, apareciendo en el lugar donde Naruto acostumbraba a entrenar con Chelye y Mikoto —Hace ya muchos años, los Saiyajin luchábamos para un sujeto llamado Freezer quien nos mandaba a conquistar planetas para su imperio. A veces eran para él y otras veces para nosotros —Naruto asintió —Aquellas batallas nos permitían elevar nuestro nivel de pelea. Verás, muchos Saiyajin's poseemos algo llamado Células S y tras un momento de profunda ira, lográbamos cambiar el color de nuestros ojos y cabello, se le llama "Súper Saiyajin" —el nivel de Broly aumentó, sus ojos se volvieron amarillos, su cabello seguía siendo negro y sus músculos aumentaron, su Ki aumentó nuevamente, sus ojos se volvieron azules y su cabello dorado —Tengo otros nivel de poder aun mayor. Necesitas alcanzar este nivel y para eso… tú y yo atacaremos un planeta donde las personas no merecen vivir —Naruto asintió, Broly volvió a su modo y fueron hasta la bahía de salida, Broly pidió por un alta voz que Mikoto fuera con ellos. La Shinobi llegó en pocos minutos y los 3 entraron en una nave, la cual se condujo por un piloto automático, gracias a que Broly sabía las coordenadas del planeta. Tras llegar a un planeta verde, Broly usó un Dron con una cámara, para mostrarles a Mikoto y a Naruto la guerra que se estaba viviendo —La nación del sur atacó a la nación del norte, quedando la nación central, quienes son inocentes en medio y saliendo ellos muy mal heridos, sin ninguna protección de ningún gobierno —explicó Broly, mientras que en las imágenes aparecían criaturas bípedas muy similares a los humanos pero de pieles blancas como la nieve y vestidas de dos colores: unos llevaban ropas negras y otros ropas rojas —la nación central está perdiendo, sus mujeres son violadas cada día, sus hombres son ejecutados y sus infantes son enlistados en algunos de los dos ejércitos, para continuar con una guerra sin fin. No te obligaré a atacar un planeta donde sus habitantes son pacíficos. Ya no servimos a Freezer, ya no conquistamos planetas para él, pero tu abuelo no entiende eso. Por esto mismo, acostumbro a guiar a mis escuadrones a planetas como este, ordenando acabar con aquellos que instigan o apoyan las guerras —Naruto asintió._

 _¿De qué le servía entrenar y aumentar su poder si nunca luchaba?_

 _Naruto descendió al planeta, buscando a que ejercito eliminar primero, pero prefirió hacer algo distinto, así que usando un Henke no Jutsu, para volverse como uno de los soldados del norte, luego tomó la forma de un general, al cual atrapó en un callejón y asesinó quebrándole el cuello. Le fue permitida la entrada a los cuarteles generales, buscando no ser visto, para luego poder encontrar convenientemente una carpeta con los deseos de la guerra del norte._

 _Luego hizo lo mismo con el sur._

 _Al parecer la guerra había sido iniciada por los soldados del norte, quienes crearon una nación pro-militar y los ciudadanos vivían como esclavos._

 _El sur deseaba que su estilo de política fuera escuchada y obedecida en todo el planeta, siendo efectivamente los del centro, inocentes o más bien neutrales, pues no querían obedecer a ninguno de los dos lados._

 _Ahora que sabía esto, utilizó Chakra, para subir al edificio de la ciudad del norte—_ _ **¡Fūton: Atsugai no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Daño de Presión)**_ _—Naruto había logrado un control de Chakra perfecto gracias a Mikoto, logrando así concentrar su Chakra en sus pulmones, luego empleando su Bukūjutsu, así que se elevó en el aire y liberó el Jutsu sobre la ciudad, escuchó gritos, vio disparos y vio como varios edificios eran destruidos—_ _ **¡Fūton: Renkūdan no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Bala de Presión)**_ _—la esfera de viento que lanzó Naruto, no solo destruyo cientos de edificios, sino que le permitieron comprobar que efectivamente, la ciudad era pro-militar. Sintió algo chocar contra su armadura y se giró, viendo a un escuadrón de soldados armados con escopetas laser, quienes comenzaron a atacarlo—_ _ **¡Starburst! (Estallido de Estrellas)**_ _—Naruto creó dos esferas de Ki lila y luego las arrojó contra la tierra, destruyendo varios edificios y a varios de los alienígenas, quienes no dejaban de disparar —Veo que no se rinden —bajó a tierra firme y usando su velocidad, apareció ante un escuadrón—_ _ **¡Bōkō! (Asalto)**_ _—sus puños fueron rodeados por el Ki lila y con él golpeó a los soldados con gran fuerza y velocidad en su cuerpo, al enviar Chakra Fūton al resto de su cuerpo. Pero seguían viniendo cada vez más soldados—_ _ **¡Fūton: Taifū Dangan no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Balas de Tifón)**_ _—Naruto arrojó esferas de viento contra los soldados que iban apareciendo— ¡Depongan sus armas ahora! —ordenó el rubio, quien estaba recorriendo la ciudad entera, sin encontrar civiles, solo habían soldados quienes no querían hacerle caso al rubio, así que él seguía atacando sin cesar, ya fuera con Ki o con Chakra. Pero aun así y ni siquiera al ver que cada vez más soldados caían, ni siquiera así se atrevían a deponer sus armas y Naruto se veía en la necesidad de defenderse. Agradecía el que su piel fuera tan fuerte como lo era, mientras que golpeaba a los soldados y destruía sus armas. Finalmente y tras casi una tarde entera, encontró un bunker bajo tierra, alejado del país donde se llevaba la guerra, en el cual estaban los líderes de las tres facciones. Ni siquiera los soldados del bunker hacían caso al rubio quien les pedía rendirse y al ver que sus intentos por lograr una rendición pacifica eran completamente inútiles, Naruto estalló de furia, no solo liberando Ki el cual hizo temblar la base, sino siendo rodeado por la Fūton no Yoroi, así mismo, su cuerpo reaccionó a la ira: su cabello de dejo de ser negro con mechones rojos y sus ojos dejaron de ser negros. Un aura color crema lo rodeo, su cabello se volvió de un color crema, sus ojos volvieron azul cian._

— _¡HE… ESPERA, POR FAVOR! —Gritó uno de los políticos aterrorizado— ¡POR FAVOR DETENTE, SI LO HACES…!_

— _¡TE DAREMOS NUESTRO DINERO! —dijo otro, pero fue asesinado por una ráfaga de Ki lila._

— _¡TENDRAS VEHICULOS, MUJERES Y JOYAS! —dijo otro, solo para que el rubio lo matara de un golpe. Era consciente de lo que hacía y consciente de que no había forma de convencerlos._

— _**¡Star Arrows!**_ _—Naruto creó dos esferas de Ki desde las cuales, surgieron esferas de Ki más pequeñas que acabaron con las vidas de esos hombres y mujeres, que pusieron a esa nación en guerra._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

—Necesitaré una nave geoestacionaria —dijo Naruto, Suika asintió.

—Bahía **3** , nave **546** —dijo Suika con una sonrisa —Podrás ir en ella, junto a Mikoto y Chelye.

—Gracias —dijo Naruto, alejándose junto a la humana y a la alienígena. Los 3 rápidamente subieron a la nave, Chelye la pilotaba, mientras que Naruto y Mikoto se sentaban detrás de la muchacha. Salieron al espacio exterior, dirigiéndose hacía la tierra, detrás de la primera nave, la cual era grande y redonda — _Una segunda nave de nodriza… contenida dentro de la primera_ —pensó Naruto, quien se giró para ver aquella nave en la que había vivido tantos años, luego su nave se tambaleo.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Mikoto algo asustada, igual que Naruto.

—La nave de Paragus-Sama y Broly, acaba de tomar impulso para llegar a la tierra —explicó Chelye de la forma más sencilla que supo —Imaginen una onda de choque, que se deja atrás al tomar velocidad —ambos asintieron —Activando modo incognito —Chelye presionó un botón y luego apretó otro —Agárrense a sus asientos, entraremos rápidamente a la tierra con el híper-salto —explicó, ambos le obedecieron y la nave voló rápidamente.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Acaban de sentir eso? —preguntó Goku, deteniendo su entrenamiento con Caulifla. La Saiyajin le lanzó un golpe a su maestro, pero el guerrero Z lo esquivó solo moviendo un poco su cabeza.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Kakarotto? —preguntó Vegeta teniendo su entrenamiento con Kale y Kyabe. El príncipe ya sabía que Goku estaba tomando un intenso entrenamiento con Whis. Esto era a causa de que Bills, había querido que el Saiyajin lo sucediera en su puesto como Hakai-Shin y por consecuencia había estado entrenándose por mucho tiempo y meditando aun más, logrando sentir incluso un Ki en la galaxia vecina —Son varios Ki y todos se dirigen hacia la tierra en estos momentos —los **5** salieron de la dimensión en la que estaban. Era la nueva Cámara del Tiempo diseñada por Dende, con la ayuda del Kaio-Shin, en la cual podían entrar incluso **8** personas y ellos la estaban probando.

— ¿Hacia dónde vamos, Maestro? —preguntó Kyabe a Vegeta.

— ¿Cómo quieren que lo sepa? —gruñó Vegeta celoso, pues Kakarotto siempre lo estaba superando —Kakarotto recibió la habilidad de… sentir el Ki a un nivel mayor, gracias a ese entrenamiento con Wiss y Daishinkan.

 **Recuerdo**

 _Tras el Torneo de Poder, pasó una semana y Wiss dijo que su padre deseaba ver a Goku._

 _El Saiyajin llegó ante la presencia de Daishinkan, quien no le dijo ni una palabra y solo lo guió hasta una habitación similar a la del Tiempo, que había en la tierra. Una vez allí, le dijo «Para dominar el Migatte no Goku'i, te hace falta dejar todos tus recuerdos lejos, dejar tu mente completamente en blanco y solo tener los sentimientos y los sentidos activos» Goku asintió, para luego sentarse en pose meditativa, al igual que Daishinkan, quien empleó un mantra o quizás una canción en otro idioma. Goku se vio transportado a otro estado de consciencia, hasta que Daishinkan le hizo ponerse de pie y atacó a Goku rápidamente._

 _Mientras que el Saiyajin bloqueaba los ataques del ángel, los cuales venían muy lentamente, además de que podía ver con minutos de anticipación los movimientos del ángel, pudiendo contraatacar y moverse para esquivarlo._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

Rápidamente el equipo Saiyajin siguió a Goku, en busca de ese Ki monstruoso, encontrándose con una nave similar a la de Freezer de la cual salieron un grupo de soldados parándose a ambos lados de la puerta, de ella bajó un anciano de cabello y bigote grises, con una cicatriz en un ojo, llevaba una armadura de hombreras grandes verdes, el resto de la armadura era blanca, llevaba la zona del abdomen de color verde y una falda larga de color rosa.

— ¡Príncipe Vegeta! —Dijo el sujeto— ¡TU PADRE INTENTÓ MATARNOS A MI HIJO Y A MI, SOLO POR EL GRAN PODER QUE MI HIJO DEMOSTRÓ, PORQUE EL SÚPER SAIYAJIN LEGENDARIO HABÍA LLEGADO Y ÉL LO SUPO!

— ¿Buscas una venganza? —preguntó Vegeta, sonriente —Adelante.

— ¡ATACA, BROLY! —Ordenó. Al instante el hombre de cabellos negros y largos hizo que su Ki y musculatura aumentaran, pero su cabello no sufrió cambios, atacó a Vegeta, quien apenas y alcanzó a enviar su Ki a sus brazos, siendo empujado contra un iceberg, mientras que entraba en Súper Saiyajin.

— ¡Vegeta! —gritó Goku.

— ¡Maestro Vegeta! —gritaron Kale y Kyabe, quienes se miraron y entraron en Súper Saiyajin, haciendo que Paragus se quedara sin aliento al ver la nueva apariencia de la chica.

— " _Imposible…"_ —susurró, antes de sentir un golpe en su rostro y ser mandado a volar.

Vegeta recibió una patada y fue mandado a volar, pero Broly ya estaba detrás de él y a una mayor altura. Vegeta se giró en el aire y aumentó su Ki, hasta que este desapareció, Broly vio como el cabello de Vegeta se volvía rojo, lo vio apoyar su mano derecha en la palma de la izquierda, para luego ser rodeado por un aura lila— **¡Galick Ho! (Cañón Galick)** —la técnica impactó en Broly, quien surgió del humo y golpeó a Vegeta en el estomago haciéndolo descender.

— **¡** **Ireizā Geiza** **! (Géiser Borrador)** —gritó Kale, Broly fue impactado por una gran cantidad de Ki verde, la cual surgió de una esfera de Ki arrojada por Kale contra el suelo. El Súper Saiyajin gimió de dolor y cayó desde las alturas, aunque consiguió reponerse, pero al caer en tierra firme, fue atacado por el **Galick Ho** de Vegeta y Kyabe, así como por el **Kame-Hame-Ha** de Goku y Caulifla y una onda de Ki por parte de Kale.

De la nube de humo, surgió una onda de Ki verde de gran tamaño, la cual mandó a volar a los Saiyajin's. Broly apareció ahora sin su armadura, para luego comenzar a liberar su Ki, mientras gritaba, adquiriendo el estado de Súper Saiyajin.

—Esto es malo —dijo Kyabe preocupado —Si antes logró herir al maestro Vegeta usando solo su forma de Ki liberada… ya saben, cuando su musculatura aumento, pero su cabello seguía siendo negro.

—Será mucho más poderoso ahora con el Súper Saiyajin ordinario —dijo Goku sonriente.

— ¿Listo, maestro? —preguntó Caulifla con una sonrisa de emoción idéntica a la de Goku.

—Siempre, Caulifla —dijo Goku, mientras que su Ki dejaba de sentirse, pero la presión del ambiente aumentaba, entrando en el Súper Saiyajin Azul. Caulifla entró en Súper Saiyajin 2, se notaba por el aura y cabello en tonos dorados, ojos verdes y el aura eléctrica.

— **¡Denki Kame Hame Ha!** —Goku tomó el Ki eléctrico del Súper Saiyajin 2, sin necesidad de acceder a él, para luego arrojar su técnica, hacía Broly.

Broly al ver que esa técnica era más poderosa que las anteriores comenzó a aumentar su Ki— **Akusei no Shōheki (Barrera Maligna)** —el Kame Hame Ha especial, golpeó contra la barrera, alzando una gran cantidad de humo —No lo hacen mal…—dijo Broly con una sonrisa.

Kale logró ver que su enemigo estaba preparando algo, así que se guió por sus instintos. Ambos cargaron una esfera de Ki verde en sus manos, las cuales salieron en forma de ondas de energía, colisionando y levantando una gran cantidad de humo.

— ¡¿Qué demonios…?! —preguntaron dos voces femeninas.

Los Saiyajin Z _(aquí agrego a Kale, Caulifla y Kyabe)_ se giraron, viendo a las recién llegadas.

— ¡Salgan de aquí! —gritó Kale, pero las aludidas solo miraban el encuentro.

Una de las chicas tenía el cabello negro lacio y ojos negros, llevaba un Gi naranja y una falda naranja.

La otra tenía el cabello azul también largo y lacio, tenía los ojos negros, llevaba un spandex rojo y una armadura negra.

— ¡Pan, Bra váyanse ahora! —dijo Vegeta.

—Su nivel y el mío están iguales, no podrían hacerle frente a mi padre —dijo Naruto, entonces todos se percataron de que el chico estaba allí, junto a Mikoto y Chelye, pero ninguno de los 3 parecía tener deseos de luchar.

— ¿Quieres luchar contra nosotras, chico? —preguntó Bra con una sonrisa confiada.

—Solo si así lo quieren ustedes —dijo Naruto cruzándose de brazos, solo mirando a ambas chicas, quienes devolvían la mirada. El Ki de Broly disminuyó velozmente, el sujeto se agarró la cabeza, antes de que Naruto, Pan y Bra comenzaran su propia batalla. Esto preocupó a Naruto, quien rápidamente se acercó a su padre— ¿Qué ocurre, Otosan?

—O… Otosama tiene… un objeto… que le permite… controlarme… —gruñó Broly arrodillándose.

—Ya veo —gruñó Naruto concentrando Chakra y realizando sellos de manos.

— _¡¿Qué hará?!_ —se preguntaron los demás.

— _Su Ki ha desaparecido, pero no es un estado divino_ —pensaron Goku y Vegeta, preparados para enfrentar al joven Semi-Saiyajin.

— **¡Fūton: Shinkūha no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Ola de Vacío)** —de la boca de Naruto surgieron varias hojas de viento, las cuales a simple vista no parecían dañar a Broly, hasta que todos vieron como el collar cayó al suelo y el Ki de Broly se normalizó mientras que este respiraba de forma agitada —Ya decía yo que ese collar no era normal —dijo el chico enfadado.

— ¡Naruto! —Gritó un enfadado Paragus— ¡¿Qué has hecho?!

—Emm… ¿liberar a mi padre de tu control mental? —preguntó el rubio con un tono que rayaba en lo sarcástico.

— ¡MALDITO MOCOSO! —Gritó Paragus, mientras que aumentaba su Ki y se transformaba en un Súper Saiyajin de cabello verde oscuro, largo y lo suficientemente musculo como para destruir su armadura, mientras que era rodeado por un aura de color verde menta— **¡SABÍA QUE DEBÍ DE HABERTE CONVERTIDO EN UNA HERRAMIENTA!** —el anciano se arrojó contra los guerreros, quienes fueron golpeados por el anciano, sin poder devolver los golpes y siendo proyectados contra el glacial, cayendo al agua, aunque rápidamente salieron del fondo de aquellas heladas aguas. Pan y Bra se miraron y se fueron.

— ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE ACABA DE OCURRIR A ESE TIPO?! —preguntó Vegeta.

—Jamás… jamás había visto a mi padre adquirir un poder así —murmuró Broly en shock.

—Suficiente de pensar en el pasado —dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie y aumentando su nivel.

—Ahora tenemos a un viejo loco que derrotar —dijeron Pan y Caulifla sonrientes.

Goku y Vegeta le sonrieron/asintieron a Broly, quien devolvió el asentimiento y se preparó para enfrentarse a su padre en ese raro estado de Súper Saiyajin.

— **¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí?** —preguntó una voz conocida por los guerreros Z.

— ¿Un hombre-gato de color purpura? —preguntó Naruto con una ligera sonrisa y algo divertido.

— **Ten más respeto chico… soy un Hakai-Shin, no te conviene hablarme así. Menos referirte a mí de tal modo** —dijo el gato.

—Bills-Sama —dijo Goku —Broly y su padre Paragus, buscaban venganza contra el padre de Vegeta, pero ya que Freezer destruyó el planeta, decidieron matar a Vegeta. Logramos contener a Broly entre todos, hasta que su hijo destruyó el collar con el que Broly era controlado…

— **¡Akusei no Shōheki! (Barrera Maligna)** —exclamaron Kale y Broly poniéndose en el rango de ataque de un par de esferas Ki de un verde muy oscuro y desviándolas al rodearse por un par de barreras de Ki.

—Broly es muy poderoso, logrando mandarme a volar en mi estado Súper Saiyajin **2** , sin transformarse —dijo Vegeta.

— **Con que estamos enfrentando a un hijo del clan Saboten** —dijo Bills, todos lo miraron, pero fue Broly quien se explicó, mientras que todos ignoraban a Paragus.

—En el planeta Vegeta existía el clan Saboten —dijo Broly —Ese fue mi clan y fuimos uno muy distinguido de otros clanes del planeta gracias a que usábamos ataques cuerpo a cuerpo combinados con Ki y casi jamás usábamos nuestra forma de Ozaru, pues nacíamos con una gran fuerza física y un... control de Ki elevado.

— **Ustedes siempre han sido sumamente poderosos** —dijo Bills, mientras que era rodeado por un aura lila — **Chimei-Tekina Ame (Lluvia Mortal)** —A simple vista el Hakai-Shin estaba lanzando golpes con sus manos al aire y en distintas direcciones, pero en realidad eran esferas de Ki, las cuales rápidamente crecieron en tamaño.

—Alejémonos, mientras aun podamos —dijo Goku algo asustado y todos le obedecieron.

Vieron como Bills comenzó a patear o a lanzar puños a las esferas de Ki, las cuales fueron contra Paragus en aquel extraño y poderoso estado, pero el Súper Saiyajin Berserker arrojó cientos de bolas de Ki verde haciendo explotar las de Bills, para luego lanzarse contra él, Bills lo golpeó en el pecho, volviendo su armadura ceniza y quebrándole algunos huesos, pero aun así el dios fue arrojado contra la tierra ante un poderoso golpe.

—Tendremos que trabajar juntos para vencerlo —dijo Kyabe.

—O podría destruir la tierra —dijo Goku apretando los dientes— ¡Lo tengo! —el Saiyajin desapareció, para sorpresa de Naruto y Broly, aunque los demás ya tenían una idea. Vieron como Goku apareció detrás de Paragus y lo hizo desaparecer —Vamos —todos se acercaron a él y se agarraron unos a otros, para luego ir al lugar donde estaba Broly.

— ¿Por qué nos trajiste ante Wiss?—dijo Vegeta, al ver al ángel ante ellos, quien sin preguntar hizo que su báculo los absorbiera a todos, encontrándose con Paragus en aquel lugar completamente blanco y de gravedad aumentada.

— **Sabemos de la situación actual** —resonó la voz de Wiss en aquel lugar — **Les he mostrado a los demás lo acontecido en la batalla y el ansia de venganza de Paragus contra el rey Vegeta. Tengan cuidado de no salir aun más lastimados y no se preocupen, no saldrán de este báculo hasta que yo reciba una señal de que ustedes junto a Broly y Naruto han derrotado a Paragus.**

— ¿Cuánto poder puede resistir esto? —preguntó Broly.

— **Pocos poderes en el mundo, pueden acercarse al que yo poseo, ni siquiera Goku luchando con su Migatte no Goku'i podría destruir este espacio** —dijo Wiss sonriente — **Ahora podrán usar tanto poder como quieran en esta dimensión.**

 _ **(Para saber el color exacto de la transformación de Naruto, busquen "Crema (Color)", en la Wikipedia, sería el que tiene este HTML:**_ _ **#FFFDD0**_ _ **)**_


	6. Linea de Tiempo y Explicaciones

Hola a todos.

Deseo usar este espacio para explicar algunas cosas sobre el Fic.

El Fic transcurre despues del torneo del poder, así que la línea de tiempo (actual) sería así:

778: Ocurre lo visto en la película "La Batalla de los Dioses"

779: Nace Pan, Freezer es revivido y ocurre "La Resurrección de Freezer", aparecen Champa y Vados en el universo 7, nace Oob, ocurre la batalla entre los universos 6 y 7.

780: Ocurre la Saga de Black, nace Bra, se realiza el Torneo del Poder.

781: Freezer encuentra la nave de Paragus y Broly.

782: Inicia la guerra contra las Naciones Elementales.

783: Kushina es tomada por Broly, nace Naruto.

788: Naruto de (5 años), comienza su entrenamiento en Ki y Chakra. Ocurre lo que ya hemos narrado: la batalla de Vegeta, Goku, Kale, Caulifla y Kyabe vs Broly y luego Vegeta, Goku, Kale, Caulifla, Kyabe, Naruto y Broly vs Paragus.

 _N/A: Aquí me surgió un problema y es que Pan y Bra tienen_ _ **8**_ _años y Naruto_ _ **5**_ _. Aunque trataré de mirar hacia otro lado, solo digamos que… Naruto es muy maduro para su edad (sí, ya sé cuan estúpido es, pero esto solo me pasa a mí, por querer verificar la puñetera línea de tiempo, ya que el Fic/Reto dice que ellos_ _ **3**_ _tienen que hacer pareja, supongo que lo arreglaré con las Esferas del Dragón en algún momento)_

Parejas de Naruto: Ritsuko (Fem-Kyūbi), Pan, Bra, Chronoa (Kaio-Shin del Tiempo) y Androide 21.

Pareja de Broly: Chelye.

El usuario Alkirius me pregunta: ¿Cómo pudo Kushina ponerse al nivel de Broly?

Respuesta: La raza Saiyajin disfruta de una buena batalla, aunque este Broly es bastante OOC, él no estaba cómodo atacando ese planeta. Cuando él vio la valentía con la cual Kushina se paraba ante él, rebajó su nivel hasta el de la Jinchūriki para tener una batalla "cómoda"


	7. VI

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **Capitulo 6.**

Goku, Vegeta, Kyabe, Caulifla, Kale, Broly y Naruto. Miraban a Paragus, quien se había vuelto (al parecer) loco.

— **Dākunesu Tsuin Sutā** **(Estrellas Binarias Oscuras)** —exclamó Paragus, cargando un par de esferas de Ki, para luego arrojarlas, mientras que todos las esquivaban, pero para su sorpresa, Paragus podía dirigir las esferas a donde él deseara.

— **¡KIENZAN! (DISCO DESTRUCTOR)** —Escucharon todos, viendo a Freezer en su estado Golden, arrojando un par de discos rosados contra las esferas de Ki y destruyéndolas, para luego acercarse al grupo —Lord Bills me mandó a llamar.

Paragus subió sus manos al aire como si fuera a cargar una Genki-Dama— **¡Enkon-Dama! (Bola de Resentimiento)** —exclamó Paragus, arrojando al grupo una esfera de Ki negra.

— **¡Kame…!**

— **Galick…** —Vegeta fue rodeado por un aura violeta.

— **¡Hame…!** —exclamó Goku.

— **Ha/Hō** —ambas técnicas se combinaron en una sola, volviéndose de un color, destruyendo la técnica de Paragus.

Broly y Kale se transformaron en SSJ Berserker (cabello verde, ojos blancos, inmensa musculatura y aura verde) — **¡Bursting Eraser! (Estallido Borrador)** —exclamaron Broly y Kale, mientras que extendían sus manos hacía Paragus y el Ki que tenían cargado en sus manos, incluyendo el de la transformación, fue directo hacía Paragus, golpeándolo y mandándolo a volar.

— **¡Kienzan! (Disco Destructor)** —exclamó Goku, arrojando 7 discos hacía Paragus, haciendo que el cuerpo del Saiyajin se cubriera de humo.

— **¡Galick Ho! (Cañón Galick)** —exclamaron Vegeta y Kyabe. Uno con su **SSJ Blue** y el otro con su **SSJ 2**.

— **¡Fūton: Renkūdan no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Bala de Presión)** —Exclamó Naruto atacando.

— **¡Final Blast Ho! (Cañón de Explosión Final)** —exclamó Vegeta, rodeándose de un Ki blanco y luego arrojando la esfera de Ki contra Paragus, quien gritó, empleando el _**Akusei no Shōheki**_ , para defenderse —Esto es imposible.

—No —dijo Goku —No del todo, miren —todos prestaron atención y aunque Paragus seguía en ese estado de… Súper Saiyajin Berserker 3, su armadura fue destruida y se podían ver cortes y heridas en su torso —Su Ki ha dejado de aumentar. Logramos herirlo.

— ¡ESTE ES TODO MI PODER! —Gritó un desesperado Paragus, quien sin aviso alguno, dejó de emitir su aura, pero la transformación permanecía— ¡AUNQUE MUERA, LO HARÉ A SABIENDAS DE QUE TE LLEVARÉ CONMIGO, PRINCIPE VEGETA! —Generó un par de esferas rojas en sus manos— **¡Gigantic Burst! (Estallido Gigantesco)** —Una onda de Ki rojo de gran tamaño fue contra los Saiyajin's.

— **¡Kame Hame Ha!** —exclamaron Goku y Caulifla, arrojando el Kame Hame Ha.

— **¡Fūton: Hariken: Star Burst! (E. Viento: Huracán: Estallido de Estrellas)** —Naruto generó dos esferas de Ki lilas, a las cuales le imprimió Chakra, quedando con un par de anillos alrededor de ambas esferas, para luego arrojarlas contra su abuelo.

— **¡Ultímate Omega Blaster/Súper Galick Ho/Galick Impact!** —exclamaron Kale, Kyabe y Vegeta, arrojaron al unisonó una técnica verde, una lila y una amarilla.

— **¡Alfa Shot! (Disparo Alfa)** —Broly dio el golpe final contra su padre, con una esfera verde.

Cuando el humo generado por las técnicas de aquella curiosa alianza se despejó, el hombre estaba muerto. Tras eso fueron traídos a la tierra, por Wiss.

— ¡Goku/Vegeta! —Eran Milk y Bulma— ¿Qué fue eso?

—Yo puedo explicarlo, soy un Saiyajin al igual que ellos —dijo Broly, mientras que los restantes guerreros Z llegaban al lugar y se sorprendieron ante tal declaración —Verán, hace ya muchos años, el rey Vegeta descubrió que yo había nacido con un gran poder de pelea, cosa que no gustó mucho… —Así Broly contó su historia: nació el mismo día que Goku, el rey Vegeta planeó matarlo, su padre lo salvó, armaron un nuevo ejército, conquistaron planetas por toda la galaxia y más allá, Freezer los encontró, se unieron a él. El nacimiento de Naruto, lo contó cambiando algunas cosas (no iba a decir que violó a una mujer), como lo entrenó, la llegada a la tierra, la batalla contra Goku y Vegeta, el descubrimiento de que había sido manipulado y la batalla contra Paragus.

—Si dicen que podemos confiar en ellos, entonces supongo que así será —dijo Wiss.

—Aquí tienen —dijo Bulma lanzando algo, Naruto lo atrapó.

— ¿Unas llaves? —preguntó él.

—En el sur de la ciudad, encontrarán una casa la cual mandé a construir solo para presumir, cuando era más joven —dijo ella —Pueden vivir allí.

—Gracias —dijo Naruto, mientras que su padre y él se retiraban.


	8. Ayuda en el Nido

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **N/A: Comenzamos la Saga del Tiempo**

 **Capitulo 7: Ayuda en el Nido.**

Al día siguiente de que Broly y Naruto se "unieran", Kyabe, Caulifla y Kale volvieron a su universo usando unas especies de collares que Vados les había dado, prometiéndose a volver si había otro entrenamiento o una situación donde fueran requeridos Goku, Vegeta, Broly y Naruto, asintieron. Así mismo, Mikoto y Chelye fueron a vivir en la casa que ahora tenían Broly y Naruto, a lo cual ambos no pusieron problema por la obviedad de que ya les conocían.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Borde de los 12 Universos; Palacio del Todo; 3 días despues**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— _ **Siempre y cuando Zen-Ō-Sama esté de acuerdo, entonces todo estará bien**_ —pensó Daishinkan, ante un nuevo plan de sus reyes de revivir a los 6 universos restantes. El ángel se encontró con sus maestros, en lo que parecía ser una fuente dentro del Palacio del Todo, mientras que ambos sostenían 2 esferas de Ki blanco en sus manos, Daishinkan se paró entre ambos y empleando el idioma de los dioses dijo el conjuro, que en el lenguaje humano y sobre todo en el castellano sería algo más o menos así: _"Que se reconstruya aquello destruido, que no se permita una nueva era de corrupción en el Multiverso o una destrucción por fuego acontecerá a los culpables"_

A simple vista no ocurrió nada, pero los ángeles lo notaron cuando sus báculos comenzaron a brillar, extrañados los agarraron y miraron, todos sin excepción se llevaron una sorpresa.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Universo 7; Planeta Tierra**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

A Vegeta y a Goku se les hacía divertido el ver a Pan, Bra y Naruto entrenando.

—Kakarotto —le llamó Vegeta.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Vegeta? —preguntó Goku.

— ¿No tienes el presentimiento de que algo está a punto de ocurrir? —preguntó Vegeta.

—Es verdad —dijo Broly.

— ¿Creen que debamos de ponernos a entrenar? —preguntó Goku y Vegeta asintió. No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero algo no estaba del todo bien.

— ¡Bills-Sama! —comenzó a llamar Wiss.

— ¿Qué deseas, Wiss? —preguntó, sin dejar de comer.

—Vea esto —dijo el ángel acercando al Hakai-Shin su báculo, pero prefirió mostrarlo en un holograma para que todos lo vieran. Naruto, Pan y Bra dejaron su entrenamiento, cuando vieron a los adultos reunidos.

— **¡ES IMPOSIBLE!** —Gritó Bills, mirando el holograma: además de los 12 universos ya planteados, los restantes, habían otros 3 pares: **2** rosados, **2** verdes y **2** blancos— **¡¿PORQUÉ RAZÓN ZEN-Ō-SAMA REVIVIRÍA A LOS OTROS UNIVERSOS?!**

— ¿Quizás quiera otro torneo para borrarnos y resucitarnos nuevamente? —preguntó **18** , a lo cual Bills le dio un golpe en la cabeza, por hablar de forma tan despectiva sobre los Reyes de Todo.

—Calmase Bills-Sama, ya seremos informados por Wiss, Kaiō-Shin-Sama o el propio Daishinkan-Sama —dijo Goku a lo cual al Hakai-Shin solo le quedó suspirar y esperar que nada malo saliera de todo esto.

El Kaio-Shin y Kibito aparecieron ante los guerreros Z.

—La razón para revivir a los universos restantes, fue para darles otra oportunidad —dijo el Kaiō-Shin —Necesitamos de la ayuda de todos ustedes, para poder mantener el espacio-tiempo funcionando.

— ¿En podemos ayudar? —preguntó Piccoro.

— **Serán llevados donde Trunks, al año 850** —dijo Kibito — **En ese año Trunks trabaja junto a la Kaio-Shin del Tiempo, Chronoa para restaurar la historia cuando hace falta, necesitamos que combatan contra algunos enemigos del pasado, futuro o contra algunos Makaiō-Shin.**

— **Todos nosotros nacemos de un árbol** —dijo el Kaio-Shin actual — **Los Kaio-Shin nacemos como frutos dorados, los. De las raíces del árbol nacen los Makaiō-Shin, los dioses demonio.** —Kaio-Shin aplaudió y ante todos apareció el cubo de transporte, parecía aquel usado para transportar a los miembros del universo 7 hasta la súper esfera de 4 estrellas, durante el torneo de los universos 6 y 7. Solo que en esta ocasión en lugar de que el vidrio fuera purpura, era verde, todos se subieron (incluidas Mikoto y Chelye, con quien Broly parecía tener alguna clase de amistad). Más pronto que tarde, el cubo tomó una gran velocidad y todos desaparecieron en un agujero negro.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Toki-Toki-City (año 850)**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Trunks invocó a Shenlong, empleando las esferas del dragón de Namek, por consejo del Kami-Sama Dende.

— **¿Cuál es tu deseo, humano?** —preguntó el dragón.

—Deseo tener un aliado poderoso —pidió Trunks.

— **Tu deseo fue concedido** —dijo Porunga, para luego mirar hacia su derecha, Trunks hizo lo mismo — **Alguien pide tu ayuda desde lejos** —En un destello de luz, apareció una figura humana — **Guerrera, muéstrate** —Una joven de una edad similar a la de Trunks apareció ante él, tenía el cabello corto de color blanco con varias mechas enmarcando su rostro y una que caía en el puente de la nariz _**(N/A: Si alguien tiene el Xenoverse 1 y quiere ver ese cabello, es el 5)**_ , tenía los ojos grandes de color dorado, llevaba un Gi de combate rojo con una camisa negra debajo, unos guantes negros y una falda roja. La chica miró en varias direcciones, solo sabía que alguien necesitaba de su ayuda, pero no en qué lugar, cuando vio al dragón se sorprendió enormemente, el dragón desapareció en un destello blanco.

Ante ella apareció un hombre joven de cabello corto y violeta, ojos del mismo color, llevaba una gabardina negra, guantes abanos, un pantalón negro y su espada atada a la espalda —Sé que estás sorprendida, prometo explicártelo todo en unos minutos —llevó su mano a su espada, la chica se puso en pose de pelea —Permíteme ver hasta dónde llega tu nivel —Trunks desenfundó su espada y atacó, pero la chica saltó y le dio una patada en el pecho, mandándolo hacía atrás, Trunks cubrió su espada con Ki dorado y comenzó a lanzar cortes de Ki, en forma de medialuna.

La chica se alejó y lanzó esferas de Ki dorada.

Trunks fue hacía el frente, pero la chica ya lo esperaba y le dio una patada en la barbilla, mandándolo hacía el cielo, Trunks se vio rodeado por esferas de Ki, a lo cual entró en SSJ, para sobrevivir al ataque —Fuiste elegida por el dragón Porunga. Le pedí la ayuda de alguien fuerte y veo que ha cumplido, perdona por atacarte de esa forma. Soy Trunks.

—Soy Suika —dijo ella apoyando sus manos en sus codos y sonriéndole a Trunks— ¿Cuál es nuestra misión?

—Este es el Tokitoki no Sekai, donde se une el flujo del tiempo y pertenezco a la patrulla del tiempo —dijo Trunks —Trabajamos para corregir errores en el tiempo. Hasta hace poco éramos **5** patrulleros, pero… —Trunks agachó la cabeza y apretó los puños —Nuestros enemigos han hecho algo y han fortalecido a distintos guerreros de distintas líneas temporales, no sabemos cuál es el objetivo del enemigo, no sabemos que busca al destruir la línea temporal y matar a un grupo de guerreros quienes defendían la tierra, los cuales se llamaban los guerreros Z —Suika asintió y siguió a Trunks, hasta un lugar más agradable: un bosque de bambú, un estanque, una especie de templo en el fondo y una casa pequeña —Este es el Nido del Tiempo. La Kaiō-Shin del Tiempo vive y gobierna aquí, nosotros dos también viviremos aquí. Esa especie de templo, es el Bóveda del Tiempo… —un destello apareció y luego los guerreros z bajaron del vehículo, junto a sus nuevos integrantes, Trunks no podía creerlo, no podía hablar.

Una voz femenina interrumpió el momento —Yo les pedí al Kaio-Shin y a Kibito que reunieran a los guerreros Z, para que de esa forma podamos combatir en distintas épocas o universos alternativos, en caso de que haga falta —todos vieron como una "adolescente" apareció, tenía la piel de color malva, orejas puntiagudas, cabello rosa salmón el cual llegaba hasta debajo del cuello, tenía una camiseta sin mangas y cuello alto, de color gris oscuro, por encima, un traje Kaio-Shin de color rosado de mangas blancas, un pantalón morado y unas botas blancas —Gracias por aceptar ayudarnos, soy la Kaio-Shin del tiempo un placer —los guerreros Z se presentaron.


	9. Tiempo

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **Capitulo 8: Tiempo.**

Trunks llevó a todos a algo que él llamaba el Nido del Tiempo y luego les mostró un pergamino en el cual la historia había sido distinta, en el año **761** , específicamente cuando llega Raditz a la tierra y les enseña como este obtiene un poder raro de color lila, que le permite liberarse del agarre de Goku antes de recibir el Makankōsappō.

Pero Chronoa se asusta, Naruto le toca delicadamente el hombro, algo confundido.

— ¿No se supone que viajaremos en el tiempo para corregirlo, Chronoa-Chan? —preguntó Naruto inocentemente.

—Sí —dijo ella —Pero… miren —entonces señaló la biblioteca de pergaminos, todos estos estaban rodeados de un aura lila, la historia estaba cambiando en distintos puntos rápidamente.

—Yo iré al año **761** a detener a Raditz —dijo Suika —Goku-San, Vegeta-San, Broly-San, Naruto-San, busquen lugares en los cuales ustedes no estén presentes y ayuden por unos momentos, hasta que lleguen los originales de esas épocas —ambos asintieron y se aproximaron a los pergaminos, mientras que Suika desaparecía en un destello.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Año 761 (Suika)**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Muere! —gritó Raditz atacando a Gohan, el cual casi lo golpea.

— ¡Detente! —gritó Goku, mientras que su hermano atacaba a Gohan, hubo una explosión, pero Suika dio un salto y aterrizó junto a Goku con Gohan en brazos.

— ¿La conoces, Goku? —preguntó Piccoro, mientras que se ponía de pie.

—N… no —dijo él —Pero, creo que merece nuestra confianza —Goku se puso de pie.

Goku agarró a Raditz por la espalda —Piccoro, ¡ahora!

— ¿Qué? —Gritó Raditz — ¡¿Realmente dejarás que ese sujeto me mate, hermano?!

— ¡Yo no soy el hermano de un asesino como tú! —gritó Goku.

— **¡Makankōsappō!** —exclamó Piccoro, mientras que su rayo, los atravesaba a ambos.

—Pronto… muy pronto… otros Saiyajin llegarán y los matarán… —dijo Raditz.

—Para cuando lleguen, Goku ya habrá revivido, tenemos los medios para hacerlo —dijo Piccoro.

—Piccoro-San —dijo Suika —Usted y los demás deberían de entrenar —él asintió —Nos veremos pronto. Le recomiendo ir al templo de Kami-Sama y pedirle al Sr. Popo usar la Cámara del Tiempo.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Año 762 (Goku)**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

Goku fue al planeta Namek, debía de enfrentarse a Freezer, luego de que su otro yo no hubiera salido de la Cámara de Curación a tiempo, pues sus heridas eran más grabes, pero tuvo que cambiarse sus ropas de Patrullero y colocarse las de su contraparte, por suerte encontró otra muda de ropa, aquella que usaba en esa época y la dejó en una silla para cuando el otro Goku despertara, abrió el vidrio de la cámara solo un poco y le puso dos dedos en la frente, para comunicarse telepáticamente con su contraparte y contarle el secreto del Súper Saiyajin, para luego ir al lugar donde estaban Krilin, Vegeta y Gohan.

Al llegar, Vegeta le dirigió unas pocas palabras, pero algo había cambiado y no era solo por el poder de Freezer y esa detestable aura lila que lo rodeaba, sino además por las palabras de Vegeta —Escúchame Kakarotto...El lugar donde tú y yo nacimos era el Planeta Vegeta...y la causa de su destrucción no fue una inmensa lluvia de meteoritos...Fue Freezer quien lo destruyo...y nosotros los Saiyajin...fuimos sus más fieles ayudantes...Trabajamos tal y como él nos ordenaba...Y a pesar de eso...Mato a todos...Menos a nosotros...También mato a tu padre y a mi padre...Freezer no tenía otra opción...Porque temía que naciera...El Legendario Súper Saiyajin...Y lo derrotara...Por favor...Elimina a Freezer...Por favor...Mátalo con tus manos de Saiyajin —Goku tomó a Vegeta, disparó al suelo y lo enterró allí.

—Si entiendo bien tú estabas enfadado por la muerte de todos los Saiyajin, te sentías humillado porque ese sujeto los manipulo a su antojo, no sabes cómo te odiaba, pero tenías el orgullo de un Saiyajin (entierra a Vegeta) quiero que me des un poco de ese orgullo, yo soy un Saiyajin criado en la tierra, por todos los guerreros Saiyajin que asesinaste ¡y también! por todos Namekusein's que mataste ¡juro que te exterminaré! —gritó Goku, entrando en la fase Saiyajin Más Allá del Dios, siendo recubierto por un aura blanca y lanzándose contra su rival, pero aun en estado base, dándole un golpe en el vientre.

— ¡MISERABLE! —exclamó Freezer, arrojando cientos de esferas lilas, contra Goku, quien las desviaba con sus manos, para luego darle una combinación de golpes y patadas a Freezer, lanzándolo a la distancia.

Goku recubrió su puño de Ki (algo que aprendió de Jiren) y golpeó a Freezer, lanzándolo contra un lago del planeta, pero no midió la fuerza adecuadamente y su rival incluso traspasó al suelo del lago, para luego salir de él y crear un par de Kienzan, los cuales Goku esquivó, empleó la tele-transportación y ante Freezer apareció el Goku de esa época, ya transformado en SSJ, se había transformado al encontrarse en un lugar lejos de la batalla a un soldado de la fuerza Ginyu quien había matado a Krilin y él lo había asesinado, luego sintió un Ki similar al suyo a otro sujeto luchando, vio como aquel otro Goku desapareció y ahora él estaba ante Freezer, cuyo poder no se acercaba al suyo. No completamente.

Freezer no podía creer lo que veía, ese gusano era el Súper Saiyajin de la leyenda, pero creyó que ambos eran _el mismo_ Goku— ¡ME TIENES HARTO! —Gritó formando una esfera de Ki en su mano, pero Goku lo detuvo de destruir el planeta Namek, mientras que en otro lugar del planeta, Porunga era invocado y Dende le pedía transportarlos a todos a un planeta que los Namekianos pudieran hacer suyos, así como resucitar a quienes hubieran muerto en la batalla— **¡KIENZAN!** —Freezer, arrojó varios Kienzan contra Goku, quien los esquivó volando.

— **¡Kaio-Ken x 10!** —exclamó Goku, sumándole al poder del SSJ ( **150.000.000** ), obteniendo . Freezer no podía contraatacar a Goku, quien se había vuelto sumamente poderoso y veloz de forma desconocida, además de ser el SSJ, Goku le dio un golpe en la barbilla haciéndolo ascender en el aire, le dio otro golpe en el abdomen, se puso detrás de él y juntó sus manos— **¡Kame Hame Ha!** —el ataque de Goku dejó a Freezer en un estado crítico, pero no podía matarlo. Ese era el trabajo de Trunks.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Año 763 (Naruto, Pan y Bra)**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto, Pan y Bra llegaron a la tierra de ese tiempo, mientras que eran guiados por Trunks y por la Kaio-Shin del tiempo, hacia su destino.

— **En 4 años aparecerán los Androides 16, 17, 18 y Cell. Antes de ellos los androides 20 y 21** —explicó la Kaio-Shin del Tiempo a los jóvenes, quienes llevaban intercomunicadores — **Sin embargo, la línea de tiempo es distinta en estos momentos y el doctor Gero se ha aliado con el doctor Myu, un enemigo extraterrestre de otra línea temporal, en la cual ni Goku, ni Vegeta alcanzaron el SSJ Dios. Su misión, es ir hacia el Oeste, encontrarán un área desértica. A simple vista no hay nada allí, pero si destruyen el suelo, encontrarán un bunker, allí encontrarán a Myu y su Androide: A-115.**

—No será necesario —dijo Pan juntando sus manos — **Kame… Hame…**

— **Big… Bang…**

— **¡Sarburst!** —dijo Naruto creando un par de esferas de Ki lila.

— **¡Ha/Attack!** —Pan y Bra arrojaron un único rayo, el cual dejaba ver los colores azul y lila. Naruto arrojó las esferas de Ki— ¡Esto no está funcionando, Naruto-Kun! —dijeron ambas chicas.

—Descuiden, tengo algo que aprendí de Vegeta —dijo Naruto con una sonrisa casi malvada, ambas le miraron extrañadas, mientras que Naruto entraba en el SSJ Bone, su cuerpo fue rodeado por viento — **Fūton no Yōroi** —el viento alrededor de Naruto se intensificó, luego juntó sus manos a la altura del pecho, una mano sobre la otra, fue rodeado por un aura lila— **¡Fūton: Galick Ho!** —del cuerpo de Naruto surgió una explosión de energía lila, rodeada de viento.

Los **3** ataques no solo lograron abrir un agujero en la base, sino que pudieron destruir todo el complejo, así como acabar con la vida de Myu y su androide.

— ¡Naruto, Pan, Bra! —Era Trunks desde el Nido del Tiempo— ¡Les envío un pergamino, deben de ir al año **764** , no importa nada, pero deben vencer al Rey Cold! —ante ellos llegó el pergamino, los 3 lo tocaron y fueron transportados.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Año 764 (Goku, Vegeta y Broly)**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En el cambio de la historia, los guerreros Z y Trunks, fueron derrotados por King Cold, cuando este adquirió su forma original, siendo de piel gris, con los cristales de la cabeza, hombros y brazos azules, así como ser rodeado por un aura lila.

— **¡Súper Nova!** —exclamó el rey Cold elevando su mano y una esfera dorada gigante apareció en ella, para luego arrojarla contra los guerreros caídos.

— **¡Kame Hame Ha!** —exclamó Goku, logrando no solo alejar la esfera con su Kame Hame Ha en SSJ Dios Rojo, sino que además, logró mandarla al cielo, haciéndola estallar sin que nadie saliera herido.

—Es tu turno —dijo Vegeta y Broly señalando al rey Cold, mientras que Vegeta entraba en SSJ Dios Azul y Broly adquiría musculatura, su cabello se erizaba, pero seguía siendo negro y sus ojos se volvían dorados.

Pan entró en el estado Místico, el cabello de Bra y Naruto se erizó. Bra adquirió el SSJ II y Naruto el SSJ Bone.

— **¡Chimei-Teki Hō! (Cañón Mortal)** —exclamó el Rey Cold volando y formando una esfera de Ki lila/blanca entre sus manos.

— **¡Súper Eraser Cannon! (Súper Cañón Borrador)** —exclamó Broly cargando su Ki alrededor de su cuerpo y luego dirigiendo esa energía a sus manos, arrojando 2 esferas de Ki, las cuales explotaron en el aire, al entrar en contacto con la esfera del Rey Cold.

— **¡Bakuhatsu Ha! (Onda Explosiva)** —exclamó Vegeta parado detrás de él, para luego liberar su Ki, hiriendo de gravedad a Cold, haciéndole caer al suelo. Pero Vegeta se confió del supuesto poder que debía de tener el Rey Cold de esa época y por ello mismo, fue atrapado por él, en un abrazo, que le quebró los huesos y la armadura, haciéndole caer desde las alturas, siendo atrapo por Bra.

— ¡TÚ TE ATREVISTE A DAÑAR A MI PADRE! —Gritó Bra, alcanzando el SSJ II y arrojándose contra el rey Cold.

— ¡BRA ESPERA! —gritaron Goku, Naruto, Broly y Pan.

Bra esquivó el puño del rey Cold y lo tocó con sus manos en el pecho, mientras cargaba Ki — **¡Galick Ho!** —la esfera de Ki lila lo rodeó, mientras que él gritaba de dolor.

— ¡Comete esto! —gritó Broly tomando al rey Cold por la cabeza y arrojándolo contra la tierra, haciendo que gritara de dolor, para luego darle un golpe en el vientre y mandarlo a volar, hacia donde estaban Naruto y Pan, quienes habían cargado sus puños con Ki, lanzándolo donde Goku, quien estaba en SSJ 3.

— **¡Kame Hame Ha!** —el ataque firma de Goku, derrotó al Rey Cold. El grupo salió de allí, Goku le dio Semillas del Ermitaño a cada uno, para que recuperaran la consciencia, mientras que ellos se iban y Trunks llegaba en su máquina del tiempo.

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

Todos volvieron al Nido del Tiempo, al año **850** , recibiendo ovaciones de Trunks y Chronoa.

Habían hecho un buen trabajo y Trunks acababa de llegar, para contarles a todos, sobre los Androides.


	10. 767 y Caida

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **Capitulo 9: 767 y caída.**

Todos pudieron comprobar que la historia del año 767, seguía con ligeros cambios pero los cuales no pusieron en mayor peligro la línea temporal: Trunks del Futuro y Vegeta entraron en la Habitación del Tiempo para entrenar alcanzando el SSJ 2, Goku y Gohan también lo hicieron alcanzando el SSJ 2 (Goku logró un ligero avistamiento del SSJ 3), Tenshinhan, Yamcha, Krilin y Piccoro, lograron acrecentar sus fuerzas tras ir a la Habitación del Tiempo.

En la ciudad del Este, muchas personas desaparecieron resultando que esto era obra de una criatura llamada Cell, un Bio-Androide creado por el Dr. Gero, pero este era más fuerte que en la línea original, debido a la irrupción de la magia oscura, según palabras de la Kaio-Shin del Tiempo, pero no mostró ser un peligro para los guerreros Z, quienes habían alcanzado nuevos niveles de poder.

Cell, al verse aventajado por sus enemigos, salió en busca de los Androides. Todo se volvió peor, cuando al día siguiente Cell absorbió a 17, más ese incremento de magia oscura…

— ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE PASA A ESTE PERGAMINO? —Gritó Chronoa — ¡¿POR QUÉ NOS MUESTRA ESTA LINEA TEMPORAL COMO CORRECTA?!

— Sé que probablemente sean imaginaciones mías, pero ¿no sienten el ambiente más pesado? —preguntó Broly.

— ¿Una irrupción del espacio-tiempo? —Se preguntó Chronoa, liberando una onda de Ki rosa, ahora podían sentir a la persona que había entrado, todos se pusieron alerta y volvieron sus miradas hacia arriba, encontrándose con una mujer de cabello blanco largo, piel celeste, ojos lila, llevaba un traje ajustado de malla roja y negro con un agujero en forma de V que dejaba su abdomen al descubierto y exponiendo la parte baja de sus pechos, así como una capa que cubría la parte baja de su espalda— ¿Towa, como llegaste al nido?

—Oh bueno, despues de que nos interrumpieran tantas veces y de ver que Goku, Vegeta y los demás eran tan fuertes, sin tener en cuenta a Broly y a Naruto, decidí explotar el tiempo y el espacio para ver qué pasaba, logrando encontrar…

—Una grieta del Espacio-Tiempo a causa de los pergaminos —dijo Trunks enfadado.

—Suficiente charla —dijo Broly, Naruto sonrió e invocó las cadenas de su madre, pero un sujeto de cabello blanco corto, piel azul, ojos rojos y vestido con un uniforme rojo de cuerpo entero se interpuso —Tu Ki es alto, bastante alto —el SSJ Berserker sonrió —Me divertiré aplastándote.

—Ya lo veremos —dijo Towa, mientras que ambos desaparecían, todos volvieron su mirada hacía uno de los pergaminos.

Chronoa se aproximó a él —26 de Mayo, del año 767, los Juegos de Cell.

Vegeta habló —Hay más Cell Jr. y… —frunció el ceño, claramente esos desgraciados de Mira y Towa estaban detrás de esto: Cell enfrentaba a Goku y Vegeta, mientras que Tenshinhan y Krilin luchaban contra un demonio del frio: su piel era de color púrpura oscuro su armadura en el pecho, hombros, espinillas, antebrazos y cabeza eran blancos.

Todos tocaron el pergamino y realizaron el viaje, tratando de no delatarse, Goku y Vegeta, le enviaron su energía al Gohan que enfrentaba a Cell, logrando el niño entrar en un SSJ II y vencer a Cell, segundos despues aparecieron Mira, Towa y Cooler.

— ¡Kame Hame Ha! —ambos Goku atacaron, pero Cooler literalmente los esquivó.

El Goku del pasado entró en SSJ II, mientras que el Goku del futuro entraba en SSJ Dios Azul, arrojándose contra Cooler, quien bloqueaba sus ataques, incluso aquellos ataques que venían por sorpresa gracias a la tele-transportación.

Cooler estira sus brazos, con sus dedos abiertos, lanzando rayos de Ki desde estos, mientras que Goku y Vegeta del presente atacaban cuerpo a cuerpo, permitiendo al Goku y Vegeta del futuro atacar con esferas de Ki, hasta que Broly agarró a Cooler por la cabeza y lo lanzó al suelo, luego los 5 juntaron sus habilidades: Ambos Goku con el Kame Hame Ha, el Vegeta del pasado entró en SSJ II y atacó con el Galick Hō, el Vegeta del presente entró en SSJ Blue y atacó con un Final Flash x10, Broly arrojó una cadena de esferas de Ki, Cooler trató de cargar una esfera de Ki, pero fue impedido por los guerreros Z y Súper, dejándolo derrotado.

 **::::::::::::::::::**

—No escaparán nuevamente —dijo Naruto a Mira y Towa, atándolos con las Cadenas, solo que estas estaban compuestas a partes iguales por Ki y Chakra, evitando que se movieran y drenándolos poco a poco.

Pero Mira logró liberarse y arrojarse contra Naruto, quien ya lo esperaba con el SSJ Bone y le dio un golpe en el rostro.

Towa cargó parte de la energía controladora y la arrojó contra Cell, para que este venciera a Gohan, pero Goku y Vegeta del presente emplearon un campo de fuerza alrededor de ellos, dispersando la energía.

Gohan arrasó con Cell, dejando la historia sin mayores cambios.

Mira y Towa trataron de escapar, pero la Kaio-Shin del Tiempo usó su magia y poseyó a Naruto por algunos segundos, haciendo que los patrulleros, junto con Mira y Towa, fueran transportados a un planeta selvático.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Vegeta.

—Los transporté a todos al planeta Freezer #65. Este planeta está abandonado, pues su especie dominadora e inteligente logró crear una nave y escapar del dominio de Freezer —dijo Chronoa —Aquí podrán luchar tranquilos y... Naruto-Kun —su voz sonó distinta, apenada —Me diste una idea —el cielo se volvió amarillo —Este planeta está rodeado por un campo de fuerza, Towa no luchará pues no es su especialidad, pero sí lo hará Mira, cuando uno de ustedes gane, podrá salir de aquí.

Towa sonrió, eso no podía ser bueno —En ese caso… —su báculo fue recubierto de Ki maligno y luego lo agitó de forma horizontal, desplegándose 4 esferas de luz lila, de los cuales salieron cuatro Mira —Aquí tienen sus propios oponentes. Cada uno viene de una línea de tiempo distinta.

El original se acercó a Broly y le lanzó un puño, el cual Broly atrapó, pero Mira fue rodeado por un aura roja, destruyendo su armadura y quedando solo con su uniforme carmesí de cuerpo enterizo, así como un aura roja —No lo haces mal —dijo Broly, dándole un golpe a Mira y mandándolo a volar — **¡Ryūsei Shokku! (Choque de Meteoros)** —rugió Broly entrando en SSJ y dándole un combo golpes por todo el cuerpo a Mira, quien se recuperó y lanzó una patada recubierta de Ki, destruyendo la armadura del Saiyajin, quien sonrió— **¡Jaianto Hanmā! (Martillo Gigante)** —agarró a Mira por el rostro y lo lanzó hacía el suelo como si no pesara nada— **¡Ikari no Konbo! (Combo de Furia)** —exclamó, para luego darle puño tras puño, haciéndolo atravesar el suelo y accediendo al SSJ, su cabello se erizó pero seguía negro, sin embargo sus ojos se volvieron dorados— **Omega Blaster (Explosión Omega)** —todos vieron surgir un geiser de poder desde el agujero, mientras que todo temblaba.

— ¡MIRA! —Gritó Towa en Shock, pues dejó de sentir su poder.

— ¡Aquí lo tienes! —gritó Naruto, dejando ir una onda de Ki, la cual empujó al Mira contra el cual se enfrentaba, haciéndolo chocar contra Towa, el chico sonrió, cuando se le ocurrió algo y cargó Ki en su mano, para luego hacerlo rotar y despues emplear **Fūton** , sonrió y se lanzó contra sus enemigos, golpeando el vientre de Mira— **¡Fūton: Kaosu no Rasengan! (E. Viento: Esfera Giratoria del Caos)** —Mira fue atravesado de lado a lado, mientras gritaba de dolor, Towa también logró ser herida, pero no lo suficiente como para matarla.

— **¡Final Kame Hame Ha!** —Goku y Vegeta, habían derrotado a uno de los Miras y ahora hacían frente al último, el cual empujaba su ataque, una esfera de Ki roja de gran tamaño con la cual liberaba una onda de Ki rojo, sin detener el empuje, haciendo enfadar al dúo, por lo cual Vegeta accedió al SSJ Blue II y Goku al Migatte no Goku'i perfecto, siendo el ultimo Mira derrotado.

Towa gruñó y desapareció, pero Chronoa les dijo a todos que fueran al Nido del Tiempo, pues debían prepararse, al no poder ella sentir en donde estaba Towa.

La demoniza llegó a la Grieta Temporal, un lugar cubierto de cristales, concentró toda la magia y el Ki absorbido de los daños temporales, ya no importaba nada, lo concentró y liberó el Ki en el cristal central, todo comenzó a temblar, cientos de cristales, cientos de historias se vieron destruidas y del cristal central, el cual pasó de azul a carmesí y de carmesí a dorado, hasta quebrarse. Atrapado en ese cristal había estado un demonio con apariencia de hombre, quizás de unos **30** años, de cabello rojo levantado en 3 puntas, ojos del mismo color, piel blanca, vestido de azul y con un báculo en su mano derecha: el Dios Demonio Denigra acababa de ser resucitado.


	11. 774 Combatiendo a Majin Buu

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **Capitulo 10: 774. Combatiendo a Majin Buu.**

—La situación no parece que vaya a mejorar —habló Broly, los demás estuvieron de acuerdo justo cuando un nuevo pergamino comenzó a despedir su energía.

—Naruto-Kun —dijo Pan acercándose a él— ¿Cómo quieres manejar esto? —pero Chronoa le interrumpió.

—Primero veamos el cambio, luego decidiremos eso… —contestó Chronoa, todos se acercaron y vieron como no solo el Majin Boo gordo sobrevivía al Kame Hame Ha de un Goku en SSJ3, sino que además ahora eran 3.

— ¿Cómo puede ocurrir algo así? —preguntó Trunks desconcertado.

—La magia de Towa ha aumentado, eso no es un misterio —dijo Bra. Pan y Naruto asintieron.

—A partir de ahora deberemos de tener aun más cuidado, pues Towa está empleando más magia —advirtió Chronoa, mientras que Naruto, Bra y Pan realizaban el viaje, justo cuando Goku, Vegeta y Broly se les iban a unir, apareció otro pergamino.

 **774**

Naruto, Pan y Bra fueron acompañados por Suika.

Nada más llegar, Suika empleó el Kienzan para cortar a uno de los Majin Buu, pero una ráfaga de Ki de Pan voló al olvido a ese Majin Buu.

—Tendremos que tener extremo cuidado —advirtió Pan —Ojisan me ha hablado sobre este monstruo y si no lo hacemos desaparecer por completo…

— ¿Se multiplicaran? —preguntó Naruto, ella asintió.

—Bien —dijo Bra adelantándose a los otros.

Pan estaba escandalizada— ¡¿A QUE TE REFIERES CON QUE ESTÁ BIEN…?! —Pero la pregunta quedó en el aire cuando la balaca de Bran cayó, su cabello se erizó y entró en SSJ.

— **¡Big Bang Attack!** —exclamó Bra.

— **¡Fūton: Hariken no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Huracán)** —exclamó Naruto en SSJ Bone, mientras que exhalaba una corriente de viento, la cual rodeó a uno de los Monstruos a modo de tornado, haciéndolo desaparecer, aun así Naruto arrojó una esfera de Ki. Bra, Naruto y Suika escucharon un grito el cual rompió el aire, era Pan quien estaba siendo brutalmente golpeada por uno de los Buu, mientras que Goku en SSJ 3 se encargaba del original.

Suika arrojó 5 esferas de Ki, las cuales rodearon al monstruo, lanzó una ráfaga de Ki y las esferas explotaron al unísono destruyéndolo, Pan comenzó a toser con fuerza, mientras que se recuperaba.

— ¡HAY UN PROBLEMA EN EL NIDO, VUELVAN AHORA! —Llamó Chronoa, a lo cual ellos desaparecieron. Tras volver al nido, vieron a Denigra el Makaiō-Shin. Trunks y Naruto lo atacaron, pero resulto no ser real —Era un espejismo, el original está atrapado en una grieta temporal. Sin embargo… —los ojos de la Kaio-Shin se abrieron— ¡MIIRA Y TOWA SON SUS SIRVIENTES Y HAN ESTADO RECOLECTANDO LA ENERGIA, PARA USARLA NO SOLO EN NUESTRA CONTRA, SINO PARA LIBERARLO A ÉL! —Una gran cantidad de energía se filtró fuera del Nido y ya que los adultos no estaban, los jóvenes, junto a Trunks realizaron la siguiente misión.

 **774: 8 de Mayo: Súper Majin Buu.**

Uno de los mayores problemas con Majin Buu, era que podía absorber a muchos guerreros y multiplicar su fuerza. Ahora era peor, pues Denigra o quizás Towa o ambos, habían transportado a un Kaio-Shin malvado desde el año **780** , del universo **10** apareció, era Zamasu.

Trunks entró en SSJ 2 y se lanzó contra Zamasu, desenfundando su espada, logrando herirlo, pero su enemigo generó desde su mano una espada de Ki y ambas chocaron mutuamente.

Súper Buu, el cual había absorbido incluso a Gohan, entró en el modo místico y se lanzó contra Bra, Pan y Naruto.

— **¡Big Bang Kame Hame Ha!** —exclamaron Pan y Bra, logrando fijar la armonía entre sus ataques y herir a su enemigo.

— **¡Omega Blaster!** —Naruto generó una esfera de Ki lila y luego la hizo disminuir su tamaño e imprimiendo todo el Ki que pudo, luego la arrojó contra su enemigo, el cual grito de dolor.

Súper Buu comenzó a arrojar Kienzan, tras Kienzan, los cuales los jóvenes lograban esquivar o destruir con esferas de Ki, pero no era suficiente.

El grito de dolor Trunks fue el catalizador que necesitaron los jóvenes para que la ira inundara sus cuerpos y alcanzaran un nuevo nivel del SSJ.

En el caso de Bra un SSJ 3, aunque mantenía su cuerpo atlético y sus cejas no desaparecieron.

En el caso de Pan un SSJ 2 pero solo rodeada por un aura de rayos, sin el aura característica de Ki dorado.

En el caso de Naruto, su cabello se erizó aun más y se volvió violeta, su cuerpo se mostró más musculoso.

Bra fue la primera en atacar a Buu con su puño rodeado de Ki, logrando no solo lastimarlo con el golpe, sino que el Ki se expandió formando una esfera alrededor de su enemigo, siendo dañado.

Pan realizó un Kame Hame H Buu, si bien creyó poder detenerlo, este fue más de lo que se esperaba y finalmente Naruto lo agarró del rostro y lo llevó hacía el suelo.

Naruto giró en el aire y arrojó esferas de Ki rodeado de **Fūton** contra Zamasu, haciendo que el dios gritara de dolor, al tiempo que era alcanzado por un **Galick Hō** de Trunks.

Con la derrota de Zamasu y la derrota de Súper Buu, este se vio transformado en Kid Buu, los Guerreros Z, y todos fueron transportados fuera del planeta tierra, al Planeta Sagrado, mientras que los patrulleros volvieron al Nido y vieron a Goku vencer a Kid Buu con una **Súper Genki-Dama** , gracias al Ki de los Guerreros Z y de los habitantes de la tierra.

 **B**

 **Año 767 (En los 10 días para que se realice el torneo de Cell)**

 **(N/A: El Broly original, tendrá su nombre en Negrilla y el Broly de la película del 2019 su nombre "normal")**

Broly (DBS), junto con Goku y Vegeta fueron enviados a una línea temporal distinta, la cual por alguna razón se había enredado con la línea de tiempo de ellos. Ante sus ojos, estaba otro **Broly** en el SSJ Berserker: el cabello era erizado y verde, los ojos eran blancos, llevaba un collar de oro, unos brazaletes también de oro, no llevaba camiseta dejando ver su musculatura exagerada, un pantalón blanco y una falda violeta.

—Kakarotto —dijo el **Broly** enemigo, el cual odiaba a Goku, antes de arrojarse con ira contra los guerreros.

—Parece odiarte —dijo Broly (DBS), entrando en **SSJ Berserker** al **100%** , destruyendo su armadura y quedando con el mismo aspecto que su rival, para luego arrojarse mutuamente contra el otro y chocar sus puños, liberando una onda expansiva.

 **Broly** lanzó una patada, la cual su rival resistió enviando Ki a su abdomen y luego lanzó al descontrolado enemigo al aire con un puño en la mandíbula.

Goku entró en el _Migatte no Goku'i_ y se lanzó contra su rival, logrando darle un combo de golpes por todo el cuerpo, solo logrando enfurecerlo y que su Ki aumentara, cosa en la cual Vegeta y Broly (DBS) le imitaron, lanzándose contra su enemigo lleno de cólera, el cual trató de lanzar una esfera de Ki, pero primero fue impactado por los puños de sus enemigos, siendo lanzado a la distancia.

Goku formó un **Kame Hame Ha**.

Broly (BDS) separó sus brazos y comenzó a cargar una esfera de Ki verde alrededor de su cuerpo.

 **Broly** (Enemigo) comenzó a cargar una esfera de Ki entre ambas manos.

— **¡Omega Blaster!** —Exclamó Broly (DBS) arrojando una esfera de Ki.

— **¡Kyodaina Hakai! (Destrucción Gigante)** —exclamó Broly aun con sus manos separadas a mucha distancia de su pecho y en medio una esfera de Ki muy gigante, la cual para su sorpresa fue atravesada por la esfera de su contraparte y no pudo esquivarla a causa del tamaño de su transformación, siendo su pecho atravesado y quedando en el suelo.

Tras derrotar a sus enemigos, fueron llamados al Nido del Tiempo, cuando llegaron, vieron como las paredes, los pergaminos, la ciudad entera liberaba una gran cantidad de energía negativa y ante ellos, esa energía tomó una forma humanoide, para luego revelar ser Demigra, quien rápidamente raptó a Chronoa y la llevó al lugar al cual él había estado: la grieta temporal, un lugar lleno de cristales.

Pero, cuando Denigra se disponía a tomar el Ki Divino de su enemiga, apareció Suika en el lugar, dispuesta a derrotarlo, sin embargo Denigra tomó tan rápido como pudo la energía de Chronoa, solo para ser golpeado en el rostro, transformándose en una especie de Lagarto humanoide muy musculoso.


	12. Demigra

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **Capitulo 11: Demigra.**

En medio de la ciudad Tokitoki, existía un reloj de arena, era lo que permitía el viaje en el tiempo, pero fue literalmente destruido ante el Ki sagrado/demoniaco de Demigra, quien encerró a Tokitoki en una esfera y luego se lo comió literalmente.

Suika llegó a los escombros del reloj, atacando a Demigra, quien se defendía muy bien de ella y le contraatacó con su báculo, mandándola a volar.

—Si crees que saldrás de aquí por las buenas y con el ave, entonces estás muy mal —dijo Goku, quien estaba acompañado por Vegeta, Broly y Naruto —Vayan con Trunks y la Kaio-Shin, yo me encargaré de él.

—Ten cuidado, Kakarotto —dijeron Vegeta y Broly, mientras que ellos salían de allí, con destino al Nido del Tiempo, para cuidar de Chronoa.

Suika atacó a Demigra, junto a Goku, entre ambos pudieron coordinarse dándole fuertes golpes a su enemigo, mientras que Goku elevaba su Ki, preparando una técnica, así que Suika atacó a Demigra con sus puños rodeados de Ki, pero no fue lo único, pues arrojaba esferas de Ki las cuales rodearon a Demigra, quien solo se rió de su enemiga, creyendo que el ataque no había funcionado, hasta que la vio entrelazar sus dedos y las esferas de Ki lo golpearon en todas direcciones.

— ¿Cómo te atreves…? —Demigra fue golpeado por Goku, quien había activa el Migatte no Goku'i atacándole con puños y patadas tan veloces, que no podía contraatacar, mientras que Suika cargaba su Ki, creando una esfera rodeada por otras 3, arrojó su ataque y Demigra empleó un escudo de Ki, pero el escudo fue destruido por la esfera más grande y él golpeado por las otras 3.

—Kame… Hame… —Goku se tele-transportó a la espalda de su enemigo, quien le miró sorprendido, trató de salir del rango de ataque, pero fue golpeado por una patada de Suika —Ha —Demigra gritó de dolor, a causa del ataque.

Trunks apareció controlado por Demigra, pero Broly le atacó con su Rotura Sangrienta: esperó a que Trunks se acercara, le dio una patada en la barbilla lanzándolo al aire, le agarró por la cabeza y lo lanzó contra una parte de la estructura, para luego darle un golpe con ambas piernas dejándolo inconsciente, Broly pasó al SSJ Berserker asustando a Demigra, quien desapareció.

Al sentir el peligro, todos volaron hacía el Nido del Tiempo, donde Demigra ya había llegado, Goku pasó al SSJ 3 y junto a Suika atacaron a Demigra, quien puso el báculo ante él — **Ajitsuke Yajirushi (Flecha Sazonada) —** el báculo se multiplicó, para luego arrojarlos contra ambos, Suika fue atravesada y Goku se distrajo, siendo también atravesada por los báculos.

—Me estoy cansando de ti —dijo Naruto parado detrás de su rival y dándole un puño en la nuca, lanzándolo a tierra, donde ya estaba Vegeta en SSJ.

— **¡Final Flash!** —Demigra fue lanzado hacia atrás por el ataque de Vegeta.

—Ustedes dos, no pueden contra mí —gritó Demigra.

—Yo no estaría tan… —Broly dejo de hablar, cuando vio a Suika desaparecer gracias a un pergamino del tiempo —Nosotros te derrotaremos en esta línea temporal, dejaremos que la chica lo haga en la otra. —Todo comenzó a temblar, mientras que Broly aumentaba su poder, Demigra se aterrorizó y comenzó a reunir la energía corrupta de ese nido del tiempo, pero Broly ya había entrado nuevamente en el SSJ Berserker y junto a Naruto en su SSJ Bone se arrojaron contra él, dándole un golpe en cada mejilla, Naruto le dio un puño recubierto de Ki, destruyendo en el proceso el techo del Nido del Tiempo.

— **¡Final Punch!** —Demigra se rodeó de Ki y luego se arrojó contra Broly, arrojándole una ráfaga Ki.

— **¡Fūton: Daitoppa no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Ruptura)** —Exclamó Naruto cargando tanto Chakra como pudo, antes de mandar a Demigra a volar, hacía otro lugar —Su Ki ha disminuido, usó todo lo que tenía para atacarnos —Naruto y Broly volaron hacía ese lugar, encontrándose a Denigra sin su camisa, además de que sus pies se habían vuelto garras, sus piernas se habían vuelto azules, le había crecido una cola, parecía más flaco pero aun así presentaba algunos músculos.

—Ustedes… ustedes que no son más que unos Saiyajin's no pueden derrotarme ¡A MI! —Gritó Demigra, mientras que cargaba Ki, pero Broly volvió a su forma base, haciendo enfurecer a su enemigo quien se sentía insultado, como si Broly dijera que no representaba una amenaza y si bien según Demigra ahora su poder era mayor, Broly hizo que su cabello se erizara aunque seguía negro y sus ojos se volvieran dorados, Denigra intentó atacar con un combo de puños y patadas, pero Broly detuvo todos sus ataques, lo atrapó por un brazo y se lo retorció, hasta partírselo, haciéndolo gritar de dolor, Naruto cargó Fūton en su otra mano y le cortó el brazo a Denigra, quien gritó una vez más.

Broly sonrió y puso su mano ante Denigra antes de liberar una ráfaga de Ki, que acabó con la vida de su enemigo.

— ¡LO DERROTARON! —Gritó una asombrada Chronoa, junto a unos malheridos Trunks y Goku. Ellos asintieron, mientras que Suika aparecía en un haz de luz— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Chronoa preocupada.

Suika sonrió —Estoy bien jefa, no se preocupe.

 **Recuerdo**

 _Suika llegó a aquella segunda línea temporal, Demigra atacó a su contraparte y a Goku, para luego arrojar una esfera de Ki, la cual Goku retuvo._

— _¡VE TRAS ÉL! —le dijo Goku a Suika, mientras que Goku pasaba a SSJ, para destruir la esfera. Suika atravesó el portal, llegando a la grieta temporal, el lugar donde Chronoa había encerrado a Demigra hace ya tantos siglos. Era un lugar azul, rodeado por cristales._

— _¡Te perforé con mi bastón!_ _—Gruñó Demigra enfadado —Ya veo, no dejarás de entrometerte, hasta el final, ¿es eso?, entonces… usaré toda la energía acumulada, para destruirte —Denigra se transformó en una especie de dragón demoniaco con su cabello rojo alargado, cuernos en la cabeza y los hombros y un símbolo dorado en el pecho. Suika no perdió tiempo y cargó Ki en sus manos logrando darle un combo, lograba esquivarle pues era muy lento, entró en su Estado Definitivo, algo conseguido en la misión contra Majin Buu y le atacó con un Kame Hame Ha, pero su enemigo le embistió, al ser muy fuerte._

 _Demigra le atacó con esferas de Ki desde su boca, pero ella le esquivó._

 _Suika le atacó con el Makankōsappō de Piccoro, lo aprendió durante su primera misión: cuando tuvo que ayudar a vencer a Raditz._

 _Demigra atacó con unos pilares de energía, logrando retenerla y darle un combo de golpes, pero Suika tomó una Semilla de Ermitaño, para luego atacar a su enemigo con un Kame Hame Ha y luego con el Makankōsappō, Demigra intentó atacarle con una esfera de energía, la llamó "Genki Dama Oscura", pero tomaba tanto tiempo que Suika aprovechó y lanzó un Kame Hame Ha, teniendo la ayuda de Goku._

 _Un furioso Demigra cargó Ki en su pecho y luego se rodeó de Ki, para despues lanzarse contra Goku y Suika, quienes cargaron un Kame Hame Ha, derrotándolo._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

Todos los habitantes ayudaron a reconstruir Toki City. Tras eso se realizaron unas pruebas para tener nuevos patrulleros del tiempo, pero las misiones habían fortalecido a Suika y literalmente los mandó a volar, al parecer lo harían Trunks y ella durante un tiempo, Vegeta dejó estipulado que si los volvían a necesitaran no dudaran en llamarlos, así mismo Chronoa les entregó a los guerreros Z, unos cronómetros, les dijo que solo tendrían que presionar el botón para viajar a la ciudad.


	13. Lady Shio y Maras

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **Capitulo 12: Lady Shio y Maras.**

Cuando Goku, Vegeta, Naruto y Broly volvieron a su época, encontraron a los otros miembros del equipo esperándolos.

—Hola a todos —saludó Goku, todos devolvieron el saludo.

—No estamos tan oxidados despues de todo —dijo Krilin.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Vegeta.

Piccoro tomó la palabra —Fuimos invadidos por un sujeto que tenía ganas de tomar el lugar de Freezer como emperador del universo, pero nos hicimos cargo de él y de sus tropas.

—Ya veo —dijo Goku —Sí, puedo sentir que algunos alcanzaron un Zenkai.

Gohan sonrió, cuando su padre lo miró.

 **Recuerdo**

 _No pasó ni media hora desde que Goku, Vegeta, Broly y Naruto se fueron, cuando una luz roja cubrió el cielo y una nave descendió desde los cielos. Ante eso Tenshinhan, Piccoro, Gohan, Yamcha, Krilin, fueron al lugar donde la nave había descendido, siendo el mismo lugar donde llegó el Rey Cold, hace ya tantos años, cuando Trunks del futuro fue a advertirles sobre los androides._

 _De la nave descendieron muchos soldados: todos vestidos con cascos, armaduras Saiyajin y capas, entonces descendió también de la nave, un lagarto rojo, también llevaba su armadura correspondiente, pero no llevaba una capa, ni casco como los demás._

— _Destruiremos todas las ciudades y luego plantaremos el árbol de la vida —dijo el líder._

— _A la orden, Lord Maras —dijeron los soldados, algunos comenzaron a flotar en el aire, dispuestos a ir a cumplir su misión._

— _**¡Kame Hame Ha!**_

— _ **Kienzan.**_

— _**¡Makankōsappō!**_

— _¡¿Pero qué…?! —Preguntó Maras, mientras que cientos de discos de Ki, rayos y esferas asaltaban a sus tropas, disminuyendo su número de forma vertiginosa— ¡¿Desde donde ha venido eso?! —preguntó, mientras que las ropas se reagrupaban y todos formaban una esfera de Ki en su mano derecha, antes de arrojarla en varias direcciones._

— _Tenemos que desviar los rayos y detenerlos, antes de que destruyan la ciudad —dijo Krilin, todos asintieron y volaron, para luego desviar los ataques._

— _¡Ten! —gritó Trunks, al ver al Guerrero Z lanzarse hacía el frente._

— _¡Trunks! —llamó Goten y ambos realizaron la fusión._

— _**¡Kikoho!**_ _—exclamó Tenshinhan. Mientras que colocaba sus manos ante su pecho en forma de triangulo y arrojaba un rayo de Ki contra Maras, el cual recibió el ataque, pero para sorpresa de todos lo resistió e incluso lo desvió matando a uno de sus propios soldados._

— _**¡Renzoku Sen Kōdan! (Disparo de Dispersión)**_ _—exclamó Piccoro, arrojando esferas de Ki en distintas direcciones y rodeando a sus enemigos, quienes crían que había fracasado en su ataque. Piccoro sonrió y juntó sus manos, las esferas fueron contra sus enemigos, pero Maras comenzó a gritar y a aumentar su Ki, las esferas de Ki golpearon a los soldados, matándolos, pero Maras seguía en pie._

 _Para sorpresa de todos era un miembro de la raza de Hit, aunque considerando que el Universo_ _ **6**_ _poseía a los Namekuseijin, no era tan descabellado que en el Universo 7 existieran los Rairakkujin._

— _Rayos. Utilicen el Kaio-Ken, porque… en caso de que sea como Hit…—se quejó Yamcha. Aquellos que habían estado presentes en el torneo de los universo que habían visto el Tokitobashi en acción, sabían lo que podía significar, los que pudieron lo emplearon. No cualquiera podía usarlo. Algunos eran Tenshinhan o Yamcha._

 _Cuando lo vieron dar un paso, ellos se arrojaron contra su enemigo rodeado por auras de Ki rojo, lanzando puños rápidos, pero su enemigo los bloqueaba, haciéndolos ver como principiantes a la hora de luchar._

 _Gohan juntó sus manos, mientras que el Ki escapaba por ellas. Piccoro vio que su alumno planeaba algo que tomaría tiempo, así que comenzó a cargar su propio ataque._

 _Pero Maras no solo bloqueaba o esquivaba, sino que lograba contraatacar al ver un hueco en las defensas de Piccoro, quien era asistido por Krilin atacando cuerpo a cuerpo._

— _ **Gekiretsu Kodan (Bala de Luz Agrietada)**_ _—exclamó Piccoro arrojando una esfera de Ki no muy grande, pero que contenía una gran cantidad de Ki en su interior._

 _Gohan colocó ambas manos por encima de la cabeza, una enfrente de la otra, con las palmas hacia el tal Maras, luego empujó el aire con las manos hacia adelante_ _—_ _ **Masenko-Ha**_ _—Un rayo de Ki verde surgió de las manos de Gohan, quien imprimió todo su Ki y su Estado Místico._

 _Primero fue la explosión y el daño imprimido por el Gekiretsu y luego el poder devastador de la fusión del Masenko y el Kame Hame Ha de Gohan. Pero Maras no solo estaba vivo, sino que parecía haber absorbido la energía de ambos ataques y ahora era rodeado por un aura de Ki eléctrico rojo —Aquí tienen…—Juntó sus antebrazos, casi como si fuera a arrojar un Kame Hame Ha y todos cargaron Ki, para contraatacar—_ _ **¡Denki Shokku: Aka Akuma! (Descarga Eléctrica: Demonio Rojo)**_ _—Una esfera de Ki rojo eléctrico fue hacía los miembros del equipo Z._

 _Para sorpresa de todos, Pan y Bra aparecieron gracias a la tele-transportación y aunque deseaban decirles que se fueran, la sorpresa del uso de esa técnica de Goku fue mayor, ambas chicas parecieron cargar Ki, pero además tomar energía del ambiente, obteniendo un aura y una energía similar a la de Naruto. La sorpresa fue aun mayor, cuando ambas usaron el Kame Hame Ha y el Galick Hō, logrando que el ataque del enemigo disminuyera su velocidad, pero no así su poder, todos cargaron Ki una vez más, ambas chicas desaparecieron, siendo llamadas por Chronoa para ayudar a Goku, Vegeta, Broly y Naruto. Pero ambas chicas les dieron el tiempo suficiente a los demás para usar un Kame Hame Ha o una Ráfaga de Ki lo suficientemente intensa, como para deshacer el ataque enemigo y acabar con él._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

— ¡Bills-Sama, Whis-San! —Dijo un sorprendido Krilin al verlos aparecer— ¿A ocurrido algo?

— **Ustedes no pueden sentirlo, pero nosotros sí** —dijo Bills con un tono oscuro, eso solo podía significar una cosa: Peligro — **Estamos sintiendo como una maquina está siendo usada en la tierra y afectando los cuerpos de todos…** —una gran masa de Ki se dejó sentir y el cielo despejado y de color cian, se volvió de un azul zafiro — **Esto no parece ser bueno.**

— **¡Bills!** —Rugió una voz, todos vieron al Hakai-Shin Liquir ante ellos: Un zorro amarillo con dos colas meciéndose a su espalda y un collar carmesí y negro con dos rombos naranjas, así como un pantalón similar al de Bills de color carmesí.

Todos se sorprendieron, pues Liquir no solo era acompañado por, sino también por un trío de guerreros del universo **8**. En ese momento, Bills pareció agarrarse el pecho.

— **Liquir-Sama, Korn-Otōto** —saludó Whis.

— **Whis-Niisan, Bills-Sama** —saludó Korn.

— **Bills, la situación es mala** —dijo Liquir retomando el control de la situación, de sus emociones y yendo al punto — **Estas ondas de energía que estamos sintiendo, son de energía…**

— **Energía Marsupial o al menos… es muy similar a ella** —dijo Bills siendo rodeado por su Ki, estaba enfadado.

— **Lady Shio** —rugieron ambos dioses enfadados, mientras que ambos ángeles se mantuvieron calmados, viendo la situación desde otros puntos de vista.

— **Quizás por esto Zen-Ō-Sama restableció los restantes universos: sabía del despertar de Lady Shio** —pensaron ambos ángeles en voz alta.

—Lord Bills ¿Quién es Lady Shio? —preguntó un confundido Goku

— **Aparte de los dioses, existen los ángeles y los demonios como ya lo han comprobado** —dijo Bills, todos asintieron — **Lady Shio era una mortal del universo 1, pero cuando Iwen-Sama, se dio cuenta de que Lady Shio había descubierto el secreto de la vida, ella se rodeó de energía de vida, extinguiendo cientos de vidas de otras especies y viajó por todo su universo. Hasta que Lord Iwen entró en la ecuación y la enfrentó, pero ella ya era muy poderosa, no tanto para ser una diosa, pero sí poseía un nivel divino…**

— **O al menos el nivel de una semidiosa** —interrumpió Liquir enfadado — **Si bien Iwen no pudo destruirla, pero sí la dejó malherida y reuniendo su Ki, más aquel que robó logró volar por el Multiverso, cuando Iwen avisó a Bills sobre la situación él la esperó y la enfrentó con todo su poder, pero Whis vio que no era suficiente poder, así que me llamó para ayudarle y lo hice.**

— **Juntos enfrentamos a Lady Shio, llegó entonces Iwen y entre los tres pudimos contenerla, mientras que Anat (el Kaio-Shin del universo 1), Han (el Kaio-Shin Anciano de hace 15 generaciones) y III, nos asistieron curándonos a lo largo de la batalla y de la contención, la encerramos en una… especie de huevo y la dejamos literalmente en la frontera de los universos** **7** **y** **8**.

— **Pero esta energía que estamos sintiendo la ha hecho despertar** —dijo Liquir — **Es por ello que he traído a mis mejores guerreros, para sernos de ayuda.**

Eran 5 en total y parecían ser que eran liderados por una joven que no tendría más de 15 años de piel rosa, orejas puntiagudas de cabello blanco-amarillezco, vestida con un Gi azul, una camisa negra y un pantalón azul.

A su lado izquierdo un joven de cabello verde erizado, ojos azules, piel celeste claro, llevaba un traje enterizo blanco.

Al lado derecho había una chica de cabello rojo recogido como una piña, tenía la piel de un tono malva, ojos negros, llevaba una armadura negra que recordaba a la vestimenta de Zamasu, además de un pantalón negro.

Los otros dos guerreros, llevaban capas negras encima.

— **Me alegra que me estés ayudando en un asunto de mi universo** —dijo Bills, Liquir se molestó — **Puedo notar el nivel de tus guerreros y si te lo estás tomando TAN en serio, significa que tendremos problemas muy pronto.**

—Podremos con absolutamente todo Bills-Sama —dijo Goku con confianza y esperanza chocando su puño derecho con su palma izquierda —No se preocupe.

— **Me preocupa, el que exista alguien que pueda robar vida, Goku** —dijo Bills. Los Guerreros Z (excepto Goten, Trunks, Bra, Pan, Naruto y Broly) recordaron a Cell y gruñeron — **Whis: es hora de que inicies a Goku como Hakai-Shin y sí, sé que no quieres el cargo, pero yo no estaré aquí por siempre** —dijo Bills antes de que Goku pudiera replicarle. A Goku no le quedó de otra más que asentir a la orden, Whis se llevó a Goku, y Bills volvió a mirar a Liquir — **Existe un lugar en la torre del Dios de la Tierra. Es una habitación y en ella lo que para cualquier mortal sería un día, allí dentro será un año.**

— **¿Hacer entrar a tus guerreros de confianza y luego a los míos para aumentar su Zenkai y que puedan enfrentar a nuestra enemiga?** —Preguntó Liquir — **Pues nos hará falta un milagro, porque ni siquiera nosotros pudimos contra ella, ¿crees que unos mortales podrán vencerla?**

—Quizás si o quizás no, Liquir-Sama —dijo Naruto dando un paso al frente —Cada uno de nosotros es fuerte. Yo mismo conozco varios pergaminos que explican el arte del sellado, gracias a una energía secundaria que habita en mi cuerpo llamada Chakra. Podría revisar los pergaminos, intentar avanzar mi nivel y alcance en el llamado Fūinjutsu, buscando algo con lo cual encerrar a la tal Shio.


	14. Adiós

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **Capitulo 13: Adios…**

Liquir miró fijamente a Naruto, así como todos los demás.

—Pues date prisa, chico —dijeron Bills y Liquir, Naruto asintió.

Los demás entraron en la Cámara del Tiempo, mientras que Naruto estudiaba, gracias a lo que sabía Ritsuko, la Kitsune de **9** colas sobre este tema, logrando avanzar mucho y adquiriendo un gran conocimiento sobre cientos de sellos en los pergaminos, incluso obteniendo el conocimiento para crear pergaminos con ciertos efectos, como la Etiqueta Explosiva, logrando Naruto hacerlo con papeles mundanos los cuales recargaba con Chakra.

Tras lograr crear varios sellos con distintos efectos, los siguientes en entrar fueron Naruto, Pan y Bra, realizando un entrenamiento tanto en Ki, como en resistencia para poder aguantar más tiempo al emplear el Súper Saiyajin y en Chakra gracias a Naruto.

Pan tenía **Katon** y estudiaría con Mikoto y con algunos pergaminos que Naruto tenía en su casa.

Bra tenía **Fūton** y Naruto podría enseñarle.

Tras salir de la Cámara, los jóvenes eran esperados por Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks y Broly.

—Este enemigo será muy duro —dijo Goku —Ustedes 4 necesitan el Súper Saiyajin fase Dios.

— ¿Hablas de la transformación de cabello azul, Kakarotto? —preguntó Broly y Goku asintió, tras eso volaron hasta estar bastante alto en el cielo y sin llamar la atención. Primero fue Broly quien lo consiguió, luego Naruto, despues Pan y por ultimo Bra, luego siguió un largo periodo de Meditación en la Cámara del Tiempo, con Wiss, para que él les enseñara a usarlo.

Mientras tanto, los guerreros del universo 8, entrenaban en un espacio dentro del báculo de Korn.

Tras finalizar los entrenamientos, todos fueron transportados al planeta del Kaio-Shin del universo **7** , donde este les contó sobre que Lady Mizu se había proveído de un ejército demoniaco y atacaría la tierra, al ser el hogar de los mejores y más poderosos guerreros del universo 7, sin embargo, Naruto les enseñó un pergamino con un sello sumamente poderoso, que podría proteger a la tierra.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Palacio de Zen-Ō-Sama**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Una explosión se hizo presente en el palacio de los reyes del todo y los guardias, junto a Daishinkan fueron a ver qué pasaba, encontrándose con una mujer de cabello negro largo, piel blanca, ojos rojos, llevaba una túnica negra.

Ambos Zen-Ō-Sama alzaron sus manos, con la intención de borrar a la demoniza de la existencia, pero ella extendió ambos brazos hacia los lados, liberando un campo de fuerza rosa a su alrededor, de la cual surgieron cientos de plumas rosas, las cuales durmieron a los reyes, guardias y al ángel.

Tras eso, Lady Mizu y su ejército, encerrado en su báculo, se dirigieron hacia la tierra, pero al estar cerca, recibió un choque eléctrico, el cual la hizo gritar de dolor, trató de lanzar una esfera de Ki, para destruir el campo de fuerza, pero salió despedida y luego se vio tele-transportada.

— ¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTOY? —Preguntó enfadada, mirando que ahora estaba en un planeta de vegetación azul y cielo verde— ¿Cómo diablos llegué hasta aquí? —Se preguntó mientras que volaba hacia el cielo, con la intención de salir de allí, solo para encontrarse con que el cielo estaba cubierto por alguna clase de campo de fuerza, impidiéndole escapar.

—No saldrás de aquí —dijo una voz masculina, la mujer se giró, encontrándose a Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccoro, Goten, Trunks, Pan, Bra, Broly y Naruto. Y quien había hablado era Goku, a los pocos minutos, se acercaron los guerreros del universo 8.

—Los universo se han aliado, ¿he? —dijo ella, para luego liberar su Ki.

En tierra, los guerreros Z, junto a los guerreros del universo 8 hicieron lo mismo.

Ante todos, aparecieron un grupo de hombres y mujeres, todos pertenecían a la misma raza, todos tenían hojas de plantas en lugar de cabello, la piel de color cian, ojos grises sin pupila o iris, así como ropas negras —Les presento a mis creaciones. Con mi ejercito de Nūdorujin, conquistaré todos los universos… —la mujer recibió una patada en el abdomen, saliendo despedida hacía el campo de fuerza que rodeaba el planeta desconocido, mientras que sus criaturas atacaban a los guerreros, causándose una batalla campal— ¿Quién eres?

—Llámame Bran —dijo divertida. La mujer recordó a ambas Saiyajin's. Ella tenía rasgos de ambas, así como sus ropas: El cabello era azul, pañoleta naranja agarrando su cabello, un Gi rojo com el que usa Pan, una falda corta y negra de Bra y las botas rojas de Bra.

—Si así deseas jugar —dijo Mizu, aumentando su Ki rojo, para luego rodearse de él en una especie de campo de fuerza, del cual comenzó a arrojarles esferas de Ki a la Saiyajin.

— **¡Sakana-Hō!** —una ráfaga de Ki verde, golpeó a Mizu, haciéndola gritar de dolor y caer a tierra.

— **¡Kame Hame-Hō!** —Bran fue rodeada por un aura Azul Majorelle y luego llevó sus manos al frente, arrojando el aura de Ki a modo de esfera, el cual golpeó Mizu, causando un cráter profundo, pero su rival llevó sus brazos al frente y devolvió el ataque con una ráfaga de Ki dorado, el cual la chica esquivó.

— ¿Se encuentran bien, chicas? —preguntó Naruto, Bran asintió.

Lady Mizu salió del agujero rodeada por un aura de Ki rojo y en ambas manos invocó un par de espadas de Ki para luego lanzarse contra los jóvenes, solo para salir despedida hacía la derecha y caer nuevamente al suelo, ante ella apareció un hombre con el cabello alzado hacía el cielo como el de Vegeta, pero con 2 mechones cayendo sobre su frente que recordaban a Goku, llevaba un Gi azul al igual que el pantalón, una camisa naranja debajo, así mismo tenía guantes blancos y botas blancas.

 **5** soldados de Mizu atacaron a Vegetto por la espalda, pero fueron atravesados el Makankōsappō de Piccoro y Gohan.

—Listo Abuelo/Papá —preguntó Bran, Vegetto asintió antes de que ambos comenzaran a arrojar esferas de Ki contra Lady Mizu, quien comenzó a rodearse de Ki, pero 9 soldados se sacrificaron por ella.

Ambas fusiones se lanzaron contra su enemiga, la cual sonrió y desapareció en una nube de humo, siendo golpeado uno de los guerreros del universo 8, el cual cayó a tierra, sin un solo quejido, cuando las fusiones volvieron su vista al frente, Mizu les arrojó un par de esferas de Ki, las cuales pronto tomaron forma de espiral, golpeándolos a ambos y haciéndolos caer a tierra.

— ¡COMIENZO A CANSARME DE ESTA LOCA! —gruñó Bran, entrando en SSJ Dios Rojo.

—No explotes —dijo Vegetto.

Bran se elevó en el aire y llevó las manos a su frente— **¡Taiyō-Ken!** —aliados y enemigos fueron cegados por el ataque.

— **¡Fūton: Súper Nova Attack!** —gritó Naruto, arrojando esferas de Ki del tamaño de balones de Futbol/Soccer rodeadas por anillos de Fūton, los cuales desintegraron a los enemigos.

— ¡NO! —Gritó Lady Mizu enfadada al ver a sus soldados caer, para luego liberar su Ki, furiosa. Solo para ser alcanzada por un aura dorada, que le detuvo— ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁN HACIENDO?! —Preguntó. Un brillo dorado apareció detrás de Mizu, encegueciéndolos a todos.

— **No fueron ellos** —dijo una voz femenina, la cual fue reconocida por los miembros del universo 7, pero… era muy distinta: Era la Kaiō-Shin del Tiempo, pero ya no tenía ese cuerpo de niña pequeña, ahora era una mujer de unos 19 años, tenía el cabello largo hasta la espalda, un vestido amarillo y un halo en su espalda con forma de reloj — **Fui yo y no creo que puedan luchar aquí, sin causar destrozos** —movió su mano derecha y todos fueron transportados a un lugar sin absolutamente nada, similar a la Cámara del Tiempo — **Adelante.**

Lady Mizu sonrió y se lanzó contra Vegetto y Bran, ambos generaron un Kame Hame Ha empleando el SSJ Blue, logrando arrojar la técnica, solo para separarse, su enemiga hizo que su Ki ascendiera, hasta desintegrar ambas técnicas.

Pero Broly la tomó por la parte posterior de la cabeza y la estrelló contra el suelo, para luego correr, mientras que hería la cara al estar esta en fricción contra el suelo y no importaba si hacía que su Ki ascendiera, porque sencillamente ahora Broly era aun más poderoso que ella, para despues lanzarla aire.

Goku, Gohan y Pan atacaron con un **Kame Hame Ha**.

Piccoro con su **Makankōsappō**.

Vegeta, Trunks y Bra **Galick Hō**

Naruto realizó sellos de manos y arrojó un **Fūton: Shinkū Renpa no Jutsu (E. Viento: Jutsu Serie de Olas de Vacío)**

Los guerreros del universo 8 emplearon ataques de Ki.

Lady Mizu murió, Chronoa suspiró y los devolvió a todos a la tierra, pero fue hacer eso y que el Ki de Mizu se sintiera, para que luego vieran una esfera de Ki de ella, la cual ascendió al cielo y liberó algo similar ondas de Ki, para luego desvanecerse.


	15. Modo Sen'nin y Nuevo Enemigo

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **Capitulo 14: Modo Sen'nin y nuevo enemigo.**

Los miembros del universo **8** se retiraron con la ayuda de III, tras ver caer a Shio la cual desapareció en… partículas de Ki. La Kaiō-Shin del Tiempo llevó a los miembros del universo **7** a la tierra.

—Gracias por tu ayuda Chronoa, aunque no era necesaria —gruñó Vegeta, pero ella le miró fijamente, antes de suspirar y que su transformación se desvaneciera devolviéndole su cuerpo de niña.

—Te equivocas Vegeta —dijo Chronoa —Shio estaba… cargando Ki.

—Podríamos haber detenido su Genki-Dama —dijo Vegeta nuevamente, pero Chronoa volvió a gruñir.

— **No Vegeta, no contra tal ataque** —ella se cruzó de brazos, se giró y suspiró — **Si bien era una Genki-Dama, ella estaba atrayendo las almas de las personas que se encontraban en el cuadrante universal en el cual empezar a luchar, lo hizo desde antes de que ustedes aparecieran en ese lugar** —ahora todos estaban sorprendidos — **Es por eso que pedí a Shin (Kaio-Shin del universo 7) que los enviara a un planeta deshabitado empleando su Kai-Kai, para que ella dejara de fortalecerse, aunque la atacaron todos al mismo tiempo, evitando que la cosa pasara a mayores. Buen trabajo.** —Naruto se acercó a ella y le tocó el hombro, reconfortándola, despues de todo: la cosa no había pasado a mayores gracias a los miembros de los universos **7** y **8** —Pero hay algo que no entiendo.

— ¿Por qué a pesar de tener tanto Ki, no nos atacó? —preguntó Bra, todos asintieron.

—Buscaré en la sala del tiempo a ver si los pergaminos pueden darme la respuesta y luego se los haré saber —dijo Chronoa, los demás asintieron.

—Shio no fue la gran cosa —dijo Goku sonriente —Pero siempre quedan grandes enemigos en el universo.

—Siempre quedan cosas por descubrir —dijo Mikoto sonriente.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Naruto acercándose a ella.

—Este tiempo, desde la batalla contra Paragus me he estado entrenando yo también, alcanzando un poder que pocos en la Híper-Tierra podían usar, Naruto —dijo Mikoto —Creo que Pan, Bra y tú, podrían sacar algo nuevo de este entrenamiento.

—Bien —dijo Pan— ¿Qué hay que hacer? —la mujer empleó el **Bukūjutsu** (Vuelo) y despegó rápidamente, mientras que los **3** jóvenes la seguían, los adultos tomaron otro tipo de entrenamiento más físico. Broly sabía que lo que planeaba enseñarles Mikoto y no le molestaba, al fin y al cabo los 3 jóvenes empleaban Chakra, aquella técnica les permitiría ser más fuertes. A pesar de que era una transformación que requería más tiempo para poder usarse que alguna técnica de viento, fuego o rayo o más incluso que el Súper Saiyajin, para el cual no necesariamente hacía falta emplear la ira, sino emplear Ki en la espalda… aun y con todo aquello en contra, esa técnica podía serles muy útil en algún momento, Broly sonrió, él sabía que la criatura que había estado dentro de Kushina, antes de que ellos… antes de que él.

Aquella criatura, tan similar al Ozaru, le había otorgado a su amante ocasional un poder similar a su SSJ.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Un rato despues: en aguas termales**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Qué haremos aquí? —preguntó Pan.

—Bueno, ya los 3 saben escalar arboles con Chakra, ahora trataran de caminar sobre el agua y despues de eso…

— ¿Caminar sobre el agua? —preguntaron Bra y Pan ilusionadas.

Mikoto asintió —La caminata vertical o caminata en el árbol, así como la caminata sobre el agua les permitirá controlar su Ki a un nivel aun más grande. Luego de que lo consigan, pasaremos a una transformación que pocos en la Híper-Tierra podían usar: el Modo Sen'nin, aun transformación que permite el uso del Ninjutsu: Técnicas con Chakra, Taijutsu: Técnicas Cuerpo a Cuerpo y Genjutsu: Técnicas Ilusorias, en un mayor rango, con más Chakra y poder. —Los 3 jóvenes asintieron ilusionados y dieron paso a entrenar, enviando Chakra a sus pies y escalando primero unos grandes árboles, entrenamiento que llegó incluso a frustrar a los jóvenes, pero Mikoto había logrando acrecentar su nivel de Chakra, pudiendo usar el Fūinjutsu del clan Uzumaki y crear versiones de Fūinjutsu para el Ki, colocándolos sobre los jóvenes y negándoles el uso del Súper Saiyajin.

Aun y cuando estaban molestos, siguieron con el entrenamiento de control de Chakra por tres días más, hasta poder conseguirlo.

Pero luego de eso, finalmente pudieron comenzar a robar el Chakra externo, para luego emplear el Modo Sen'nin.

Mikoto usaba un sello sobre los cuerpos de los jóvenes para negarles el emplear su propio Chakra, impidiendo así, que se transformaran en Sapos. Pero viendo que estaban tardando más de lo debido, les hizo ir a Toki-Toki-City, donde pidieron permiso a Chronoa para usar el Nido del Tiempo. Así, el entrenamiento prosiguió y al cabo de un mes en aquel lugar atemporal, lograron el Modo Sen'nin: los parpados de los jóvenes eran ahora rojos y estaban en armonía con el mismísimo espacio-tiempo. Siendo la transformación renombrada como Toki-Sen'nin, por el Kaio-Shin de hace **15** generaciones.

Tras lograrlo, volvieron a la tierra, donde encontraron a Anat quien estaba comunicando a los restantes Guerreros Z, sobre la extraña inactividad de Zen-Ō-Sama, tras preguntar a qué se refería, Anat dijo que los Kaiō-Shin tienen una conexión profunda con la vida y que Zen-Ō-Sama era el creador de la vida, a pesar de que también podía borrarla del espacio.

 _(Borrarla, no destruirla)_

— ¿Y qué podemos hacer? —preguntó Bulma.

—He ido a ver a Zuno-Sama, pero la única respuesta fue que "Podía ver un Ki negro actuando alrededor del palacio de Zen-Ō-Sama" —dijo Anat preocupado.

—Podré ir empleando el Kai-Kai —dijo Goku, para luego desaparecer, dejando asombrados a todos.

— ¿En qué momento aprendió eso Kakarotto? —preguntó Vegeta.

—Creo… —dijo Shin sonriente —Creo que lo aprendió cuando lo llevé a ver al Zamasu del presente.

— _Estúpido insecto, incluso aprende técnicas con solo verlas_ —pensó Vegeta enfadado.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Palacio de Zen-Ō-Sama**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡¿Zen-Chan?! —Preguntó Goku, al llegar al templo, pero solo su eco le respondió, frunció el ceño— ¡¿Daishinkan-Sama?! —empleó su Bukūjutsu para volar y buscar más rápidamente, por desgracia, no habían señales de vida dentro del templo, así que entró en SSJ Dios Rojo y liberó una onda de Ki divino, la cual le permitiría seguir el rastro de los dioses y del ángel o eso esperaba.

Su _Doctrina Egoísta_ se activó automáticamente al presentir el peligro y esquivó agachándose, mientras que una patada pasaba por encima de su cabeza, apoyó una mano en el suelo y lanzó una patada hacía atrás, entrando en contacto con algo, luego ese cuerpo misterioso fue arrojado a la distancia y un pilar fue destruido, Goku se giró, encontrándose con una masa de sombras, la cual pronto se volvió física dejando ver a un sujeto el cual portaba una gabardina roja, con una capucha de mismo color, tenía unos guantes grises, tenía un pantalón negro y unas botas grises.

—Supondré que es culpa tuya el que Zen-Chan y Daishinkan-Sama no aparezcan, ¿verdad? —dijo Goku, tomando una pose de batalla.

—Cabello y ojos plateados —murmuró el sujeto, subiendo el brazo y lanzando una esfera de Ki azul, la cual desapareció al entrar en contacto con el aura de Goku.

El Saiyajin terrestre alzó su brazo y liberó una ráfaga de Ki, que destruyó parte del palacio, además de que la silueta del sujeto salió de allí, Goku voló rápidamente y salió del palacio pero no lo vio, la Doctrina actuó, haciéndole esquivar una patada de su rival y él si pudo conectarle esa patada, mandándolo a volar, Goku empleó el Kaiō-Ken y lanzó un combo de puños y patadas, contra su rival, el cual increíblemente bloqueó varios de los ataques.

El enemigo desconocido liberó un escudo de Ki, deteniendo el puño de Goku, para luego desactivarlo, agarrar el brazo de Goku y realizando un efecto palanca, lo lanzó contra el suelo del planeta-medusa, mientras que él ascendía —Adiós —dijo cargando una esfera de Ki negra y arrojándosela a Goku— ¿Qué…? —Para la sorpresa del desconocido, su rival absorbió la esfera de Ki— ¿Cómo es esto posible…? —El Saiyajin de cabellos plateados llegó hasta la posición de su asombrado enemigo, antes de darle un golpe en el vientre, que lo lanzó propulsado hacía el espacio exterior, trató de recuperarse, pero recibió un combo de puños y patadas, recibiendo al final un puño recubierto de Ki, que hizo a su enemigo escupir sangre.

—Fusioné: La Acometida de Potencia y la Combinación de Meteoros —informó Goku, para luego sonreír —Veo que te gusta… estudiar las técnicas de los demás.

—Estás en lo correcto —dijo el sujeto encapuchado, mientras que sus puños se rodeaban de Ki.

— _Eso se parece a…_ —pensó un sorprendido Goku.

— **Power Rush (Acometida de Poder)** —atacó su enemigo cargando Ki en su mano y arrojándose contra Goku, el cual sonrió, al momento de esquivar el puñetazo gracias a la Doctrina.

—No eres el único que aprendió algo de Jiren —dijo Goku agarrándolo por el brazo, su rival le miró a los ojos, mientras que estos se volvían blancos con el brillo azul y su rival salía volando.

En ese momento y por medio del Kai-Kai aparecieron Trunks y Suika, atacando a la nada, pues el sujeto desapareció, entonces Trunks llevó su mano a su oreja, en la cual tenía un transmisor —Kaiō-Shin-Sama, Giblet ha desaparecido.

— ¿Quién es Giblet? —preguntó Goku.

— ¡Oh, Goku-San! —dijo un sorprendido Trunks —Veo que tú también estabas combatiéndolo.

—Así es —dijo Goku —Creo que este sujeto hizo desaparecer a Zen-Ō-Sama.

— **¡¿QUÉ?!** —gritó Chronoa, haciendo que incluso Goku le escuchara y eso que no llevaba un transmisor, un adolorido (y casi sordo) Trunks se quitó el auricular. La pareja de patrulleros y Goku desaparecieron y reaparecieron en el Nido del Tiempo, ante una preocupada Chronoa, quien recorría la sala del tiempo preocupada — **Giblet es un Saiyajin del pasado, de la época de tu abuelo, Goku.**

—Pues no parecía precisamente un anciano —opinó Goku, aun le dolía el cuerpo.

— **Lo sé y eso se debe a que descubrió un método para alterar su propio tiempo, algo similar al Tokitobashi de Hit** —dijo Chronoa preocupada — **Hit hace eso mismo: el tiene casi un milenio de edad, pero salta en el tiempo hasta sus treinta y eso mismo hace Giblet.**

—Tenemos un Saiyajin extremadamente poderoso el cual viaja en el tiempo —gruñó Goku, eso fue raro, pues siempre que aparecían guerreros así él se emocionaba por enfrentarlos —Logró sostener una batalla conmigo, mientras empleaba la Migatte no Goku'i y eso solo Jiren pudo hacerlo y aun así tuve una amplia ventaja contra un guerrero así de poderoso. Este sujeto empleó un ataque de Jiren en mi contra.

— ¿Será acaso posible que viaje a través del tiempo? —preguntó Trunks preocupado.

— **Nosotros seguiremos sus movimientos** —dijo Suika, antes de caminar hacía una pared de la cámara y enviar Ki a ella, haciendo aparecer un agujero en ella. Todos entraron y comenzaron a bajar escaleras, mientras que Trunks y Goku usaban el Súper Saiyajin para iluminar el camino, hasta llegar ante un reloj de arena gigante, en el cual Suika conjuró algo y ante todos aparecieron cientos de espejos los cuales mostraban distintas épocas de distintos planetas — **Sentí su Ki hace ya algún tiempo y… decidí no decir nada, hasta descubrir su plan.**

— ¿Y ese cual es? —preguntó Trunks.

— **Está recolectando guerreros de distintas líneas temporales y de distintos universos, no solo del nuestro, sino de otros** —dijo ella.

—Eso no explica la desaparición de Zen-Chan —dijo Goku igual de preocupado.

—No fue Giblet —dijo Suika, mientras que mostraba algo similar a una cámara en el palacio de Zen-Ō-Sama y todos veían como ambos Zen y Daishinkan, eran apresados por unas raras cadenas.

— **¡Esas son cadenas del tiempo!** —Gritó Chronoa asustada — **¿Cómo es posible que alguien las tenga?... Desaparecieron el mismo día en el que me convertí en… Kaiō-Shin** —gruñó furiosa.

— ¿Qué son las cadenas del tiempo? —preguntó Trunks.

— **Las cadenas del tiempo, permiten aprisionar a alguien. Cualquier persona que caiga en ellas, verá el tiempo detenido** —dijo ella — **No envejecerá, el tiempo no pasará para él. Pero son peligrosas de usar, pues deben de ser alimentadas con Ki divino cada cierto tiempo.**

—Zen-Chan y Daishinkan están apresados fuera del espacio tiempo, fuera del palacio del todo, no sabemos dónde está y tenemos a este Viajero del Tiempo descarriado —dijo Goku para luego suspirar —Tenemos mucho trabajo por delante.


	16. XV

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **::::::**

 **XV**

 **::::::**

Ante la amenaza de aquél hombre llamado Giblet y su presunta culpabilidad en la desaparición de dos de los seres que estaban por encima de todas las deidades (Daishinkan y el Zen-Ō-Sama del Presente y el Futuro); Chronoa, Trunks, Suika y Naruto comenzaron a investigar a su nuevo enemigo.

Chronoa enseñó un pergamino del Tiempo y un pergamino dorado — **Estos son: un pergamino del tiempo que nos dejará ver parte de la vida de este un Saiyan y el otro pergamino nos dejará...** —el segundo pergamino se quemó en un fuego rojo a lo cual Chronoa lo soltó.

— ¿Cómo es esto posible? —preguntó Trunks mientras que veía el pergamino dorado quemarse, mientras que un pergamino salía de la estantería directo al rostro de Trunks, pero Goku lo atrapó. Chronoa realizó movimientos de manos de manos y los otros guerreros Z llegaron.

— ¿Qué ha pasado Trunks? —preguntó Piccoro de brazos cruzados.

—Vamos tras un criminal —dijo Trunks. Todos asintieron y volvieron su mirada al pergamino el cual fue extendido, dejando ver una línea de tiempo alternativa del año 725, donde un día nacieron dos Saiyajin: Giblet quien poseía un Ki oscuro y Shallot quien poseía un Ki salvaje (Carmesí), luego vieron como pasó el tiempo y un Giblet de 15 años, tras arrasar un planeta, tomó un pergamino el cual Naruto y Mikoto reconocieron como un Jutsu aunque les era desconocido su uso, mostrándose entonces que Giblet aprendió a manipular el Chakra, así como el espacio-tiempo, logrando incluso viajar en el tiempo a distintos parajes.

Otros pergaminos mostraron como la historia iba cambiando, Giblet estaba encerrando guerreros en la Grieta Dimensional anteriormente ocupada por Demigra y dejándolos en animación suspendida, mientras les inyectaba Ki o células. Todos se preguntaron hace cuanto que Giblet podía viajar en el tiempo y desde hace cuanto que había podido manipular la Grieta Dimensional, pues la había hecho estable, además de tomar trozos de cristales y crear una construcción improvisada.

— ¿Qué son esos cristales con los cuales ha construido esa especie de choza? —preguntó Broly.

—Los cristales representan distintas eras y líneas temporales alternativas, algunos se ven destruidos cuando el cambio temporal y es muy grande y se nos vuelve imposible salvarlos —dijo una voz masculina y cansada, era Han, el Kaiō-Shin de hace **15** generaciones.

—Estos Raditz y Nappa poseen el Súper Saiyajin —dijo Goku, mientras veían los cambios, pues lograron ver exactamente lo que les hacía, en ese laboratorio, gracias a una bola de cristal empleaba por Han.

—Un Doppelgӓnger mío... Con el estado de Kaiō-Ken de Goku —dijo Broly preocupado, pues era una técnica de la cual Goku le había hablado y que podía fortalecer el cuerpo del usuario, si él era tan poderoso solo con el SSJ Berserker, ahora con el Dios era aun más poderoso y con el Kaiō-Ken, sería virtualmente invencible.

— " _Algunos de los guerreros tienen dichos niveles de poder en sus líneas temporales, pero a otros los está torturando para que despierten esos poderes"_ —susurró Gohan, viendo como Giblet torturaba a los guerreros tras dejarlos en tubos con líquidos y electrocutándolos.

— ¿Cuál es el plan? —preguntó un preocupado Trunks.

—Encontrar su base, liberarlos y acabar con él —dijo Chronoa decidida. Todos asintieron, mientras que la veían manipular un pergamino el cual no estaba activo, la vieron realizar gestos con una mano, mientras sus dedos eran recubiertos por un aura rosa. El aura se volvió dorada y la vieron realizar un circulo, el cual quedó en el aire gracias al aura dorada, luego realizó otros símbolos con los dedos, extendió el pergamino y este fue rodeado por un aura roja, despues apareció un portal —Los llevará directamente a la base en la Grieta Temporal, tendrán que derrotarlo y despues de conseguirlo, serán devueltos a este lugar, pero tendrán que darse prisa.

—Tranquila Chronoa-Chan —dijo Naruto sonriéndole y poniendo una mano en su hombro, mientras que pasaba al SSJ Dios Azul —Estaremos bien y pronto todo esto se arreglará —ella asintió y le besó en la mejilla.

—Suerte a todos —todos asintieron y entraron en el portal, mientras que Han, Trunks y Chronoa mantenían el portal estable.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Grieta Temporal**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tras atravesar el portal, Suika dijo que esto no estaba bien y tenía razón, había varios trozos de cristales flotando por allí.

—Tengan cuidado —advirtió Bra, mientras que entraba en el SSJ Azul, Goku y Vegeta también lo hicieron, esperaban que así no fueran sentidos por su enemigo.

—No lo hacen mal caballeros… y damas —recalcó Shallot —Pero no servirá. He pasado el tiempo suficiente en este lugar, para permitirme saber cuando alguien llega a estos dominios.

—Como si me importara —dijo Vegeta extendiendo su mano hacía Shallot — **Burst of Orga (Ráfaga de Orga)** —pero alguien se había puesto frente a Shallot y había expulsado el ataque en otra dirección, era un sujeto con el cabello castaño rojizo en forma de flama como Vegeta, pero llevaba una máscara que impedía ver su rostro, así mismo tenía una armadura de los guerreros del planeta Salada.

— **¡¿Makankōsappō?!** —Se preguntó Piccoro, mientras que esquivaba el ataque, arrojado por un Namekiano el cual vestía con un Gi azul y una capa roja— ¿Quién eres?

—Soy Piccoro Daimaku, soy tu padre —dijo, antes de arrojarse contra el Guerrero Z y comenzar un intercambio de golpes.

Goku comenzó a enfrentar a su hermano Raditz el cual llevaba una máscara igual que el rival de Vegeta y estaba empleando un Súper Saiyajin extraño, pues si bien su cabello era dorado, poseía un aura roja la cual delineaba su cuerpo y era aun más poderoso que el SSJ 3, era increíble que en su versión del SSJ 2, estuviera dándole batalla a él en su SSJ Blue, era increíble e inaudito.

Raditz lanzó un grito, al tiempo que arrojaba una ráfaga de Ki amarilla con destellos negros, la cual Goku esquivó, al tiempo que Vegeta pateaba a su padre y el Rey fallecía a manos de Raditz.

— ¡¿Lo quemó?! —gritaron los demás.

— **¡Final Flash!** —exclamó Suika atacando de frente a Raditz, quien trató de activar la Barrera Maldita.

— **¡Starburst! (Estallido de Estrellas)** —exclamó Naruto parado detrás de Raditz atacándolo y acabando con su vida, al tiempo que el **Final Flash** iba hacía Naruto.

— ¡Naruto, cuidado! —gritaron todos, pero el rubio, atrapó el ataque con su mano y le dio su Ki, antes de lanzarlo contra el ultimo sujeto, el cual tenía el cabello rubio y era muy veloz, pero Naruto no le lanzó directamente el **Final Flash** , sino que lo lanzó al lugar en el que iba a aparecer, derrotándolo.

Los 3 sujetos, vieron sus cuerpos reconstruidos, todos tomaron posiciones de batalla, creyendo que la batalla seguiría, pero se desvanecieron.

— ¿A dónde se fue? —preguntó Bra llegando al lado de Naruto.

— **¡Taiyō Jū! (Pistola Solar)** —escucharon desde aquella construcción. Al acercarse, vieron a un sujeto en el cielo, el cual había esquivado el ataque y rodeándolo había 5 esferas de metal. El hombre tenía el cabello negro, llevaba una armadura de plata la cual cubría su pecho y abdomen, así como un spandex azul, además de un pantalón del mismo color.

—Deténganlo —rogó Chronoa.

— **¡** **Misutikku Atakku** **! (Ataque Místico)** —exclamó Piccoro alargando su brazo y atrapando a Giblet, pero este se rodeó por el aura de Ki, logrando que Piccoro lo soltara y escapó con las esferas, no sin antes arrojarles una esfera de Ki de gran envergadura, el portal se abrió bajo los pies de todos y convencieron al otro sujeto (presumiblemente Shallot) de que los acompañara, mientras que el portal se habría y ellos lo atravesaban.

Trunks dijo que no se preocuparan, que ya estaban buscando la próxima posición de Giblet, así mismo surgió el tema de que Shallot y el otro sujeto eran muy similares, pero Chronoa dijo que ambos eran hermanos (cosa que en realidad ya les había dicho anteriormente), Chronoa comenzó a buscar en todos los pergaminos, donde podría estar oculto Giblet, pero claramente tomaría tiempo.

Una luz blanca apareció detrás de todos, apareciendo de ella Daishinkan malherido, sin la camisa de su uniforme y sangrante "Saiyajin malvado", alcanzó a decir, antes de desmayarse.


	17. Enemigo Titanico

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **(N/A Diego: Aquí quisimos colocar otro personaje y recalcar algo que se le ha criticado a la película de Broly, para ver lo que estoy imaginando, busquen un video titulado « ¿Lo sabías? ¿Por qué Trunks y Goten no crecen en Súper?», solo cambien las ropas por las que describimos aquí para ambos personajes y la apariencia acorde a la edad, según su imaginación)**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Enemigo Titánico**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los guerreros Z estaban reunidos en la Bóveda del Tiempo, habían pasado unos 6 meses desde la batalla contra Giblet y en ese tiempo Shallot, quien se había vuelto un aliado y otro Patrullero del Tiempo, junto a Suika. Además había recuperado parte de su memoria, todos creían que era de Giblet de quien les había hablado Daishinkan quien se había sentado en una pose meditativa junto a un lago desde que se había recuperado y no había hablado con nadie, ni sobre nada, Bills y Whis dijeron que eso era lo que ocurría cuando un ángel perdía a su Hakai-Shin, aunque Zen-Ō-Sama actuaba tanto de Hakai-Shin, como de Kaiō-Shin.

— ¿Por qué nos has traído? —preguntó el Trunks joven. Actualmente, Trunks y Goten estaban en su edad preadolescente, Trunks llevaba un Gi verde y Goten llevaba un Gi azul.

— **Hemos recibido un mensaje desde el futuro** —dijo Chronoa, para luego enseñarles una esfera blanca, envió Ki a la esfera y la misma se iluminó, para luego dejar ver una silueta femenina, la cual poco a poco se fue aclarando, permitiendo ver a una joven de unos 15 años, ella tenía el cabello largo de color rosa atado en una trenza, sus ojos eran negros, su piel era bronceada como la de Naruto y Broly, llevaba un Gi negro y encima una armadura similar a la de Zamasu de color blanco. _«Soy Haru, soy la actual Toki no Kaiō-Shin. Chronoa-San, como entenderás no puedo darte mucha información sobre mi era, pero sí puedo decirte que las líneas temporales están desvaneciéndose, no tengo otra palabra para describirlo y la tierra del universo_ _ **7**_ _es donde convergerán dichas líneas temporales, nuevos enemigos del pasado o de futuros distantes llegarán a su planeta, la mayoría por culpa de un sujeto llamado Giblet, esperen hasta que transcurra el Torneo del Tiempo, donde encontrarán guerreros de todas las eras, tus guerreros deben vencer, Chronoa-San, pero no te preocupes, pronto los Hakai-Shin y Kaio-Shin de distintos universos sentirán el cambio, verán las pruebas y demás, haciendo que se acerquen al Nido del Tiempo y ofrecerán su ayuda en cuanto les expliques lo que ocurre»_ Haru derramó una lagrima, parecía feliz de ver a Chronoa, luego miró a Naruto y sonrió _«Deben ser fuertes y luchar con todo lo que tengan; si logran derrotar a estos guerreros del pasado y del futuro, ellos volverán a sus eras correspondientes, no deben dejar escapar a Giblet, necesito que vivas Chronoa-San, cuídala, por favor Naruto-San»_ el mensaje finalizó en ese momento.

— ¿Hemos encontrado algo? —preguntó Naruto quien al parecer pensaba en algo, quizás en Haru, parecía inquieto.

—Aun no —dijo Trunks, quien revisaba unos pergaminos —No hay nada. Ni de Giblet, ni de…

— ¡Es mi hermano! —dijo Shallot de repente. Aunque ya todos lo sabían, no podían decírselo a él, necesitaban que él mismo lo recordara y comenzaba a hacerlo —Él… él tenía el deseo de traicionar a nuestros aliados, yo lo impedí y ambos tuvimos una larga batalla, pero… creo recordar que quedamos en buenos términos o eso, hasta que ocurrió aquel combate —Chronoa lo hizo recostarse en una silla especial, la cual hizo aparecer con su poder divino de creación y luego le colocó las manos en las sienes, su cabeza fue rodeada por un Ki rosa.

 **Recuerdo**

 _Shallot y Giblet tenían una apariencia muy similar, desde el cabello que iba hacia atrás, así como sus vestimentas, aunque en Giblet se distinguían al ser su armadura carmesí y la de Shallot azul, actualmente ambos estaban en un planeta deshabitado._

— _¿Por qué destruiste la nave crucero de los Tsufurujin? —Gritó un furioso Shallot— ¡Ellos eran nuestros aliados!_

— _Ya tenemos lo que queríamos de ellos: Tenemos su tecnología y conocemos las minas de sus metales para nuestras armaduras —dijo Giblet —Tenemos todo y pronto los Saiyajin tendremos más._

— _¿Cuál es tu verdadero objetivo Giblet? —preguntó enfadado Shallot apretando los dientes._

— _La conquista del universo y encontrar la Fuente del Agua Divina —dijo Giblet —Los Tsufurujin conocían la ubicación de un planeta en el cual estaba aquel liquido sagrado. Quizás tú no lo sepas, pero ese líquido permite al beber obtener un aumento de poder de 300%... ¡SERÉ MÁS PODEROSO QUE LOS DEMONIOS DEL FRIO Y TOMARÉ SU IMPERIO PARA MI! —Shallot tomó una pose de batalla y Giblet hizo lo mismo, uno enfadado y el otro confiado, ambos se arrojaron mutuamente hacía adelante, chocando sus antebrazos y luego alejándose, Shallot atacó con un combo de puños, mientras que Giblet intentaba inútilmente de evitar ser golpeado, pero solo podía ocasionalmente bloquear alguno que otro golpe de su hermano, no todos y comenzaban a dolor, incluso con su armadura puesta._

 _Giblet alzó ambos brazos, bloqueando una patada, agarró de la pierna a Shallot y lo arrojó tan lejos como pudo girando sobre sí mismo y luego soltándolo, pero Shallot pudo recuperarse, Giblet enfadado alargó sus manos y comenzó a arrojarle esferas de Ki a su hermano, pero Shallot las esquivó, mientras volaba alejándose tanto como podía de Giblet quien lanzaba esferas de Ki, para luego lanzarse desde lo más alto hacía Giblet con su puño derecho rodeado de Ki el cual pasó a ser de fuego._

— _**¡Saramandā no Ken! (Puño de Salamandra)**_ _—exclamó Shallot._

 _Desde tierra, Giblet sonrió, juntó sus manos frente a su pecho y luego fue rodeado por un aura dorada—_ _ **¡Big Bang Attack! (Ataque Gran Explosión)**_

 _Ráfaga dorada contra ráfaga de fuego._

 _Ocurrió una explosión que mandó a Shallot lejos del planeta y lo hizo atravesar un portal temporal._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

Un pergamino se activó y todos fueron a ver, siendo Chronoa la primera en llegar hasta el pergamino —Es en su época: **789** , una… una criatura acaba de salir desde el subsuelo del planeta Tierra, está destruyendo las ciudades y es increíblemente grande y poderosa, deben tener mucho cuidado con esta criatura, Hildegarn pertenece a ese tipo de seres que no deberían de ver nuevamente la luz del día —Goku recibió el pergamino y el equipo se acercó a Goku, mediante el pergamino volvieron a la tierra, para combatir a la criatura.

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Planeta Tierra**

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

La ciudad del Oeste estaba destruida y vieron sin mucho problema a una criatura gigante parada sobre sus patas traseras, con un torso casi humano, con garras en manos y pies, su cabeza era similar a la de un reptil, pero no podía decirse lo mismo de su cuerpo.

— **¿Me escuchan todos?** —Preguntó Chronoa.

—Fuerte y claro, Chronoa-Chan —dijo Naruto.

— **Escuchen, esta criatura no es de esta época, es de un año el cual no puedo precisar, pero podríamos decir que tiene unos 4.237 años** —dijo Chronoa.

—No importa su época —aseguró Vegeta, pasando a su SSJ Azul Fortalecido: El cabello se volvía de un azul más oscuro, así como los ojos de un azul turquí —Solo importa destruirlo.

Goku pasó al SSJ Azul con el Kaiō-Ken.

Pero Naruto lo consideró el momento perfecto para mostrar su máximo poder, sobre todo con ese sujeto Giblet viajando de una era a otra y destruyendo todo.

Seguramente esto era su culpa, seguramente estaría viendo desde algún punto.

Todos sintieron la presión característica del SSJ Dios y vieron como pasaba del Rojo al Azul, para luego soltar un grito y que su poder destruyera algunos edificios, se elevó en el aire, mientras que el Ki seguía ascendiendo, antes de arrojarse contra la criatura, concentrando todo el poder que estaba liberando, en un único puño— **¡Saiyan-Punch!** —pero el puño no fue dirigido a su rostro como todos lo creyeron, sino que Naruto lo golpeó en su vientre y lo hizo elevarse en el aire.

Broly ya estaba junto a su hijo, con el SSJ Dios Verde y golpeó al monstruo en la cabeza, precipitándolo hacía tierra.

El monstruo abrió su boca y lanzó una ráfaga de Ki. Goku, Vegeta y Broly emplearon una barrera de Ki, para evitar que la destrucción fuera aun mayor.

Naruto sorprendió a Vegeta, cuando llevó sus manos al frente, reuniendo Ki, el príncipe sonrió e hizo lo mismo, ambos reuniendo esferas de Ki, las más grandes que podían permitirse, antes de atacar― **¡God's Final Flash!** ―exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo, mientras que sus ataques viajaban hacía el monstruo, causando una gran destrucción.

Goku comenzó a pensar, mientras que esquivaba y veía a sus compañeros y nieta atacar con ferocidad― ¡Por favor! ―pidió Goku, mientras que ascendía en el aire y estiraba sus brazos hacia arriba ― ¡Por favor, necesitamos de su ayuda para vencer a este monstruo, por favor concédanme su energía!

Pan generó un **Kame Hame Ha** , pero en lugar de soltarlo, empleó su **Súper Saiyajin** , solo para enviar todo ese Ki a su técnica, buscando reunir aun más energía, sin caer exhausta.

Bra cargó un **Galick Ho** , usando el mismo método que su amiga.

Broly sonrió, hace ya muchos años que no enfrentaba a un enemigo como este. Él, que era un prodigio, aquel que fue bendecido con el Súper Saiyajin Berserker, que alcanzó incluso el modo Dios gracias a sus compañeros… solo un enemigo como este, podría hacerle frente, pasó al SSJ Dios Azul y se arrojó contra su enemigo, concentrando Ki en su brazo derecho ― **Kyodai Hanmā (Martillo Gigante)** ―no fue una sorpresa que Broly pudiera obligar a su enemigo a moverse e incluso alcanzara a darle un golpe en la barbilla, haciendo que se alzara en el aire.

Ambas Semi-Saiyajin aparecieron debajo del monstruo, liberando sus ataques al mismo tiempo― **¡Kame Hame Ho!** ―exclamaron Pan y Bra, soltándole un ataque a quemarropa a la criatura, la cual trató de cazarlas, intentó agarrarlas con sus garras, pero ellas le esquivaron.

El monstruo rugió y se lanzó contra ambas chicas, las cuales le esquivaron nuevamente, el Trunks patrullero llegó por la espalda del monstruo y le trató de cortar con su espada, solo para que el arma se quebrara al entrar en contacto con la piel del monstruo, el cual lo golpeó.

Vegeta, Broly y Naruto volvieron a ir contra la criatura, mientras que la presión de la **Genki-Dama** se hacía cada vez más presente en la zona de la batalla, los tres golpearon al monstruo tras reunir tanto Ki como pudieron en sus manos, pero al ver que eso no funcionó, volvieron a reunir el Ki y soltaron a quemarropa una esfera de Ki cada uno, logrando que el monstruo chillara del dolor, pero no fueron lo bastante rápidos para esquivarlo, siendo cazados en el intento por el brazo del monstruo y lanzados al suelo, dejando tres cráteres.

Salieron de allí sin armaduras a causa de que fueron destruidas por el golpe.

― **¡Fūton: Solar Burst! (E. Viento: Estallido Solar)** ―exclamó Naruto, tras cargar dos esferas de Ki del tamaño de balones de Futbol, las cuales eran de color lila y eran rodeadas por anillos de viento, el joven semi-Saiyajin, en esos momentos con el cabello rubio, pasó a su forma base, con algunos mechones de cabello negros y otros rojos, había usado todo el poder del SSJ Dios y el SSJ ordinario en ese par de esferas de Ki, las cuales ahora sostenía en sus manos, se acercó al monstruo volando tan rápido como pudo, esquivó sus intentos por cazarlo y las chocó contra el pecho del monstruo, alzando una nube de humo negro.

El humo se despejó a causa del Ki del monstruo, todos volvieron su mirada y se encontraron con un ser del tamaño de un adulto promedio, era de piel amarilla, su cabeza tenía una especie de cresta, sus ojos eran completamente negros, parecía estar desnudo y era una criatura asexual como Freezer. La criatura abrió su boca y soltó una ráfaga de Ki rojo.

―Me estoy cansando de esta cosa ―gruñó Bra, la cual sacó los zarcillos Potara, dándole uno a Pan, creando su fusión: Bran, la cual se puso frente a todos y ante el monstruo, estirando su mano derecha, mientras que una esfera de Ki violeta se formaba entre sus manos ― **Big Bang Ha** ―la ráfaga de Ki, que fusionaba el Big Bang Attack y el Kame Hame Ha, combatió contra la ráfaga soltada de el monstruo, pero no por ello alguno de ellos retrocedió, hasta que Bran empleó el SSJ Dios Azul, logrando golpear a la criatura y mandarla a volar ―Vaya que eres resistente.

―Bastante ―dijeron Vegeta, Broly y Naruto, lanzándose contra la criatura, logrando los tres conectarle tres golpes en distintas partes de su cuerpo, pero la criatura se los quitó de encima dándole un puño a Vegeta y Broly y pegándole con la rodilla a Naruto, siendo los tres mandados a volar. Usaron el Bukūjutsu y volvieron a la batalla, pero la criatura increíblemente se encontraba pareja con los tres Saiyajin, desviando sus puños y patadas y devolviendo los ataques con una facilidad pasmosa, hasta que Bran intervino dándole un golpe con la rodilla en la espalda, haciendo que dejara abierta una defensa, dándoles tiempo a los tres hombres de golpearle, Bran usó la tele-transportación para quitarse de en medio.

― **¡Big Bang Ha!** ―exclamó Bran, fusionando el _Big Bang Attack_ y el _Kame Hame Ha_ , una nube de humo negro se alzó, todos sabían que por fin consiguieron hacerle algún daño y lo confirmaron al escuchar un CRAK monumental, proveniente de la criatura. Cuando el humo se despejó, la criatura tenía el torso lleno de grietas, pero no por ello parecía dispuesta a rendirse.

― ¡A UN LADO! ―gritó Goku, soltando una Genki-Dama de un tamaño el cual Vegeta no recordaba haber visto antes. La criatura soltó su ráfaga de Ki vocal, pero no le hizo mella a la técnica, la cual la acabó por vaporizar.

― **Buen trabajo a todos** ―dijo Chronoa, recordándoles que ella estaba allí.

―Gracias Chronoa-Chan ―dijo Naruto, poniendo celosas a Bra, Pan y Ritsuko.

― **Naruto-Kun, necesito que vengas al nido del tiempo** ―pidió ella.

―Ya vamos ―dijo Naruto, mientras que todos iban al nido, donde Chronoa hizo que Naruto se pusiera en un sello raro, Naruto fue rodeado por un aura roja y de él se separó una chica de cabello rojo largo, unas orejas de zorro sobre su cabeza, ojos azules, piel blanca y una cola esponjosa, además de que estaba desnuda.

― ¿Ella es…? ―preguntaron Naruto y Broly.

― **Es Kyūbi, exacto** ―dijo Chronoa, mientras que agitaba su mano y la Kitsune era revestida con un Gi y un pantalón rojos ― **En la Híper-Tierra, el hogar de Kushina, había nueve criaturas y Kyūbi, Ritsuko era la más fuerte de todas. La he liberado, porque ella podrá ser una aliada en las próximas batallas. Esto no es una coincidencia. Nada de... de esto tendría por qué estar pasando, comenzando por Lady Mizu, ni Hildegarn. Hildegarn especialmente, porque él es de otra… línea temporal.**

―Towa y ese insecto a quien asesinamos ―dijo Vegeta, todos le miraron―No Denigra, sino el otro…

―Mira, el guardaespaldas de Towa, sí ―dijo Naruto enfadado ―Towa escapó y luego apareció Lady Mizu y ahora esta cosa ―Todos se calmaron y Naruto miró en varias direcciones ―Ustedes vuelvan a la tierra, me quedaré aquí con Chronoa a cuidar de Ritsuko y en cuanto ella se recupere, iré con ustedes, aprovecharé para investigar alguna distorsión en el espacio tiempo, además de buscar a Giblet junto a Shallot ―todos asintieron, Pan y Bra besaron a Naruto en la mejilla y se fueron con los adultos.


	18. 17: Ondas Aliada

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Ondas + Aliada**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tras la batalla contra la criatura, todos supieron de la existencia de los Guerreros Z y ellos dijeron ser aliados de Mr. Satán _(Hércules)_ , en algunas batallas.

— **Bills-Sama** —dijo Whis, mientras que ambos se encontraban comiendo en el patio de la casa de Bulma — **¿Desea usted que avise a Goku y a los demás?**

— **Sí, avisemos antes de que sea tarde** —dijo Bills preocupado y se pasó una mano por los ojos — **No es suficiente con que la Kaiō-Shin del tiempo tenga un amorío con Naruto, sino que debemos de preocuparnos de estas ondas y además de posibles peligros de otras dimensiones, tiempo o del propio espacio exterior… ¡¿POR QUÉ NO PODEMOS DAR CON GIBLET?!**

— **Bills-Sama, usted sabe que los demás están investigando tanto como pueden sobre ellos y su posible plan** —dijo Whis a lo cual Bills gruñó y se puso de pie, tomando el plato de Okonomiyaki (un plato muy similar a una pizza) Ambos entraron en la casa y bajaron al sótano, donde estaba el laboratorio de la familia Brief.

—Bills-Sama, Whis-San —dijo Bulma quien trabajaba con su padre— ¿En qué les podemos servir?

— **Bulma, necesito que construyas un… rastreador, en busca de unas ondas las cuales se encuentran en el aire, son muy extrañas y me están causando escalofríos solo de nombrarlos** —gruñó Bills — **Necesitamos identificarlas** —Bills colocó en un tablero, usando un marcador, una figura que no se parecía en nada a la representación gráfica de una onda de sonido — **Estas ondas no tendrían que resultarme… molestas, pero lo están logrando y temo que sea algo nocivo para la Tierra y el resto del universo 7.**

—Entendido —dijo el Dr. Brief, mientras que comenzaba a buscar un viejo medidor de ondas que tenía en el armario, pero al abrir la puerta del mismo, varios inventos le cayeron encima enterrándolo.

—Papá —gritó una preocupada Bulma, ayudando a su padre a salir de debajo de los aparatos.

—Estoy bien, tranquila —dijo su padre, mientras que agarraba un objeto similar al rastreador del dragón y lo conectaba a una computadora, para luego ponerse a escribir por casi dos horas. Cuando todo parecía estar listo, el Dr. Brief lo enseñó a Bulma y las lecturas de energía las cuales estaban rodeando el planeta eran muy altas.

 **:::::::::::::::::**

—Me alegro que te encuentres bien —dijo Bulma mirando a una persona —Casi muero del susto al verte caer al suelo —la persona ante ella contestó o más bien, realizó una pregunta— ¿Quién soy? Aun estoy convencida de que estás dormido —le entregó un espejo, parecía ser que Goku había perdido la memoria —Elegiste un buen momento para perder la memoria, ¿aun recuerdas como luchar? —él asintió y ante ellos apareció un hombre de piel blanca, con un corte de cabello Mohawk, un corte en el cual solo se dejaba una franja de cabello en medio de la cabeza y el resto era afeitado, llevaba un chaleco grande verde, además de una camisa negra y un pantalón del mismo color— ¿Androide 16? —El androide no contestó —Cell te destruyó, ¿Cómo es posible que estés operativo?

—No soy el mismo androide que ustedes conocieron, aunque tengo su apariencia física —contestó el androide —Mi misión, es llevarte conmigo: Goku.

—Puede que no recuerde nada, pero… creo que enfrentarte será como respirar… Androide 16 —contestó Goku, quien atacó con un puñetazo en el rostro, que mandó al Androide a volar.

16 se recuperó en el aire.

— _Intenta expulsar el Ki desde tus pies y luego rodea tu cuerpo con él_ —dijo una voz en la cabeza de Goku, el _verdadero_.

— **Heruzu Furasshu (Munición Infernal)** —exclamó 16 tomando altura, sus puños se separaron, por el ataque Rocket Punch, con el cual trató de golpear a Goku, pero él destruyó los brazos con esferas de Ki, luego el androide lanzó una potente ráfaga de Ki.

El instinto de Goku le dijo que hacer, juntando tanto Ki como podía en sus manos, las juntó y arrojó una esfera de Ki, el Kame Hame Ha.

—A pesar de que el vínculo es reciente, tú fuerza y conexión ya maduró —dijo 16.

—Hola Bulma, Goku —dijo Whis, obviamente acababa de llegar en compañía de Bills— ¿Qué deliciosa comida nos preparaste hoy?

—Espero que este viaje valiera la pena —dijo Bills, para luego fijarse en 16 —No eres humano a pesar de parecerlo. Tampoco es un Saiyajin o de otra raza similar, que extraño.

—Nuevas amenazas detectas. Curso de acción recomendable: abortar —dijo 16, antes de retirarse.

—Oye tu, el que está dentro de Goku, se acabó el juego —dijo Bills —No puedes engañar a un dios —Goku o el sujeto dentro de su cuerpo pareció asustarse.

—No sé como llegué a este cuerpo, Bills-Sama —dijo el sujeto —No entiendo que pasó, pero… pero tuve que ayudar a Bulma-San y…

— ¡Sal del cuerpo de mi amigo, ahora! —ordenó Bulma señalándolo.

—Bulma, esto no es culpa de nuestro amigo —dijo Whis —Concéntrate, concéntrate en sentir aquella otra presencia — "Goku" hizo lo pedido y ambos pudieron conocerse, tomando Goku el mando del cuerpo, tras una explicación.

—Dime Whis, ¿Acaso estas ondas que pedimos investigar al Dr. Brief…?

—Así es Bills-Sama, esto es a causa de las ondas —dijo Whis, para luego mirar a Goku y Bulma.

—Primero fueron clones de todos los miembros del equipo, luego fueron Freezer y Cell —dijo Bulma.

— **Soy un Hakai-Shin (Dios Destructor), no un Kyūseishu-Shin (Dios Salvador)** —dijo Bills.

—Goku se debilita por alguna razón Bills-Sama, Whis-Sama —dijo —Pero yo puedo tomar su fuerza y él me pasa sus recuerdos para poder luchar.

—Bien, busquemos una nave y a los restantes miembros del equipo —dijo Bulma, todos asintieron y subieron a una nave, mientras que Bulma usaba el detector de Ki para buscar a los otros, pero de camino se encontraron con el clon de Goku vestido de Gris y en estado de SSJ 1, quien arrojó un Kame Hame Ha, pero Goku salió de la nave con la tele transportación y devolvió el Kame Hame Ha de su enemigo concentrando Ki en sus manos y logrando detener la ráfaga de Ki, antes de aventársela a su enemigo, quien la esquivo, sin embargo Goku lanzó una patada que golpeó en la cabeza a su clon, para luego tele-transportarse a la espalda y lograr conectar varios golpes en la espalda, para finalmente crear un Kienzan y…

— ¿Lo esquivó? —preguntó Goku.

El clon no habló, solo contraatacó con un Kame Hame Ha.

— ¡Kame Hame Ha! —respondió Goku.

—Vamos, eleva tu poder —dijo el Goku a su compañero/alma, ayudando a Goku a entrar en SSJ 3, dándole más poder al Kame Hame Ha del original y mandando a la clon al olvido. Tomaron nuevamente la nave, encontrando a Krillin en el suelo, siendo atacado por un clon suyo, al cual Goku pudo derrotar relativamente fácil, pero del suelo surgió un clon de Mikoto y uno de Naruto.

— **¡Katon: Dan no Jutsu! (Jutsu Bala E. Fuego)** —escuchó Goku, quien agarró a Krilin, haciéndose a un lado y evitando una esfera de grandes dimensiones de fuego escarlata, el cual eliminó a los clones. Goku se giró, encontrándose con Naruto y Mikoto.

Naruto sin su armadura Saiyajin a causa de una batalla más bien reciente y Mikoto estaba también con algunos moretones o sangrando de sus extremidades, pero nada drástico ni que pusiera sus vidas en peligro, tras eso les entregó unas Semillas del Ermitaño, recuperándose y subieron a la nave de Bulma.

—Goku, Bulma —dijo Krilin tan pronto como despertó, mientras que comía una semilla —Naruto, Mikoto —en eso aparecieron Bills y Wiss —Lord Bills, Whis.

— **Deja de gritar y explica que te pasó** —pidió o más bien: Ordenó Bills.

—Estaba investigando lo acontecido, ya saben: de donde surgieron los clones, luego me sentí mareado y me desmalle —dijo Krilin, mientras que lanzaba algunos golpes al aire —Creo que estoy bien.

—Escucha Krilin —dijo Whis —Existe un alma vinculada al cuerpo de Goku que eleva su nivel y tras estos combates, ya debería de tener un nivel más alto —todos asintieron —Si el alma se enlaza contigo, serás más fuerte y mantendrás ese Zenkai —ambos cerraron los ojos, el alma pasó de uno al otro.

—Debemos buscar a los demás y así mismo a los clones más peligrosos —dijo Naruto algo asustado —No… no deseo imaginarme… si existiera un clon de mi Otosan.

 **:::::::::::::::::**

Mientras tanto, en lo profundo del espacio exterior, a Freezer no le estaba yendo nada bien. Las cosas parecían complicarse para él, pues tras su muerte a manos del _Saiyajin Espadachín_ (Trunks del futuro, obviamente), sus tropas habían conquistado algunos planetas en su nombre, pero también ocasionaron la aparición de los piratas espaciales y de nuevos grupos de conquistadores a los cuales ahora las tropas de Freezer enfrentaban, si a eso se le sumaba el ataque a la Híper-Tierra, a cuan larga fue esa guerra y que había sido prácticamente imposible el que sus tropas usaran el Chakra, entonces había sido una autentica pérdida de recursos de la cual ahora Freezer trataba de reponer a su ejércitos y por si fuera poco, también estaba el hecho de que muchos planetas se habían independizado con tácticas de guerrilla y otras tácticas las cuales los perfectamente formados hombres de Freezer no pudieron prever. Todo esto estaba haciendo enfadar en gran medida al Emperador del Universo, quien sencillamente no sabía cómo actuar, sabía que requería poder para reconquistar el universo o al menos para poder actualizar a sus tropas y no estaba siendo nada fácil el lograrlo.

Vagar por el espacio exterior te daba tiempo para pensar y Freezer lo estaba usando, en busca de clasificar las distintas razas del universo, dando con algunas razas que podrían resultar muy interesantes para ser anexadas a sus tropas, así que estaba dispuesto a ir en su búsqueda, de no ser por un disparo que acabó por romper el casco de su nave principal, inmediatamente, la flota de naves que le acompañaba se pusieron en formación de ataque y comenzaron a buscar al atacante, pero no lo vieron, sino hasta unos metros más cerca, pero al abrir fuego contra la tropa enemiga, se encontraron con que los laser no dañaban las tropas enemigas, pero ellas si podían hacerlo, así que Freezer ordenó a sus tropas el retirarse, él salió de la nave y voló hacía la nave nodriza, mientras que entraba en el modo Golden y esquivaba los rayos, antes de apuntar con el dedo y disparar rayos de Ki, logrando destruir varias de las naves, además de arrojar esferas de Ki y esquivar los rayos enemigos así mismo, sus tropas se desplegaron en naves caza y procedieron a usar explosivos contra las naves enemigas, pero las naves enemigas usaron escudos y se escuchó un aplauso, solo para que Freezer desapareciera.

Cuando Freezer apareció nuevamente, estaba en un planeta de tierra lila y en un campo de batalla, cosa que le recordó al Torneo del Poder, alzó la guardia y evitó bajarla. Sabía que no era cosa de los Guerreros Z, tenía que ser alguien o algo…

 _Esquivó un rayo de Ki y se giró._

… más…

Ante él apareció una figura femenina, tenía la piel cian, su cabello era de hecho plumas carmesí, su brazo derecho y su pierna derecha eran robóticos.

Sin decir nada, Freezer apuntó hacía su enemiga — **Desubīmu (Rayo de la Muerte)** —un rayo de Ki rosa salió hacía ella, pero le bastó con doblar su cuello y dejar que el rayo le pasara por el lado, ella se acercó a le dio un potente golpe en el pecho, lanzándolo a la distancia, haciéndolo caer sobre su espalda.

— ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! —Gritó furioso Freezer, mientras que apuntaba al techo — **Chōshinsei** **(Supernova)** —una esfera roja gigante se formó en su mano y la arrojó contra la mujer, la cual sonrió y dispersó la esfera con un movimiento horizontal de su mano derecha— ¿Pero qué…? —Freezer vomitó sangre, al sentir el puño de la mujer enterrarse en su estómago y cayó lentamente al suelo, pero ella ya estaba en tierra firme y arrojó una onda de Ki contra la Supernova desvaneciéndola— ¿Quién es ella? —se preguntó, antes de que su rival apareciera encima de ella y le golpeara en la espalda, mandándolo a tierra, quebrándole la columna al golpearlo con el codo, luego sintió como le picó con algo en el cuello y luego, solo se desvaneció.


	19. 18: Clones y Enemigos

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **18: Clones y Enemigos**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Con Goku, Krillin, Mikoto y Naruto, se encontraban en la nave de la Corporación Capsula, recabando información sobre los clones. Mientras que Bulma escribía algo en un computador.

—Oigan, creo que encontré la firma energética de 18 —dijo Bulma.

— ¡Vayamos! —pidió Krilin, Bulma asintió y aceleró.

Llegaron a un lugar en el cual se encontraba Cell, acompañado por un clon de Tenshinhan, ante una joven de cabello largo castaño, de piel blanca, tenía lentes, una bata de doctor, un vestido de cuadrados azules y rojos. Se encontraba protegiendo a 18 quien estaba inconsciente.

— **¡Katon: Yagura no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Pedernal Yagura)** —escucharon los clones.

— **¡Fūton: Toppa no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Ruptura)** —Tenshinhan y Cell, trataron de cubrirse, pero no les sirvió de mucho, siendo golpeados por una gran explosión.

El clon de Tenshinhan ahora mostraba sus ropas destrozadas, aunque Cell estaba en perfectas condiciones.

—Tú, el de cabellos negros y rojos —dijo Cell, dando un par de pasos y poniéndose ante Naruto —Veo que en tu interior hay más que solo Ki. Luchemos.

—Krilin y yo nos encargaremos del clon de Tenshinhan —dijo Goku, mientras que ambos se ponían ante el clon.

— **¡Taiyō-Ken!** —exclamó Cell, cegando a Naruto.

— ¡Maldito! —Gruñó Naruto ahora cegado — **Fūton no Yōroi (Armadura de E. Viento)** —Cell gritó de dolor.

— ¡Mi cola! —Aunque Naruto, pudo ver como una nueva salía, luego vio a Cell ascender, así que lo siguió, pero luego lo vio juntar sus manos y comenzar a cargar Ki.

— _¡Maldito!_ —gruñó el joven

— **¡Kame Hame Ha!** —La ráfaga de Ki a quemarropa arrojó a Naruto a tierra, aunque pudo disipar el ataque, al hacer que su Ki ascendiera accediendo al Súper Saiyajin Dios Azul —Interesante transformación. Si bien, ya no puedo sentir tu Ki, aun así puedo sentir una poderosa presión en el aire… —Cell dejó de hablar, cuando un Kienzan lo partió a la mitad.

Naruto juntó sus manos a la altura de su pecho, poniendo el dorso de una sobre la palma de la otra, antes de que su Ki ascendiera, vio como Cell comenzaba a reconstruirse lentamente— **¡Galick Hō!** —el rayo concentrado de Ki eliminó a Cell.

Vio que el clon de Tenshinhan también estaba acabado y todos se acercaron a 18 y a la chica que le había ayudado —18, ¿puedes escucharme?

—Se encuentra bien, aunque fue dejado inconsciente por aquel a quien llamas Cell —dijo la chica —Pero será mejor que alguien la vea, solo para estar seguros.

—Sí, supongo. Oye, gracias por defender a 18 —dijo Krilin.

—No. Soy yo quien debería agradecerte. Tú y tus compañeros son bastante fuertes —dijo la desconocida —En especial teniendo en cuenta que pudieron soportar los efectos de las ondas.

— ¿Ondas? —preguntó Krilin extrañado.

Ahora fue hora de Goku de preguntar— ¿Sabes que está pasando?

—Hace tiempo fui una investigadora, trabaje para la Armada de la Patrulla Roja —dijo, mostrando en emblema —Cuando las Ondas actuaron, 18 se vio inconsciente y fue secuestrada por la Armada. Pero no sé porqué.

— ¿Y los clones? ¿Y el regreso de Cell? —preguntó Goku.

—Sí. La Patrulla está detrás de todo —aseguró ella. —Mi trabajo más reciente, hasta hace ya un año, era suprimir el poder de un luchador, para implantar un alma en él. Pero cuando descubrí que planeaban usar cientos de guerreros para dominar el mundo deserté, me topé con 18 en mi huida, logramos acabar con los soldados rasos, llegamos hasta aquí donde nos topamos con Cell y el clon, lo enfrentamos y ella cayó inconsciente.

—Lo mejor será salir de aquí —dijo Mikoto, los demás asintieron y se fueron siendo acompañados por la desconocida, hasta que dieron con el paradero de Yamcha y Tenshinhan, estaban en el suelo, tras ser derrotados por sus propios clones, los salvaron empleando un ataque sorpresa de Kienzan y Kame Hame Ha.

Mientras que buscaban a otros miembros del equipo, como por ejemplo Vegeta o Broly, Naruto presintió algo extraño y salió de la nave para sorpresa de todos, atacando aparentemente a la nada, pero resultó ser Giblet.

— ¿Él de nuevo? —gruñó Goku, mientras que era seguido por los otros, hasta tierra firme, donde había un gran cráter.

—No seguirás escapando a la Patrulla del Tiempo, Giblet —aseguró Naruto, antes de pasar a SSJ Dios Azul, mientras que su enemigo se ponía de pie y sonreía.

—Yo creo que sí —aseguró él, mientras que pasaba a SSJ 2 y se lanzaba contra Naruto, quien bloqueó su puño —Verás, ha habido algunos arreglos en mi plan de un... Torneo del Tiempo, ahora, muchos guerreros de distintas épocas y distintos universos atacaran alguno que otro universo y eso incluye… posibles líneas temporales —alargó sus manos hacía Naruto, cargando una esfera de Ki dorada.

—Bastardo —se dijo Naruto realizando sellos de manos tan rápido como pudo— **¡Fūton: Shinkūdama no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Bolas de Vacío)**

— **¡Final Flash!** —exclamó su enemigo, juntando las manos y cargando una esfera de Ki dorado, solo para ser, golpeando por las esferas de viento, que era casi como ser golpeado por metal y arrastrado a la distancia.

— **¡White Destruction!** —exclamó Naruto, arrojando una ráfaga de Ki blanco, que le permitió dañar devolver el Final Flash y dañar a Giblet, además de causar una detonación en el lugar. Todos los guerreros Z, habían visto el pilar de Ki y habían ido en esa dirección: Goku, Vegeta, Krilin, Tenshinhan e Yamcha.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡MALDICIÓN! —Gritó Cell, tras lograr regenerarse— ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Sus poderes deberían reducirse como los míos! ¡No es justo! ¿Cómo puedo yo, el ser perfecto PERDER?

—Lamentable, Cell —dijo una voz reconocida por Cell, durante su estancia en el infierno.

—Freezer —dijo Cell girándose.

—Espero que no te haya molestado el que estuviera observando tal espectáculo desde lejos —dijo Freezer —Recuerda que teníamos un trato. Un trato que elegiste ignorar para huir y fracasar miserablemente. Cuéntame ¿Qué tal tu enfrentamiento contra esos monos?

—No tengo obligación de contarte —dijo Cell.

—Oh, Jo jo jo, ¿de eso se trata entonces? Bien, quizás podríamos llegar a un trato —dijo Freezer. —Mis subordinados han conseguido información que podría serte de interés.

—Con "subordinados" te refieres a esa tropa de circo —dijo Cell.

—Me dices lo que sabes y yo te daré información, con gusto —dijo Freezer sonriente.

—No es… bueno, se divide en varias partes. Primero: La Patrulla Roja, aquellos que me crearon son los responsables de las Ondas. Segundo: Hay un viajero del tiempo, un Saiyajin que ha estado viajando a muchas eras e incluso entre los universos, está secuestrando a los mejores guerreros de distintos universos y haciendo experimentos con ellos.

—Mi información, es que tenemos una aliada —dijo Freezer —Es miembro de esa Patrulla de la que hablas. Puedes seguirme si quieres —Cell asintió y ambos despegaron.

Cuando encontraron a Piccoro, este estaba inconsciente como resultado de una batalla contra par de clones de Freezer, uno en su forma final y otro en su tercera forma, cosa que no fue fácil, pues aquel que estaba en su forma final, comenzó a atacarlos con varios Kienzan, los cuales Tenshinhan respondió con su Kikoho, para destruirlos o Krilin respondió con sus propios Kienzan o incluso Goku en SSJ Blue los golpeó directamente, destruyéndolos como Jiren.

Aquel que estaba en su tercera forma, resultó que les arrojaba esferas de Ki desde la boca, algo que el original no hacía.

Naruto comenzó a atacar a este Freezer, empleando una de sus creaciones, el **Fūton: Girochin no Jutsu (E. Viento: Jutsu Guillotina)** , con la cual rodeaba sus manos de viento y luego lanzaba golpes al aire, dejando ir las esferas de aire huracanado, los cuales eran poderosos contra Freezer, luego empleaba las esferas de Ki del **Star Burst** , logrando lanzar una tras otra y combinándola con el **Girochin** , hasta poder eliminar a su enemigo. Una vez que Piccoro estuvo a salvo, lo llevaron a la nave, encontrando que él había empleado su Telepatía, algo otorgado por su fusión con Kami-Sama.

Tras eso, fueron en búsqueda de Gohan, Naruto dijo que lo encontró gracias a su _energía vital_.


	20. 19: Androide 21

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **19: Androide 21**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

Goku, Krillin, Tenshinhan, Gohan, Piccoro, Mikoto y Naruto, continuaron su viaje en la nave de Bulma.

—Bueno, estamos casi todos —dijo Bulma alegre.

—Esto de los clones comienza a mosquearme —dijo Naruto enfadado y pasando a su SSJ Bone.

—Vaya que te pareces a Vegeta —comentó Bulma mirándolo.

—Perdón —dijo él, a su lado apareció Ritsuko, quien le pasó una mano por los hombros, logrando relajarlo —No puedo simplemente relajarme, Rit. Estamos en una autentica crisis —la Kitsune solo asintió.

— **Quizás Broly o yo podríamos ser mejores… Ases o Comodines, pues el enemigo está usando enemigos no muy poderosos, que digamos** —dijo Ritsuko.

—Es probable que usaran los datos del fallecido Dr. Gero y las células restantes no empleadas en Cell —aventuró Gohan, para luego mirar a Naruto y Ritsuko —Ambos podrían ayudar a derrotar a los restantes enemigos y podríamos descubrir quién está detrás de esto —Jinchūriki y Bijū asintieron.

—Esperen —dijo Bulma —Tengo una idea. Esa chica que cuidaba de 18, en el encuentro contra Cell, dijo que todo esto era cosa de la Patrulla Roja, lo que significa que… —Bulma comenzó a teclear algo —Las bases de la Patrulla Roja, no tienen porqué estar necesariamente a la vista de todos, pues son un grupo terrorista.

— ¿Significa que tendremos que encontrar posibles lugares y destruir el suelo? —preguntó Goku.

—No necesariamente —dijo Bulma, tecleando —Estoy usando los satélites de la Corporación Capsula, para escanear… —algo sonó en su pantalla —Encontré las bases y solo una está activa.

—Bien —dijeron todos alegres.

—Esperen —dijo Goku, usando la tele-transportación para salir de la nave y aparecer ante una esfera de Ki, para luego desviarla, encontrándose con un clon de Vegeta en SSJ Blue y un clon de Kid Buu.

— ¡Katon: no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu) —escuchó Goku a Mikoto, haciéndose a un lado, mientras que una esfera de fuego de gran magnitud le pasaba por el lado.

— ¡Goku, llévate a todos a un lugar seguro! —Gritó Naruto, él asintió y se llevó la nave— **¡Fūton: Bōchōha no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Onda Explosiva)** —la esfera de fuego se hizo aun mayor gracias al viento de Naruto, mientras que él y Mikoto salían de allí tan rápido como podían. Buu explotó y volvieron al lugar, solo para que Buu se volviera a reformar, aunque ahora con un color gris oscuro a causa de que fue quemado.

— **Wakusei no Bakuhatsu (Explosión Planetaria)** —exclamó Buu con una voz calmada, antes de arrojar una esfera de gran tamaño de color rosa.

— ¡Si golpea el planeta vamos a…! —pero Goku no pudo acabar, pues Naruto ya estaba empleando el SSJ Dios Rojo y literalmente había atrapado la esfera de Ki de Buu.

— **¡Katon no Ken! (Espada de E. Fuego)** —exclamó Mikoto, con su mano derecha rodeada de fuego y dándole forma de cuchilla, para luego realizar un corte en Buu, quien se mostró asustado al no poder regenerarse. Mikoto comenzó a realizar sellos de manos, pero Buu también concentró Ki para matarla.

— **¡Ultra Buu Buu Voleibol!** —Buu fue encerrado en una esfera y atrapada por Gotenks, la fusión de Goten y Trunks, antes de lanzarla al aire— **¡Final Kame Hame Ha!** —con un haz de Ki, resultado de la fusión del ataque de sus padres, Gotenks intentó eliminar a Kid Buu, el cual se liberó de la esfera y trató de atacarlos.

Goku activó el Migatte no Goku'i, el cual había conseguido controlar gracias a Wiss, con el pasar de los años— **¡Hiken! (Puño Sofocante)** —exclamó Goku, logrando golpearlo por la espalda con una onda de Aire, impidiéndole moverse.

Naruto entonces vio una oportunidad y empleando Ki en la punta de sus dedos, generó un sello en el aire, para esto no funcionaba el Chakra, pues Buu no poseía dicha energía— **¡Sunpō Fūin: Menjo! (Sellado Dimensional: Destierro)** —el sello apareció ante Boo y este fue absorbido por el sello, el cual luego se cerró sobre sí mismo.

Goku sintió una energía extraña viniendo desde una dirección y avisó a los demás, quienes avisaron que les alcanzarían, así que Goku, Naruto, Gotenks y Mikoto se movilizaron hacía esa zona.

Era la zona de la primera batalla entre Goku y Vegeta, en una zona desértica con grandes formaciones de mesetas, similar al _Gran Cañón del Colorado_ y había una gran abertura en una de las mesetas, desde aquella abertura, salía el Androide #16 y aunque Krillin intentó negociar con él, pronto se dieron cuenta de que era otro Androide.

— **¡Mystic Attack! (Ataque Místico)** —exclamó Piccoro, alargando su brazo y atrayendo a 16 hacía él, permitiendo que Goku y Naruto le dieran un combo de golpes.

— **¡Súper God Fist!** —exclamó Goku, golpeando a 16 en el vientre con una esfera de Ki.

— **¡Munición Infernal!** —atacó 16, quitándose los antebrazos y atacando con una gran cantidad de fuego.

— **¡Fūton: Dai Toppa no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Ruptura)** —Exclamó Naruto soplando y haciendo que la llamarada, fuera contra 16, haciéndolo explotar, pero aun así quedó físicamente ileso, aunque no era lo mismo en cuanto a sus circuitos.

Naruto pasó al Súper Saiyajin Dios Azul y concentró Ki en ambas manos, generando dos esferas de Ki lilas, para luego fusionarlas en una esfera de Ki turquesa del tamaño de un balón de Futbol, pero al hacerlo perdió el modo dios, lo que significa que acababa de usar ese Ki— **¡Gingakei no Kami no Bakuhatsu! (Explosión Galáctica de Dios)** —sin contemplaciones, el Semi-Saiyajin, arrojó la esfera de Ki, no solo contra 16, sino también contra la base, destruyéndola.

—Ese fue un gran ataque —dijo 16, quien ahora tenía parte de su cabeza y su ojo sin la máscara que tanto se asemejaba a la piel humana —No tenemos datos sobre ti o sobre tu padre o sobre la mujer que les acompaña —dijo mirando primero a Naruto y luego a Mikoto —Aquel sujeto de cabello largo, destruyó nuestro laboratorio, así que ya no contamos con otros clones.

—No peleabas con todo tu poder —dijo Goku —Te faltaba… instinto asesino, ¿Por qué sigues a la Patrulla Roja entonces?

—Efectivamente Son Goku, yo poseo todos los recuerdos del 16 que ustedes conocieron e incluso las palabras a Gohan —dijo mirando al Semi-Saiyajin —Pero… no puedo permitir que ese Monstruo surja o nos destruirá a todos. El líder actual de la Patrulla. Es el Androide #21.

— ¿ **21**? —Preguntó Naruto —Creía que solo existían 16, 17, 18, 19 el cual Vegeta destruyó, **20** ósea el Dr. Gero…

—El Dr. Gero tuvo una esposa, la cual es la androide 21 y ambos tuvieron un hijo. Tanto el 16 que conocieron, como yo mismo, fuimos creados a imagen y semejanza del hijo de ambos —dijo 16, sorprendiéndolos a todos —La Androide 21 hizo lo mismo que el Dr. Gero hizo con Cell, es decir: tomo células de muchos guerreros y las unificó en su cuerpo, tras convertirse en una Androide. Pero día a día, una personalidad malvada a estado naciendo en ella.

—Así es —dijo una voz femenina.

—Eres la investigadora de antes —dijo Krillin —Pero… ¿Entonces por qué salvaste a 18?

—Solo fueron mentiras —dijo ella.

— ¿Dónde está mi padre? —gritó Naruto enfadado.

—Fue muy complicado —admitió 21 —Pero al final pude… —un pilar de Ki verde ascendió al cielo, mientras que se veía a Broly en su Súper Saiyajin, mirando hacia el cielo.

—No necesito a un sujeto tan podrido como tú —murmuró, antes de acercarse a los demás.

—Tú activaste el sistema de vinculación de almas, 16 —acusó 21 —Y todo para darles una ventaja a ellos —el ambiente comenzaba a volverse cada vez más caliente, pero pronto vieron que era el Ki de la propia 21 —Veo que sigues del lado de ella, pero ya es tarde —El Ki de 21 ascendió, volviéndose visible de un color negro/rojo, hasta hacerla cambiar físicamente, mostrándose con una forma de Majin, es decir: piel rosada. Además del cabello blanco, llevaba un top negro, unas mangas negras en los antebrazos, pulseras doradas, un pantalón blanco, zapatos negros de suela baja y una cola.

—Hizo que las células de Majin Buu fueran de mayor concentración en su cuerpo —dijo 16 preocupado.

—Dices que existe una 21…

—Buena —dijo 16.

—La salvaré —dijo Naruto, tomando pose de pelea, igual que los demás —Tienes mi palabra.

21 formó una esfera de Ki se la arrojó a 16, pero Naruto se interpuso y la alejó con su brazo, haciendo que algo explotara a la distancia.

— **¡Fantasmas Kamikaze!** —exclamó Gotenks, rodeando a 21 con sus fantasmas explosivos.

—Oh, por favor… —dijo 21 calmada, antes de expulsar Ki y hacer desaparecer a los fantasmas, antes de subir su brazo al aire y concentrar una nueva esfera de Ki, haciéndola cada vez más grande.

Mientras que Goku y el alma, llegaba al SSJ 3 y formaban un Kame Hame Ha, para luego arrojarla contra 21, pero no le hicieron ni cosquillas.

—Ahora… serán dulces… muy… muy dulces…

— **¡Torigā Torappu! (Disparador Trampa)** —exclamó Broly en su SSJ II, lanzando una esfera de Ki del tamaño de una pelota de beisbol.

— _Esa cosa posee…_ —21 se sorprendió, cuando aparecieron otras 7 esferas pero ahora eran más grades, del tamaño de pelotas de básquetbol, ella mantuvo los dedos índice y corazón extendidos, mientras que una cuchilla de Ki rojo/negro aparecía en su mano — ¡Rikai no Katto! (Corte de la Entendida) —al lanzar el corte, la cuchilla se extendió, haciendo explotar las esferas de Ki.

— **¡Amaterasu!** —gritó Mikoto atacando a la Androide, con una esfera de llamas negras, pero la Androide no creyó que tal ataque fuera a tener efecto en ella, hasta que las llamas hicieron contacto, provocando que se quemara y soltara gritos de dolor.

— ¡Maldita seas! —Gritó ella ardiendo en las llamas negras, 21 desapareció colocando sus dedos índice y corazón en la frente.

Goku se concentró, mientras que los demás disminuían su Ki, para facilitarle la tarea— ¡La encontré! —todos se agarraron unos a otros, mientras que Krillin y Piccoro se agarraban a Goku y seguían a 21, con la tele-transportación, mientras que Broly y Naruto, se decidieron a Buscar a Vegeta, Pan y Bra. Tenshinhan y Gohan se decidieron a hacerse cargo de los otros clones y buscar otros posibles enemigos.

Mientras que 21 volaba, se encontró con Goku en primera línea, mientras que Krillin y Piccoro le seguían a algunos metros —Lo lamento, pero aun me hace falta un bocadillo… —se giró y concentró una esfera de Ki negra/roja, la cual arrojó a Goku, quien no pudo protegerse y cayó al agua.

Mientras tanto, 21 logró encontrar a Cell, quien hablaba con su huésped.

— ¡Despierta ahora! ¡Estás perdiendo el tiempo! —gritó Cell.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó el otro.

—Soy Cell, un Bio-androide creado por un científico, para convertirme en el ser perfecto —dijo Cell —Estás dentro de mi cuerpo, tu lo controlas y en estos momentos, estamos aliados por un extraterrestre de piel blanca con… cristales lila llamado Freezer.

—Mira nada más, eres el alma antes vinculada a Goku. Mi ataque te sacó de su cuerpo y te mandó hasta acá —dijo 21 —Bien, es hora de cazar.

—No lo creo —dijo —Por lo que puedo sentir, Cell tiene cosas en común con Goku —tomó entonces la pose del Kame Hame Ha —No ganarás fácilmente.

— _ **Trabajemos juntos**_ —dijo Cell.

— _Vamos a ello_ —dijo.

21 comenzó lanzando ráfagas de Ki, las cuales Cell esquivó corriendo rápidamente por el campo de batalla, antes de acercarse a su rival, pero fue atrapado por la cola de 21 y lanzado al aire.

— _**¿Por qué aun no la atacas?**_ —preguntó Cell.

— _Esta no es una chica fácil_ —bromeó el alma — _Tenemos la tele-transportación, ¿verdad?_

— _ **Solo mira el lugar donde quieres aparecer…**_ —21 atacó con una onda de Ki concentrada, pero Cell desapareció y apareció detrás de ella.

— ¡KAME HAME HA SOLAR! —la explosión de Ki, destruyó la isla donde estaban, pero además causó que el cielo se oscureciera por un instante, dejando ver un domo de Ki dorado, que les dio la ubicación a los guerreros Z.


	21. Yin Yang 21

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **20: Yin Yang (21)**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Cell creyó haber ganado, pero 21 creó un clon a partir de una parte de su cuerpo y estrelló en la espalda de Cell una esfera de Ki, lanzándolo por los aires y derrotándolo.

—Jejeje, justo como pensé: Aquellos que se vinculan contigo se vuelven más fuertes —dijo 21. —Podría volverte a comer entero en este momento, pero tal vez… —llevó una mano a su mentón —Tal vez debería de volver a vincularte con Goku. Sí, él será un platillo mucho más rico.

—Creo que no tenemos más alternativa que huir —dijo Cell, llevando sus manos a su frente— **¡Taiyō-Ken!** —21 gritó de dolor al ser enceguecida.

—Diablos, escapó —se dijo preocupada, para luego volver a su mirada depredadora —Aunque a juzgar por sus heridas, el vinculo no durará mucho. Huye todo lo que quieras, pero antes de que se ponga el sol, te comeré. ¡DELICIOSAMENTE!

Cell suprimió su Ki, mientras que el alma le daba más fuerza y corría lejos del Androide 21 —Agh… ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Está a un nivel completamente distinto del que mis poderes pueden enfrentar! ¡Quizás si absorbo algunos clones…! —debido al esfuerzo, Cell acabó por desmayarse.

De vuelta a la nave de la Corporación Capsula, el Espíritu se reencontró con Goku— ¿Qué? ¡Oye, regresaste!

—Oigan todos, el amigo/alma de Goku regresó —dijo Krillin feliz.

—Nos preocupaba que hubieras muerto —dijo Piccoro.

—Gracias por la preocupación, Piccoro —dijo el alma.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó Goku.

—Estaba vinculado con Cell —dijo el alma.

Aquello los sorprendió a todos y asustó a Krillin— ¿Cuándo dices Cell, hablas del villano?

— ¿Acaso hay un Cell héroe? —Preguntó retóricamente el alma —El ataque de 21 me… expulsó del cuerpo de Goku y acabé llegando a Cell, acabamos enfrentándonos a 21 y ella nos derrotó, la enceguecimos con el Taiyō-Ken y escapamos, pero él cayó inconsciente, pues estaba muy malherido.

—Derrotar a 21 es nuestra prioridad —dijo Piccoro.

—Es muy poderosa —dijo el alma.

—Necesitamos a Vegeta —dijo Bulma.

—Lo encontraremos, mamá —dijeron Trunks y Bra sonrientes.

Goku llevó una mano a su mentón —Creo que esto del vínculo podría servir de algo, quizás si me concentro, no en su Ki normal…

—En el Ki divino —dijo Broly sonriente —Bien pensado Kakarotto —Goku y Broly cerraron sus ojos, mientras filtraban su Ki —No está muy lejos —ante esto, usando una brújula, encontraron el lugar, resultando ser un valle, parándose Goku, Broly y Krillin en una meseta.

—Vegeta no debería de estar muy lejos, pero… no lo veo —dijo Goku.

— ¡Allí está! —dijo Krillin.

Freezer apuntaba a Vegeta con su dedo índice, en el cual tenía una esfera de Ki —Adiós, Vegeta.

— **¡Kienzan!** —Al escuchar eso, Freezer subió la mirada y disparó la esfera de Ki, causando una destrucción increíble, en eso llegaron Piccoro, Goku y Krillin, poniéndose en frente —Goku, lleva a Vegeta lejos, nosotros lo retendremos en lo que vuelves.

—Bien… supongo que no siempre obtienes lo que quieres, es una lástima —dijo Freezer.

— ¡Las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu, estamos aquí Lord Freezer! —dijo Ginyu, mientras que tomaban sus poses de batalla.

—Permíteme relevarte, Krillin —dijo Broly

Freezer comenzó a cargar su Ki, pero Goku le atacó con su **Kame Hame Ha** , momento en el que Broly ya estaba agarrándolo de la cabeza y azotándolo contra el suelo, para luego darle una patada de mandarlo a volar.

— **¡Miruki Kyanon! (Cañón Lechoso)** —exclamó Ginyu disparando una potente ráfaga de Ki, la cual fue detenida por un Kame Hame Ha de Krillin. Broly se puso ante el capitán Ginyu agarrándolo por la cabeza, concentrando Ki en su puño y lanzándolo a la distancia, con un increíble agujero en el vientre —Desgraciado.

—Capitán —dijo Burter, el alienígeno de piel azul poniéndose ante él.

Jeice le sonrió a Burter y ambos dieron paso a su más grande ataque

— **¡** **Pāpuru Harikēn** **! (Huracán Purpura)** —los héroes, fueron rodeados por sus enemigos quienes giraban a su alrededor a gran velocidad, mientras que disparaban esferas de Ki, pero cuando dejaron de girar, se encontraron con que Broly estaba en su estado de SSJ Dios Azul, con un campo de fuerza protegiéndolos.

— **¡Akusei no Shōheki! (Barrera Maligna)** —gritó Broly mientras que abría su boca y el Ki se reunía en su boca, junto a Piccoro, atacando ambos con el mismo ataque.

— **¡Chō Makōhō! (Onda de Energía de la Boca)** —exclamaron Broly y Piccoro, arrasando con Freezer y las Fuerzas Ginyu.

—Antes de morir nuevamente Freezer. Debes de decirnos algo —dijo Piccoro mirando a Freezer agonizando en el suelo, malherido —Dijiste que seríamos el "platillo principal" de esa mujer, ¿a qué te refieres?

—Cuando… cuando yo era… pequeño… mi padre… me dijo que no… que de entre todas las personas del universo… solo… solo a dos no debía de atacar: A Bills y a Majin Buu. Yo… ya he visto el poder… de Majin Buu… desde… desde el infierno… Y… ella también puede… transformarlos en dulces… —dijo Freezer, antes de caer inconsciente.

—Los transforma y su poder aumenta —gruñó Goku — _Maldita sea… creo que necesitamos de Vegetto despues de todo. Aunque claro: la fusión con Broly o Naruto también sería buena, necesito hablar con Shin._ —Guldo gritó "Alto" y sus enemigos quedaron congelados en el tiempo, mientras que las Fuerzas Ginyu, resucitadas por las células del doctor Gero, escapaban con Freezer. Ellos llevaron a Vegeta a la nave, donde dijo estar experimentando los mismos síntomas que los demás es decir: No podía expulsar su poder, pero tras la vinculación con Vegeta, este pudo liberar su Ki y comenzar a entrenarse en la nave.

—En fin, supongo que es un "gracias" —gruñó Vegeta.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Planeta Kaiō/Planeta Sagrado**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Shin, Kibito y el Kaiō-Shin Anciano, observaban todo desde una esfera de cristal.

—Esto es muy malo —dijo el Kaiō-Shin anciano —Se siente como… como si todos los Guerreros de la Tierra estuvieran en uno solo.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Un clon mío —murmuró Vegeta, viendo al sujeto de spandex gris, de armadura de correas rojas y peto negro con detalles blancos —Es bastante molesto que mi clon reciba ordenes como un perro y al parecer, no eres muy hablador ¿o sí?

El clon subió su mano derecha y una esfera de Ki dorado apareció en ella— **¡BIG BANG ATTACK!** —gritó con una voz carrasposa, antes de arrojar la esfera contra Vegeta, el cual entró en su SSJ Blue II, haciendo que su aura de Ki, hiciera desaparecer el ataque, para luego arrojarse contra el clon, dándole una patada en el mentón, haciéndolo ascender en el aire, aparecer detrás de él y cargar Ki.

— **¡Big Bang Attack!** —La esfera de Ki, eliminó al clon —Que desperdicio de Ki.

Mientras tanto, más guerreros, ya fueran resucitados o incluso clones con un nivel de Ki alto, estaban siendo devorados por 21, acababa de vencer y devorar a Nappa —Del 1 al 100 es un 24, que desperdicio. Y tú: ¿Por qué estás allí atrás? Tendrás una mejor vista si te acercas —Era Cell.

— ¿Lo supiste todo este tiempo? —preguntó.

—Por supuesto, ¿Por qué crees que te PERMITÍ verme aniquilar a este idiota? —Preguntó 21 sonriente —Es un adelanto de lo que te espera… — — ¿Acaso no estás emocionado?

—Te costará mucho más si es que piensas comerme —aseguró Cell. —Aunque, por como se ve todo, te estás excediendo, deberías de comer menos.

—Miren quien lo dice —dijo ella enfadada —Devoraste a una ciudad entera, junto a varios… inocentes de paso, pero no fuiste tras aquellos que quizás tuvieran un alto nivel —sonrió y elevó su Ki.

— ¿Qué demonios…? —se preguntó Cell retrocediendo. Por primera vez, sintió miedo, pues el Ki de 21 era mayor que el suyo.

—La última vez, ni siquiera estaba a la mitad de mi capacidad, ahora quiero probarlo todo —aseguró 21 —Pongamos la mesa —le señaló y un rayo rosa salió disparado.

 **:::::::::::::::**

Finalmente, fueron guiados hasta la zona del cañón de la última vez. Donde 21 estaba acabando de devorar a los miembros de la Patrulla Ginyu —No están mal. Quizás un 40.

—Espera —dijo Freezer— ¿Convertiste a Cell en tu alimento, igual que a mi patrulla? Eso explica tu Aumento de poder y… por si te interesa: me he deshecho de todas las bases de la Patrulla Roja —Freezer accedió a su modo Golden.

—Lo intento y no había forma de hacerle entender, cuan débil era —dijo 21 —Es hora de comerte.

—Tus bromas son pésimas —subió su mano derecha —Tendrás el tiempo suficiente para mejorarlas en el infierno —una esfera de Ki apareció en su mano y sin pensárselo mucho, la arrojó contra 21.

— ¿Eso es todo? Que decepcionante —preguntó 21 detrás de Freezer, sorprendiéndolo.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —se preguntó, girándose, solo para ver un rayo rosa, que lo convirtió en un pastel.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—21 viene para acá —dijo Piccoro.

—Su poder va más allá de cualquier otro enemigo —dijo Mikoto preocupada.

—Descuida Mikoto-Obachan —dijo Naruto sonriente —Otosan, Goku-San y Vegeta-San acabarán con ella —los 3 Saiyajin puros asintieron y se dirigieron rápidamente, hacía una zona volcánica.

—Vegeta, ve a derrotarla, su poder ha ascendido a estado comiendo —dijo Bulma preocupada.

—Ya sea en ganar poder o en comer, los Saiyajin ganan —dijo Piccoro bromeando, cosa que los sorprendió a todos. Todos vieron la estela de 21, quien llegó ante ellos.

—Devoró a Cell —dijo asombrado Vegeta, pues la piel de 21 era ahora de un lila con las manchas indiscutibles que tenía Cell en el cuerpo.

—Ahora soy imparable, guerreros Z —dijo ella, antes de liberar todo su Ki y dividirse de otra 21, cuya piel era de un rosa pálido.

Naruto atrajo a la 21 _buena_ hacia él, con su creación más rara, tras realizar los sellos de manos correspondiente— **Fūton: Shinkū Kyūin no Jutsu (E. Viento: Jutsu Succión al Vacío)** —el viento comenzó a soplar detrás de ambos Androides 21, haciendo que la malvada tuviera que sujetarse a una roca, mientras que la otra voló y fue atrapada por Gohan —Llévatela a la nave, Gohan —el hijo de Goku asintió y se la llevó de allí.

— **¡** **Sūpā Gōsuto Kamikaze Atakku** **! (Ataque Kamikaze Súper Fantasma)** —exclamó Gotenks, mientras que la 21 malvada, era rodeada por los fantasmas, los cuales se lanzaron contra ella a lo cual saltó, pero ellos la alcanzaron en el aire y la tocarla, explotaron.

—Vengan todos, debemos de luchar sin destruir un planeta —dijo Goku, todos se acercaron a él y Goku llevó sus manos a su frente —Alcánzanos —desaparecieron en la Tele-transportación.

—No están tan lejos —dijo 21 sonriente y siguiéndolos con la misma tele-transportación.

Acabaron apareciendo en el planeta Sagrado.

—Así que decidieron terminar la batalla aquí —dijo Shin —No es mala idea, el planeta posee más masa que la tierra y destruirlo será casi imposible.

— ¿Creen que ella pueda viajar hasta aquí? —preguntó el Kaiō-Shin anciano.

—Vendrá —dijo Goku seguro, momento en el que "Majin" 21 apareció.

—Siento que morí y llegué al cielo de los dulces —dijo la "Majin" 21.

—Ya tuve suficiente de ti —dijo la 21 buena o más bien, la de ojos azules.

Whis golpeó el suelo con su báculo, haciendo que Bra y Pan aparecieran.

—Aun no domino la tele-transpiración del abuelo, gracias por eso, señor Whis —dijo Pan enfadada por el desgaste de Ki, entrando en SSJ II, junto a Bra.

Gohan pasó al estado Místico.

Majin 21 sonrió —Serán mi alimento, tras matarlos a todos —subió sus manos al aire y comenzó a cargar energía lentamente.

Tenshinhan juntó sus manos como un triangulo— **¡Kikoho!** —arrojando un haz de Ki, que golpeó a 21.

— **¡Big Bang Attack!** —exclamaron Trunks y Bra, arrojándole una esfera de Ki dorada.

— **¡Súper Crash Big Bang Attack!** —exclamó Vegeta en SSJ Blue, juntando sus manos, como si fuera un **Galick Hō** , pero arrojando una esfera de Ki que más bien, tenía forma de "lanza".

— **¡Fukushū-Sha Hō! (Cañón Vengador)** —gritó Gotenks arrojando desde su boca un haz de Ki.

— _ **Naruto-Kun, concentra Fūton en tus manos y luego muévelas como si cortaras el espacio ante ti, solo asegúrate de tener a 21 en el rango de ataque**_ —aconsejó Ritsuko, quien no había podido comunicarse con él en la tierra por culpa de las Ondas de Ki — _ **Se llama...**_

— **¡Fūton: Fainaru Kazekiri no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Viento Cortante Final)** —exclamó Naruto, juntando Fūton en sus manos en forma de X, para luego moverlas hacia afuera, dejando ir una X de viento, que hirió a Majin 21.

— **¡Súper Kame Hame Ha!** —Goku, Gohan y Pan atacaron con el ataque más básico que poseían, pero aumentado con el Ki del SSJ y del Modo Místico.

— ¡Omega Blaster Ultra! —atacó Broly concentrando Ki en su mano, para luego rodearla con un haz de Ki del SSJ Blue y luego hacer del mismo una ínfima esfera de Ki, para despues arrojarla, teniendo cuidado de no destruir el planeta.

— **¡Photon Wave!** —atacó la 21 buena, juntando Ki entre sus manos y luego arrojándola contra su contraparte malvada.

La fusión de ataques tuvo un motivo: el **Kame Hame Ha** y el **Kikoho** , la retuvieron para que no pudiera moverse, mientras que los restantes ataques la dañaron, hasta desintegrarla.

— ¡ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE! —Gritó Majin 21, queriendo explotar y destruir el planeta, pero los ataques combinados no se lo permitieron, pereciendo solo ella.

Tras lograrlo, las almas huéspedes, volvieron a sus cuerpos correspondientes.

—Veo que lo lograron —dijo Han (El Kaiō-Shin anciano)

—Buen trabajo equipo —dijo Shin sonriente.

—Como dice Shin: Lo hicieron muy bien —dijo Bills.

—Bien, es hora de que nuestro amigo y las otras almas vuelvan a su hogar —dijo Whis, aumentando su Ki, para luego dar un bastonazo contra el suelo, liberando una onda de Ki, que cubrió el Universo 7 por unos instantes —Listo.

—Gracias por todo, amigo —dijo Goku mirando al cielo.

—Bienvenida al equipo, 21 —dijo Naruto, haciéndola sonrojar.

—Gracias —dijo ella aun sonrojada y apenada. Bra y Pan se dieron cuenta de que, al igual que en el caso de Chronoa, la androide también parecía interesada sentimentalmente en Naruto —Pueden llamarme… Candy.

Todos asintieron y volvieron a la tierra.


	22. La Carrera por las Dark Balls comienza

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **N/A Laura: Damas y Caballeros, sean todos bienvenidos a** _ **La Saga del Tiempo**_ **, esto reemplazará al Torneo del Tiempo del juego Dragón Ball: Legends. Al comienzo si haríamos el torneo, pero luego se nos hizo demasiado similar a Dragón Ball Súper.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **21: La Carrera por las Dark Balls comienza**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Al enterarse de que ambos Zen-Ō-Sama habían desaparecido, todos los Hakai-Shin y Kaiō-Shin, se pusieron en marcha.

 _ **Grieta del Tiempo**_

—Veo que ya se han enterado —dijo Giblet quien estaba sentado en un trono creado a partir de los trozos de cristales rotos, a su alrededor estaban sus marionetas, se poso de pie, pues mediante un cristal veía todo lo que estaba pasando, miró a sus marionetas, las miró muy detenidamente y luego alzó la mano a uno de ellos —Irás al universo 11 y te encargarás del guerrero Jiren, así mismo secuestrarás a su amada.

—Como usted diga, Giblet-Sama —dijo el guerrero, el Saiyajin abrió un portal y el sujeto entró y luego miró a otro —Síguelo y si le dan problemas… ayúdalo.

—Sí —dijo y siguió a su compañero.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Planeta Inbō; Galaxia Zeta Reticuli**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tras el Torneo del Poder, Jiren dejó de ser solitario y comenzó a apoyar a sus compañeros de las Tropas del Orgullo, en las batallas que libraban, Son Goku le había pasado el amor por las batallas, pero también en compañerismo, siendo ahora un autentico amigo de sus compañeros y llegando a abrirse con ellos, yendo quizás a tomar unas copas, pasar más tiempo aunque fuera de forma civil.

En ese tiempo, el cariño nació entre Jiren y Cocotte, no llegaban a ser novios, pero al menos algo similar a ser hermanos. En esos momentos, se encontraban en el planeta natal de Jiren, ambos descansaban tras una batalla de entrenamiento, decir que Jiren se sorprendió cuando Cocotte le mostró su transformación era decir poco y decir que luchara a su nivel era elevarla aun más.

En eso, ambos sintieron un Ki extraño y se giraron, encontrándose con una joven demoniza de baja estatura, contextura delgada, orejas puntiagudas, color de piel rosada, ojos rojos y cabello naranja. Llevaba un vestido verde con un cinturón negro con un símbolo morado en el centro, además contaba con una falda negra que llega abajo de sus rodillas. Portaba unas botas con plataformas, siendo de color negro y ostentaba un bastón negro con una esfera púrpura.

—Así que tú eres Jiren, el oh poderoso guerrero del universo 11. Jiren el gris o Jiren el solitario —dijo ella, posándose ante Jiren y Cocotte quienes subieron su guardia.

—En cuanto al segundo título: ya no lo llevo —aclaró él, antes de que sus ojos se iluminaran con un Ki rojo y varias ráfagas de Ki volaron hacía su enemiga, la cual extendió su mano, antes de elevar su Ki y un aura de color Jade.

—No lo haces mal —admitió su enemiga antes de empuñar su bastón y lanzar un golpe, a lo cual Jiren sujetó el báculo y trató de quitárselo de las manos, pero su enemiga sonrió y Jiren se llevó una descarga eléctrica, haciéndolo retroceder y dándole fuertes golpes en el rostro y torso, pues seguía paralizado por el daño, pero consiguió recuperarse.

— **¡Pawā Inpakuto! (Impacto de Poder)** —exclamó Jiren, mientras que en su mano se forma una esfera de Ki y la lanzaba contra su enemiga, solo para que ella se agachara y le golpeara con su báculo en el abdomen, antes de darle un golpe con la palma de la mano, mandándolo a volar — _Maldita sea… Solo Hit o Son Goku podrían vencerla, como sea: al menos voy a cansarla un poco._ —Jiren se lanzó contra su enemiga, arrojando esferas de Ki, las cuales eran bloqueadas por su enemiga, al hacer su báculo girar a gran velocidad, mientras que él se iba acercando — _Te tengo_ —pensó, al momento de juntar sus manos y reunir una esfera de Ki en ellas— ¡Kawā-Nana-Koa!

— _¿Cuándo se acercó tanto?_ —preguntó la demoniza, tratando de generar un escudo de Ki, solo para ser encerrada en otra dimensión por Cocotte, junto a Jiren, donde él liberó su ataque, pero para su sorpresa su enemiga ni siquiera gritó, el ataque finalizó y ella estaba casi ilesa, llevando ahora llevando un especie de Top negro y su pantalón ileso, Jiren se giró y golpeó la técnica de Cocotte, mientras que ella volvía a encerrar a su enemiga y disminuía el tamaño de la prisión, pero su enemiga elevó su Ki y luego se puso ante Cocotte— **¡Sensei Ken! (Espada Tiránica)** —exclamó ella, lanzándose sobre Jiren con su mano extendida, formando una espada de Ki.

Jiren trató de lanzar Ki desde sus ojos, pero algo se lo impidió— _¡Estamos en un espacio cerrado y esto se ha llenado de su Ki demoniaco!_ —se dijo, antes de formar un puño, solo para que su enemiga lo esquivara y él fuera apuñalado en el costado.

— " _Los 12 Konton-Shin se alzarán pronto y serán los aliados de Giblet-Sama"_ —susurró ella en el oído de su enemigo, antes de sonreír y reír de forma cruel, enterrando aun más profundamente la espada en el vientre de su enemigo, quien no podía moverse —Avisa a quien quieras, ni siquiera tu querido amigo Son Goku será suficiente para matarnos —los ojos de Jiren se abrieron, su enemiga era telepata, la espada desapareció, le apuntó al rostro y él fue mandado a volar por una ráfaga de Ki, abriéndose un portal en el espacio-tiempo y siendo enviado a la Tierra del Universo 7.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Goku agarró el brazo de Vegeta, antes de lanzarle una patada al rostro, haciendo que el príncipe se alejara.

Vegeta entró en SSJ Dios Rojo y se lanzó contra Goku.

Ante la urgencia de encontrar a Zen-Ō-Sama, todos los Hakai-Shin y los Kaiō-Shin fueron convocados para ir de un universo a otro, con tal de encontrarlos.

No muy alejados de Goku y Vegeta, estaban Broly y Chili luchando, ¿Cómo podía ella rivalizar con Broly? Eso era gracias a una transformación de su raza: Ella creció en estatura, su cabello se volvió negro y se alargó llegando a media espalda, a simple vista no era mucho, pero sí era bastante y suficiente para que ella pudiera combatir a Broly.

Ritsuko combatía contra Mikoto, ayudándola a superar sus límites.

Naruto entrenaba con Shallot ambos en SSJ 2, en el caso de Naruto este mantenía el cabello de color hueso pero con un aura de viento, mientras que Shallot contaba con uno estándar de cabello dorado, ojos verdes y aura de rayos.

En eso, algo cayó a un lago cercano, todos se acercaron y tanto Goku como Vegeta se mostraron asombrados al ver a Jiren malherido.

—Se acercan… —dijo él, mientras que era ayudado a salir del lago —El Imperio Oscuro y… esa mujer dijo… Dijo que los Konton-Shin se alzarían de lado de ese sujeto, ese tal Giblet —Goku apretó los puños enfadado.

— ¿Sí nena? —preguntó Naruto al aire, mientras que la voz de Chronoa se dejaba escuchar.

—21 y Suika han recibido un mensaje de Giblet que dice que tendremos que participar en su Torneo del Tiempo, dice que será una carrera por recuperar las Esferas del Dragón Oscuras, las cuales son de cristal carmesí y de estrellas negras. Dice que están repartidas por el Espacio-Tiempo de muchos planetas del Multiverso y que… dice que este es el inicio de su Torneo —comentó ella.

—Enfrentando a los 12 Konton-Shin —dijo 21 —Lo sabemos, un guerrero llamado Jiren salió de un portal y acaba de comunicarnos esto Chronoa-Sama.

— ¿Jiren? —Preguntó— ¿El guerrero del universo 11 que ayudó a Son Goku a alcanzar el Migatte no Goku'i?

—Ese mismo —dijo Goku —Dinos que debemos hacer, Chronoa-San —ella se quedó en silencio, claramente estaba pensando en algo.

—Mandaré a llamar a los dioses del Multiverso, trabajando entre todos quizás podamos dar con estas Esferas del Dragón Oscuras, luego las usaremos, junto a la energía de las Súper Esferas del Dragón para traer a Zen-Ō-Sama de donde sea que se encuentre —dijo ella, todos asintieron, incluso Jiren. Mientras esperaban, comían y entrenaban, (Jiren probó la comida de la tierra y se quedó asombrado de tan magníficos alimentos), comentaban sobre el poder de dichas esferas del dragón y Dende bajó para comunicarles que el propio dios-dragón Zarama había creado las Súper Esferas del Dragón, mientras que el dios del planeta Namek le dio la información de su creación al Gran Patriarca para crear las de su planeta, luego fue Kami-Sama quien creó las de la tierra.

— ¿Cómo se crean? —preguntó Naruto interesado.

—Todos los planetas cuentan con algo llamado Cristal del Deseo y este es necesario, se le debe de otorgar KI y luego darles forma esférica —dijo Dende.

— ¿Cómo se les otorga el numero? —preguntó él.

—Se debe de ir al planeta, llegar a una mina de cristal, tomar los 7 cristales y literalmente se eligen, solo con tocarla y decir el número de estrellas —dijo Dende algo incomodo por tales preguntas —El dragón es creado por el propio creador, es creado a partir de una arcilla divina.

—Ya veo —dijo el joven Semi-Saiyajin.

—Prepárense —dijo Chronoa —Mandaré a Goku, Vegeta y Jiren a la ubicación de la primera esfera. Broly y Chili irán por la segunda, Ritsuko y Mikoto por la tercera, Naruto y Shallot por la cuarta, Bra y Pan por la quinta, luego les mandaré más pergaminos para ir por las restantes dos esferas.

—Bien —dijo ella, mientras que varios pergaminos del tiempo aparecían ante los guerreros, los cuales los agarraron por parejas, se concentraron y fueron mandados a dichas épocas quizás distantes, quizás no.


	23. CE: La Creación de los Dragon Diamont

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **(N/A Diego: Este capítulo si bien no sigue la continuación del Fic, los Dragon Diamont serán importantes a futuro)**

 **Especial: La Creación de los Dragon Diamont**

Naruto empleó los cristales de un planeta del profundo del universo 7, un planeta habitado por robots los cuales planeaban crear una flota y conquistar el universo.

Fue por esto que Naruto, Shallot, junto a Pan y Bra fueron enviados a dicho planeta por el Kaiō-Shin del Este, diciendo que aquello que Naruto planeaba, quizás dichas Diamantes podrían ser usadas para ciertas circunstancias únicas o con deseos sencillos y egoístas.

Ambos llegaron al planeta y fueron Naruto, Pan y Bra quienes usaron un Henke, tomando apariencia de Cyborgs, para hablar con algunas personas, hasta conseguir cierta cantidad de información: Era una guerra entre dos países, el país del norte quería conquistar el país del sur por sus riquezas materiales y los del sur que querían algo similar al petróleo del país norte.

Exploraron el planeta, consiguieron información, gracias al Kaiō-Shin del Este, quien les había otorgado los idiomas de dicho planeta.

―Bien ―dijo Shallot― ¿Qué sabemos?

―El planeta es una gran Pangea, los países del Este y Oeste tienen colonias de los Países Norte y Sur, quienes son los que están en guerra ―dijo Naruto.

―Hay muchos soldados de ambos Países, es decir del Norte y el Sur en los Países del Oeste y el Este quienes han creado grupos Guerrilleros para defenderse―dijo Pan.

―Eliminemos a los soldados invasores de los Países inocentes y luego vayamos por los Países en guerra ―dijo Bra, todos asintieron.

En la medianoche, se dividieron en dos grupos, usando Bra y Pan la fusión de los Pothala y ataques de Ki o Chakra, mientras que Shallot y Naruto se encargaban de matar a los soldados de un par de golpes, sin darles tiempo a disparar.

Bran eliminó primero a los soldados del País Norte cuantos todos se reunieron en su campamento, tras la batalla más reciente contra los soldados del Sur y los Guerrilleros del Este. Empleó un sencillo _**Kame Hame Ha**_ para eliminarlos a todos y luego se separaron, yendo a buscar a Naruto y Shallot.

Cuando llegaron, ambas vieron a su novio y a su amigo enterrando cadáveres de los soldados del Sur, tras haberles roto el cuello o brazos y piernas y en algunos casos matándolos de un puño.

Despues, volaron hacia los países del Norte y Sur, ambos grupos de Paisanos se sorprendieron al ver a dos (o a una en el caso de Bran) personas volando en el cielo sin un Jet pack y sin miramientos Bran empleó un ataque simple: _Ki de un dedo_ , para eliminar a los soldados del país y luego matar al presidente quebrándole el cuello.

Naruto y Shallot hicieron caso a sus instintos Saiyajin y eliminaron rápidamente a los soldados, tanto lugareños como de guerrilla, para luego destruir las fabricas de armas y finalmente ir ante el presidente, quien aseguró que eliminaría las fabricas de armas, pero fue algo que ellos hicieron.

Luego eliminaron las armas de los países del Oeste y el Este, tras considerar que aquello era suficiente, dieron paso a ir a una mina, pero Naruto necesita ir aun más abajo, así que les pidió dejarlo solo en la mina, los 3 asintieron y salieron del planeta, mientras que lo esperaban, viendo como Naruto salió cargando con cientos de cristales verdes. Tras eso, se enteraron de una nueva guerra y al ver que no podían hacer nada por el planeta, llamaron a Bills. El Hakai-Shin llegó minutos despues con su Ángel y tras escuchar los argumentos de los Saiyajin, les ordenó salir del planeta y empleando el Hakai, los eliminó, junto al planeta.

― ¿Para qué son cristales, Uzumaki Naruto? ―preguntó Whis.

―Para crear mis propias Dragón Balls ―dijo Naruto, quien soltó los cristales, los cuales quedaron flotando en el vacio del espacio, mientras que mostraba una bolsa de gran tamaño con arcilla, para la escultura del dragón, la misma arcilla no podía usarse para dos dragones o más bien: no se podía usar la arcilla del mismo planeta, Bills gruñó, pero se lo permitiría a Naruto, "solo por esta vez".

Tras volver a la tierra, Naruto fue al desierto, primero tomó la arcilla y le dio forma al dragón de una serpiente, pero luego no le gustó y agregó una cola de escorpión, luego le dio patas de lobo "fuertes" y brazos semi-humanos, pero cubiertos de "pelaje" y finalmente hizo la escultura de la quimera dragón _con_ pelaje por todo el cuerpo, además de una cabeza de Cocodrilo y ojos grandes y amigables a los cuales agregó dos diamantes diminutos encontrados en la mina de aquel planeta ―Serás… Sairyū ―le otorgó su Ki divino de Súper Saiyajin Dios Rojo al dragón, luego accedió al Súper Saiyajin Dios Perfecto (o Violeta) y creó **800** clones en total, para luego sacar los diamantes y todos se reunieron en grupos de cien, fusionándolos como si se tratara de arcilla y dándoles forma de poliedros con un total de **8** caras de **14** cm cada uno, luego disipó a los clones por grupos de **5** y no hizo nada más, hasta que todos desaparecieron, para luego nombrar los diamantes, otorgándoles así una estrella blanca a cada uno, luego los juntó y señaló el numero de estrellas que tendría cada una, con estrellas blancas ―Sal de allí Sairyū, permite a tu creador, conocer su creación ―el cielo se cubrió de nubes con un tono azul oscuro y luego el dragón surgió, la cabeza seguía siendo la de un cocodrilo, pero ahora se veía verdaderamente fascinante y casi que espeluznante con aquel tono de escamas y piel blanco y gris claro.

― **¿Me has llamado, padre?** ―preguntó el dragón con una voz femenina y él asintió.

―Eres una dragona mágica, Sairyū. Puedes cumplir deseos para otros seres vivos, desde humanos, pasando por razas alienígenas. Sin embargo, debes de entender que los deseos que te serán pedidos podrían bien resultar egoístas o estúpidos ―aclaró Naruto, la dragona asintió mirando a su creador a los ojos ―Las Esferas del Dragón de la tierra, han sido usadas muchas veces para resucitar a una o a dos personas o incluso para formar un bosque entero, cosa que considero con menor importancia e incluso estúpido. Es preferible el revivir a toda una ciudad y a sus habitantes, siempre y cuando estos sean inocentes. Pero siempre, deberás de cumplir deseos que sean honorables o de buen sentimiento. No cumplirás deseos egoístas, ¿comprendes?

― **Se hará tu voluntad** ―dijo la dragona, la cual fue cubierta por un aura lila, aceptando tales reglas, la cual esperaba un ultimátum y Naruto se percató de esto.

―Si eres invocada para una acción egoísta: te vas inmediatamente. Si eres invocada para una acción maligna: te vas inmediatamente y si acaso, el deseo es lo suficientemente malévolo y la persona está podrida de corazón, entonces… ―Naruto formó el símbolo de más con los dedos índice y corazón de ambas manos, colocando los dedos de la mano izquierda detrás de los de la mano derecha y además en horizontal― **Kage Bushin no Jutsu** ―la dragona vio como su padre se multiplicaba en varios clones y los vio sacar más arcilla y crear una monstruos femeninos de arcilla ―Si el deseo va más allá del deseo del Hakai-Shin, si el deseo implica que el universo 7 baje de Ranking o si el deseo implica causar un holocausto sobre personas inocentes, entonces cada esfera cobrará vida como una Masayoshi no Ryū (Dragona de la Justicia), eliminando a todas las personas que muestren deseos de dañar a otros por placer, deseos de poseer a otros contra su voluntad ―la dragona asintió, dando vida a sus hermanas, las cuales cobraron vida a partir de la misma arcilla de la cual ella fue moldeada y cada una entró en un diamante ―Una última cosa: Sai-Chan ―dijo Naruto, sonrojando a su "hija" ―El comando para que seas invocada será: "Con bondad y sentimientos de luz deseo verte, Sairyū"

― **Que tus órdenes se cumplan, oh creador mío. Señor de la justicia y la paz** ―dijo Sairyū, antes de que sus ojos blancos se iluminaran en una luz dorada, Naruto se tapó los ojos y luego los Diamantes fueron rodeados por un aura cian y trataron de dispersarse.

Rápidamente Naruto entró en Súper Saiyajin Azul― **¡Fūton: Sora no Dōmu: Harikēn no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Domo del Vacío: Huracán)** ―exclamó Naruto concentrando **Chakra Fūton** en su boca y en su mano derecha, para luego soplar y mover su mano, desde arriba hasta abajo, de la izquierda hacía la derecha, creando un domo de viento dorado y huracanado, que impidió la dispersión de los diamantes de la dragona, los cuales cayeron al suelo causando cráteres, Naruto las sacó de allí, los metió en un pergamino y los llevó ante Dende.

 **(Sai viene de** _ **Saisho**_ **que significa "Primero" y Ryū es por ser un dragón,** _ **Duh**_ **)**

Solo para enterarse de que los lugareños de los países Oeste y Este armaron fuerzas guerrilleras dispuestos a invadir los países del Norte y Sur


	24. 22: Carrera y Batallas

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **XXII: Carrera y Batallas**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto y Shallot llegaron al año **765** a la tierra, en las manos de ambos aparecieron unos rastreadores y se los colocaron en los ojos, con Chronoa enseñándoles a usarlos, ya con los rastreadores, ambos encontraron rápidamente la esfera, que habían ido a buscar, pues su energía era única. Era una esfera más grande que la palma de la mano de Shallot, estaba hecha de un cristal rojo/carmesí y tenía **4** estrellas negras en su interior.

―Aquí Shallot, hemos encontrado la esfera, Chronoa-Sama ―avisó él sonriente.

―Buen trabajo… ―no escucharon todo, pues una explosión detrás de ellos los hizo girar, encontrándose con un alienígeno muy alto de piel violeta, el cual tenía la cabeza blanca con 4 cuernos, sus ojos eran completamente rojos, una máscara que cubría su mentón, boca y "nariz" y llevaba una armadura blanca que de hecho era parte de su cuerpo, el cual enfrentaba a Goku en SSJ con el Kaiō-Ken, Naruto aun se preguntaba cómo se conseguía tal técnica.

― ¿He? ―preguntó el alienígeno que luchaba contra Goku, girándose ―Así que hay más Saiyajin's en este planeta, ¿he?, ¿se trata de una esfera del dragón? ―al ver que no tendrían más opción emplearon el SSJ II (Shallot) y el SSJ Dios Rojo (Naruto).

― ¡QUÉ COMIENCE EL TORNEO DEL TIEMPO! ―Gritó un feliz Giblet― ¡PRIMER COMBATE: EL IDIOTA DE MI HERMANO SHALLOT Y NARUTO VS COOLER XENO! ―Ambos patrulleros asintieron y Naruto fue revestido con las ropas de la Patrulla del Tiempo. Mientras que aquel Goku era detenido por una energía negra.

Ambos Patrulleros saltaron hacía atrás, mientras que Shallot lanzaba un Kienzan tras otro y luchaba para que la _bendita_ esfera no se le escapara de la mano, pues parecía estar siendo atraída por Cooler, así como un metal es atraído a un imán, Naruto así mismo tuvo tiempo de cargar Ki en su mano derecha y sujetando la muñeca con la izquierda, ambos esquivaban los intentos de ser golpeados por parte de Cooler, quien a su vez esquivó los Kienzan y luego trató de arremeter contra ellos.

― **¡Galactic Explosion! (Explosión Galáctica)** ―exclamó Naruto arrojando una Onda de Ki de color aguamarina contra su enemigo, pero a medida que se acercaba a su enemigo, la esfera aumentaba su tamaño, hasta que Cooler fue tragado por la esfera.

― **Kurai me no Rēzā (Rayo de Ojos Oscuros)** ―Exclamó Cooler lanzado un rayo desde sus ojos, pero no pasaba nada, pues era rodeado por el Galactic Explosion de Naruto, el cual comenzaba a dañar lentamente su cuerpo, la esfera roja por fin escapó de las manos de Shallot, quien lanzó una Onda de Ki con su **SSJ II Full Power** a la esfera, con la esperanza de destruirla o de matar a Cooler, pero la esfera entró en el pecho de Cooler, dándole un Zenkai, a la esfera entonces le nacieron unas especies de raíces rojas que cubrieron el pecho de Cooler haciendo que su Ki aumentara, en eso se escuchó desde ningún lugar en especifico, un grito de emoción.

Antes de que ambos Patrulleros se arrojaran contra el emperador galáctico, pero todos sus golpes eran perfectamente predichos por Cooler, quien lograba bloquear sus puños y patadas, además de desviar las ocasionales esferas de Ki, hasta que Naruto consiguió una abertura y mandar a volar a Cooler con un puño ascendente el cual fue cargado con su Ki divino, Shallot apareció encima de Cooler, propinándole una rápida combinación de puños y finalmente cargando en su puño Ki y enterrando a su enemigo en el suelo, causando un cráter.

―Vaya, buen combo ―dijo Naruto asombrado y Shallot sonrió.

― ¿Me creerías si te digo que lo tomé de ese idiota de Mr. Satán? ―preguntó Shallot sonriente y los ojos de Naruto se abrieron.

El Ki de Cooler aumentó y finalmente salió de allí.

―Bien, creo que es hora de hablar serio ―dijo Naruto y Shallot se retiró para atacar a distancia, mientras que Naruto entraba en SSJ Blue.

― **¡Karma!** ―atacó Shallot juntando sus manos y luego arrojando una ráfaga de Ki dorado, muy similar al _**Kame Hame Ha**_ , pero pronto esa ráfaga dorada, cambió su color, teniendo ahora **7** colores: rojo, naranja, amarillo, verde, azul, índigo y violeta. Siendo este ataque imposible de bloquear para Cooler

― ¡NO! ―Gritó Giblet furioso, al ver a su marioneta morir a manos de Naruto, quien atrapó la Esfera del Dragón, entonces de la nada salió Black Goku atravesando a Naruto por la espalda con su Ki no Ken.

― ¿Una…? ―Naruto escupió sangre― ¿Una espada de Ki? ―se preguntó y se giró, sin dejar de vomitar sangre, confundiéndose ante su enemigo, pero una lectura rápida de Ki le dio la respuesta y él sonrió, aunque sentía como su vida se iba, aun tendría la energía suficiente y por eso agarró la mano de su enemigo.

― ¡¿TE ATREVES A TOCAR A UN KAIŌ-SHIN, ESTUPIDO MORTAL?! ―preguntó Black sintiéndose insultado tratando de soltarse, pero Naruto le quebró la mano y además le infringió grandes heridas en la mano, con sus manos rodeadas de Fūton.

― ¡Shallot atácanos a ambos con tu ataque más poderoso! ―ordenó Naruto sonriente, mientras que su Ki aumentaba a pesar de estar prácticamente muerto.

― ¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo maldito Saiyajin?! ―preguntó Black sin poder soltarse y golpeando a Naruto en la cabeza, hasta que este último se cansó y le dio un golpe con su codo y con todas sus fuerzas en la nariz a su enemigo― ¡¿Te atreves a hacer sangrar a un Kaiō-Shin?! ―gritó, pero Naruto lo tenía muy bien retenido y pudo darle un total de 5 golpes cargados en Ki, con su codo derecho, haciéndolo sangrar y finalmente, puso lo que le quedaba: entre Ki y todo el Chakra que poseía, transformándolo en una especie de taladro de viento huracanado en un último ataque, el cual ahora rodeaba su codo.

― **¡Anue-Nue-Akua x 10!** ―Shallot arrojó nuevamente su ráfaga de Ki de arcoíris, acabando con Black Goku (si es que este ya no estaba acabado tras ser su estomago atravesado por un taladro), haciéndolo desaparecer, pero al ser el cuerpo de Naruto recubierto por el aura del SSJ Dios Rojo, entonces este se mantuvo casi intacto ―Casi parece estar dormido ―se lamentó Shallot ―Kaiō-Shin-Sama: La tengo ―los cadáveres fueron sacados de allí, mientras que Broly, Pan, Bra, **21** (quien acababa de llegar), Trunks, Chronoa, Han (el Kaiō de hace **15** generaciones) y el Kaiō actual, agacharon la cabeza en señal de luto por la muerte del hijo de Broly, tras ver a Shallot volver.

―Las usaremos para revivir a Naruto usando el pedestal del dragón de Ciudad Toki-Toki ―ordenó Chronoa con su rostro siendo cubierto por lagrimas.

―Bien vámonos ―dijo Goku sonriente, todos asintieron y se dividieron nuevamente entre las eras, para dar con las Esferas del Dragón RESTANTES, aunque al volver, Broly había matado a cientos de androides en la base del Dr. Gero, entre ellos 17, 18, 19 y a Cell, quien apenas y estaba siendo programado en esos momentos, pues él tenía la esfera de **7** estrellas, cuando Trunks preguntó porqué no vieron esa distorsión temporal, Broly sonrió de forma malévola, provocándoles un escalofrió a todos y contestó que los mató antes de que el otro Trunks del futuro llegara para dicha advertencia de los androides. Algo asustada, Chronoa buscó la línea de tiempo de Trunks y mandó a Vegeta y a Goku a detener a Cell Imperfecto, mientras que Broly iba al pedestal del dragón y colocaba la tercera esfera, pues la primera fue la de **4** , la segunda fue la de **2** la encontraron en la batalla de los Piccoro y Goku del pasado contra Raditz, en la Ciudad del Este.

―Iré por la esfera de 1 estrella, que se encuentra cerca de ese sujeto blanco con cuernos y que tiene las esferas del dragón en el pecho ―dijo Broly, todos vieron al Dragón de Una Estrella, todos notaban su fuerza, eso era obvio.

―Ten cuidado, esa es una línea temporal distinta ―advirtió Chronoa, Broly asintió y ella le extendió el pergamino del 790.

―Nosotras hemos localizado las d estrellas en una batalla ocurrida durante el 767.

―Nosotros al 744, para detener a ese Buu-Freezer ―dijo Vegeta.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Mundo de los Muertos**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ante Naruto había un sujeto muy grande, se trataba del mismísimo: Enma Daiō-Sama.

― **Tú eres Uzumaki Naruto** ―dijo Enma leyendo en su libro ― **Vaya, has salvado a la tierra y a unos cuantos planetas de varios tiranos, además de salvar el tiempo, eres hijo de una Kunoichi de un planeta ubicado en la galaxia, llamado Híper-Tierra, quien ya ha fallecido, su nombre era Uzumaki Kushina e… ¡hijo de Broly**! ―mencionó asombrándose por eso ― **Un Saiyajin con un gran poder, quien era controlado por su padre. Formas pareja con la Kaiō-Sama del Tiempo, la nieta de Son Goku, la hija menor de Brief Vegeta y una Androide con muchas células y expuesta a las células de Majin Buu denominada como 21.** ―Entonces miró a Naruto ― **Mereces el cielo por tus buenas acciones joven, además de que eres un Súper Saiyajin Dios y amigo de Goku aunque…** ―entonces señaló un camino ― **Ve por ese pasillo, crúzalo y encontrarás un camino de dragón que termina en un planeta pequeño, el dios que vive allí, fue quien entrenó a Goku y su técnica le permitió vencer al príncipe Vegeta cuando aún era joven.**

―Gracias Enma-Daiō-Sama ―dijo Naruto inclinándose en señal de respeto, empleando su Bukūjutsu y procurando ir lo más rápido que pudiera hacía el hogar del Kaiō del Norte, no cabían dudas de que lo resucitarían dentro de poco, pues había visto el pedestal de las esferas del dragón en Toki-Toki-City. Al pensar en eso y no poder tener ese entrenamiento, entró en el SSJ Blue y voló tan rápido como pudo, hasta llegar― ¿He? Aquí finaliza el camino del dragón, pero… aquí no hay nada… ni nadie ―entonces se concentró logrando sentir el Ki del dios y fue en esa dirección, encontrándolo, no sin antes caer de rodillas al suelo a causa de la gravedad del planeta y viendo a Kaiō-Sama: era un hombre bajo y de "huesos anchos", vestido con una camisa rosa, una toga negra con el símbolo de "rey del mundo" y un gorro con antenas de grillo ―Hola, soy… Naruto.

―Bienvenido a mi planeta ―dijo el dios ―Soy el Kaiō del Norte, Enma me habló sobre ti y no tenemos mucho tiempo ―chaqueó sus dedos y varios implementos de entrenamiento aparecieron ―Primero colócate los pesos de las muñequeras y los pesos de las pantorrillas ―señaló unos grandes y pesados rollos de tela con algún material dentro, desconocido para Naruto ―Pero primero: usa tu SSJ, para poder resistir la gravedad del planeta.

―Esa… es una… buena… buena idea… ―dijo Naruto expulsando su Ki y accediendo a su **SSJ Bone** , logrando alzarse y luchar contra la gravedad del planeta.

―Sé que eres hijo de un amigo de Goku ―dijo Kaiō-Sama ―Te enseñaré la misma técnica que enseñé a Goku: el Kaiō-Ken. El Kaiō-Ken es una técnica que aumentará al doble tu poder de pelea, es por esto por lo que estás aquí, así como para aprender otra técnica: la absorción y la comprensión.

― ¿Absorción y Comprensión? ―preguntó Naruto confundido y Kaiō-Sama asintió.

― **Con la Absorción literalmente agotarás el Ki de tu oponente y saldrás victorioso si es que aquel día no quieres enfrentarte a ese oponente o algo por el estilo** ―Naruto asintió ― **Y la Comprensión te permitirá entender y emplear cualquier técnica del enemigo, sin importar su tipo de energía. Toca a mi mono y genera un vinculo de su Ki, al tuyo** ―ordenó Kaiō-Sama. Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron, viendo su vida ― **Ahora: Imagínalo en un enemigo o en un aliado con cientos de técnicas** ―Naruto sonrió ― **Volvamos al Kaiō-Ken. Tendrás que lograr adaptarte a la gravedad del planeta, primero darás 5 vueltas corriendo al planeta y si puedes atrapar a mi asistente insecto Gregory, lo validaré como algo extra.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Año 744; Planeta Kaiō**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Goku y Vegeta aparecieron ante un Majin Buu, el cual había absorbido a Freezer, pues su antena y cabeza eran lilas, así como sus hombros, además de que poseía una gran cantidad de poder.

―Entonces, solo faltan 3 Esferas más, para revivir al chico, ¿he? ―dijo Vegeta.

―Ya no están fusionados ―dijo Majin Buu sonriente, para luego apuntarles― ¡COMANCE ESTO! ―Disparó un potente rayo rojo, el cual fue desviado por Vegeta.

―A eso le llamas un ataque ―preguntó Vegeta, juntando sus manos al frente y reuniendo Ki― ¡Final Flash! ―una onda de Ki salió hacía Buu, mientras que Vegeta entraba en SSJ Dios y Majin Buu salía volando, pero la energía de la Esfera del Dragón Oscura, recubría el cuerpo de Buu, creando un campo de Ki a su alrededor.

― **¡Bonbāmōtaru Fukushū! (Bombardero Mortal de Venganza)** ―exclamó Buu subiendo su mano hacía el cielo y disparando un rayo de Ki, que tenía la intención de dejar ir sobre todo el planeta, pero Vegeta liberó su Ki deshaciendo el ataque, quien ya estaba cansado de tantos juegos y se puso ante su enemigo, soltándole un golpe en el estomago, mandándolo a volar, Buu se trató de recuperar, pero Vegeta usó la Acometida Mortal, que consistía en combo de puños y patadas cada una más fuerte de que la anterior, Vegeta gruñó, cuando vio la esfera del Dragón ir hacía Buu― **¡Bakurikidama! (Ultima Bomba)**

― **¡Galick Hō!** ―exclamó Vegeta, atacando con su rayo de Ki lila, pero la esfera de Ki de Buu parecía estar ganando terreno.

― **¡Fūton: Bijūdama!** ―se escuchó la voz de la Kitsune, la cual apareció detrás de su enemigo, por obra de un pergamino el cual contaba con un Kuchiyose no Fūin, que le fue entregado por Mikoto a Goku. Buu se desintegró por ese ataque.

―Tenemos la esfera ―dijo Goku sonriente, tomándola del suelo.

 **::::::**

 **767**

 **::::::**

Bra y Pan entraron en su SSJ 2 y arrojaron un **Kame Hame Ha** y un **Big Bang Attack** , contra 17 antes de que fuera absorbido por Cell, dañando de gravedad al Bio-androide, pues 17 se agachó a tiempo.

Bra, aprovechó para arrojarle un **Katon: Karyūdan** , quemando de gravedad a Cell, impidiéndole cambiar de piel, pues el ataque estaba hecho con una base de Chakra, no de Ki.

― **¡Foton Furasshu! (Destello de Fotones)** ―exclamaron 17 y 18, atacando al unísono a Cell.

― **¡Heruzu Furasshu! (Onda Infernal)** ―gritó 16 atacando con las metralletas de sus brazos.

El Bio-Androide solo pudo cubrirse con un campo de fuerza, pero 17 ya lo había previsto, atacándolo con una onda de Ki directo en el rostro.

Mientras que ambas chicas, recuperaban las esferas y desaparecían de esa línea de tiempo.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **790 (Línea del Tiempo Alternativa)**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Era el último de los dragones malignos, era un dragón humanoide de gran musculatura, era blanco, tenía largos picos negros saliendo de sus hombros, brazos, espalda y piernas, de la parte superior de su cabeza salían dos grandes cuernos blancos y en su pecho se veían las todas las esferas oscuras.

―Te estás quedando sin energía… estúpida fusión ―dijo el dragón atacando a la fusión Metamoru de Goku y Vegeta de esa línea de tiempo, la cual tenía el cabello largo y rojo, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de pelaje castaño, tenía un chaleco de detalles anaranjados y de cuerpo negro, llevaba además un pantalón blanco― **¡** **Fu no Enerugī-Ken** **! (Bola de Energía Negativa)** ―gritó el dragón, arrojando una esfera de Ki rojizo contra la fusión.

― **¡Big Bang Kame Hame Ha!** ―gritó la fusión, liberando la fusión de las dos técnicas firma de sus creadores, pero no fue suficiente, dejando en su lugar la esfera de Ki del dragón y perdiendo la fusión.

― **¡Omega Burasutā! (Omega Blaster)** ―escuchó el dragón girándose y viendo como una esfera de Ki iba hacía él, pero con un simple movimiento de su mano la hizo al lado y se giró para centrarse en Goku y Vegeta, con la intensión de acabarlos― **¡Gigantic Breath! (Aliento Gigantesco)** ―escuchó nuevamente y vio una ráfaga de Ki muy grande ir hacía él, pero la presión que ejercía el ataque era tan grande, que no solo no podía destruirla, sino que tampoco podía esquivarla, así que tuvo que sujetarla, pero la presión fue suficiente, como para mandarlo al suelo. Yamcha, Tenshinhan, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Pan, Oob y 18, concentraron sus mejores ataques y atacaron al Omega Sheng Long.

Broly cazó la esfera del dragón que había ido a buscar y la encerró en un campo de energía, antes de abrir un agujero del tiempo y mandarla al Nido del Tiempo.

Pero ante él, apareció una criatura de piel verde con manchas negras, su cabeza tenía un cristal negro y dos pequeños cuernos como Freezer y además de eso, parecía ser bastante escuálido.

―Puedo sentir un gran Ki viniendo de ti ―dijo la criatura mirando al Saiyajin.

― ¿Quién eres? ―preguntó Broly.

―Puedes llamarme Mega Cell ―dijo el ser, antes de atacar a Broly, quien ni siquiera se molestó en protegerse, su armadura lo hizo por él, para luego agarrar a la criatura por la cabeza y abrir su boca.

― **¡Gigantic Breath!** ―exclamó, mientras que desde su boca, salía una ráfaga de Ki, que arrojó al tal Cell directo contra Omega Sheng Long, quien estaba cargando una esfera de Ki, para atacar a sus enemigos, pero fue absorbido por Mega-Cell, quien ahora acababa de obtener los cuernos de Omega y los picos negros por todo el cuerpo.

― **¡Kame Hame Ha x50!** ―exclamó aquel raro Kakarotto en aquella transformación de cabello negro largo y pelaje rojizo en todo el cuerpo, golpeando a Mega-Cell por la espalda e impidiéndole moverse.

― **¡Planet Crusher Content!** ―exclamó Broly sujetando en su mano derecha una esfera de Ki, eliminando a Cell y desapareciéndolo de la existencia, mientras que al suelo, caían las esferas del dragón.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Ciudad de Toki-Toki**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ya con todas las esferas reunidas, Broly las fue a colocar en el pedestal.

― **No lo hagas Broly** ―rugió alguien desconocido y a quien no vio ― **Mi nombre es Enma-Daiō-Sama y tu hijo se encuentra entrenando con uno de los maestros de Goku.**

―Ya veo ―dijo Broly― ¿Nos avisarás cuando sea el momento de resucitarlo?

― **Lo haré Broly, puedes estar seguro, soy Enma-Daiō-Sama** ―dijo Enma.

― ¿Crees que podamos hablar frente a frente, Enma? ―preguntó el Saiyajin y entonces vio unas escaleras cian salir de la nada, Broly comenzó a subir dichas escaleras.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Bienvenido Broly ―dijo el ogro, para entonces extenderle una esfera donde él podría ver a su hijo ―Que su apariencia no te engañe, Kaiō-Sama es dueño de grandes técnicas de Artes Marciales.

―Lo tendré en cuenta, por favor comunícate con él y pregúntale cuando volverá mi hijo o cuando estará listo para ser resucitado, mientras tanto, la Patrulla del Tiempo continuará buscando esas malditas bolas del dragón rojas ―dijo Broly.

― ¿Esferas del Dragón Rojas? ―preguntó él.

―Sí y pueden fusionarse con personas de distintos universos o espacio-tiempo multiplicando su poder ―explicó Broly, enseñando la que había recuperado ―En algunos minutos la llevaré ante la Kaiō-Shin del Tiempo.

 **Recuerdo**

 _Broly llegó, pero ya había un sujeto de piel verde, con la esfera en su mano ―Que curiosa esfera del dragón―sonrió ―Podría volverme aun más… poderoso con esta cosa… ―la esfera voló al pecho del sujeto y su forma física cambió: Pasó de ser levemente humano en su rostro, su cabeza era como un par de antenas, junto a sus costados, antebrazos y pantorrillas eran verdes con muchas manchas negras, su cabeza tenía una especie de vidrio negro, así como su abdomen. Pero cuando la esfera se unió a su cuerpo su Ki se multiplicó y su apariencia física cambió: Su físico adquiere más rasgos de insecto y arácnidos, cuenta con patas traseras y un enorme capullo en su abdomen trasero ―Soy un ser Híper-Perfecto, soy Cell X._

― _Veamos que tan perfecto eres: Cell ―se dijo Broly, mientras que reunía su Ki divino en su mano derecha, mientras que la esfera se volvía más pequeña―_ _ **¡Omega Blaster de Dios!**_ _―gritó y arrojó la esfera, entonces Cell se giró y la mitad de su cuerpo fue destruido, pero gracias a las células de Piccoro se recuperó y comenzó a sacar a sus Cell Jr., pero Broly no tenía tiempo de jugar, así que accedió al SSJ Blue y se arrojó contra Cell, concentrando todo el Ki divino en su mano derecha y partió el cuerpo de Cell, desde la cabeza hasta la cintura, luego los Cell Jr. lo atacaron, pero él les arrojó varias esferas de Ki, las cuales para su sorpresa esquivaron, lo rodearon y le quemaron con su aliento de fuego, pero solo con aumentar su Ki, pudo borrarlos de la faz de la tierra― ¿A eso llamas un reto? ―preguntó girándose y encontrándose con un sujeto de cabello negro puntiagudo, piel violeta claro, ojos rojos, vestido con una toga de monje blanca, quien se asustó de que ese sujeto tuviera el poder de un dios._

― _¿Crees poder contra el Kōton-Shin del Universo 7? ―preguntó el otro y Broly sonrió._

― _Tú mismo ―dijo Broly sonriente y aun furioso por la muerte de su hijo, aumentando aun más su Ki, mientras que el dios se aterraba, el cabello de Broly pasó de azul cian a verde de nuevo, pero ahora su cabello se alargó ―Te presento: Mi_ _ **SSJ Legendario Divinizado**_ _―abrió sus manos apuntando hacía su oponente, mueve sus manos hacía la derecha, así como su torso y carga una esfera de Ki estúpidamente grande, aterrando aun más al dios del caos a quien no se le ocurría escapar por el nivel de Ki demencial que estaba liberando Broly ―_ _ **¡OMEGA GIGANTE DIVINA!**_ _―gritó al momento de arrojar una esfera del tamaño de la Súper Genki-Dama, arrasando con el supuesto dios del Caos._

 **Fin del Recuerdo.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Planeta del Kaiō del Norte**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tras recibir un asentimiento por parte del Saiyajin, el Kaiō del Norte movió su automóvil del camino y Naruto comenzó a correr alrededor del planeta, detrás de Gregory, al comienzo fue muy difícil, pero pronto mejoró, o más bien: pronto se fue acostumbrando a la gravedad, pero se notaba cuanto le costaba. Con un barrido, atrapó al insecto ― **Bien. Ya te has acostumbrado a la Gravedad del planeta y te sientes más ligero, ¿no es así?** ―Naruto asintió ― **En ese caso, cuando vuelvas a la tierra, solo tendrás que concentrar Ki a tu alrededor, liberándolo y absorbiéndolo constantemente, para controlar el Kaiō-Ken, aquí no puedes sentir la habilidad, pues natural del planeta, pero cuando llegues a la tierra y lo hagas, será un Ki rojo a tu alrededor, esto aumentará tus capacidades físicas: aumentará tu Ki en tu modo base, tu fuerza, tu velocidad y agilidad se aumentarán y a medida que puedas aguantar cada vez más tiempo con él activo, podrás entonces aumentar su intensidad.**

― ¿Así que el secreto del Kaiō-Ken es tomar la energía del planeta y liberarla paulatinamente? ―preguntó Naruto.

― **El secreto es tomar la energía espiritual del planeta y liberarla paulatinamente** ―dijo Kaiō-Sama, mientras que Naruto era rodeado por una leve aura escarlata y Kaiō sonreía ― **Bien, es momento de que vuelvas con Enma, para que avise que seas resucitado** ―Naruto asintió, agradeció y se despidió, antes de salir volando.


	25. 23: SSJ 4 Viaje a las Arenas del Tiemp

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 _ **N/A: Los nombres de los Konton-Shin son nombres de bebidas gaseosas descontinuadas o poco conocidas.**_

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **23: SSJ 4 + Viaje a las Arenas del Tiempo**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Por años…

No.

Por siglos, por milenios, Giblet había estado planificando el Torneo del Tiempo y las cosas habían salido bastante bien a su parecer: La Patrulla del Tiempo había sido puesta contra las cuerdas, los dioses se habían centrado en buscar a ambos Zen-Ō-Sama y aunque lo habían encontrado y regresado a su Palacio del Todo, ahora los Hakai-Shin actuarían como sus guardaespaldas para evitar otro ataque, mientras que los Kaiō-Shin comenzaban a buscar el sello que mantenía durmiente a Nani no Joō, para reforzarlo aun más.

Si bien la Patrulla del Tiempo, ahora tenía las Esferas del Dragón Oscuras, sería fácil proseguir con su plan.

Ya se habían librado grandes combates alrededor del Espacio-Tiempo, el Torneo iba muy bien, sobre todo con los Konton-Shin de su parte.

― ¿Por qué estás tan calmado, Giblet? ―preguntó Gini, la Konton-Shin del universo 5. Tenía el cabello negro y corto peinado hacía la derecha, llevaba una armadura Saiyajin negra, además de una falda violeta, medias violetas y unos guantes violetas sin dedos, que llegaban hasta sus codos ―Ellos tienen las esferas en su poder.

―El Torneo del Tiempo aun no se ha acabado, Gini ―dijo Giblet con calma ―Llama a Batsu, dile que irá al Torneo de Cell, será el encargado de causar el caos junto a Súper 13.

Gini se giró, encontrándose a las restantes marionetas de Giblet y acercándose al Vegeta de la Saga Saiyajin, extendió su mano e invocó un rastreador, se quedó muda al ver su nivel de pelea **590** millones ― _¿Ese es tu plan…? que estúpido eres Giblet_ ―pensó la diosa, llevando una mano a su corazón ― _Pronto, usted volverá a la vida, Nani no Joō-Sama. Solo espero… espero y los demás puedan aguantar el tener que estar bajo las ordenes de este sujeto o el plan entero podría caerse. No podemos permitirlo, no antes de que usted vuelva a la vida._ ―Gini se alejó y fue a buscar a su hermano, quien apareció pronto detrás de Giblet.

― ¿Qué deseas? ―preguntó el Konton-Shin siendo bastante grosero, parándose detrás de Giblet.

―Quiero que vayas al año **767** , al **26** de Mayo y ayudes a Cell a derrotar a Son Gohan de esa época, aunque bueno: Ni él, ni siquiera el actual, serán rivales para tu poder ―dijo Giblet con calma.

―Bien.

― ¿Me mandaste a llamar? ―preguntó el Androide **13** , mostrándose ya con todo su poder: Piel azul, musculoso, ojos y cabello anaranjado.

―Año **767** , busca a Cell, durante su combate contra Gohan y auxílialo ―dijo aburrido, 13 desapareció y Giblet sonrió, creyendo que lo tenía todo bajo control.

 **:::::::**

 **767**

 **:::::::**

Giblet creía tenerlo todo bajo control, pero pronto vio que no era así, pues el Gohan actual se mostró en el torneo y sin siquiera molestarse en preguntar, atacó al androide 13, causando una gran destrucción a la distancia, mientras que su versión más joven destruía al último de los Cell Jr.

―Ese sujeto ―dijo Cell, viendo a Gohan adulto y a 13 luchando a la par ― ¿Es un Androide? ―se preguntó asombrado.

― **Denki Masenko** ―exclamó Gohan niño, usando el Ki eléctrico del SSJ II, logrando golpear a Cell, pues no estaba prestando atención.

―Maldito mocoso ―gruñó Cell, liberando su Ki, tratando así de evitar seguir siendo golpeado por el Masenko, pero no sirvió de nada, pues Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Piccoro, Tenshinhan e Yamcha, le estaban dando su Ki a Gohan, logrando que llegara a un estado intermedio entre las fases II y III.

― **¡Kame Hame Ha!** ―gritó Gohan niño. Cell, fue eliminado, solo dándole tiempo de formar un Kame Hame Ha, el cual no tuvo el poder suficiente para contrarrestar el ataque de Gohan.

Mientras tanto el Gohan adulto conectó un puño en el vientre del androide 13, al tiempo que Naruto se lanzaba para darle un puño cargado de Ki en la cabeza, pero una mano lo sujetó de la muñeca y lo mandó a un portal del tiempo.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **789 (Línea del Tiempo Alternativa-Planeta Tsufuru)**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― **Satsujin Bōru (Bola de Asesinato)** ―exclamó el Androide, arrojando una ráfaga de Ki, la cual Gohan golpeó con su antebrazo desviándola y dándole un puñetazo en el vientre al Androide― ¡¿Cómo…?!

Gohan no solo alcanzó a cruzar el portal, sino además una nueva fase en su Estado Definitivo y se supo a causa de su gran cantidad de Ki ganado de repente, además de que su cabello no solo se mostraba erizado sino que también se mostraba _"alargado"_ y hacía arriba, apuntando en distintas direcciones y al aura de color marfil que le rodeaba― **¡Bakuretsu Ranma! (Explosión del Demonio Salvaje)** ―exclamó Gohan derrotando a su enemigo, al ponerse ante él y apoyar sus manos en el pecho del enemigo, para luego liberar una onda de Ki sumamente poderosa.

― _ **Gohan, ¿me escuchas?**_ ―preguntó una voz.

― ¿Supremo Kaiō-Shin-Sama? ―preguntó Gohan, entonces reparando en su forma física.

― _ **Esto es el "Estado Mega Definitivo", verás: Cuando enfrentaste a Majin Buu, liberé todo tu poder. En aquel entonces este no era tan alto y podías controlarlo a voluntad, tenías el poder de un Súper Saiyajin II, gracias a la batalla contra los hombres de Freezer y al Torneo del Poder, tu poder se ha incrementado, además de las batallas más recientes.**_

―Batsu vs Son Gohan y Naruto ―dijo Giblet desde un lugar desconocido, desconcertando a Goku y Babi, quienes notaron la _OTRA_ batalla.

―Veamos que tal lo haces, chico ―dijo Batsu sonriente, elevando su Ki y siendo rodeado por un aura malva, antes de juntar sus manos― **¡Bōryoku-tekina Daunrōdo! (Descarga Violenta)** ―Una esfera de Ki apareció en sus manos, luego las elevó y la esfera creció en tamaño.

No muy lejos de allí, luchaban Babi Vegeta y Goku, Babi, elevó sus manos al cielo y una Genki-Dama negra se formó entre sus manos, sorprendiendo a Goku― **¡Ribenji Desubōru! (Bola del Rencor)** ―gritó Babi, arrojando la esfera contra el Goku alternativo, al mismo tiempo que Naruto era golpeado por la esfera de su enemigo, pues había alejado a Gohan del ataque, cayendo tanto él, como el Goku alternativo al suelo.

― **¡Chō Bakuhatsuha! (Súper Onda Explosiva)** ―exclamó Gohan cargando Ki y luego liberándolo, logrando así herir a su enemigo, el cual salió hacia atrás ―Naruto ―dijo acercándose a él.

―Go… Gohan… ―llamó una voz infantil, Gohan se acercó, claramente ese no era su hermano, pues él ya era un adolescente.

― ¿Papá? ―preguntó confundido.

―Derrota… derrota a tu… tu enemigo… yo… venceré a… a Babi… ―dijo el Goku niño sonriente, entonces algo ocurrió, ambos crecieron en tamaño de forma descontrolada, sus ropas se vieron destruidas y el pelaje creció en sus cuerpos, se vieron transformados en Ozaru's, dejando a Babi y a Batsu asombrados.

― ¿Qué? ―se preguntó extrañado Babi.

― ¿Qué es esto? ―preguntó Batsu, antes de que Naruto lo mirara y le arrojara un **Cañón de Aliento Explosivo** , arrasando con él.

O eso parecía al comienzo, ya que el dios del caos se levantó y completamente furioso se arrojó contra ambos Ozaru, los cuales lo arrojaron lejos, antes de siquiera poder llegar a dañarlos.

Por otro lado, Babi sonrió y juntó sus manos, mientras que un Ki rosa se cargaba entre sus manos― **¡Revenge Final Flash!** ―arrojó una ráfaga de Ki contra ambos Ozaru's, los cuales al sentir el golpe, volvieron su mirada hacía él, momento en el cual recuperaron el conocimiento y lo atacaron al unísono, mientras que Gohan volvía a su Línea de Tiempo, donde encontró a todos mirando la situación.

― **Esperen** ―dijo Chronoa, mientras que Candy (21), Pan y Bra la miraban fijamente, como esperando alguna orden, para ir y ayudar a su novio. ― **Allí está** ―sonrió, todos vieron como Goku accedía al SSJ y Naruto al SSJ Blue, en estado Ozaru, recuperando su forma humana, mientras que Shin, les daba unos pantalones a ambos guerreros.

Goku ahora contaba con un Zenkai inmenso y tenía pelaje castaño en su cuerpo, y su cabello era largo y negro.

Naruto también tenía su cabello largo, pero no tanto como el de Goku, el suyo llegaba hasta sus hombros y pero era de un tono carmesí, el pelaje de Naruto era así mismo entre negro y rojo.

Sin siquiera conversarlo, Goku empleó el **Kame Hame Ha** y Naruto el **Star Burst** , sin darle ninguna oportunidad a sus enemigos de reaccionar y muriendo ambos, tras eso, Naruto volvió a su línea temporal, el SSJ 4 se deshizo a causa de la gran cantidad de Ki.

El Goku de aquella línea de tiempo alternativa, empleó las esferas de Namek para revivir a Vegeta.

En Toki Toki-City, todos celebraron que Naruto hubiera podido derrotar a su enemigo, Chronoa se veía enfadada, claramente estaba ya planificando el próximo ataque contra Giblet, ya era suficiente de este juego estúpido.

En un destello, apareció Haru, la Kaiō-Shin del Tiempo, quien venía desde una Era desconocida de la historia, para nuestros amigos. Su cabello rosa atado en una trenza, sus ojos negros, su piel bronceada, una armadura blanca similar a aquella llevada por Zamasu y debajo un Gi negro, con un pantalón negro.

― **Okasama** ―dijo mirando a Chronoa, quien se impactó, luego miró a Naruto ― **Otosama, tendré que hacerme cargo yo misma de Giblet, pues le están dando demasiado rango de acción, debe de ser detenido ahora mismo, sobre todo por su alianza con los Koton-Shin.**

―Ya hemos matado a una de ellas, Haru-Chan ―dijo su padre (Naruto) ―He ganado una nueva fase del Súper Saiyajin, no serán tan…

― **Lo serán** ―aseguró Haru enfadada ― **Mi época se está cayendo literalmente a trozos y aunque soy poderosa, no soy lo suficientemente poderosa, como para acabar con él y sus secuaces yo sola.**

―No están solos ―dijo una voz masculina, era Hit, quien había traído a Kyabe, Caulifla y Kale. Además acababan de llegar Jiren, Toppo y Cocotte.

― **Hit, gracias por responder a mí llamado** ―dijo Haru más relajada, el asesino solo asintió, Haru hizo aparecer un báculo e hizo aparecer a Gohan, Gotenks y Piccoro, se acercó a Piccoro y le pasó por encima su báculo, haciendo que una arena lila le cayera encima, haciendo que tuviera un Zenkai y su piel se volviera de un verde oliva y los círculos de sus brazos y piernas que eran antes rosas, se volvieron de un tono salmón ―Creo que actualmente ustedes tienen el nivel suficiente, para enfrentar a los hombres de Giblet, confío en que Otosan y Shallot se harán cargo de Giblet ―ambos asintieron, ella golpeó el suelo con su báculo y todos desaparecieron en un haz de luz, para luego aparecer en el campo de batalla de los Juegos de Cell, pero estaban sobre un lago de lava azul, ante ellos, aparecieron los guerreros secuestrados por Giblet y el mismo Giblet:

Chronoa vs Mechikabra Rejuvenecido.

Goku vs Raditz en SSJ II.

Vegeta vs Black en SSJ II.

Gohan vs Súper 17, el cual estaba fusionado con 18.

Hit vs Chillet.

Broly vs Cumber (Un Saiyajin malvado de una línea de tiempo desconocida del universo 7)

Kyabe vs Frost en su forma Silver.

Caulifla vs Gini (Konton-Shin del universo 11)

Kale vs Broly (De la Línea de Tiempo Alternativa)

Shallot vs Giblet.

Naruto vs Liu Xing Long (Del 790 de la Línea de Tiempo Alternativa)

Candy vs Kara (Konton-Shin del universo 13)

Pan vs General Rildo (Maquina Mutante del 790 de la Línea de Tiempo Alternativa)

Bra vs Kamin (Una Tsufurujin del universo 6)

Haru vs Fū (Hijo de Dabra)

―Bienvenidos, al _Last Tournament Time_ ―dijo un sonriente Giblet, quien estaba muy seguro de sí mismo ―Todos sus enemigos, no solo han sido escogidos al azar, para sorpresa de ustedes. Sino que el nivel de poder de cada uno de ustedes ha sido medido a consciencia y exhaustivamente, para que sus enemigos sean aquellos que puedan darles una autentica batalla, una batalla de verdad. Tras esto, las Esferas del Dragón Oscuras serán liberadas e invocarán al Sheng Long original, pidan el deseo de que esta línea de tiempo alternativa sea destruida o lo lamentarán… Chronoa, Haru.

 **La batalla final para salvar la línea de tiempo e impedir el despertar de Nani no Joō, había comenzado finalmente.**


	26. 24: Torneo del Tiempo I

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **24: Torneo del Tiempo I**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Chronoa vs Mechikabra.**

― **¡Buraddi Sōsu! (Salsa Sangrienta)** ―exclamó Mechikabra, creando una esfera de Ki, la cual arrojó y la misma se dividió en varias esferas de Ki.

Chronoa extendió su mano hacía el frente― **¡Alto!** ―gritó y el tiempo se congeló, juntó sus manos y cargó Ki en ambas manos, para luego acercarse a su enemigo, quien estaba impedido para moverse― **¡Dosei! (Saturno)** ―Los golpes sobre Mechikabra no solo consistían en causarle dolor, sino que dejaba cientos de pequeños cúmulos de esferas de Ki a un centímetro del cuerpo del oponente, luego se alejó y llevó sus manos tras la espalda, dejando que el tiempo corriera, pero sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio a Mechikabra esquivarle ― ¿Qué…?

― **¡Buraddi Sōsu! (Salsa Sangrienta)** ―exclamó nuevamente su enemigo, arrojando una vez más las esferas de Ki, el cual hizo algo inesperado para ella, agarrando su bastón por encima de su cabeza― **¡Ajitsuke Yajirushi! (Flecha Sazonada)** ―el bastón pronto se dividió en cientos y todos fueron hacía Chronoa, quien ya estaba lista para responder al ataque.

La diosa se encorvó un poco, separó sus piernas, al tiempo que sujetaba su muñeca derecha, con la mano izquierda, mientras cargaba Ki en la mano derecha― **¡Explosive Flash! (Destello Explosivo)** ―exclamó, estiró el brazo derecho, en el cual una ráfaga de Ki verde surgió, contra Mechikabra, quien trataba de crear un escudo de Ki, pero fue inútil― ¿Crees que no sé lo que le pasó a tu cuerpo?

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó asombrado.

―Sé que eres Demigra ―dijo ella sonriente, mientras que el alo a su espalda, las manecillas giraban, hasta dar las 12 en punto, el halo se volvió rojo― **¡Ichiji-Tekina Hakai! (Explosión Temporal)** ―De su cuerpo surgió un rayo de Ki blanco, que no solo destruyó a Mechikabra/Demigra, sino que hizo que los enemigos de todos, envejecieran un par de años.

 **Goku vs Raditz.**

Raditz estaba impresionado por el poder de su hermano, pues a pesar de que él estaba en SSJ 3, su hermano, quien estaba en el SSJ 1, le estaba derrotando.

― **¡Bright Friday! (Viernes Brillante)** ―exclamó Raditz, creando una esfera de Ki eléctrico, arrojándoselo a Goku, quien lo esquiva y le arroja un Kame Hame Ha― **¡Chō Makōsen!** ―Raditz lanza desde su boca una ráfaga de Ki, que choca con el Kame Hame Ha, solo para sentir un potente golpe en su estomago, al bajar la cabeza, ve que es Goku, quien acaba de destruir la zona del abdomen de su armadura, luego lo ve cambiar el color de su cabello, de dorado a rojo y siente un golpe, que lo manda a volar, entonces encuentra a Goku encima suyo, quien le da un golpe de aire, siendo Raditz arrojado al suelo, cuando intenta recuperarse, solo ve un Kame Hame Ha creado con el Ki del Súper Saiyajin Azul, que lo desintegra.

 **Gohan vs Súper 17 (Fusionado con 18)**

―Creí que te había matado ―dice el Androide de cabello rubio.

―Eso ocurrió en otra línea temporal ―explica Gohan, antes de arrojar un **Makankōsappō** , tratando de no darle tiempo al androide para atacarlo, pero 35 absorbe el Ki del ataque y luego se arrojó contra el Saiyajin, pero fue recibido por un codazo en el estomago y luego fue agarrado por el rostro por el androide el cual comenzó a darle un golpe tras otro en el estomago, pero Gohan le dio un golpe en el abdomen a su enemigo y se alejó de él, cargando Ki entre ambas manos― **¡Kame Hame Ha!** ―exclamó, pero su enemigo absorbió el Ki de su ataque y luego le respondió con una esfera de Ki, la cual él esquivó, para luego dirigirse rápidamente hacía 35 dándole un combo de golpes, tras comprender que de nada servía atacarle con Ki, pero su Ki bajaba rápidamente, hasta que por fin se dio cuenta de que este androide lo estaba agarrando por los brazos, Gohan gruñó y se lo quitó de encima con una patada, para luego arrojarse nuevamente hacía él, dándole un golpe tras otro, cargando con Ki los puños y patadas, logrando no solo que su enemigo no pudiera responder, sino que lo estaba dañando internamente, sin darse cuenta, estaba usando el aura eléctrica del SSJ II, dejando a su enemigo casi inutilizado con sus golpes, pero al ver las manos de 35 acercarse a él, vio los dispositivos de absorción de los androides 19 y 20, razón por la cual le sujetó las muñecas y le arrancó las manos, dejándolo indefenso, para luego destruirlo con un **Masenko**.

 **Vegeta vs Black Goku.**

Black se lanza contra Vegeta a toda velocidad, pero este le recibe con un puño rodeado de Ki en el vientre, haciendo que Black salga volado― **¡Final Flash!**

― **¡Kuroi Kame Hame Ha!** ―Black respondió con el ataque insignia de Goku, causando que ambos ataques chocaran, pero Vegeta cargó el Big Bang Attack en el propio Final Flash, causando que Black retrocediera por el incremento del poder de Vegeta, ambos entraron en su forma Súper: Vegeta en Blue y Black en Rose, solo para acabar teniendo el mismo resultado.

― **¡Masenko!** ―exclamó Gohan, atacando a Black por la espalda, solo para ver cómo lo único que hizo fue "quemar a su oponente" ― ¡¿Qué?!

― ¡Gohan, este sujeto es…! ―pero Vegeta se quedó callado cuando Gohan mostró el Estado Mega Definitivo y su incremento de poder.

― ¡NO MOLESTES…! ―Deseó gritar Black, pero recibió una patada por parte de Vegeta, siendo mandado a volar.

― **Final…**

― **Kame Hame…**

― **¡Flash/Ha!** ―gritaron al unisonó, uniendo sus ataques y acabando con Black.


	27. 25: Torneo del Tiempo II

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **25: Torneo del Tiempo II**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 _ **Hit vs Chillet.**_

Hit sabía que no debía confiarse a pesar del tamaño de su enemigo, pues Frost era casi igual y había sido un adversario de cuidado, para Goku en dicho combate.

El pequeño alienígena de piel lila y cristal naranja, vestido con aquella armadura naranja, que fácilmente podía ser tomado como un enemigo fácil de vencer, comenzó a aumentar su Ki ―Esta es mi forma final, no importa quién seas, morirás ante el gran Chillet ―dijo su enemigo, ahora carecía de cuernos, era más alto, llegándole hasta el pecho a Hit ― **Dedu Reiza (Navaja Mortal)** ―señaló hacía su derecha, en el momento justo en el cual una larga espada de Ki surgía de su dedo y daba el recorrido, para cortar a Hit, pero él en un parpadeo apareció ante él, dándole un puño en el estomago, pero Chillet se recuperó y lanzó un puño a la barbilla de Hit, quien le dio una patada, mandándolo a volar.

Hit concentró Ki en su puño, lanzó el puño y la onda de Ki, golpeó a Chillet, haciéndolo retroceder. El demonio del frio no entendía cómo era posible que estuviera recibiendo todos esos golpes si su enemigo, ni siquiera se estaba moviendo de su lugar, pero entonces pudo concentrar una esfera de Ki en sus manos y arrojársela a Chillet, solo para que Jiren apareciera y lanzara ráfagas de Ki desde sus ojos, destruyendo la esfera de Ki.

―Eso podría haberte matado ―dijo Jiren.

Hit asintió y se lanzó nuevamente contra su enemigo, alcanzándolo en el pecho, provocando que el corazón le explotara.

 _ **Broly vs Cumber (Un Saiyajin malvado de una línea de tiempo desconocida del universo 7)**_

Cumber no dijo nada, solo liberó su Ki, siendo rodeado por una inusual aura negra y roja, antes de alcanzar el SSJ III y arrojarse contra Broly.

Broly empleó el _**Gigantic Breath**_ , abriendo su boca y expulsando el rayo de Ki, mandando a volar a su enemigo, quien se recuperó en el aire, arrojándose nuevamente contra él, Broly comenzó a esquivar los puños y patadas de su enemigo, antes de entrar en el SSJ Blue y mandarlo a volar, solo con el Ki que desprendía la técnica, generó en su mano una esfera de Ki rojo y eso fue lo que arrojó contra Cumber, quien creyó ser capaz de detenerlo, pero en cambio se quemó las manos, haciéndolo rugir de ira y aplastar la técnica con sus manos.

― **¡Disaster Draft! (Borrador del Desastre)** ―gritó Cumber, mientras generaba una esfera de Ki entre sus manos y la arrojaba a Broly.

― **¡Akusei Kekkai! (Barrera Maligna)** ―gritó Broly, al tiempo que generaba el campo de fuerza, también aumentaba su Ki, pasando del SSJ Blue de cabello cian a azul marino, deteniendo la esfera de Ki, pero Naruto apareció junto a su padre y extendió su mano derecha, absorbiendo el Ki de su enemigo ―Naruto…

El chico estaba empleando el SSJ Blue, todos lo vieron elevarse en el aire y luego generando dos esferas de Ki― **¡Galaxy Blast!** ―juntó sus manos, formando una única esfera y arrojándola, hacía sus enemigos, ninguno atinó a buscar un refugio, pero Goku comenzó a tele-transportar a sus enemigos al Nido del Tiempo, donde estarían a salvo, mientras que cientos de esferas de Ki golpeaban a sus enemigos, tras eso, todos volvieron al campo de batalla.

Broly agarró a Cumber por la espalda, impidiéndole moverse e hizo que su Ki aumentara, antes de que ambos fueran rodeados por una esfera de Ki caliente, que hizo gritar a Cumber, pero Broly estaba más acostumbrado a que su Ki hiciera eso, lo soltó y conectó un puño en la espalda de su enemigo. Todos escucharon como la columna de Cumber se partía y vieron como fue enviado a algún lugar.

 _ **Kyabe vs Frost en su forma Silver.**_

― **¡Kienzan!** ―gritó Frost, arrojando dos discos de Ki, los cuales comenzaron a perseguir a Kyabe quien trataba de alejarse, pero Jiren se puso en frente y arrojó dos esferas de Ki, destruyendo los Kienzan.

Frost, al ver a Jiren ante él se asustó y creyó que tendría que enfrentarlo, el miedo fue aún mayor cuando Jiren liberó su Ki, pero fue Kyabe quien voló rápidamente hacía el demonio del frio, juntando sus manos y generando una esfera de Ki violeta, pero Frost no atinaba a entender que ocurría― ¡Galick Hō! ―Frost no pudo defenderse y fue golpeado por el ataque de Ki.

Frost voló contra Kyabe, lanzándole una patada, pero Kyabe le bloqueó con su brazo y luego lanzó una patada, mandando a Frost a volar, el demonio del frio generó varias esferas de Ki, las cuales rodearon a Kyabe, luego juntó sus manos y las esferas fueron contra el Saiyajin, el cual elevó su Ki, pasando a un estado entre los Súper Saiyajin II y III, arrojándose una vez más contra Frost, dándole un golpe en la cara y mandándolo al suelo, logrando alcanzarlo y darle un combo de puños y patadas sin que Frost pudiera detenerse, hasta golpear la tierra y generar un cráter en el suelo, dejando a Frost malherido, Jiren destruyó un Kienzan que había quedado flotando en el aire.

Al ver que su plan fracasó, Frost reunió Ki en su cola y trató de apuñalar a Kyabe en el pecho, pero Kale logró alejar a su enemiga de una patada y lanzarle un rayo a Frost atravesándole la cabeza y matándolo.

 _ **Naruto vs Liu Xing Long (Del 790 de la Línea de Tiempo Alternativa)**_

― _Maldito seas, Giblet_ ―pensó Liu, pues estaba atrapada en su forma humanizada y su apariencia era muy distinta: Su piel era verde menta, su cabello era lila y estaba suelto, llevaba sus ropas verdes desgarradas y no podía pasar a su forma real ―He destruido tu armadura, Saiyajin―señaló la dragona― ¡Ríndete ahora!

―Aun no estoy derrotado Liu ―dijo Naruto.

―Eso ya lo veremos ―dijo ella sonriente― **¡Reppū Shinku-Zan! (Furia del Poderoso Huracán)** ―extendió sus brazos hacia los lados y el viento fue hacía Naruto, cortando su piel, provocando que sangrara.

Naruto entonces sonrió y realizó sellos de manos― **¡Fūton: Shinkūgyoku no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Esfera del Vacío)** ―exclamó arrojando varias balas de viento comprimido, haciendo que su enemiga tuviera que esquivar una andada de esferas de viento, dejándola sorprendida, solo para que una de las esferas lograra herirla en el brazo, atravesándolo de lado a lado.

― ¡BASTARDO! ―gritó la dragona aumentando su Ki, pero aun sin poder pasar a su forma real ― **Kūretsu Kidan (Ruptura de Bola de Aire)** ―varias esferas de aire volaron hacía Naruto, quien sacó varios Kunai's aparentemente de la nada y desapareció en un destelló― ¡¿QUÉ?! ―preguntó asombrada ― ¿Dónde…? ―comenzó a buscarlo― ¿Dónde está?

― **¡Fūton: Hariken no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Vendaval)** ―Naruto colocó sus manos a la altura de su cintura, antes de arrojar una ventisca de cada brazo, impidiéndole a su enemiga moverse― **¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu!** ―4 clones aparecieron rodeando a la dragona.

― **¡Fūton: Chissoku suru ken no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Puño Sofocante)** ―exclamaron los clones, creando cuatro muros de viento, impidiéndole a la dragona moverse.

El original formó una esfera de Ki del tamaño de la punta de su dedo y la disparó contra la esfera de seis estrellas, derrotándola completamente.

 _ **Pan vs General Rildo (Maquina Mutante del 790 de la Línea de Tiempo Alternativa)**_

Quizás en la línea de tiempo de aquel 790, el general hubiera tenido como ventaja que Pan era una niña con un mínimo entrenamiento físico, pero no aquí. Su padre, aquel Gohan que había dejado las batallas, para concentrarse en ser un investigador, decidió, tras el Torneo del Poder volverse más poderoso, por ello retornó al Estado Definitivo, no solo entrenando con Piccoro, sino pidiendo entrenamientos al mismísimo Whis y aunque no podía vencerlo al no tener el Ki divino, si podía sentir su presencia con el estado definitivo, retornando a su nivel de poder que tuvo en el año 774, durante el combate contra Buu. Tras ver el poder de Broly, Gohan había llevado infinidad de veces a su hija a la Cámara del Tiempo, entrenándola y entrenándose a sí mismo.

Pan, no era tan poderosa como su padre o su abuelo o su novio, pero aun así, su nivel sería suficiente, pues además tenía el Kaiō-Ken gracias a su abuelo.

Rildo atacó a Pan de frente, creyendo que por ser una adolescente, no podría hacerle daño, pero se equivocó y Pan le dio un puño ascendente en la barbilla que lo mandó a volar. La maquina mutante se recuperó, levantó sus puños y los arrojó contra Pan, quien los esquivó.

― ¿Esto es todo? ―preguntó ella, antes de acceder a su SSJ I, girarse y arrojar un par de esferas de Ki contra las manos de la maquina.

Rildo extendió sus brazos y comenzó a disparar balas, pero Pan hizo que su aura estallara y las balas fueron desintegradas. Furioso, el robot comenzó a gritar, mientras que los metales bajo la tierra, llegaron a él, formándole dos nuevos brazos y lanzándose contra Pan, quien empleó el Bukūjutsu y comenzó a alejarse de su enemigo, quien fallaba cada golpe, pues la chica estaba alejándose, al tiempo que juntaba sus manos, reuniendo Ki, Rildo liberó su Ki y muchos picos de metal comenzaron a salir del suelo, al tiempo que Rildo iba hacía ella, tratando de empalarla, pero era como si Pan tuviera ojos en la espalda― **¡Súper Kame Hame Ha!** ―Pan dejaba ir su Ki de Súper Saiyajin, al tiempo que agarraba más Ki, creando una técnica cada vez más grande, hasta eliminar a su enemigo ―Gracias a Dende, que pude acabar con él ―la chica perdió su transformación y se alejó de las batallas.

― ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Naruto y Pan asintió.

―Veamos que tal les va a los demás ―dijo Goku.

―Si las cosas se complican entraremos a la batalla ―avisó Gohan, recibiendo un asentimiento de Naruto, Pan, Goku, Kyabe, Hit, Jiren y Broly.


	28. 26: Torneo del Tiempo III

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **26: Torneo del Tiempo III**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Kale vs Broly (De la Línea de Tiempo Alternativa)**

Kale, vio a su rival y solo pudo sonreír: un hombre de cabellos verdes, musculoso, sin pupilas.

― ¿Cómo le llamas a eso? ―preguntó ella sonriente.

―Súper Saiyajin Legendario ―dijo él ―Nací con un poder de 10.000 unidades de poder y actualmente, en esta forma tengo casi 9.000.000 de unidades de poder.

―Se parece mucho a mi forma Berserker ―dijo ella sonriente, sabía que tenía esa batalla ganada ―Pero yo, conseguí controlar todo ese poder ―su enemigo gruñó, mientras que la chica aumentaba su poder, hasta lograr una forma musculosa pero moderada y su cabello adquiría la misma forma y color que el cabello de Broly, Kale tuvo que cruzar sus brazos y aun así, salió volando, no pudo ni recuperarse adecuadamente.

Broly se puso encima de ella y le dio un puño, pero ella se protegió con sus brazos y aun así, fue lanzada al suelo. Ya él estaba esperándola abajo, apoyando sus brazos en el suelo y lanzando una patada, la cual impactó en la espalda de la chica, le dio un golpe con ambos brazos y luego la lanzó al suelo, para luego caerle encima y hacerla vomitar sangre.

―A eso le llamo: _**Bloody Break**_ _**(Rotura Sangrienta)**_ ―dijo Broly de brazos cruzados.

―Bien, es hora de dejar de ser una niña buena ―gruñó Kale, mientras que aumentaba su nivel de Ki y su cabello adquiría un tono verde jade― ¡Súper Saiyajin Jade! ―gruñó, lanzándose contra su enemigo, quien intentaba golpearla, pero a causa de sus músculos y de su peso, era lento, permitiéndole a ella esquivarlo y seguir lanzándole puños y patadas al rostro, conectando un puño rodeado de Ki en el rostro y mandándolo a la distancia ― _Los demás han podido hacer que se vayan dejándolos inconscientes. En ese caso…_ ―La chica comenzó a cargar una Esfera de Ki en su mano derecha. Pero, se concentró tanto en aquella esfera de Ki, que fue sorprendida, con dos golpes en el rostro, siendo agarrada y lanzada al suelo.

― **Demonic Revenge** ―murmura Broly, mientras que veía a Kale sangrando de su ceja derecha.

― _Listo_ ―se dijo ella ―Vamos, dame tu mejor golpe.

― ¡AQUÍ VOY! ―gritó él, lanzándose contra ella, pero antes de llegar…

― **¡Onda de Poder Máximo!** ―Exclamó Kale liberando la esfera de Ki que tenía en su mano derecha, para luego darle un puño rodeado de Ki con la mano izquierda, en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente ―Eso es todo.

 **Caulifla vs Gini**

Caulifla nunca dejó de entrenar desde el Torneo del Poder e incluso, recibió entrenamiento por parte de Goku, llegando a lo que Whis y Vados habían llamado "Súper Saiyajin Divino": Cabello dorado, pero sin ser un estado de Dios, solo su aura era roja y se comportaba como el fuego.

― ¿Crees tener alguna posibilidad contra mí? ―preguntó la mujer de cabellos negros, piel amarilla y vestimentas similares a las de Whis y Vados.

―Así es ―dijo ella sonriente ―Nunca antes has enfrentado a alguien como yo.

―Ya lo veremos ―dijo Gini, mientras que se rodeaba de un aura azul y Caulifla se preparaba, Gini comenzó a arrojarle bolas de Ki, pero Caulifla solo aumentó su propia aura, haciendo que las esferas de Ki se evaporaran ― _Interesante_ ―elevó su mano y comenzó a atraer una gran cantidad de Ki hacía su mano.

― _Perfecto, su técnica es similar a la Genki-Dama del maestro Goku, tardará en estar lista_ ―se dijo Caulifla, antes de concentrar Ki en su mano derecha, pero el Ki tomó forma de una estrella roja ― **Crush Cannon (Cañón Triturador)** ―exclamó alargando su mano y arrojando rayos de Ki, haciendo que Gini tuviera que comenzar a esquivar los rayos de Ki que iban hacía ella, entonces estiró su otra mano― ¡ **Lightning Ki! (Rayos de Ki)** ―los rayos de Ki se detuvieron y rápidamente rodearon a la diosa.

― ¡¿Qué?! ―preguntó asombrada Gini al verse rodeada por los mismos rayos y solo pudo crear una barrera para protegerse.

― **¡Kame Hame Ha!** ―exclamó Caulifla atacando ahora con la ráfaga de Ki.

― **¡Konton! (Caos)** ―gritó la diosa, haciendo que la ráfaga de Ki se deshiciera en cientos de cristales, antes de aparecer ante Caulifla y darle un golpe en el estomago, que le hizo perder su Súper Saiyajin Divino y haciéndola volver al SSJ II― ¿Decías algo? ―Caulifla no pudo defenderse de los puños y patadas de su enemiga, acabando por golpearse contra una roca y cuando intentó salir, fue sorprendida por su enemiga, ahora ante ella, con sus manos rodeadas de Ki con forma de espadas, resultando en que fue masacrada por su enemiga, solo pudiendo gritar. ―No puedes hacer nada contra una diosa del caos ―río.

―Es cierto… no puedo hacer nada ―susurró Caulifla y Gini sonrió ―Pero… yo no estoy sola.

― ¿De qué estás…? ―preguntó confundida, antes de soltar un grito de dolor, que causó que todos se giraran. Naruto estaba detrás de ella, le acababa de aplicar un sello― ¿Qué es esto?

―Mi madre, era de un planeta muy lejano, donde no se usaba el Ki y su clan era uno de los más temidos por el uso de sellos ―explicó Naruto, Broly sonrió de orgullo, esperaba que Kushina no le odiara por sus actos, principalmente porque no tenía control en aquel entonces, además de que Naruto estaba usando aquello que había hecho famoso al clan Uzumaki, antes de que él los extinguiera ―Su uso principal, era el de guardar cosas varias en pergaminos conectados a una dimensión lejana y en mi caso, he colocado un sello que te provocará una descarga eléctrica de Ki y Chakra, cada vez que intentes usar tu Ki y viendo que ahora mismo estás volando… ―Los guerreros Z sonrieron, al escuchar los gritos de dolor de la diosa, para despues caer desde las alturas.

 **Bra vs Kamin (Una Tsufurujin del universo 6)**

― ¡No! ―gritó la Tsufurujin, al ver que solo quedaban Fū, Kara, Giblet y ella, aquella distracción le costó una patada en el costado y salir disparada hacía el mar, Bra la siguió, pero cuando Kamin intentó atacarla con una onda de Ki, Bra accedió a su SSJ y voló directo contra ella, dándole un golpe en el rostro, una patada en el costado y una patada en el vientre, mandándola una vez más a volar― **¡Kaosu no Kyū! (Esfera del Caos)** ―la esfera de Ki voló contra Bra, quien solo arrojó una esfera de Ki, deshaciendo el ataque de la Tsufuru, haciéndola enfadar y que se elevara al cielo― **¡Meteoric Burst! (Estallido Meteórico)** ―se rodeó con un campo de energía y comenzó a arrojar esferas de Ki a todos lados.

― ¡Estos cansada de tus juegos! ―gruñó Bra, pasando a su SSJ II y extendiendo sus manos, mientras cargaba Ki en ambas.

― ¡Ella va a usar…! ―dijeron Vegeta, Kyabe y Kale sorprendidos (los Saiyajin del universo 6, por ser alumnos de Vegeta y conocer la técnica). Vegeta lo estaba, porque no sabía que "su pequeña" conociera esa técnica suya.

― **¡Final Flash! (Resplandor Final)** ―exclamó Bra, al tiempo que todos veían como las esferas de Ki comenzaban a deshacerse, siendo solo Ki, el cual de alguna forma Bra estaba absorbiendo para su uso y aumentaba el tamaño de la ráfaga de Ki.

Pronto vieron a Kamin cambiar de táctica y arrojar una ráfaga de Ki, como la que estaba arrojando Bra, provocando un choque entre ambas, pero poco a poco, Kamin estaba ganando, pues Bra ya no podía absorber más Ki de su rival, al ya no estar ella desperdiciándolo.

― ¡Este es nuestro triunfo! ―gritó Kamin, mientras que su Ki aumentaba, empujando a Bra. ― ¡-Sama nos recompensará con un Multiverso Anti-material!

―No… ―nadie lo notó, pero no era solo que la ráfaga de Kamin, estuviera aumentando, sino que la propia ráfaga de poder de Bra, comenzaba a herirla ―No vas… no van… ¡USTEDES NO NOS VENCERÁN! ―Gritó, aumentando su Ki y su cabello cambió de forma, llegando al SSJ III― **¡Final Shock! (Descarga Final)** ―La ráfaga de Ki, cambió de amarillo a naranja y usó todo lo que tenía, para derrotar a Kamin, vaporizándola. Naruto llegó antes que Vegeta, agarrando a Bra, la cual tenía cortes sangrantes en su cuerpo, producto del Ki que la estaba dañando, cuando casi pierde el choque

 **Aunque faltan 3 combates más, para ver el final de la Saga del Torneo del Tiempo.**


	29. 27: Torneo del Tiempo IV

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **27: Torneo del Tiempo IV**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Candy vs Kara (Konton-Shin del universo 13)**

Kara era una Konton-Shin, una diosa del caos y había enfrentado a cientos de enemigos en el universo creado por Zen-Ō-Sama, pero había algo en esta mujer de cabello y piel rosa, algo en su Ki loco, que le hacía sentirse insegura. Kara reaccionó, esquivando una esfera de Ki, la cual explotó en la distancia.

―Si no iniciarás tú, lo haré yo ―dijo Candy lanzándose directo contra su enemiga y dándole un puñetazo en el vientre, que hizo vomitar sangre a Kara, para luego darle un golpe en la barbilla, que la mandó a volar, apareció detrás de su enemiga― **¡Understood Cut! (Corte de la Entendida)** ―Kara se giró y lanzó un grito, mientras que su espalda sangraba y luego una patada, la mandó a volar a la distancia.

―Maldita ―gruñó Kara, antes de extender su mano y generar una esfera de Ki verde y sonreír, para segundos despues volar hacía Candy― **¡Absolute Chaos! (Caos Absoluto)** ―extendió su mano, hacía su enemiga, la cual sonrió y de forma extraña (para Kara) su enemiga formó un cuadrado como si fuera un chicle, haciéndola seguir de frente y arrojar su esfera de Ki a unas montañas.

―Tu ataque solo funciona con seres vivos ―dijo Candy, haciendo girar a Kara, recibiendo una andada de puños y patadas, ella no era buena en un combate mano a mano, su especialidad era el combate de Ki y a distancia, pero cada vez que Kara trataba de tomar distancia, Candy la alcanzaba y le daba un golpe tras otro, sin dejarla pensar, hasta dejarla en el suelo malhiriéndola con varias esferas de Ki, para evitar que se moviera ―Adiós ―dijo Candy transformando su brazo en chicle, rodeando y absorbiendo a su enemiga, tomando sus recuerdos ―Ya veo… hice bien en absorberla ―pensó en voz alta ― _De haberla matado… el sello que mantiene a la hermana de Zen-Ō-Sama encerrada, se hubiera roto._

 **Haru vs Fū (Hijo de Dabra)**

Por un lado, la hija de la Kaiō-Shin del Tiempo y por el otro, el heredero del reino Demoniaco.

Fū se arrojó con su Katana hacía Haru, lanzando cortes los cuales Haru esquivaba, el demonio lanzó su espada al aire tratando así de distraerla, pero no funcionó y comenzó a arrojar puños y patadas, los cuales eran desviados por Fū, sorprendiéndolo, para luego recibir una patada en la cara, que lo mandó a volar.

― **¡Hiken! (Puño Sofocante)** ―exclamó Haru juntando sus manos y luego extendiéndolas, creando así una poderosa corriente de viento, que mandó aun más lejos a Fū.

― ¡MUERE! ―exclamó Fū, arrojando varias esferas de Ki hacía la chica, la cual las esperó, para luego soltar un grito, entrando en su estado de Súper Saiyajin, siendo su cabello el amarillo estándar y evaporando las esferas de Ki― **¡Honkibakudan! (Bomba Seria)** ―Fū cargó energía en su puño derecho y luego lo lanzó a modo de ráfaga de energía hacía la chica.

Haru llevó sus manos al frente, una mano miraba hacia arriba y la otra hacia abajo, con una levantaba los dedos índice y corazón, su otra mano mostraba los dedos anular y meñique― **¡Jikan no Tōketsu! (Congelación del Tiempo)** ―ambos fueron rodeados por un domo azul, mientras que su enemigo era rodeado por un aura naranja, impidiéndole moverse y su ráfaga de energía también se detuvo, así que la desvió hacia arriba, para luego acercarse a su enemigo― **¡Inseki no Kumiawase! (Combinación de Meteoros)** ―realizando un combo de golpes, recargados con Chakra **Hyōton** y Ki.

Fū recibió un golpe en la cara y fue mandado a volar, mientras que veía su ataque explotar en el cielo, sin dañar a nadie y al tratar de ponerse de pie, se encontró lastimado por muchos puños y patadas. ― **¡Shūmatsu! (Fin de Semana)** ―exclamó arrojando dos ráfagas de Ki, previamente habiéndolas cargado en sus manos, pero Haru salió del rango de ataque y ganó altura.

― **¡Galactic Eraser! (Borrador Galáctico)** ―exclamó ella, para luego comenzar a tele-transportarse, dejando esferas de Ki alrededor, encima y debajo de su enemigo, para entonces alejarse y cerrar las palmas de sus manos, haciendo que todas las esferas chocaran al mismo tiempo contra él, matándolo.

 **Shallot vs Giblet.**

Giblet miró molesto, como sus últimas marionetas eran liberadas de su control y volvían a sus respectivas líneas temporales.

― ¡Se acabo, hermano! ―gritó Shallot ―Tus hombres y mujeres, han desaparecido, solo quedas tú. Por favor, no me hagas… ―Giblet apareció detrás de él y le dio una patada, mandándolo a volar y estrellarse contra el suelo.

― **¡Definitive Discharge! (Descarga Definitiva)** ―exclamó Giblet, juntando sus manos, haciendo que una esfera verde apareciera en sus manos, para luego arrojarla contra su hermano.

― **¡Kawa-Nana-Koa!** ―exclamó Shallot juntando sus manos y arrojando una onda de energía, mientras que al tiempo le daba más poder a su ataque, del mismo modo que Goku lo haría con el Kame Hame Ha. La técnica de Giblet iba perdiendo efecto y acabó por volver a él, pero la esquivó en el último segundo, para luego lanzarse contra Giblet, conectándole un puño en el vientre.

Giblet recobró la consciencia o al menos, recordó donde estaba y lanzó una patada a su hermano, que lo hizo ascender en el aire y luego caer― ¡Toma esto! ―Giblet comenzó a lanzarle esferas de Ki a Shallot, mientras que él iba cayendo, pero Shallot usaba sus brazos para repeler los ataques de su hermano, al tiempo que respondía con sus propias esferas, acabando todo en muchas nubes de humo por las explosiones, Giblet salió de la nube y se lanzó de cabeza contra su hermano, pero Shallot lo agarró y lo hizo dirigirse hacia el suelo― ¿Qué estás…? ―preguntó, pero no pudo hacer nada más, pues ambos chocaron contra el suelo.

Shallot se puso de pie, agarró a su hermano por el cuello de su camisa y le dio un potente puño que lo mandó a volar en horizontal, mientras que el propio Shallot lo perseguía volando y lanzándole una andada de puños y patadas, sin que Giblet se pudiera defender o eso parecía, pues en un momento, Shallot se detuvo por un agudo dolor en su costando, encontrándose con que su hermano había creado una Ki no Ken lo había atravesado, pero Shallot entonces sonrió y lo sujeto.

― ¿Y ahora que estás intentando? ―gritó Giblet, mientras que expulsaba Ki tratando de liberarse, pero para su sorpresa, Shallot accedió al Súper Saiyajin, manteniéndolo en el suelo.

― **¡Mafuba!** ―gritó Piccoro, mientras que ambos hermanos iban dirigidos hacía la botella, pero Suika apareció por medio de la tele-transportación y le dio un golpe en el vientre a Shallot, que lo mandó a volar, mientras que Giblet era encerrado y luego era entregado por Chronoa a Haru, ya que según la Toki-Shin, su hija sabría qué hacer con ese criminal, la chica solo pudo asentir. Los Guerreros Z (menos Shallot) volvieron a la tierra.

Nada más llegar a la tierra, tras salvar el Espacio-Tiempo derrotando a cientos de enemigos del pasado, Milk y Chirai, les exigieron a Goku y Broly ponerse a trabajar en el campo de cultivo y aunque ambos intentaron escapar, fueron atrapados por Mikoto con su Susano'o y llevados al lugar, además de que Vegeta ya estaba capturado por un Kage Bushin de Mikoto y por la misma técnica.

—Bien, pónganse a trabajar —dijeron Milk, Bulma y Chirai. Los tres Saiyajin comenzaron a trabajar, mientras imaginaban que fuera un entrenamiento de Wiss y se ponían a trabajar cultivando.

— _Lo lamento por ellos_ —pensaron Naruto, Pan y Bra, mientras que ellos tenían que estudiar historia, matemáticas y literatura.

Se respiraba un sano ambiente de paz y esperaban que siguiera así por un largo tiempo.


	30. Calma antes de la tormenta

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **28: Calma antes de la Tormenta**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tras la derrota del hermano de Shallot, él fue llevado a un _Juicio del Espacio-Tiempo_ , en el cual estarían todos los Kaiō-Shin, y la propia Chronoa, pues era la única en su tipo, que existía.

―Gracias a todos, por responder a mí llamado ―dijo Chronoa, a los dioses restantes, todos asintieron.

―Por nada, Chronoa-Sama ―dijo Liquir, Hakai-Shin del universo 8.

Mosco, el Hakai-Shin del universo 3 pidió la palabra ―Este inconveniente, no es solo del Viaje en el Tiempo, Chronoa-Sama, sino que este sujeto tuvo métodos para secuestrar, torturar y poner bajo su control a distintos sujetos del universo 7, para luego realizar un torneo contra los defensores del universo 7, siendo algunos de ellos miembros de su Patrulla y uno de ellos, de entre los más jóvenes, siendo su pareja sentimental.

― ¿Estás tratando de decir que mi relación con un Semi-Saiyajin me impide realizar mi trabajo, Liquir? ―preguntó ella, haciendo que su Ki rosa, provocando que no solo se sintiera en el lugar, sino que las paredes, el techo, el suelo y las columnas que sujetaban el techo se vieron agrietados.

―N… No… claro… claro que no… ―dijeron Liquir y Topo sudando frio por el miedo.

―Lo que intento decir, es que… usted necesita algo más que los Patrulleros del Tiempo y una dimensión sin tiempo ni espacio, la cual podría ser destruida de un momento a otro ―dijo rápidamente el Zorro.

―Debemos de hacer algo con los humanos que pueden crear maquinas para viajar en el tiempo ―dijo Champa, para luego mirar a su hermano Bills, pues Trunks ya lo había hecho unas tres veces: Primero cuando advirtió de la aparición de 17 y 18, despues cuando y finalmente con el asunto de Black.

―Destruyamos las grietas del tiempo ―dijo Bills y los demás asintieron.

En las fronteras del Multiverso de Zen-Ō-Sama, también llamado Universo Material, se estaban presentando pequeñas grietas del Universo Anti-material. Una mano pequeña salió de la grieta, pero recibió un quemón.

―Maldita sea ―dijo una voz femenina, para luego reírse ―Era obvio, él es el Rey de Todo y yo… la Reina de la Nada.

―Permítame, mi señora ―dice una voz femenina, mientras que dos siluetas salen al Universo 12 de Geen, antes de dar paso a construir un templo de antimateria en una orilla del Multiverso de Zen-Ō-Sama.

De vuelta al lugar donde estaban los dioses, los Hakai-Shin rodearon a Giblet, quien gritaba que no sabían lo que hacían, pero lo ignoraron y lo destruyeron, a Shallot, Trunks, Naruto y Suika se les entregaron medallas, siendo reconocidos como _Ayudantes de los Dioses_.

Todo parecía ir bien para el Universo 7, tras eso, volvieron a la tierra.

― " _Has viajado en el tiempo y al espacio, pero jamás has enfrentado algo venido desde otra"_ ―Naruto juró que escuchó aquellas palabras de algo o alguien, se giró para buscar su origen, pero no lo encontró por ningún lado.

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

― ¿Se encuentra bien, mi lady? ―preguntó un alienígeno de piel blanca, con distintos cristales repartidos en el cuerpo: uno lila en la cabeza, uno en cada hombro, en antebrazos y pantorrillas.

Yunīkuna no Sezoku (Único Secular), la contraparte del Daishinkan (Gran Sacerdote), el cual llevaba un traje de mayordomo terrícola de saco y pantalón amarillo y camisa negra, chaqueó sus dedos, analizando con su Ki al sujeto ante él ―Al parecer, fuiste visitado por mi señora, pero desde otra línea del tiempo… Freezer, ¿Qué tanto sabes sobre ella o sobre mi?

―Sé que existen porque son necesarios ―dijo Freezer sonriente ―Sé que existen porque existe un creador, que sería Zen-Ō y tú existes porque existe Daishinkan. Tu señora: Nani no Joō, es la hermana de Zen-Ō y es la "creadora" de 12 Universos compuestos por antimateria ―miró a la chica, era casi una humana. Casi: Tenía la piel de un rosa pastel, el cabello lila a modo de flama como Vegeta y llevaba un vestido blanco con puntos negros. ―Por aquí, por favor ―Una extraña nave con forma de orbe apareció, parecía hecho de un cristal amarillo, sin pensarlo mucho Nani y su ayudante Sezoku subieron a la nave y la misma surcó hacía el límite entre el universo de materia y el de antimateria, donde esperaban no ser detectados por alguien, mientras que la diosa y el ángel comenzaban a planear su venganza contra Daishinkan por el destierro.

― _**¿De dónde conoce usted a un mortal del universo material, mi señora?**_ ―preguntó telemáticamente Sezoku.

― _ **No lo conozco, jamás lo he visto, pero él sí parece conocerme y eso podría sernos útil**_ ―contestó Nani, para luego sonreír ― _ **Este mortal, podría ayudarnos a dar con los guerreros más poderosos de este Multiverso…**_

― _ **Y liberar a Doryūnatus, usando el poder de aquellos seres**_ ―sonrió Sezoku.


	31. 29: Nueva Misión

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **29: Nueva Misión**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Daishinkan puso en sobre aviso a todos los dioses de los distintos planetas de los 18 universos, sobre la llegada de Nani: "(...) La hermana de Zen-Ō-Sama podría estar aquí mismo, en el Multiverso de materia, manténgase atentos, su nivel no estará al nuestro, aún así, eviten confiarse"

Con esto dicho, Whis y Shin crearon el planeta más resistente que pudieron y llevaron a él a los guerreros más poderosos del universo 7, no solo a los guerreros Z, sino a otros muchos, mientras que los otros Kaiō-Shin de otros universos hacían lo mismo que ellos, dando paso a un entrenamiento en aquellos nuevos planetas, los cuales fusionaban la característica de la Habitación del Tiempo y la dimensión del bastón de Whis, entrenando en aquel lugar por 10.000 años (equivalente a 10 días), aunque eso sí: Whis aseguró que el fruto del entrenamiento se traduciría en "Un Ki el cual ninguno de ustedes a usado jamás, un Ki plateado el cual solo podrán liberar en los momentos de mayor peligro, como el Migatte no Goku'i del señor Goku en el ya pasado I Torneo del Tiempo".

Tras finalizar dicho entrenamiento, los Saiyajin del Universo 7 (junto a Suika, Candy, Ritsuko, Mikoto y los Androides) fueron llevados a Conton City.

—Hola cariño —se saludaron Naruto y Chronoa al unísono, para luego besarse.

Chronoa tosió recobrando la compostura — **Veras Naruto-Kun, el planeta natal de tu madre está en un gran aprieto: tras lo que sus historiadores llamaron "La Casi Masacre Shinobi" y que tu madre muriera "sellando" a los Bijū, "en quién sabe dónde..."** —Naruto hizo una mueca y la mano de Ritsuko se posó en su hombro, todos allí o al menos Broly, Naruto y sus novias (Chronoa, Candy, Pan y Bra) sabían que los Bijū's se habían fusionado con Ritsuko, convirtiéndola a ella en la Jūbi no Kitsune y dándole control sobre los cinco elementos, así como un vasto numero de **Kekkei Genkai** , los cuales Naruto ya había comenzado a entrenar por su cuenta — **Las aldeas no han escatimado en recursos, para hacer tratos con científicos de dudosa moralidad, para así crear un nuevo grupo Bijū y recuperar el poder militar que, según ellos, les fue arrebatado.**

— ¿Qué debemos hacer, Chronoa-Sama? —preguntó Trunks.

— **La misión constará de dos fases: Sellar a los Bijū's artificiales con el Mafuba, un poder artificial como aquel podría destruirlos a ellos mismos** —dijo la diosa — **Y detener a un grupo criminal muy peligroso denominado como Akatsuki** —todos asintieron y se prepararon para el viaje a la Híper-Tierra.

Broly sonrió de forma amarga al recordar como casi destruyó aquella civilización por culpa de su padre y de Freezer. Recordó como Kushina había demostrado ser una rival más que digna y se giró hacía Naruto y Ritsuko, para luego acercarse a ellos —Ritsuko-San.

— **¿Sí, Broly-San?** —preguntó ella.

— ¿Es posible que Naruto utilice aquella armadura que usabas con Kushina? —preguntó.

— **¿El Manto de Chakra?** —Preguntó ella algo insegura, no tanto por el Manto en sí, sino porque no lograba recordar al 100% como lo había logrado hacer — **Eh... Sí, sí es posible y... Sin lugar a dudas, podría serles muy útil, sería como el Susano'o de Mikoto.** —él asintió. El Uzumaki y la Kitsune sabían lo que significaba aquello: "entonces comienza a entrenarlo". — **Hay dos cosas de las cuales jamás, me arrepentiré** —dijo Ritsuko acariciando la mano de su Jinchūriki, él la volteó a mirar, ahora estaban solos — **De haber luchado al lado de tu Okasan tantas veces y: De haberte visto crecer y volverte un guerrero de tu calibre, Naruto-Kun** —se besaron de forma candente. Luego, fue el turno de Bra, Pan, Candy y Chronoa de besarlo.

La misión del viaje parecía ser muy interesante para ambos, Naruto, Pan, Bra, Candy, Goku y Vegeta conocerían un nuevo mundo con una civilización distinta a la que estaban acostumbrados y seguramente podrían luchar y aprender.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

Mientras tanto, en el infierno, tras liberarse de su capullo y hacerse cargo de los malditos animales de peluche los cuales lo atormentaban, empleó la habilidad de Tenshinhan, se multiplicó x4. Tuvo que esforzarse e incluso, arriesgarse a que los Ogros descubrieran que había escapado, elevó su Ki y creó un quinto clon, luego entre todos le dieron su Ki, permitiéndole convertirse en el... Guerrero Demonio. Su piel pasó de ser verde a ser blanca y de su cabeza, salieron un par de cuernos de carnero.

― **Tengan por seguro, que saldré del infierno y que los mataré a todos ustedes** ―se dijo la criatura sonriente, para luego barrer con su mano el lugar ante él, dejando que una pantalla apareciera y controló la pantalla o más bien, la "cámara", mientras usaba su sentido de Ki, en busca de algún Ki de alguien que fuera más o menos maleable, hasta dar con algo interesante― **¡Vaya!** ―murmuró, para luego sonreír― **¿Qué tenemos aquí?** ―creó una esfera de KI en su mano, al diablo si notaban su escape, luego recubrió su puño con aquel Ki oscuro y lanzó un puño, liberándose ― **Veamos si puedo… respirar en el espacio exterior** ―y se arrojó de cabeza hacía el vacio, descubriendo que no había sido tan estúpido, tras encontrarse flotando en la nada, empleó su Bukūjutsu y voló rápidamente hacía lo que parecían ser un montón de planetas encadenados entre ellos.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

El equipo de la Patrulla del Tiempo, el cual sería compuesto por Naruto, Broly, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Pan, Bra, 21, Ritsuko y Mikoto quien sería la guía del grupo, tomaron sus ropas de la Patrulla y fueron enviados por medio de un portal gracias a Whis.

La misión era muy importante para los Kaiō-Shin pues esa organización Akatsuki causaría una masacre de un momento a otro, pero además de eso, habían creado criaturas vivas las cuales no provenían de la naturaleza, así que tendrían que hacerse cargo del asunto, sin ponerse en guerra con los habitantes del continente o del planeta entero, aquello sería bastante duro (y difícil de lograr).

Tras 3 días a la deriva (o eso parecía), Mikoto dijo que había encontrado un buen lugar para aterrizar.

El grupo tomaría el control de una ciudad de criminales en Hi no Kuni, al menos el país aun parecía existir, Mikoto les pidió cambiarse de ropas, dándoles unos ropajes: Una camisa gris, un pantalón del mismo color, una armadura gris en el torso, unos guantes negros y una máscara.

―Se les llama ANBU, son Shinobis de habilidades únicas y no pueden ser detenidos por las autoridades de los países ―explicaba Mikoto, tras colocarse su antiguo traje ―Las mascaras y los uniformes, indican que somos… superiores a la media.

Broly sonrió con amargura ―Seguro que sí.

Tras eso, todos descendieron de la nave, la cual ocultaron en un buen lugar, además de hacerla invisible e intangible, despues, entraron en Hi no Kuni, donde Mikoto controló la situación a un 100% ―Disculpe, necesitamos dos habitaciones ―dijo la Nukennin a la dueña de un hostal.

― ¿Cuántos son? ―preguntó la dueña.

―Somos diez, cinco en cada habitación ―dijo la Nukennin.

― _No te preocupes por los gastos, Mikoto-San_ ―dijo Whis mediante su telepatía ― _Bills-Sama ha ordenado que les dé una fuente inagotable de oro, pueden tomar habitaciones por grupos_ ―Mikoto cambio de opinión y tras una larga conversación, todos fueron a sus habitaciones. En una se quedarían los Saiyajin adultos, en otra se quedaría Naruto con sus novias y con ella.

―He logrado sacar algo de información ―avisó Mikoto a ambos grupos, así que todos se reunieron en una única habitación ―Tras "La Gran Masacre Shinobi", solo quedaron en pie cuatro Grandes Aldeas Shinobi: Sunagakure, Kumogakure, Iwagakure y Kirigakure ―todos asintieron―Los sobrevivientes de Konoha fundaron la Morigakure no Sato, pero ya no son lo que eran a causa de aquella guerra, perdieron a casi todo el clan Senju. El clan Kurama y el clan Shimura fueron exterminados completamente ―Broly asintió enfadado ―Morigakure está al mando del líder del clan Sarutobi y pronto lo estará la líder del clan Senju, aunque...

― ¿Qué ocurre, Mikoto-Okasan? ―preguntó Naruto.

―Verás: Konoha poseía un "prestigio" gracias a que fue fundado por tres grandes clanes: el clan Senju, mi clan (el Uchiha) y el clan de tu madre (el Uzumaki) ―todos asintieron, aunque la verdad era que ni a Vegeta, ni a Goku, les podía interesar menos ―Los clanes de tu madre y el Senju fueron exterminados en guerras anteriores a la Tercera Gran Guerra Shinobi o…

―Masacre Shinobi ―dijeron todos y ella asintió.

―Cuando Tsunade-Sensei perdió a su novio y a su hermano, solo se quedó en Konoha a entrenar a mi equipo y luego se fue, siendo ella una Sen'nin, tenía permiso para entrar y salir de la aldea ―dijo Mikoto ―La Masacre fue algo a nivel continental y aun así me sorprende que ella lograra ocultarse tan bien.

― ¿Y si la mate? ―preguntó Broly.

―Ella es la actual líder de la aldea, la Yondaime Hokage ―dijo Mikoto.

― ¿Y qué estamos esperando? ―gruñó Vegeta.

Bra se volvió hacía su padre ―Estamos tratando de reunir información sobre cómo está constituido el Continente tras la guerra pasada, para saber con quién aliarnos, así como saber sobre las criaturas y quien está en contra de Akatsuki.

Entonces, se escuchó a alguien en la calle― ¡Morigakure está siendo atacada por Akatsuki, Iwa, Suna y Kumo!

― ¿Vamos a ayudarlos? ―preguntó Goku.

―Morigakure… es lo que quedará de Konoha, pero…

―Es tu aldea natal, no deberíamos de dejarlos a la deriva ―dijo Broly.

―Y me serviría luchar contra alguien fuerte ―dijo Vegeta sonriente.

―Nuestra misión…

―No encontraremos a Akatsuki y a los Bijū's artificiales quedándonos aquí sentados, Mikoto-San ―dijo Pan.

―Bien, vamos ―dijo ella, todos agarraron sus cosas y se fueron, hacía Morigakure no Sato ―Los Chūnnin y Jōnnin de Konoha, usan ropas azules con chalecos tácticos verdes, se especializan en Jutsus de Fuego. Los de Iwa usan un chaleco marrón, una camisa que casi siempre lleva una única manga larga bajo el chaleco de color escarlata y se especializan en Tierra y los de Kumo llevan un chaleco blanco colocada a un lado del costado, unos pantalones de color blanco o negro, a veces una camisa inferior y se especializan en Rayo.

Entre más se acercaban a Morigakure, más se escuchaban explosiones.

― ¡Alto! ―escucharon, deteniéndose en el acto, siendo obstaculizados por un Ninja de Konoha, el cual tenía el cabello plateado e iba hacía el lado derecho al tiempo que desafiaba la gravedad― ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ―Mikoto dio un paso al frente ―No se acercarán a MÍ aldea ―gruñó, al tiempo que realizaba un Jutsu Raiton, con los rayos recubriendo su mano derecha.

―Si hay algo que sé… ―dijo Naruto acercándose.

―Espera, Naruto ―advirtió Mikoto, cuando lo vio a su lado.

―Es que el Fūton supera al Raiton, además: Tu técnica o bueno tu… Jutsu, es muy similar a la técnica de un bastardo que llegó a matarme en el pasado y eso me hace enfadar ―gruñó Naruto, mientras que mostraba su mano derecha, la cual imitaba la forma de la de su enemigo, con los dedos pulgar, índice y corazón extendidos, antes de que el ulular del viento se escuchara y la mano del rubio fuera recubierta de viento de forma filosa a modo de taladro, pero luego el sonido fue opacado por uno extraño y ahora había un aura lila recubriendo la mano de Naruto.

― ¿Un Chidori de Fūton y energía? ―se preguntó el sujeto sin poder creerlo.

―El chico suele adaptar las técnicas de otros y lo hace muy bien, más efectivas y letales ―dijo Broly, quien de no ser por la máscara, sonreiría orgulloso.

― ¡Kakashi, ya basta! ―gruñó Mikoto retirándose la máscara.

― ¡Mikoto-Sama! ―dijo asombrado y deshaciendo su Jutsu― ¡Está viva!

―Acabamos de llegar al planeta con una misión ―señaló su traje y el logotipo ―Somos miembros de una organización llamada La Patrulla del Tiempo, vimos la explosión, reunimos información y venimos a ayudarlos Kakashi, ahora quítate del… ―Naruto salió corriendo tan rápido que causó un _Boom_ Sónico, segundos despues se escucharon gritos ahogados, todos fueron a ver y lo encontraron matando a una pareja de Shinobis de Suna y uno de una aldea desconocida para Mikoto, usando la… **Fūton: Kiken (E. Viento: Cuchilla de Ki)**

―Verá Mikoto-Sama: Tras la destrucción de Konoha y las grandes pérdidas en la… Masacre Shinobi, creamos una nueva aldea, además de que nos vimos forzados a aceptar los planes de experimentos de Danzō, obteniendo nuevos Kekkei Genkai y un nuevo Bijū ―ella alzó una ceja ―Es… es artificial ―miró hacía la aldea preocupado ―Suna, Iwa y Otogakure desean que les entreguemos miembros de clanes con Kekkei Genkai y la guerra ha comenzado.

―Ya veo ―dijo Mikoto ―Vamos.

―Hai ―dijeron todos, mientras corrían hacía Konoha, para ayudarlos.


	32. 30: Aliados

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **::::::::::::::::**

 **30: Aliados**

 **::::::::::::::::**

La destrucción hacía Konoha II o Morigakure no Sato, era inmensa, habían más bajas para Morigakure, que para las otras aldeas, aunque a Jiraiya no le gustara pensarlo, estaban condenados.

Tras la guerra pasada, muchos feudales no solo fueron asesinados, sino que Freezer masacró a los más acaudalados del continente, lo hizo sabiendo que no tomaría ese planeta para él, sino que trataría de tomar rehenes, pero al final no pudo hacerlo.

— ¡Jiraiya, despierta! —Gritó Hiruzen, poniéndose junto a su alumno— **¡Doton: Doryūheki no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Muro de Tierra)** —el muro se alzó y los protegió de un Jutsu Fūton de unos Shinobis de Suna.

—Lo lamento, Sensei —dijo Jiraiya— **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Jutsu de Invocación)** —dos sapos se colocaron en los hombros de Jiraiya —Ma, Pa.

— **Senpō: Naki Kawasu (Arte Sabio: Llanto de Rana)** —exclamaron ambos Sapos, liberando su Genjutsu sobre los Shinobis enemigos, quienes detuvieron sus Jutsus y llevaron sus manos a sus oídos.

— **¡Katon: Ōdama Rasengan no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Súper Gran Esfera Rasengan)** —exclamó Jiraiya, arrojando la esfera de Chakra Katon.

— **¡Fūton: Gōfū Bōheki no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Pared de Viento Protector)** —exclamaron varios Shinobis de Suna, tratando de protegerse, pero solo crearon un muro de fuego inmenso que los carbonizó.

— ¡Baki-Taicho! —llamó un Shinobi de Suna, el capitán y Sensei del equipo 7 de Suna miró hacia arriba, que era en la dirección en la cual señalaba uno de sus asustados Ninjas y al hacerlo, sus ojos se abrieron, aun lo recordaba de la guerra anterior, el Demonio. Broly estaba por encima de su cabeza, volando y en su mano se formó una esfera de Ki verde gigante.

— " _Todos…"_ ¡TODOS CORRAN! —Gritó Baki, mientras que Shinobis de Suna y Oto trataban de apartarse, pero fueron borrados por la esfera de Ki.

— _Veamos si Konoha nos verá como aliados_ —pensó Broly, pasando a su forma de SSJ, antes de arrojarse contra los Shinobis de Suna y Oto.

— **¡Moeru Kami no Hontai! (Ilusión Demoniaca: Cuerpo de Papel Ardiente)** —exclamó Mikoto, encerrando a varios enemigos en un Genjutsu, antes de decapitarlos.

Naruto mientras tanto, estaba deshaciéndose de los Shinobis de Oto, con las distintas versiones del Burst: El **Star Burst** : Un par de esferas de Ki comprimido. El **Solar Burst** : Una única esfera cargada con el Ki del SSJ Dios Rojo y **Galaxy Explosión** : Cientos de Esferas de Ki del SSJ Dios Azul bañadas en Fūton.

Y todas provocaban exactamente lo mismo: la desintegración partícula a partícula del cuerpo del enemigo.

Mientras tanto, Candy se divertía azotando a sus enemigos con su cola o desesperándolos haciendo que su cuerpo se volviera líquido, así no recibía ninguna herida, para luego golpearlos con los puños rodeados de Ki.

Pan usaba su Katon y su **Maiden Wave (Onda de Doncella)** , una técnica copiada de su novio, pues era el Star Burst pero sin ser tan bruta, pues no provocaba que el cuerpo del enemigo explotara.

Bra era más directa, arrojándose con ataques cuerpo a cuerpo o arrojando directamente el **Galick Hō** o el **Final Flash**.

Candy transformaba a algunos enemigos en dulces, si es que se sentía generosa. A otros los cortaba en dos con su espada de Ki.

Goku y Vegeta no iban arrojando sus mejores habilidades al azar, sino que usaban ataques cuerpo a cuerpo cuando eran necesarios y ataques a distancia y sobre todo destructivos si hacía verdaderamente falta.

Pronto, las tropas sobrevivientes de Suna y Oto iban retirándose, sobre todo Orochimaru, al ver que su Sensei había clavado Kunai's con etiquetas explosivas en los ataúdes del Edo Tensei, destruyéndolos antes de poder invocar a Hashirama y a Minato. Además de ver el poder de los desconocidos, ante lo que sonrió.

 **32: Quienes debieron ser hermanos.**


	33. 31: Quienes debieron ser hermanos

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **31: Quienes debieron ser hermanos**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Todos estaban rodeando a los desconocidos. Los más viejos, no tardaron en reconocer a Broly, así que estaban algo desconcertados, pues la última vez, intentó matarlos.

—Un placer, Hiruzen-Sama —dijo Mikoto.

—Te creímos muerta, Mikoto —dijo un asombrado Jiraiya, mientras que ella asentía, había mucho que explicar. Entonces, Jiraiya miró al chico junto a ella, quien sonreía sobándose las muñecas y palideció —Mikoto, él es…

—El hijo de Kushina-Chan, con Broly, quien se volvió aliado a los héroes de la tierra —explicó ella, entonces todos miraron a Broly (los héroes o sobrevivientes de la guerra pasada, lo hicieron con miedo), miraron a Goku, Vegeta, Candy, Pan y Bra, algo asombrados por lo que acababan de vivir.

—Tendrías que explicarme bien, que sucedió —pidió Hiruzen, ella asintió y los Guerreros Z, le siguieron, mientras eran escoltados por un escuadrón ANBU, acompañados por Kakashi y Jiraiya, mientras que un joven de cabello negro y ojos azules, les miraba desde la lejanía, curioso. Tras una larga caminata, se pidió reunir al consejo y una vez que todos se reunieron, los líderes de clanes comenzaron a temblar al ver al Hakai no Akuma, en la misma habitación que ellos.

—En aquella época, cuando su civilización casi fue destruida, yo fui controlado por mi padre y por Freezer, mediante un collar de… lavado de cerebro —explicó Broly, tomando la palabra —Kushina-San, fue una guerrera maravillosa, que me enfrentó en múltiples ocasiones, siempre manteniendo su honor intacto. Logré acercarme a ella, siendo yo mismo, pero más pronto que tarde, mi padre me controló con dicho dispositivo, obligándome a violarla, así nació Naruto —con su cabeza señaló al joven de cabellos negros y rojos detrás de él, quien solo asintió levemente —Años despues, Freezer y mi padre, decidieron tomar venganza contra los últimos sobrevivientes de nuestra raza: el príncipe Vegeta y un Saiyajin llamado Goku. Ellos me salvaron, liberándome del control de mi padre y luego lo enfrentamos a él, desde entonces, hemos estado trabajando con la Kaiō-Shin del Tiempo —Todos miraron extrañados, pues no sabían de la existencia de una diosa del tiempo —Arreglando errores en la línea del tiempo del planeta Tierra.

—Disculpe… Broly-San —dijo Inuzuka Tsume— ¿Acaso no nos encontramos en el planeta tierra?

Fue Candy quien pidió la palabra, pues Chronoa se lo había explicado a ella, pidiéndole no comerse a nadie (No entendía, porque creía que ella se comería al primero que se le cruzara por el frente) —Según Chronoa-Sama, este planeta, fue una creación caprichosa de una deidad, usando humanos de la Tierra original, los cuales se reprodujeron y luego obtuvieron el Chakra, de forma aun desconocida, pero no estamos aquí para… destruirlos.

Mikoto retomó la palabra, antes de que todos se saliera de control —Tenemos dos objetivos: Destruir Akatsuki y sellar a sus Bijū's artificiales, pues son una aberración de la naturaleza.

— ¡¿QUIÉN SE CREE QUE ES USTED MIKOTO-SAN?! —Gritó Danzō furioso— ¡¿CON QUÉ DERECHO, SE CREEN PARA DECIDIR SELLAR A NUESTRAS ARMAS?!

— ¡NI CREAN QUE LOS DEJARÉ TOCAR A NUE! —Gritó un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos negros, vestido con una camisa roja y un pantalón negro.

—Con el derecho de que venimos en el nombre de los Kaiō-Shin: Han y Shin, aquellos que crearon todas las galaxias y sistemas solares del universo 7 —dijo Naruto, liberando su Ki, pero sin transformarse. Broly sonrió e hizo lo mismo, aterrándolos a todos, Naruto se acercó al chico, mientras que Danzō hacía un movimiento y los ANBU's de NE se ponían ante el chico y atacaban a Naruto, pero todos los Kunai's y Tantō's, fueron destruidas al entrar en contacto con la piel de Naruto —Entiéndanlo: Estas criaturas no son seres vivos, son seres artificiales y para los Kaiō-Shin: dioses de la vida, del universo 7, ellos no tienen derecho a existir —realizó sellos de manos y su mano derecha, fue iluminada por 5 llamas verdes — **Fūinjutsu: Kuro no Chūshutsu (Jutsu de Sellado: Extracción Negra)** —el chico soltó un grito, mientras que Naruto seguía presionando contra su vientre.

— ¡YA BASTA! —Gritó Jiraiya, invocando dos sapos, los cuales se subieron a sus hombros, liberando su modo Sen'nin y atacando a Broly, pero él entró en SSJ Blue y agarró por la cabeza a Jiraiya, para luego lanzarlo al suelo y hacer que se golpeara la cabeza contra el suelo repetidamente, mientras que los sapos, huían asustados.

Naruto separó su mano lentamente y una esfera violeta apareció en su mano, entonces sacó un pergamino y presionó la esfera, contra el pergamino, apareciendo el sello de invocación impreso en una parte del pergamino. —Suficiente, Otosan —aseguró Naruto —Está hecho y el chico está vivo —Broly asintió y arrojó a Jiraiya hacía un lado, mientras que Naruto se acercaba a él —Vuelves a intentar algo como eso y la próxima vez, lo dejaré matarte anciano —Jiraiya asintió asustado —Ya está hecho, es hora de irnos —todos asintieron y se prepararon para salir.

— **¡Fūton: Shinkūgyoku no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Esferas de Viento)** —exclamó el ex-Jinchūriki, atacando a Naruto, quien ni siquiera se giró, solo siguió hacía la puerta, si bien las esferas de viento lo golpearon, no le hicieron nada, dejándolo aterrado, entonces Naruto giró su cabeza.

— ¿Deseas una batalla, chico? —preguntó Naruto sonriendo de forma macabra.

— ¡Devuélveme a Nue! —gritó él, tragándose su miedo.

— ¿No entiendes que estas criaturas ni siquiera son Bijū's? —Preguntó Naruto enfadado —No tienen derecho siquiera a existir, porque ni tan siquiera son seres vivos. Si me dijeras que es un… Zorro con Chakra, te lo aceptaría, pero estos seres, son Quimeras y ni siquiera son seres naturales, fueron creados en laboratorios.

—Naruto-San —dijo el anciano del ojo vendado —Creo que usted no conoce el poder de los Shinobis.

—Fui entrenado por una de las más grandes Kunoichis de la generación anterior y Mikoto-Obachan (tía), ni siquiera puede hacerme frente —dijo Naruto de forma prepotente.

— ¿Por qué no lo comprueba? —Preguntó el anciano —Si nuestros Shinobis lo derrotan, usted devolverá a Nue.

—Si yo gano, un grupo de sus Shinobis me acompañarán a las distintas aldeas, para infiltrarnos y sellar a los restantes Bijū's artificiales —dijo Naruto, Danzō se asombró ante las implicaciones de lo que estos extraterrestres tenían que hacer en su continente, pero tuvo que aceptar —Perfecto, usted dirá cuando y donde.

—En el centro de la aldea, usted encontrará un coliseo de batalla, allí, en media hora —dijo Danzō y Naruto asintió, mientras que el pergamino donde fue sellado Nue desaparecía, haciendo enfadar al ex–Jinchūriki, quien no podía estar más furioso. Él era Senju Namikaze Boruto, hijo del legendario Konoha no Kiiori Senkō y de Senju Tsunade, pero fue derrotado en menos de un minuto y Nue extraído de él.

Media hora pasó y en el coliseo ya estaba Boruto con su Modo Sen'nin activo, junto a Jiraiya, Hatake Kakashi, Yuhi Kurenai, Sarutobi Azuma y Shimura Danzō.

— ¿Quiénes serán nuestros retadores? —preguntó Jiraiya a Hiruzen, mientras veía llegar al grupo extraterrestre.

—Mikoto-San —habló Hiruzen desde su palco— ¿Quiénes enfrentarán a nuestros Shinobis?

—Broly, Naruto, Pan, Bra y Candy —dijo ella segura, ellos asintieron, mientras que padre e hijo, se deshacían de sus armaduras y las dejaban caer en un rincón, un estruendo se produjo, demostrando que era un agujero muy grande.

—En este combate, el asesinato será válido —dijo Hiruzen, todos los que veían se asombraron.

— **¡Fūton: Daitoppa no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Ruptura)** —exclamó Boruto.

— **¡Katon: Gōka Messhitsu no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Destrucción Magnifica de Fuego)** —exclamó Jiraiya. Ambos, atacaron a Naruto, quien sacó un pergamino de entre sus ropas.

— **¡Fenikkusu! (Sellado de Fuego del Fénix)** —las llamas fueron selladas, asombrándolos a todos por el uso de **Fūinjutsu**. Pues mucho conocimiento de Uzu no Kuni, se perdió tras la destrucción de la isla —Me toca —realizó sellos de manos.

Boruto arrojó un par de Kunai's en varias direcciones— **¡Hiraishin no Jutsu! (Jutsu Dios Trueno Volador)** —el rubio comenzó a desaparecer en distintos destellos de luz, pero su enemigo no parecía preocupado.

— **¡Fūton: Kaze no Bakuhatsu no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Explosión de Viento)** —exclamó Naruto, mientras que el Chakra salía de su cuerpo, causando una esfera de viento, que mandó a volar a Boruto y a los Kunai's.

— **¡Fūton: Odama Rasengan! (E. Viento: Gran Esfera Rasengan)** —exclamó Boruto, ahora sosteniendo una esfera de Chakra y viento del tamaño de una pelota de Baloncesto.

— **¡Katon: Rasen Hi no Arashi! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Tormenta de Fuego Giratoria)** —exclamó Jiraiya, con una esfera de fuego, lanzándose contra Naruto.

Naruto dejó que se acercaran a él y cuando fueron a impactarlo, él liberó su Ki, entrando en el SSJ Dios Azul, cosa que mandó a volar a sus enemigos, pues liberó su Ki de golpe, pero entonces, fluctuó su Ki divino, haciendo que su cabello se volviera violeta y su aura desapareciera, ante estos, todos lo miraron asombrados, mientras él sonreía —Esta, es mi técnica máxima, la fusión entre la forma _Base_ y la forma _Súper_ del _Súper_ Saiyajin Dios, el Súper Saiyajin Dios Purple.

— **¡Fūinjutsu: Chakra Sapuressa Fūin! (Jutsu de Sellado: Sello Supresor de Chakra)** —exclamó Jiraiya, tocando el suelo y Naruto quedó en aquel sellado rúnico que se formó en el suelo.

—Buena idea, Ero-Sen'nin —dijo Boruto sonriente, realizando sellos de manos — **¡Fūinjutsu: Mippū sa reta Kekkai Ishi! (Jutsu de Sellado: Barrera de Sellado de Piedra)** —encerrando a Naruto entre cuatro lozas de piedra — ¡Ganamos, tu Chakra fue sellado y no podrás salir de aquí! —Gritó Boruto, para ser escuchado— ¡Devuélveme a Nue!

— ¡Aun no me has derrotado niño! —avisó Naruto, antes de liberar un grito y que ambos sellos fueran destruidos, mientras que Naruto entraba en SSJ Blue, aquello asombró a Alumno y Maestro, pues nunca antes habían visto algo así, ahora el cabello de Naruto era como una llama de color azul y sus ojos también lo eran— **¡Galaxy Explosion! (Explosión de Galaxias)** —exclamó Naruto, mientras que arrojaba dos esferas de Ki azules y tanto Jiraiya, como Boruto, eran mandados a volar y quedaban desmayados —Esa es diferencia entre el Ki y el Chakra.

 **Broly vs Danzō**

Danzō supo, desde el comienzo del combate que no debía de demorarse mucho e ir con todo lo que tuviera, así que se liberó de los sellos de su brazo, pero Broly podía notar cuan peligroso era el anciano y arrojó una esfera de Ki, vaporizando los candados del anciano, cosa que sorprendió a Danzō, pero Broly también estaba sorprendido.

— ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ERES?! —gritó Broly enfadado ante tal aberración, pues en el brazo del anciano se presentaban _**10**_ ojos Sharingan, eran 5 personas a las cuales, les habían arrancado los ojos y a lo mejor, fue cosa de la masacre que él mismo causó contra la familia de Mikoto, aunque podía ver a muchos de los "Uchiha", allí mismo y todos se mostraban furiosos, además de pedirle a Broly, matar a Danzō.

—Su sacrificio ha… —pero Broly apareció ante él y lo agarró con ambas manos de la cabeza, antes de hacérsela estallar, acabando con el viejo.

— ¡Detrás de ti! —gritó alguien del público, Broly se giró y liberó su Ki de SSJ Dios Red, haciendo que el anciano retrocediera.

— _¿Katon no Yōroi?_ —Se preguntó el viejo, antes de realizar sellos de manos— **¡Fūton: Daitoppa no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Ruptura)** —el viejo dejó ir una gran cantidad de viento sobre Broly, pero este ni retrocedió, alzó su mano y lanzó una esfera de Ki, que hizo explotar al anciano, el cual apareció detrás de él, solo para girarse y hacer que su corazón explotara de un puño en el pecho— **¡Fūton: Bakuhatsu no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Explosión)** —Danzō apoyó sus manos en la espalda de Broly y allí, si que Broly fue herido, rodando por el suelo.

—Creo que ya jugué bastante contigo —dijo Broly, antes de liberar más Ki, haciendo que su cabello se alargara y su cabello pasara de un azul cian a un azul turquí, para luego formar una esfera de Ki entre sus manos— **¡Omega Blaster!** —exclamó, arrojando, una pequeña esfera de Ki, la cual fue hacía Danzō.

— **¡Fūton: Shinkūha no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Ola del Vacío)** —exclamó el anciano.

Pero la técnica de Ki de Broly, lo vaporizó.

Danzō apareció detrás de él, con su bastón/espada desenfundado, pero al intentar herirlo, la espada se quebró, Broly se giró y lo mató de un puño en el rostro.

Broly arrojó un puño a su enemigo, el cual lo esquivó, pero el puño de Danzō no le hizo ningún daño, Broly concentró Ki en su puño, matando al viejo (4º ojo)

Danzō sacó un par de Shuriken's y las bañó en Fūton dándoles un mayor alcance, antes de arrojarlas contra Broly, quien alzó su mano y arrojó esferas de Ki, destruyendo las Shuriken's, Danzō entonces realizó sellos de manos y arrojó un Fūryūdan, pero Broly arrojó una esfera del tamaño de una pelota de tenis destruyéndola, antes de aparecer ante el anciano y literalmente vaporizarlo. (5º ojo)

Un furioso Danzō sacó de su bolsillo una etiqueta explosiva, la activó y arrojó un _**Fūton: Kiryū (E. Viento: Corriente de Aire)**_

― **¡Kyodaina Iki! (Aliento Gigantesco)** ―exclamó Broly, arrojando una esfera de Ki desde su boca, que se abrió paso por la llamarada, hasta matar a Danzō

(6º ojo)

― **¡Mokuton: Mokuryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Madera: Jutsu Dragón de Madera)** ―exclamó el anciano, arrojando un dragón desde su brazo, pero a su enemigo le bastó con dar un golpe al frente y volver el dragón astillas, para luego aparecer ante él y destruirlo con una esfera de Ki, directamente a su estomago.

(7º ojo)

El viejo estaba tan furioso, que convocó a una bestia creada a partir de viento y se arrojó contra Broly, quien arrojó nuevamente aquella esfera de Ki desde su boca, acabando con él (8º ojo).

Danzō logró finalmente tocarlo y sellarlo, para luego invocar a Baku, para que se lo tragara aspirando, pero Broly liberó su Ki y mató a la bestia agarrándola por la cabeza y luego apretando, bañando a Danzō en sangre, antes de matarlo de un puño.

(9º ojo)

El anciano fue alzado del suelo y mandado a volar, tras agarrarlo por el cuello, pero el viejo cayó al suelo y rodó, pero su Chakra estaba casi agotado y un árbol surgió de su brazo, al separarse del árbol, intentó matar a Broly, haciendo que su puño de Mokuton se alargara, pero Broly atrapó el brazo y tiró de él, haciendo que Danzō volara sin control hacía su enemigo y el Saiyajin le dio una patada en el cuello, quebrándoselo, para luego dejarlo en el suelo y aplastar su cabeza.

 **Danzō murió, literalmente bajo los pies de Broly.**


	34. 32

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **::::**

 **32**

 **::::**

 **Pan vs Azuma**

Tras ver como sus compañeros perdieron, él trató de ser más… estratégico, mal que Pan no dependiera de su Chakra, realizó sellos de manos— **¡Katon: Haisekishō no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Cenizas Ardientes)** —luego sopló la ceniza sobre Pan, pero ella sonrió, al tiempo que desaparecía bajo la capa de ceniza, cosa que le dio una muy mala espina al Sarutobi quien mordió, pero Pan liberó su Ki y alejó las cenizas de su cuerpo, mientras explotaban a su alrededor, luego llevó dos dedos a su frente y desapareció— _**¡¿Shunshin?!**_ —se preguntó asombrado, antes de sacar sus cuchillas y bañarlas en Fūton, para entonces girarse y tratar de apuñalarla, pero la pelinegra esquivó el corte inicial, más no el segundo, el cual le dio en el brazo, el asombro de todos fue grande, cuando la cuchilla se quebró — _¡¿Pero como…?!_ —El Sarutobi salió volando por una patada en el hombro, Pan le alcanzó en el aire, volando a su lado y le soltó un combo de puños y patadas de los cuales el Jōnnin no pudo defenderse.

— _¡ESE PODER DEBERÍA PERTENECERLE A UN UCHIHA COMO YO!_ —Gritó el hermano menor de Uchiha Shisui.

Azuma consiguió caer de pie, pero mientras realizaba sellos de manos, fue impactado por dos esferas de Ki dorado, cayendo al suelo inconsciente.

 **Bra vs Kakashi**

— **¡Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu! (Ilusión Demoniaca: Jutsu Visión del Infierno)** —exclamó el Copy-Nin, tras destapar su ojo derecho, revelando que era un Sharingan.

—Nada mal, reconozco una ilusión cuando la veo, pero desgraciadamente, yo aun no poseo la cantidad suficiente de Chakra, como para caer en él —dijo Bra, mientras expulsaba su Ki, entrando en su SSJ I y juntando sus manos, en una esfera de Ki violeta.

— _Bra_ —pensaron Goku y Naruto, algo enfadados, pues aquello era extremista.

— **¡Raiton: Raijū Tsuiga no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Bestia Rastreo de Colmillo)** —exclamó Kakashi, mientras sus manos se rodeaban de Raiton y luego este salía con forma de un perro de rayos, hacía la chica, la cual empleó su Bukūjutsu, volando lejos de los rayos, pero pronto ella vio como el perro de rayo le seguía, haciéndola sonreír.

— **¡Katon: Galick Hō!** —Exclamó Bra, por encima del Jōnnin y aunque Kakashi, empleó un Shunshin, el tamaño de la técnica, más el fuego empleado en ella fue suficiente, para herirlo y darle la victoria.

 **Candy vs Kurenai**

— ¡Magen: Jigoku Kōka no Jutsu! (Ilusión Demoniaca: Jutsu Infierno Descendiente) —exclamó Kurenai. Y si bien Candy por un instante vio como descendía una inmensa esfera de fuego sobre ella, pronto se dio cuenta de cuan extraño era el ambiente y que Kurenai no solo no estaba ante ella, sino que además… Asombrada liberó Ki y se alejó.

—Me sorprendes, Kurenai-San —dijo Candy, aun con cara de asombro y mirándose, antes de sonreír —No sé en qué momento desarrollé Chakra, pero de otro modo, tú no hubieras podido encerrarme en esa ilusión, eres muy buena.

—Gracias —gruñó Kurenai, pues significaba que su rival ya no bajaría la guardia y tuvo que apelar a su instinto, para hacerse a un lado, justo cuando una esfera de luz rosa le pasaba por el lado, siendo arrojada por su rival, pero no pudo hacer más, cuando en un instante, Candy ya estaba ante ella y además, comenzaba a recibir una paliza, logrando alejarse con un Shunshin, para entonces intentar encerrar a su rival nuevamente en un Genjutsu, pero era inútil y se veía en la necesidad de esquivar. Kurenai entonces, comenzó a lanzarle Kunai's con etiquetas explosivas, pero a Candy le bastaba para alargar su mano y comenzar a arrojar una esfera de Ki, tras otra, haciendo que Kurenai se tuviera que rendir, pues el Genjutsu no serviría y se le habían agotado los Kunai's.

Por otra parte, los ancianos estaban en una encrucijada, pues Danzō estaba muerto y aunque ellos pudieran mantener abierta NE y mandar a los ANBU's contra los extraterrestres, sería ilógico hacerlo, pues habían probado ser poderosos y claramente se habían obligado a sí mismos a no dañar de gravedad a los Ninjas.

Un par de días despues, Naruto se infiltró en Sunagakure no Sato, encontrando en su desierto, cientos de cadáveres y cuando deseaba descubrir que ocurría, tuvo que esquivar una ola de arena ocre y una dorada, encontrándose con un chico de cabello rojo y un hombre de cabello color borgoña.

— ¿Quién eres y como te has infiltrado en mi aldea? —preguntó el hombre de cabello borgoña, entonces Naruto reconoció sus vestimentas.

—El mismísimo Sabaku no Rasa, gracias por recibirme —dijo Naruto —He venido en el nombre del Kaiō-Shin y del Hakai-Shin de este universo, para arrebatarles a las criaturas artificiales que ustedes llaman "Bijū's"

—No lo creo —dijo el hombre, mientras que él, junto al pelirrojo alargaban su mano hacía Naruto.

— **¡SABAKU NO KYŪ!** —Gritaron padre e hijo, encerrando a Naruto en un montículo de arena.

—No lo creo —murmuró Naruto, parado detrás de ambos, haciendo que Rasa y Gaara se giraran —No tengo intenciones de luchar contra ustedes, así que solo haré esto —una gran presión comenzó a sentirse en el lugar, mientras que el cabello del desconocido, pasaba de negro con mechones rojos a cian y un aura del mismo color, el aura pareció tomar forma de una llama, mientras que padre e hijo caían al suelo y Naruto recostaba a Gaara en el suelo, para luego apoyar su mano en el vientre del joven— **¡Fūinjutsu: Kuro no Chūshutsu! (Jutsu de Sellado: Extracción Negra)** —Gaara gritó y luego se desmayó, Rasa se hizo a una idea de lo que era la esfera amarilla en la mano del joven, antes de desmayarse por la presión y la impresión.

—Entonces: esto es lo que planeas hacer —dijo una voz detrás de Naruto, la cual estaba cargada de ira reprimida, Naruto se giró y resultó ser Jiraiya —Planeas quitarles sus Bijū's artificiales a las naciones elementales.

—No encuentro gusto en hacer esto —aclaró Naruto —Pero me han dado esta misión.

— ¿Quién? —preguntó furioso, recordando como el padre del chico le dio una paliza aun con su modo Sen'nin activo.

—Los Kaiō-Shin de este universo: Han y Shin, son ellos quienes crean las formas de vida del universo 7, incluso los Bijū's —dijo Naruto, asombrando a Jiraiya.

—Tú… tu madre es Uzumaki Kushina de Konoha —dijo Jiraiya, uniendo los puntos.

—De Uzushiō —corrigió Naruto, asombrando a Jiraiya, pero el asombro le duró un instante. Ninguno de los dos hacía nada— ¿Te harás a un lado y me dejarás seguir con nuestra misión?

Jiraiya gruñó y empleó el Kuchiyose, apareciendo sobre Gamabunta —Lo lamento chico, pero no te permitiré destruir supremacía de la aldea, que mi alumno protegió con su vida.

—Espero que luego no te arrepientas —dijo Naruto, mientras creaba una luna artificial, siendo bañado por los rayos Blutz y transformándose en Ōzaru de pelaje negro con manchones rojos, el cual expulsó su Ki divino, volviéndose el pelaje azul cian. Jiraiya se mostró aterrorizado, entonces Jiraiya y Bunta lo vieron realizar una extraña secuencia de sellos: Carnero, mono, pájaro, perro y jabalí, para luego tocar la cabeza de Gamabunta, desaparecieron de Kaze no Kuni y aparecieron en el Myōboku. Cuando llegaron a su destino, Naruto ahora tenía el cabello de color azul del SSJ Dios SSJ y el pelaje de color carmesí del SSJ Dios —Este es el SSJ Dios 4, aunque yo prefiero llamarlo: SSJ Ōzaru Divino.

Los Sapos rodearon a Naruto.

— **El Chico de la Profecía… está en nuestra contra** —escucharon todos a Gamamaru, preocupándose — **Veo que sellarás a las aberraciones que reemplazan a los Bijū's y acabarás con Akatsuki, pero ese no es todo el problema.**

—Háblame del otro problema, sapo —ordenó Naruto.

—Gamamaru-Sama —advirtió Jiraiya preocupado.

—El otro problema, es la organización Kara, quienes tienen muchos hombres en las distintas aldeas —dijo Gamamaru —Y su base está en… —El Sapo dejó de hablar, cuando Gamahiro, un sapo de color verde menta atacó a Naruto con un par de espadas, pero estas se rompieron al contacto con la piel del enemigo, asombrándolo.

—Hablaremos tras la masacre, anciano —dijo Naruto, para luego aparecer ante el Sapo, el cual empleó Senjutsu y mermó su tamaño, para que entonces Naruto pudiera llevárselo al templo, lo dejó allí y volvió a la carga contra los Sapos, los cuales rodearon a Jiraiya, ayudándolo con el Senjutsu, dándole una nueva apariencia, sus parpados eran ahora rojos (como los del SSJ 4), pero además, tenía una nariz grande y, los brazos y piernas tenían forma de sapos— ¡¿Creen que eso será suficiente para el anciano?! —Gritó Naruto, mientras concentraba Ki en su mano derecha, empleando Fūton en el Jutsu.

— ¡¿Cómo conoces y cómo pudiste completar el Rasengan?! —preguntó Jiraiya asombrado.

— **¡Fūton: Galaxy Explosion!** —gritó Naruto, liberando un poderosa ráfaga de Ki, contra los Sapos y contra Jiraiya, solo pudiendo gritar de dolor, mientras el poder espiritual y las cuchillas de viento, hacían el trabajo.


	35. 33: Bijū's

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **:::::::::::::::**

 **33: Bijū's**

 **:::::::::::::::**

— ¡JIRAIYA! —gritó Bunta, al ver a su invocador herido, mientras sacaba su Tantō y atacaba junto a Gamahiro, cada uno con un arma, pero su enemigo no solo era pequeño y ágil, sino que podía volar y esquivaba todos los intentos de los sapos por herirlo.

—Listo Jiraiya-Chan —dijo un sapo femenino de cabello lila —Ya he empleado mi Iryō-Ninjutsu en ti.

—Jiraiya —dijo Gamamaru —Este chico, este… Uzumaki Naruto, es el chico de la profecía de la cual te hablé hace ya tanto tiempo. Pero las cosas no salieron como debían a causa de la Masacre Shinobi. Vi que el chico sería hijo de Minato y Kushina, vi al chico enfrentar a Akatsuki y a Kara con su Chakra, no con Ki divino —Jiraiya ya sabía lo que era el Ki a causa de la guerra pasada, contra el padre del chico, pero lo del Ki divino era… se escuchó un estruendo, la boca de Jiraiya se abrió debido a la sorpresa de ver las espadas de Gamahiro y el Tantō de Bunta partidos solo con los puños de Naruto.

— **Esto es im…** —Bunta no pudo hablar, pues recibió un puño de Naruto en su vientre y fue mandado a volar. Jiraiya comenzó a temblar de miedo ante la fuerza del chico, una hazaña así, tendría que ser imposible.

— **¡Galaxy Explosion!** —exclamó Naruto, cargando una esfera de Ki lila en su mano derecha y arrojándola contra Bunta. Jiraiya intentó realizar un Kawarimi, pero el Sapo tenía mucho más Chakra que él y cayó agotado, sin que el Jutsu se efectuara.

— ¡Jiraiya-Chan! —exclamó Shima, mientras ella y su marido subían a los hombros de Jiraiya, pero cuando Jiraiya se vio recargando, del sapo solo quedaba su esqueleto. Jiraiya, recargó Chakra ambiental.

—Interesante —dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, haciendo enfadar a Jiraiya, pues el Semi-Saiyajin no se veía impresionado por el nivel de Jiraiya, mientras que él canceló el Chakra divino y volvió a su estado base, los sapos parecían respirar más calmados.

— **Por fin** —murmuró Gamakichi— **Esa maldita presión en el aire me estaba…** —tuvo que callarse, cuando el Ki de Naruto se dejó sentir, siendo que ahora tenía el cabello de un tono hueso y además de su aura, tenía un aura de rayos. Su Ki sí se sentía y era abrumador.

—Esa… esa energía es… —Jiraiya no sabía que otra palabra usar, excepto… —Aterradora.

—Quiero que comprendas a quien enfrentas, Jiraiya —dijo, mientras volvía a la normalidad, haciendo que los sapos y su invocador respiraran calmados, mientras que lo veían con el cabello rojo y negro, luego pasó a elevar un poco su poder, según Jiraiya aquel estado de cabello color hueso era similar al que tendría un Chūnnin, luego su poder ascendió pasando a un estado con viento alrededor, el poder dejó de sentirse y entró en el Modo Sen'nin, con los parpados negros, aterrando al anciano. El Chakra natural dejó de sentirse y lo vieron arrojar una esfera de energía al cielo —Explota —cerró su mano y la esfera explotó, mientras que, para el horror de los sapos, este se transformaba en un…

— **Eso es un… es un Licántropo, pero es…** —Gamamaru no sabía que más decir, el nivel del chico era inimaginable. El Ki se liberó más y lo vieron volver a su forma humana, su cabello se alargó, ahora era negro con mechones rojos y su torso y brazos fueron recubiertos por ese mismo pelaje y Jiraiya supo que el chico estaba fuera de toda escala, lo vieron rodearse por aquella energía que provocaba esa presión y su cabello y ojos volverse de un tono Magenta (Oleo), al tiempo que era rodeado por un aura que parecía ser de fuego, rojo y amarillo, liberó entonces un grito y su cabello se alborotó, volviéndose como una flama y tornarse de un tono azul cian (o azul celeste).

Jiraiya cayó de rodillas, dándose por derrotado.

—Nada es más poderoso que la fase Dios Azul —dijo Naruto sonriente —Sin embargo, mi padre tiene algo que incluso puede combatir a esta forma divina y es la forma Berserker —Jiraiya se horrorizó cuando escuchó tales palabras —Si desean seguir en sus guerras estúpidas, usen a sus invocaciones, no intenten jugar a ser dioses o volveremos a ser enviados —Jiraiya y Gamamaru asintieron, mientras que Naruto salía de allí volando.

 _ **N/A: Búsquenlo así en la Wikipedia "Magenta (Oleo)"**_

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

Goku se encontraba ante una chica de cabello rubio pálido, le bastó con hacer presión en un punto especifico, para dejarla desmayada. Junto a él, estaba Candy, quien se hizo cargo de extraer al tigre blanco, con una esfera de cristal, la cual pronto fue rellena con un Chakra blanco, con rayas negras, para posteriormente guardarlo. Ambos asintieron y se dispusieron a irse, pero se encontraron con un hombre de musculatura desarrollada, de cabello rubio, barba y bigote perilla, así como un chaleco extraño de color blanco y un pantalón negro.

―Lo lamento mucho, pero no puedo permitir que se lleven al tigre ―dijo ―Más les vale estar preparados, porque voy a dejarlos mal parados ―a Goku y a Candy les salió una gota tras sus cabezas, antes de ver como el sujeto se rodeaba de rayos, pero Goku sabía que no tenían tiempo para luchar en calma, pues se habían infiltrado en una aldea, así que se concentró, hasta que su cabello comenzó a levitar y sus ojos se volvieron plateados, haciendo uso del Migatte no Goku'i ―Como diría mi Brother… ¡Lariat! ―el sujeto fue rodeado por un aura de rayos y se arrojó contra Goku, quien solo giró su torso para esquivarlo. Goku vació su cabeza de todo.

―Ve de aquí Candy y lleva a la chica a la aldea ―ordenó Goku, la Androide Majin asintió.

― ¡Vamos a ver que tienes, yeah! ―exclamó Bee, mientras agarraba sus espadas de forma casi imposible, haciendo que Goku levantara una ceja, sintiéndose interesado y arrojándose contra Goku a gran velocidad― **¡Akurobatto-Ryū: Yamakasi no Gyakusatsu! (Estilo Acróbata: Masacre Yamakasi)** ―Bee se arrojó velozmente contra Goku, saltando y girando, pero Goku le esquivaba, concentrándose en su enemigo y arrojando golpes solo cuando era verdaderamente necesario, no a lo loco, sino dejándose llevar, igual que en su combate contra Jiren, dando golpes fuertes con sus dedos índices a las espadas, provocando que se partieran, cuando Bee dejó de girar, vio sus armas despedazadas, realizó sellos de manos, pero Goku, desde la lejanía arrojo su Hiken, una poderosa onda de aire que no solo golpeó a Bee, sino además a una pareja de sujetos con túnicas negras de nubes rojas― ¿Quién…? ―un tipo con cara de tiburón, enterró su espada en la espalda de Bee, quitándole el Chakra de su Bijū, pero una esfera de cristal golpeó la espada y absorbió a la Hachibi no Ushi, Goku sonrió y usando el Hiken, pero a modo de succión, tomó la esfera en su mano.

Ante ellos, había un hombre con cara de tiburón y un hombre de cabello negro corto y sus ojos presentaban el Sharingan.

―Sabemos lo que intentan hacer ―dijo Candy colocándose junto a Naruto, para luego apuntar a Bee y arrojó una parte de su cuerpo, la cual rodeó a Bee y lo alejó de allí ―Pero no podemos permitir que se apoderen de los nuevos Bijū's.

―Así que ellos son Akatsuki, ¿he? ―preguntó Goku, mientras sonreía y pasaba a su estado base ―Veamos que tienen… **¡Makūhōidan! (Granada Infernal)** ―Goku arrojó cientos de esferas de Ki, las cuales rodearon a sus enemigos.

― ¿Qué es…? ―el usuario del Sharingan vio como las esferas se acercaron a ellos y empleó un Kawarimi, saltando astillas desde el interior de la explosión.

―Veo que se salvaron de esa técnica ―dijo sonriente la chica de piel rosa, antes de señalar a uno de ellos, el tiburón y ser alcanzado por un rayo, que lo transformó en una copa de helado de fresa, el cual se comió, luego lo dejó caer con un gesto de asco y se transformó en el sujeto.

― ¿Qué de…? ―no pudo quejarse, pues el otro sujeto de cabello blanco se puso en frente en un instante.

― **¡Migatte no Goddo Kame Hame Ha!** ―la esfera de Ki de color blanco con aura azul marino, fue arrojada contra sus enemigos y con eso, el sujeto tiburón dejó de existir.

― _Acaban de matar a Kisame, como si fuera tan fácil_ ―pensó el Uchiha asombrado y asustado, para luego escapar, no sin antes perder un brazo, el cual fue transformado en chocolate.

―Debemos avisar los demás, Goku-San ―dijo Candy y Goku asintió, mientras salían de Kumogakure y empleaban la Teletransportación de Goku.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tras volver a la base de Akatsuki, el Uchiha dijo como esos sujetos habían tomado el Chakra de ambos Bijū's con aquellos cristales, como Kisame fue asesinado y como su brazo fue transformado en chocolate, para luego ser devorado por aquella enemiga de piel rosa.

Entonces, Zetsu Onna, una Zetsu femenina, avisó que aquellos sujetos estaban en Morigakure no Sato, quienes hace poco habían sufrido una invasión.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Ya que hemos llegado al final del capítulo, deseo hacer un recuento de todo lo que hemos visto hasta ahora.**

 _Saga de la Masacre Shinobi: Primeros 4 capítulos._

 _Saga de Broly/Paragus: 5 y 6._

 _Saga del Tiempo: 7 al 12._

 _Arco Argumental Lady Shio: 13 y 14._

 _Saga del Torneo del Tiempo (Parte 1): 15 al 17._

 _Saga de los Guerreros Z/Androide 21: 18 al 20._

 _Saga del Torneo del Tiempo (Parte 2): 21 (saltándose el capítulo de los DD) al 27._

 _Saga de la Híper-Tierra: 28 al presente instante de hacer esta lista, no sé cuantos capítulos falten para terminar esta saga, quizás 2 o 3._

 **Llevamos 7 sagas (y 1 Arco Argumental), solo deberían de quedar 2 sagas más: Futuro Alternativo y Ser Definitivo.**


	36. 34: Guerreros Z vs Aka y Kara

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **34: Guerreros Z vs Aka y Kara**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

De vuelta en Morigakure, Goku y Candy contaron sobre los sujetos que les atacaron.

—Ciertamente, hemos tenido muchos avisos de que un grupo de personas con capas negras y bordados de nubes rojas, han estado… realizando algún tipo de investigación sobre los Bijū's —comentó Tsunade —Se trataría de un grupo de criminales rango S. El rango más alto conocido y de los más peligrosos.

—Tienen recompensas en el libro Bingo, que no se comparan con nada —dijo Kakashi.

—Pues, si vuelven a aparecer, los reduciré a polvo —dijo Vegeta. Los Shinobis miraron sorprendidos al sujeto por sus palabras.

—Para ustedes quizás él solo esté… fanfarroneando, pero nuestro nivel no es comparable con el suyo, estamos más allá —dijo Broly. Jiraiya solo apretó los puños, pensando en la muerte de Bunta. Tuvo que reconocer que solo Naruto, estaba en un nivel más allá del rango S, entonces, ¿de qué serían capaces los demás?

— ¿Y me están diciendo que solo por ser un grupo peligroso, ya deciden dejarlos hacer lo que se les da la gana? —preguntó Vegeta y todos los Shinobis volvieron su mirada incrédula hacía él, antes de que un estallido de Chakra se sintiera y todos vieron a Pan y Bra en modo sabio, antes de verlas realizar sellos de manos.

— **¡Ninpō: Asutoraru Ryokō no Jutsu! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Viaje Astral)** —exclamaron al tiempo, antes de desmayarse, pero Naruto las atrapó y las recargó en una pared.

—Asutoraru Ryokō —murmuró Hiashi —Significa Viaje Astral.

—No, ¿en serio? —Preguntó Naruto de forma sarcástica —Esperemos a que vuelvan. A ver que pueden contarnos sobre…

Jiraiya y los Tokubetsu Jōnnin (Kakashi, Guy, Kurenai y Azuma) se levantaron al sentir algo, fue el Gama Sen'nin quien habló —Alguien acaba de infiltrarse en Konoha.

—El pescado y el sujeto de cabello negro se infiltraron en… Kaminari no Kuni, sin mucho esfuerzo —dijo Candy algo preocupada, mientras salía junto a Naruto.

 **:::::::::::::::::**

Un hombre de cabello blanco, que llevaba un antifaz y una capa negra, se detuvo al ser rodeado por Jiraiya, Kakashi, Guy y Kurenai.

—No te atrevas a moverte —gruñó Kurenai— ¿Qué haces en Konoha?

—Claramente no eres de aquí y no eres un viajero, por tu nivel de Chakra —dijo Kakashi, el desconocido sonrío y todo explotó, mandándolos a volar —Maldición, un **Katon:** **Shunshin Bakuhatsu**.

— **¡** **Dainamikku Entorī** **! (** **Entrada Dinámica** **)** —exclamó Guy, lanzándose hacía Kurenai, pero en realidad iba por el desconocido, con la intención de darle una patada, pero fue agarrado de la pierna y luego recibió un puño en los genitales, dejándolo fuera de combate. Kakashi, Kurenai y Asuma retrocedieron, al ver que ese sujeto era más ágil que ellos y también tenía un tiempo de reacción que nunca antes habían visto. Nadie jamás, había detenido de esa forma a Maito Guy.

Buey, liebre, mono, dragón, rata, pájaro, buey, serpiente, perro, tigre y mono. El crepitar de rayos se hizo presente y una luz azul se concentró en Kakashi, al tiempo que se escuchaban cientos de aves, era el Chidori, el Raiton no Jutsu de Kakashi. Sin esperar más, se arrojó contra el desconocido, quien para su sorpresa, le tomó del brazo y tras dislocarlo, jalándolo, le dio un golpe en el antebrazo con la otra mano, partiéndoselo, haciendo gritar al usuario del Chakra y que perdiera el Chidori.

— ¡Kurenai! —Le llamó su novio, la experta en Genjutsu reaccionó, pues vio a un desconocido derrotar de forma muy rápida y sencilla a un experto en Taijutsu y un experto en técnicas de asesinato, dos Tokubetsu Jōnnin de rango S, en menos de un minuto cada uno— ¡Debemos de atacar…! —una guadaña roja salió de la nada y le hizo una herida en la mejilla al Sarutobi.

— ¡Azuma! —gritó Kurenai acercándose a él.

—Tranquila, estoy bien —aseguró el Sarutobi, limpiándose la piel de la mejilla, mirando como un hombre delgado, con una capa negra de nubes rojas y cabello gris, aparecía, con la guadaña en la mano y lamía la sangre que quedó en su hoja. —Maldita sea —gruñó —Kurenai, necesitamos refuerzos. Ellos los tienen.

—No sé de que hablas viejo —dijo el peli-plateado más delgado, el de la guadaña —Yo no estoy con este sujeto, solo que mi objetivo es ir por la Senju y sacrificarla.

—No te permitiremos llegar con Tsunade-… —Kurenai no pudo terminar, pues el sujeto de la guadaña, salió volando por un puño en el vientre, pero Azuma vomitó sangre. Kurenai, sin entender nada y creyendo que era producto del ataque anterior, se llevó a Azuma al hospital, mientras lo veía perder sangre rápidamente, pues la estaba escupiendo por la boca.

—Un sacrificio para Jashin-Sama —dijo el sujeto —Soy Hidan.

—Soy el príncipe Vegeta, príncipe de la raza Saiyajin —dijo.

— **¡Katon Dan: Homura no Jutsu! (Bala de E. Fuego: Jutsu Llama)** —exclamó el otro sujeto, pero Vegeta atrapó la llama con su mano derecha y la deshizo, lanzándole una esfera de Ki, el sujeto de la máscara se alejó del pelinegro, quien estaba más atento del tal Hidan.

—Veamos que tanto se puede aprender —dijo una voz juvenil, antes de que el sujeto experto en Katon, fuera mandado a volar por los aires. Pan apareció ante él— **¡Ryūsei Inpakuto! (Impacto Meteórico)** —el sujeto recibió un combo de puños y patadas de la chica, escapando solo por intervalos de segundo con un Shunshin, pero la chica lograba tomarlo por sorpresa y continuar con el castigo de golpes.

— **¡Katon: Kaen Senpū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Torbellino de Llamas)** —exclamó el sujeto, arrojando una llamarada.

— **¡Katon: Dan no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bala)** —exclamó Pan, arrojando una llama de un tamaño menor que la llamara de su rival, pero que increíblemente, deshizo las llamas de su oponente y logró quemarlo.

Hidan estaba tratando de cortar a Vegeta, pero él se alejaba de la guadaña, teniendo siempre a la vista y empleando una técnica que había estado entrenando con Wiss, en un intento por conseguir algo que se asemejara a la Doctrina Egoísta, ambos le habían llamado _**Factor Egocentrista**_.

— **¡Taiyō-Ken!** —Exclamó la chica llevando las manos a su cabeza y cegando a su oponente, mandándole un golpe recubierto de Ki, al sujeto, el cual desapareció— ¿A dónde demonios se ha ido? —se preguntó, mientras accedía al modo Sen'nin y lograba seguir el rastro de Chakra de su enemigo, se giró y vio que el padre de su amiga lo tenía todo cubierto, sonrió y despegó, para seguir al otro sujeto.

Vegeta atrapó el cable de la guadaña, luego de que la misma se quebrara contra su piel, dejando al tal Hidan asombrado, jaló del cable y acercó al sujeto a él, soltó el cable y llevó sus manos a los costados, tomando tanto Ki como podía, mientras que su enemigo se acercaba cada vez más, luego llevó ambas manos al frente— **¡Final Flash! (Destello Final)** —su enemigo fue barrido de la existencia, solo quedando la guadaña, la cual Vegeta destruyó.

— ¡Maldita mocosa! —Gruñó el sujeto —Me estoy cansando, no podré realizar un Shunshin para huir.

—Veo que tenía razón, al seguir a Pan —dijo una voz, el sujeto de cabello gris se giró y vio a Naruto, sobre la rama de un árbol, comenzó a realizar sellos de manos, pero Naruto le señaló y de su dedo voló un rayo de Ki, que le perforó la palma de la mano, haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

— **¡Masenko!** —exclamó Pan, mientras que Naruto salía del área de daño y el sujeto era golpeado de frente, por no poder pensar a causa del dolor. —Gracias, cariño —dijo la chica feliz, el joven de cabello rojo y negro sonrió, descendió y besó en los labios a la chica, al tiempo que lo tomaba con su cola y lo apretaba, haciendo que no pudiera desmayarse del dolor y haciéndolo escupir sangre.

—Vamos —dijo Naruto pasándole una mano por la cintura a la chica, quien le miró de forma coqueta. Ambos volvieron a Konoha con el sujeto, sin percatarse que eran observados por un hombre-planta y otro sujeto.

—Maldición —murmuró el sujeto, antes de emplear un Kuchiyose y empuñar una copa de vino de la cual bebió. No le importaba que su compañero fuera capturado por el desconocido, aunque sí le interesaba profundamente la cantidad de Chakra que poseía el desconocido y las técnicas usadas por la chica de cabello negro y el hombre de cabello flama.

— ¿Deseas que me haga cargo del asunto de Morigakure? —preguntó una mujer de cabello rubio abombado a los lados.

—Ten cuidado, Delta —dijo el sujeto —O aun mejor —ella alzó una ceja —El poder de ese sujeto de cabellos negros y rojos no sería de mucha utilidad.

— ¿Quieres que lo secuestre? —preguntó ella.

El sujeto sonrió —Eso sería imposible sin tener que combatirle y temo que puedas morir en un combate así. No. Mi plan es más… del estilo Kunoichi.

— ¿Qué debo hacer? —preguntó nuevamente.

Ya tenía un plan en la cabeza y si ella no aceptaba, siempre podía obligarla —Quiero que te embaraces de ese joven —dijo su líder con calma, con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

— ¡¿QUÉ ME ESTÁS DICIENDO?! —Chilló la mujer furiosa.

—El chico y la chica, así como el adulto tienes un poder desconocido para nosotros —dijo él.

—El poder de luz —gruñó ella.

—Ellos dos tienen el cabello negro, podría tratarse de un clan y eso podría ser parte de sus Hijutsu —dijo él —O bien, podría ser un Kekkei Genkai, en tal caso nos serviría que tuvieras un hijo del sujeto.

— ¿Y si más bien, primero me aseguro de que sea un Kekkei Genkai? —preguntó ella.

—No —desestimó Jigen, haciéndola enfadar y ruborizarse, antes de enseñarles las ropas de los desconocidos —Sus ropas no permiten el uso de bolsillos, como para poder llevar algo encima.

La rubia apretó los puños, mientras imágenes de situaciones eróticas recorrían su cabeza, se giró y se despidió de su líder con un movimiento de manos.

—Nos vemos —dijo Jigen— ¿Y a eso le llamas discreción, Madara? —el sujeto de ojos negros, arrojó un cuchillo, el cual se vio transformado en un Kunai y que atravesó a un sujeto enmascarado, sin siquiera llamarlo. El enmascarado llevaba una capa negra con nubes rojas, Jigen sonrió y chasqueó los dedos, mientras que el enmascarado caía al suelo, por obra de una electrocución y luego la mano del de ojos negros era colocada en su hombro.

— ¿Un sello de restricción de Chakra? —preguntó molesto el enmascarado, quien intentaba moverse, pero no podía ni siquiera moverse.

—Me contarás todo sobre Akatsuki —aseguró Jigen sacando de la pared el cuchillo e infringiéndole un corte en la mano al Akatsuki, haciéndolo gritar —Tenemos mucho tiempo de sobra.


	37. 35: La Mitad del Asunto

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **35: La Mitad del Asunto**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

De vuelta en Morigakure, Goku y Candy contaron sobre los sujetos que les atacaron. Vegeta dijo que uno de ellos murió, pero el otro escapó.

— ¡USTEDES LOS HAN TRAIDO A KONOHA! —gritó un miembro del Consejo Civil, pero dejó de mostrar su enojo, cuando Vegeta liberó su Ki, causando que todo temblara.

—Otosan —dijo Bra tocándole el hombro y Vegeta dejó su enojo —En fin, Jiraiya-San —el hombre bajó del techo— ¿Sabe usted donde podrían estarse ocultando estos sujetos?

—Se dicen muchas cosas sobre Akatsuki, pero no se sabe casi nada sobre el otro sujeto —dijo Jiraiya.

—Ya veo —dijo Naruto girándose y mirando a su padre un segundo —Wiss dijo que tendríamos un… Centro de Comando de la Patrulla del Tiempo en el sur de la aldea. Iré a ver y me cambiaré las ropas, destaco demasiado —los demás asintieron, él pasó por detrás de la Hokage y salió volando por la ventana.

— ¿Crees que pueda dar con ellos? —preguntó Pan preocupada a su mejor amiga.

—Él puede sentir Chakra y aunque nosotras también tenemos Chakra… sencillamente no podemos sentirlo —dijo Bra, mientras la Son y la Brief suspiraban.

—Iré con él, sin que me detecte —avisó Candy, los adultos y las dos adolescentes asintieron, mientras la veían salir volando por la misma ventana.

—Estamos en una guerra, sin siquiera saberlo… Hokage-Sama —dijo Shikaku y la rubia asintió.

Naruto ya había notado a Candy siguiéndolo, pero no le prestó mayor atención, mientras trataba, desde las alturas, de encontrar a algún miembro de Akatsuki o de la otra organización extraña. Se decidió a aterrizar en Ta no Kuni. No supo porqué, pero algo lo acabó por llevar a ese lugar. Extrañado, activó su Modo Sen'nin y encontró muchos Chakras negativos, mezclándose con otros Chakras, así que comenzó a correr en la dirección de dichos Chakras.

— ¿Qué demonios es este lugar? —Se preguntó la Androide Majin, mientras descendía y seguía a Naruto, quien ahora estaba rodeado por monstruos y todos con bandanas con una nota musical —Las bandanas… ¿Acaso son Shinobis?

—Gracias por venir —dijo alguien y un par de monstruos se hicieron a un lado, dejando ver a un joven de cabello gris, que llevaba lentes, tenía los ojos negros y una vestimenta lila. —Orochimaru-Sama ha estado muy interesado en ti y en los tuyos.

—Y este… Orochimaru, ¿Quién es? —preguntó Naruto, mientras liberaba su propio Genjutsu, una creación propia

—Has sido víctima de mi Genjutsu: **Shinjitsu no Kessei (Suero de la Verdad)** , aunque… no es un suero, solo es el nombre —dijo Naruto, antes de lanzarle un puño al sujeto, el cual estaba a varios metros de él y sonreía confiado, antes de que sus ojos se abrieran y el sujeto de cabello gris saliera volando — **Fūton: Hiken no Jutsu (E. Viento: Jutsu Puño Volador)** —Naruto liberó su Ki y luego liberó su Fūton, haciendo que una burbuja de viento le rodeara y los monstruos salieran volando.

Naruto escuchó gritos ahogados, al tiempo que Candy aparecía con una cuchilla de Ki en cada mano y se lanzaba contra los monstruos decapitándolos o atravesándolos.

—Candy —murmuró Naruto, para luego sonreír, al tiempo que sentía como su enemigo de lentes, se lanzaba con una versión de la cuchilla de Ki pero hecha de Chakra, sin embargo el sujeto se asombró al ver como literalmente, la cuchilla se partía contra la armadura de su oponente, dejándolo sorprendido y sin habla, para luego tomarlo del cuello y lanzarle un puño en el puño y mandándolo a volar.

— **¡Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Gran Cascada)** —exclamó su enemigo.

— **¡Fūton: Fuku no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Soplo** ) —exclamó Naruto, soplando y evitando que el agua llegara hasta él, antes de literalmente volar contra su enemigo, asombrándolo y dándole una patada en la cabeza, mandándolo al suelo y matándolo del impacto, al comprobar que tenía el cuello roto.

—Otogakure no Sato —murmuró Candy —Concéntrate en el Chakra de aquellos que quedaron inconscientes, Naruto-Kun —Naruto asintió y cerró los ojos, sintiendo que aquel Chakra invasor, venía desde debajo de la tierra.

—Creo que… ya sé de donde viene —Naruto sonrió e hizo tronar sus dedos, para luego ser rodeado por un aura dorada, pero sin transformarse, lanzó un grito de guerra y golpeó el suelo, mientras que el mismo se desmoronaba y ambos caían en el subsuelo, mientras que todo se comenzaba a derrumbar, Candy sonrió y con un movimiento de cabeza, ambos salieron, segundos antes de ver a una serpiente blanca, compuesta por otras serpientes salir a la superficie.

—Ustedes son los extraterrestres que llegaron y se han aliado con Konoha —murmuró la serpiente blanca, antes de comenzar a atacarlos con las serpientes que conformaban su cuerpo, pero ellos usaban las espadas de Ki, para quitárselas de encima, antes de lanzar un par de ondas de Ki, destruyéndole y quedando un cuerpo humano en el suelo.

—Konoha podría darnos un buen dinero por este sujeto —dijo Candy y Naruto asintió, mientras le colocaban un sello de parálisis y se retiraban de allí, sin haber encontrado aquello que habían ido a buscar. Al llegar a Konoha, le entregaron a cada uno 10 millones de Yenes como recompensa, mientras que Orochimaru era encarcelado y Broly llegaba con una esfera, había capturado a un Biju pulpo, el cual fue creado para Kirigakure no Kuni.

—No fue difícil —aseguró el hombre, Goku llegaba sonriente con dos esferas más: El tiburón y la jirafa.

Jiraiya dijo que solo 5 aldeas lograron crear Bijū's artificiales y que ahora los tenían a todos, los 6 Bijū's estaban en poder de Konoha, pero los extranjeros no entregaron los Bijū's, sino que se retiraron a la nave que les envió la Patrulla del Tiempo, tuvieron un recorrido gracias a la Inteligencia Artificial de la nave y colocaron las esferas, en algo similar a una nevera.

— ¡SUFICIENTE! —gritó Tsunade, pues los ancianos y los miembros del Consejo Civil, estaban exigiéndole que hiciera algo y recuperaran a los Bijū's.

— ¡Pero ellos ahora tienen a NUESTRAS creaciones! —Gritó un civil— ¡¿Saben que no podremos crear a otro Nue, ahora que Danzō está muerto y el hombre del Gi naranja destruyó su laboratorio?!

—Ellos están allí, por mis órdenes —dijo una voz femenina desconocida, mientras que, en un poderoso brillo dorado, aparecía una mujer alta de piel malva, cabello salmón largo, llevaba una especie de armadura blanca, un pantalón amarillo y una camisa de manga larga a juego, detrás de ella, había un halo gigante con forma de reloj —Soy Chronoa, la Kaiō-Shin del Tiempo del Multiverso. Estos guerreros extraterrestres a los cuales ustedes han conocido, vinieron por órdenes mías. Ustedes han cometido un grave pecado contra la naturaleza al crear a estos Bijū's usando sus maquinas y Kinjutsus. Solo los perdonaré por esta ocasión, pero nunca más. Porque, si vuelven a hacer algo así, daré permiso a Bills-Sama para destruir su planeta —El nombre los hizo temblar y nadie dijo ni una palabra, mientras que la diosa desaparecía.

Todos callaron.

Acordaron no hacer nada en contra de los extraterrestres que estaban hospedándose en Konoha.

Solo Danzō se atrevería a atacarlos, pero afortunadamente para Jiraiya y Tsunade, él ya estaba muerto. Ahora, sería cosa suya, el ir por Akatsuki y por Kara.

Lo positivo de Kara, es que habían permanecido en las sombras y parecían ser solo un grupo Terrorista más, mientras que Akatsuki había quedado con las manos cruzadas, pues ahora no tenían a los Bijū's.


	38. 36

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **:::::**

 **36**

 **:::::**

Uchiha Obito, aun recordaba sobre su charla con Madara, como si esta hubiese tenido lugar hace un día. Recordaba cómo le agradeció por salvarle, como no creyó en sus palabras, sino hasta que vio a Kakashi asesinando a Rin, como siguió a los huérfanos de Amegakure junto con Zetsu, como asesinó a Yahiko para manipular a Nagato, como Akatsuki fue formada y su plan para reunir a los Bijū's y así poder liberar a Jūbi, luego revivirían a Madara con el Edo Tensei y finalmente con el Rinne Tensei, para que fuera inmortal, se convirtiera en el Jinchūriki del Jūbi y liberaría un Genjutsu sobre el planeta entero, trayendo la paz mundial y él podría reunirse con su amada Rin.

Pero aquel deseo se fue al diablo, cuando aquel alienígeno con forma de lagartija blanca y sus hombres atacaron el planeta, para empeorarlo todo, ese sujeto… ese demonio había vuelto acompañado, se había aliado con Konoha, habían asesinado a Danzō, habían capturado a los Neo-Bijū's y ahora no solo cazaban a los Akatsuki, sino también a la organización Kara.

— ¿Cuál es el plan a seguir, Madara? —preguntó Nagato.

—Si los Bijū's y sin los Neo-Bijū's, el Ojo de Luna no podría completarse, pues para eso se necesita de la energía negativa que poseen los Bijū's, pero quizás… —Obito se llevó una mano al mentón. —Comenzaremos a secuestrar personas. Entre más mejor, las sacrificaremos en un altar especial en So no Kuni y allí tendremos la estatua. La sangre revitalizará la estatua.

—Entendido —dijo Nagato.

—Samehada está ansiosa —dijo Kisame sonriente —Ellos estarán centrados en la otra organización de capas negras, supongo que yo podré secuestrar a algunas personas y llevarlas a So no Kuni, no se preocupen —despues de esas palabras, desapareció en un Shunshin de agua.

—Espero que sea una buena idea, dejarlo ir —dijo Nagato.

—Ya lo veremos, Nagato —dijo Obito, desapareciendo con su Kamui.

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

Vegeta había descubierto la base de Kara, mientras que Goku había sentido la presencia de Kisame y fue Mikoto quien siguió su rastro aun fresco, pues al realizarse un Shunshin elemental, esto era posible, dando ella (e Hiashi), con la base de Akatsuki, así que volvieron sobre sus pasos para avisar.

Vegeta no se molestó en hacer algo para avisar, solo accedió al SSJ Blue II y cargó su ataque— ¡Big Bang Attack! —sin embargo, una barrera de Fūinjutsu relució, protegiendo la guarida, sin embargo Vegeta sonrió y liberó aun más Ki, logrando agrietar la barrera, destruirla y hacer explotar todo Kiba no Kuni, sin importarle mucho, pues gracias al entrenamiento de Wiss, pudo aprender a "sentir los corazones" de otros y todos en esa aldea eran criminales sin escrúpulos. Sin embargo, vio salir a un grupo de encapuchados —Ustedes deben ser Kara —Vegeta sacó un pergamino de entre sus ropas, lo bañó en Ki y lo dejó caer, apareciendo ante él, Broly, Bra, Pan y Naruto. La hija menor de Vegeta y la nieta de Goku, no dudaron y emplearon la fusión, convirtiéndose en Bran y pasando a SSJ II, mientras que Broly pasó a SSJ I, mientras que Naruto se dejaba de juegos y pasaba directamente al SSJ IV God.

—Veamos qué… —Jigen dejó de hablar, cuando recibió un puño por parte de Vegeta, en el estomago y escupió sangre.

— **¡Big Bang Attack!** —exclamó Vegeta, causando una explosión y una luz cegadora, solo para gruñir, encontrándose con Jigen quien estaba a un par de metros y no hacía caso a su herida.

— **¡Katon: Bakuhatsu no Kyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Esfera Explosiva)** —exclamó Jigen, escupiendo una esfera de fuego, al tiempo que el joven de cabello negro y rojo sonreía, haciéndolo enfadar.

— **¡Fūton: Shinkū Taigyoku no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Esfera del Vacío)** —exclamó Naruto, dejando ir una esfera de Fūton, la cual chocó contra la llamarada, volviéndose una esfera de fuego y golpeó a Jigen de frente, destruyendo su gabardina y camisa.

Bran, Vegeta y Broly, no tardaron en acabar con otros miembros de Kara, empleando sus ataques más poderosos, pero consiguiendo moderarse —Yo solo puedo con este idiota, ustedes busquen a Goku.

—Naruto… —llamó Bran y Naruto dejó de prestarle atención a su enemigo, quien atacó con una Katana, el Semi-Saiyajin besó a la chica de cabellos negros y azules, mientras sentía como la espada de su enemigo acababa por romperse, cosa que dejó sorprendido a Jigen, al tiempo que recibía un puño de la despreocupada chica, quien seguía besando al joven.

— **¡Katon: Dai Zetsubō Ryūsei no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Gran Meteoro de la Desesperación)** —exclamó Jigen desde el aire, liberando una esfera de fuego desde sus labios y con sus manos, creó más fuego, logrando generar así una esfera de fuego de un tamaño similar al de la Genkidama empleada por Goku en Namek y arrojándola contra los enamorados, pero para su sorpresa, la esfera se deshizo, alrededor de un aura dorada que recubrió a los jóvenes y fue Bran quien le miró con cara de pocos amigos, hablando con una voz doble.

— ¡Estoy ocupada, ¿acaso estás ciego insecto?! —gritó la chica furiosa.

—Yo me encargo —dijo Naruto antes de sonreír y lanzarse contra su enemigo, dándole una patada giratoria en el rostro, mandándolo al suelo —No vale ni que use un sencillo SSJ IV, veamos si con el I eres un reto —Si bien su nivel descendió, Naruto era un 7 y Jigen un 3, eso era algo que el Nukennin sabía, pero viendo que ya no le quedaba nada más, no dudó en atacar con todo lo que tenía.

— **¡Senpō: Katon: Yagura no Jutsu! (Arte Ermitaño: Katon: Jutsu Pedernal Yagura)** —exclamó, dejando sorprendido a Naruto por esto último, mientras que la llamarada roja se acercaba a él y pasaba a ser amarilla.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Banshō Ten'in! (Atracción Universal)** —exclamó Pein, quien sentía como iba quedándose sin Chakra. A sus pies estaban sus otros cuerpos, aun estaban en pie Kisame, Obito, Deidara, Sasori e Itachi. Pero el sujeto del Gi naranja no se movió ni un centímetro, el autoproclamado dios, puso todo su empeño, pero su enemigo aun seguía sin moverse y no solo eso, sino que su cabello se mostraba negro, con algunos mechones levantados, sus ojos eran grises y ocultos bajo sus parpados, estaba esquivando los ataques enemigos, con movimientos cortos. Pein sintió como el Chakra estaba por acabarse y el original también debería de estarlo sintiendo— **¡Chibaku Tensei!** —Cientos de trozos de tierra, estalactitas y estalagmitas fueron hacía Goku, rodeándolo y luego se alzaron en el aire, creándose una segunda luna, los miembros sobrevivientes de Akatsuki, se alegraron creyendo que habían derrotado a su enemigo, pero entonces vieron la segunda luna brillar en un tono plateado, ser destruida y a su enemigo caer en frente de ellos, con dos dedos en la frente.

—Esa fue una buena técnica, pero ahora no debe quedarte mucha energía, no es así —preguntó Goku sonriente.

—A él quizás no, pero a mí, sí —murmuró una voz femenina— **¡Kami no Shisha no Jutsu! (Jutsu Persona de Papel Dios)** —cientos de papeles se alzaron del suelo y rodearon por ambos flancos a Goku, quien estaba completamente recto y en sus manos se iba formando una esfera de luz azul. —Te he rodeado con un billón de papeles explosivos, es imposible que escapes a esto.

—Ya lo veremos —dijo Goku, aun con el cabello blanco y los ojos plateados — ¡Kaiō-Ken x 10! —Los papeles se dirigieron a él, pero este formó dos esferas en sus manos y liberó el Ki, destruyendo el resto de la base, quemando los papeles, poniéndose detrás de Konan, dejándola inconsciente y destruyendo el cadáver del último Pein.


	39. 37

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **N/A: Dios mío, esta Saga Ninja, no pudo ser más aburrida porque nos esforzarnos, por hacerla mínimamente algo entretenida, con las batallas. Vaya m… Hace 2 capítulos, que queríamos acabar esto y pasar a lo bueno, se viene la** _ **Saga de Futuro Alternativo**_ **, la cual será la penúltima saga de este Fic.**

 **:::::**

 **37**

 **:::::**

Tras la completa destrucción de Akatsuki y la muerte de Jigen, y teniendo ya, a todos los Neo-Bijū's a resguardo, el grupo se preparaba para irse del planeta.

— ¿Listos? —preguntó Vegeta fuera de la nave, mientras que algunos clones de Naruto, subían algo de comida para el viaje, recibió un asentimiento por parte de su hija, la nieta de Kakarotto, Candy, Broly, Mikoto, Naruto y el propio Kakarotto, tras eso, subieron a la nave y despegaron ante un sensor automático de la propia nave. Varios escuadrones ANBU de distintas aldeas acabaron por quemarse, antes de poder infiltrarse en la nave.

Los sobrevivientes, tuvieron que volver a sus aldeas, para decir lo obvio: no consiguieron matar a los aliados de Konoha y recuperar los Bijū's.

Mientras el grupo ya estaba a varios cientos de años luz, gracias al sistema de vuelo de la nave, se turnaron para siempre verificar que el navegador no cambiara de rumbo, pero fue Bra quien organizó todo, conectando distintos cables bajo el panel de control y la nave aceleró a buena velocidad, pero sin que la nave misma se descontrolara. Las horas y quizás incluso, los días pasaron en la nave: Vegeta, Broly y Goku entrenaban en la habitación de gravedad, mientras que Naruto, Bra, Pan y Candy, sellaban su amor, día y noche, sin dejar descansar al joven de cabellos negros y rojos. Las chicas… Pan y Bra, esperaban no haber quedado embarazadas, pues no tenían medios anticonceptivos en la nave, solo podían rezar (y luego pedirlo a Sheng Long) o a la madre de Bra, que les ayudara de alguna forma. Las tres se sonrieron, mientras veían que Naruto se había quedado dormido, así que se metieron a la cama con él.

Mientras descansaba, tras el arduo ejercicio que acababa de tener con sus novias, Naruto recordó a esa chica que se acercó a él, solo en ese momento, entendió que ella había usado feromonas.

 **Recuerdo**

 _Mientras paseaba por los bosques de Morigakure, pudo sentir nueve… no. Diez firmas de Chakra, aunque una estaba más alejada de las otras, entonces se vio atacado por varios Shuriken's, escuchó a alguien gritar: TAJU KAGE BUSHIN SHURIKEN, las armas arrojadizas se multiplicaron, pero él no hizo ningún ademan de ir a esquivar._

― _ **Fūton: Hariken no Kyū no Jutsu (E. Viento: Jutsu Esfera de Huracán)**_ _―gritó Naruto, mientras que era rodeado por una capa de viento y la misma capa se acabó expandiendo, haciendo que el ataque enemigo fracasara miserablemente y él realizara solo 3 sellos de manos ―Ya que no tengo tiempo para jugar, haré esto rápidamente..._ _ **¡Fūton: Hariken no Me no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Ojo de Tormenta)**_ _―extendió sus manos hacía el frente y un gran poder de succión, hizo que una pareja de Shinobis de Kiri y otra pareja de Iwa, fueran hacía él._

― _No… no puedo… liberarme ―gritó un hombre robusto de cabello negro, gran nariz, con ropas de un Jōnnin de Iwagakure._

― _¡¿Qué clase de Jutsu es este, Otosama?! ―preguntó una chica de cabello negro y corto― ¡No puedo liberarme!_

― _La presión del viento es muy grande, es como si él fuera el núcleo de un… agujero negro ―murmuró un hombre de cabello azul, un parche en un ojo y con una bandana de Kiri._

― _Adiós ―dijo Naruto de forma fría, mientras comenzaba a reunir Ki._

― _¡NO! ―Gritó la Kunoichi de Kiri, de cabello castaño-rojizo, quien estaba aterrorizada― ¡TE LO ADVIERTO, NO ME DEVORES! ―Naruto se detuvo un segundo―S… ¡SOY LA GODAIME MIZUKAGE Y…!_

― _Pronto, mi grupo y yo estaremos tan lejos de este planeta, que no podrán usar el Shunshin u otro Jutsu espacio-tiempo para dar con nosotros ―dijo Naruto ―El Jutsu Espacio-Tiempo, sin importar cual, siempre necesita de sentir el Chakra del rival y mi planeta se encuentra a 86 años luz de este planeta, ¿creen poder dar con mi Chakra? ―Sin dar tiempo a responder, él aumentó su Ki, entrando en el SSJ Blue y extendió su mano―_ _ **¡Tōnan! (Robo)**_ _―era una versión de la Genkidama, que desarrolló a espaldas de Kaiō-Sama, mientras entrenaba el_ _ **Kaiō-Ken**_ _, le permitía explorar en las mentes de los enemigos y absorber sus naturalezas de Chakra: Suiton, Katon, Doton. Con su Fūton y el Suiton, podría crear Hielo, es decir: Hyōton. Con el Katon y el Doton, podría crear Yōton, es decir: Lava. Con el Katon y Suiton podría crear Futton, es decir Vapor. Más que suficiente para él. Los cadáveres de sus enemigos cayeron al suelo, cuando sus memorias y Chakra fueron absorbidas por Naruto. No era algo que le gustara usar muy seguido. Él prefería aprender del enemigo, pero no contra este tipo de enemigo. No contra…unas simples maquinas de asesinato, sino contra artistas marciales o que se aproximaban a eso, enemigos los cuales tenían algo de paciencia, pues el arte marcial, no era solo masacrar al rival, era también pensar en atacar._

― _Eso fue increíble ―dijo la joven mujer, Naruto la miro. Tenía el cabello rubio abombado, llevaba una capa negra y un triangulo delgado en su frente, la vio realizar un sello de mano, sintió un gran deseo sexual y se abalanzó contra la mujer, quien estaba desnuda bajo su cama, ella solo le sonreía y lo instaba a tomarla, cosa que él hizo sin demora. Pero Delta cometió un error, ella no sabía lo que un Saiyajin, ni de su resistencia, ni que Naruto podía controlar su lado Ozaru, pero las feromonas que arrojó contra él, lo convirtieron en una bestia, por no existir mejor palabra y la mujer gritó y suplico piedad, la cual no obtuvo por parte de su instintivo rival, acabó por desmayarse, tras unas dos horas de sexo sin descanso. Naruto se alejó de allí y al retomar el control, no recordaba nada, fue Ritsuko quien le explicó la conexión de esa mujer con Kara, así que Naruto solo pudo sonreír, se lo merecía por el daño que ellos querían hacerle a ese planeta._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

Naruto entró en su paisaje mental y liberó su instinto más salvaje ante la preciosa Kitsune pelirroja, la cual aumentó su poder, entrando en su propia fase Jūbi de cabello blanco, siendo ella, las Saiyajinas, la ginoide Majin y esa diosa del tiempo, las únicas que podían hacerle el amor al Semi-Saiyajin y no morir en el intento (literalmente).

Las chicas y Naruto despertaron, al escuchar una alarma. Bra gimió de dolor y miró a Naruto enfadada, el chico solo le dio una sonrisa nerviosa, la chica de cabello azul sonrió, mientras hacía gestos de dolor, al ponerse de pie y se comía una Semilla de Ermitaño, mientras el dolor se mitigaba.

― ¿En serio tenías que meterme…?

―Ese fue tu deseo, no el mío ―dijo el pelirrojo, la chica de cabello azul solo alzó las manos, deteniendo la discusión.

Estaban entrando en la tierra, solo era eso.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

 _ **Androide = Masculino.**_

 _ **Ginoide = Femenino.**_


	40. 38: El Ser Definitivo es una mujer

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **Comenzamos con la Saga del Futuro Alternativo.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **38: El Ser Definitivo, es una chica**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Junto a Freezer, se encontraba una casi transparente Nani no Joō, actualmente se mostraba como una joven humana de unos 13 años, cabello carmesí, ojos amarillos y llevaba un vestido blanco.

—Freezer —dijo Nani —Debo de ir a un lugar muy especial.

— ¿En qué dirección, mi señora? —Preguntó Freezer de manera servicial y ella le dio las coordenadas, Freezer asintió y se retiró — _Esta chica… no solo tiene una morfología completamente distinta a la de Zen-Ō-Sama, sino que claramente es más inteligente que él y su poder es lo opuesto al de Zen-Ō-Sama… él puede crear y destruir, ella solo… borrará de la existencia. Como si jamás hubiera existido._ —Freezer llegó a la sala de comandos y dio las coordenadas —Y más les vale poner a prueba, el nuevo Híper-Salto o los voy a dejar en el planeta Freezer 244 —la tripulación se asustó ante esto y aceleraron la nave, todo lo que pudieron y todos tuvieron la misma cara de asombro, pues ante ellos habían una colección de planetas, todos encadenados entre sí— _"No lo puedo creer"_ —susurró Freezer.

— ¿Ven el planeta rojo, en la parte inferior del planeta? —preguntó Nani e inmediatamente, Freezer la guió a una nave, junto a su ángel, quien sería aquel que conduciría la nave. Tras subirse, partieron inmediatamente hacía aquel planeta y al entrar, se perdió la conexión con la nave. Ya en el planeta, Joō descendió a la nave y junto a su ángel, buscaron la fuente de Ki más grande, volando hacía allá, encontrándose con el Bio-Androide Cell, el cual había estado absorbiendo a cientos de guerreros capturados por Fū, volviéndose más poderoso. —Cell —aquello hizo detener a la criatura, de absorber a un sujeto de cabello blanco, piel violeta con grandes y alargadas orejas a los lados de la cabeza, con una camisa negra con el símbolo **IXI** , en el hombro y un pantalón amarillo.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó el Bio-Androide.

—Soy tu nueva jefa —dijo la chica, haciendo enfadar al Bio-Androide —Pero ya que no falta mucho para que mi hermano pueda detectarme y me destruya, necesitaré de tus servicios ahora.

—Que mocosa más insolente —murmuró el Bio-Androide, alzando una mano y apuntándole con una esfera de Ki, pero ella solo sonreía, ella estaba parada estratégicamente, ante un bloque de roca Vantablack, Cell disparó, pero el ataque atravesó sin siquiera dañar a la chica y golpeando con el mineral, haciendo que todo comenzara a temblar.

— ¡¿Qué está pasando?! —gritó el androide.

La chica lanzó una risilla y tomo posesión del cuerpo de Cell, mientras que comenzaba a brillar en una cian y con su cola, absorbía a Fu, antes de que la posesión mental, se completara.

—Han… han destruido… el núcleo… de la… prisión… planetaria —susurró Fu en sus últimos segundos, mientras veía a todos los guerreros desaparecer lentamente, todos los guerreros que había capturado y él mismo estaba desapareciendo, siendo absorbido por la chica, la cual se dirigió rápidamente y aun brillando en aquel haz de luz, fuera de la prisión, la cual explotó, haciendo que la nave de Freezer se alejara de allí, pero Nani tomó camino hacía un planeta cercano. Tenía la teoría, de que el cuerpo de Cell podía adaptarse físicamente al Ki que robara y si hubiera absorbido a más mujeres que hombres, mientras buscaba a los Androides y se procuraba de mayor fuerza, en su forma imperfecta, podría haber sido una _enemiga_. Y eso era lo que ella haría, absorbería a la mayor cantidad de féminas de cada especie que pudiera encontrar, ella era la hermana de Zen-Ō, ella era Nani no Joō y merecía el mejor cuerpo femenino de todos… Para luego ir, destruir a su hermano e inmediatamente, destruiría el Multiverso que él había creado.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Planeta de Zen-Ō-Sama**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ante ambos Zen-Ō-Sama, se encontraban todos los Hakai-Shin y Kaiō-Shin.

Chronoa, siendo una de las deidades más poderosas de todos los dioses, se encontraba junto al trono del Zen-Ō-Sama del presente, junto al del futuro, se encontraba Daishinkan.

Iwen, Awamo y Anat, como representantes del universo 1.

Jerez, Sour y Perú, como representantes del universo 2.

Mosco, Campahri y Ea, como representantes del universo 3

Quitela, Cognic y Kur universo 4.

Arak, Cucatail y Ogma, como presentantes del universo 5.

Champa, Vados y Fuwa, como representantes del universo 6.

Bills, Wiss, Anat y Shin, como representantes del universo 7.

Liquir, Korn y III, como representantes del universo 8

Sidra, Rō y Mojito, como representantes del universo 9.

Rumoosh, Cus y Gowas, como representantes del universo 10.

Vermoud, Marcarita y Kai, como representantes del universo 11.

Geen, Martinne y Ag, como representantes del universo 12.

Sacher, Boza y Haya, como representantes del universo 13.

Karo, Lichi y Tar, como representantes del universo 14.

Cher, Niku y Chis, como representantes del universo 15.

Nivin, Waco y Hopa, como representantes del universo 16.

Jais, Dore y Yar, como representantes del universo 17.

Nales, Ton y Lek, como representantes del universo 18.

El Ki de la hermana de Zen-Ō-Sama se había dejado sentir, en el universo 7, pero ya no estaba allí y todos los dioses debían de prepararse, para atacarla una vez que apareciera. Nani no podía tener un cuerpo físico en el Multiverso de materia, pues su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a la anti-materia y por ello, tendría que robar un cuerpo, parecía estar en el universo 7, debían de prestar atención y estar atentos, por si ella trataba de cruzar a otros universos. Que no fuera como en la situación de Lady Shio.

No podían dejar que se repitiera esa situación.


	41. 39: La Dimensión Roja y el Universo 7-B

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **39: La Dimensión Roja y el Universo 7B**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Bills se retiró inmediatamente, al recordar a unos cuantos guerreros de la tierra, no solo Goku, Vegeta y Broly. También pensaba en que los androides 17, 18 y 21 podrían ayudarle, por no hablar de la nueva generación de guerreros, con Naruto a la cabeza y su… Harem a sus espaldas, compuesto por Pan, Bra, Chronoa y la propia 21. Ellos serían un caso, una fuerza a tener en cuenta, para cuando la guerra iniciara, contra Nani.

Y hablando de ella, en esos momentos, aun y habiendo conseguido el cuerpo de Cell y habiendo forzado las hormonas femeninas, el androide estaba recobrando la consciencia y ahora la estaban compartiendo entre ambos, pero esta criatura… esta diosa, la cual había conseguido volver a dormir a Cell y que ahora mismo estaba preparándose para asaltar el universo 14 y tomar toda la magia de sus habitantes, no era el único problema, sino que este mismo radicaba en que algo, proveniente de "la Dimensión del Roja", intentó cruzar al Universo 7, pero afortunada o desafortunadamente, acabó por llegar a otra línea del tiempo del propio Universo 7.

Nuestro universo, aquel que conoció a los Súper Saiyajin Dios, estaba a salvo por ahora, pero la dimensión que conoció a una de las fases más poderosas y salvajes de la evolución Saiyajin, estaba en peligro, contra un enemigo de la calidad de un Hakai-Shin.

Tras la muerte de Buu en el 774, Bills no despertó, por lo tanto, ni Goku, ni Vegeta llegaron a conocer el SSJ Dios, pasando Goku a dominar el SSJ III, cosa que hizo que Vegeta se sintiera muy superado por Kakarotto, ya que Vegeta conocía la cantidad abismal que requería la fase III para ser activada y mantenida por largos periodos de tiempo. Esto mismo, lo llevó a maximizar la fase II, quedando satisfecho tras pasar 4 años (4 días seguidos, solo saliendo por unos breves minutos) en la habitación del tiempo.

Los años pasaron y en el año 789 Pilaf y su pandilla, descubrieron unas Esferas del Dragón, creadas por Piccoro Daimaku, quien de alguna forma, había dado con varios miembros del clan Dragón y los había asimilado, creando las 7 esferas oscuras y con ellas, la pandilla de Pilaf, invocó a un Sheng Long rojo, deseando que Goku se volviera un niño, el Anciano Kaiō-Shin de hace 15 generaciones, dijo que debían de reunir las esferas antes de un año o la tierra sería destruida y tras conseguir reunirlas, eso no sirvió para salvarlos, pues apareció un androide de una raza llamada Tsufurujin, el cual consiguió tomar el control de todos en la tierra, para luego poseer el cuerpo del príncipe Vegeta y hacerles frente a los Semi-Saiyajin (Gohan, Goten y Bra), cuando Goku, Trunks y Pan, regresaron a la tierra, la encontraron controlada por aquella criatura y solo Goku, pudo hacerle frente, luego de que este poseyera a un 100% el cuerpo de Vegeta, usando el SSJ IV, una fase que se dominaba accediendo a la forma Ozaru, transformándose en un Súper Ozaru y volviendo a la forma humana, para luego hacerle frente a Babi logrando separarlo del cuerpo del príncipe y eliminándolo.

Creyeron que todo había acabado, pero aun quedaba hacerle frente a otro enemigo: Los Dragones Malignos, dragones que provenían de deseos egoístas cumplidos por las esferas del dragón a lo largo de los años y junto a ellos, también estaba la creación definitiva del Doctor Gero y el Doctor Myu, el Súper Androide 17. Cada uno de los dragones provino de algo.

El dragón de una estrella, el más poderoso de todos: De revivir a quienes mató Freezer y además, cada ocasión en la cual uno de sus hermanos era derrotado, él absorbía su esfera correspondiente.

El dragón de dos estrellas nació de revivir a Bora y controlaba la contaminación existente en una zona.

El dragón de tres estrellas, nació de borrar los recuerdos de los combates contra Majin Buu y controlaba el hielo.

El dragón de cuatro estrellas, nació del deseo de Piccoro Daimaku de tener la juventud eterna y controlaba el fuego, fue el único que demostró algo de honor al combatir.

El dragón de cinto estrellas, nació del deseo de revivir a Goku, tras este aprender el Kaiō-Ken, durante la amenaza de la llegada de Vegeta y Nappa a la tierra y controlaba la electricidad.

El dragón de seis estrellas, nació del deseo de tener unas bragas... en realidad, Puar había deseado _tener_ a Bulma Brief. Controlaba el viento y podía cambiar de forma.

El dragón de siete estrellas, nació del deseo de revivir a aquellos que murieron durante el combate de Goku y Vegeta, cuando este último fue controlado por Babidi y podía asimilar la energía de cualquiera que entrara en contacto con su cuerpo.

Pero todos los dragones fueron eliminados, incluso la versión Súper del Dragón de Una Estrella, fue derrotado, esto último gracias a la fusión Metamoru de Goku y Vegeta de esa línea de tiempo y al SSJ IV: Gogeta. Luego de derrotarle, Goku se fue con el Sheng Long original, para poder purificar las esferas del dragón y que fueran utilizables nuevamente, cuando hiciera falta.

Y vaya que actualmente, a la tierra les hacían falta los guerreros Z. Sin embargo, todos aquellos siglos (pues habían pasado demasiado tiempo), no fueron en vano, pues cuando Goku se fue, los restantes miembros de los Guerreros Z, lograron dar con unas nuevas esferas de energía positiva, las cuales habían sido enviadas a la tierra, por el Gran Patriarca del planeta Namek y con la ayuda del actual Kami-Sama de la tierra: Dende, convocaron a un nuevo dragón, el cual se llamaba _Jin-Long_ y gracias a él, pidieron que todos los Semi-Saiyajin (Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Bra y Pan), fueran Saiyajin's puros y que la última generación pura, fuera la de los bisnietos de Pan y Bra, siendo ellas las ultimas miembros de la raza o al menos, siendo ellas las más jóvenes, hasta ahora.

Todo eso se cumplió, los siglos pasaron en la tierra y tras sus muertes, los Guerreros Z, fueron a parar a un Paraíso creado por Enma-Daiō-Sama, el cual fue llamado por él mismo, como _Rakuen Tatakai (Paraíso de Batalla),_ donde todos los Guerreros Z, comenzaron a entrenarse, en caso de que algo malo ocurriera en la tierra, ellos podrían ser de ayuda, pues la primera persona en dejar constancia de la existencia de los Guerreros Z (y la historia de los Saiyajin), fue Son Videl, esposa de Son Gohan y madre de Son Pan. Pues bien, llegó el momento, en el cual los Guerreros Z, volvieron a ser necesarios, al ser la tierra atacada por una criatura con cabeza de pulpo, cuerpo humano de color rojo y que vestía con una túnica negra. La criatura, ni siquiera dialogó con alguien, solo lanzó un ataque, el cual literalmente cortó el planeta a la mitad.

La nueva generación Saiyajin, se arrojó contra este enemigo, sin siquiera pensarlo, pero no fueron rivales para él, siendo tratados como mocosos y derrotados velozmente por el enemigo, solo con unos cuantos golpes. Algunos de aquellos golpes, iban dirigidos a destrozarles la caja torácica y otros, iban dirigidos a asesinarlos sin compasión, pero uno de ellos, uno de esos Saiyajin, consiguió huir y fue hacía la Montaña Paoz, donde las esferas estaban reunidas, al llegar, invocó a Jin-Long a quien rogó para que cumpliera su deseo.

―Por favor, trae a la vida a aquellos que vivieron hace 3 siglos: el Señor Goku y sus amigos ―rogó. Pero Jin-Long era varias veces más poderoso y ya que la pregunta resultaba ser muy ambigua, el dragón trajo a los Dioses Saiyajin, junto a Pan, Bra, Gohan, Goten y Trunks.


	42. XL

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **::::**

 **40**

 **::::**

Físicamente eran iguales, pero… poseían ropas distintivas.

Los Goku y Vegeta dioses poseían: uno un Gi naranja y el otro un traje negro con armadura blanca.

Los Goku y Vegeta poseedores del SSJ 4, poseían: uno un Gi azul y otro un traje azul con una armadura negra.

El Goku poseedor del SSJ4, estaba comenzando a elevar su Ki, para acceder a su transformación.

―Detente ―ordenó el Goku dios ―Usaremos la tele-transportación y una vez en el campo de batalla, nos transformaremos ―todos asintieron, tocaron los hombros de ambos Goku y se pronto, se encontraban ante su enemigo, un sujeto con cabeza de pulpo y un cuerpo similar al de Freezer, es decir: blanco con " _joyas_ " en su cuerpo.

Pan y Bra, entraron en la fase Dios Azul, asombrando a Gohan, Goten, Trunks y Vegeta, de su línea de tiempo.

― ¿Cómo…? ―preguntaron ambos Vegeta, mientras que las diosas Saiyajin sonreían y señalaban con la cabeza a su novio, pero Naruto estaba bastante más serio de lo normal.

Los Goku y Vegeta mortales, usaron la danza de la fusión, accedieron a un personaje el cual se hizo llamar Gogeta, el cual estaba en una fase que los dioses ya conocían por Naruto: el SSJ4, llamando la atención de su enemigo, por el nivel de Ki del desconocido, pero ya eran muy tarde― **¡Big Bang Kame Hame Ha!** ―una ráfaga de Ki, lo mandó a volar.

― **¡Kame Hame Ha Final!** ―exclamaron Goku y Vegeta, en su SSJ Blue II, causándole más daño a su rival.

―Así que… aquí existen los Saiyajin, ¿he? ―preguntó su enemigo, con una sonrisa, antes de extender sus manos y formar una X con sus antebrazos, desde el espacio que quedaba entre los brazos, arrojó una ráfaga de Ki, que tomó por sorpresa de Gogeta, mandándolo a volar― ¡Eso fue la Onda Supresora, patéticos monos!

― **¡Maiden Blast!** ―exclamó Pan en su SSJ Blue, por encima de su enemigo y arrojándole dos esferas de Ki.

― **¡God Solar Blast!** ―exclamó Naruto, quien en un momento estaba en su God SSJ 4, es decir: cabello azul y pelaje rojizo purpura, había cargado una esfera de Ki en su mano derecha, haciendo que tuviera las dimensiones de un balón de Futbol/Soccer, para luego arrojarlo contra su enemigo, quien fue absorbido por la esfera de Ki.

― **¡Kame Hame Ha!** ―exclamaron Gohan y Goten.

― **¡Big Bang Attack!** ―exclamaron Trunks y Bra en SSJ II, atacando con la técnica de su padre.

― **¡Cosmic Cannon! (Cañón Cósmico)** ―exclamó el Vegeta en SSJ 4, creando una esfera de Ki en su mano derecha y arrojándola contra su enemigo.

― **¡Divine Photon Bombardment! (Bombardeo Fotónico Divino)** ―exclamó el Vegeta en SSJ Dios Azul II, cargando una esfera de Ki en su mano derecha, al menos un segundo pues pronto volvió a su forma base ―Tch… no sé porqué lo hice, si ahora debo volver a transformarme… ―un rayo le atravesó por el pecho, todos se giraron y vieron a su enemigo aun vivo y sonriendo de forma maquiavélica. El sujeto elevó su KI, liberando un poder divino, pero que poseía un… un aura de negatividad, no había otra forma de decirlo, solo era... negativo, oscuro quizás. Su enemigo liberó un grito de batalla, mientras que su cuerpo se resquebrajaba y parecía ser su final, solo quedando polvo, pero detrás del polvo, pudieron ver a una figura femenina de cabellos rosados, piel celeste clara, tenía rayas negras en su cuerpo como las de un tigre y un par de pechos que bastante grandes. ―Energía Divina… corrupta o algo así ―se quejó Vegeta, mientras que todos se preparaban para continuar la batalla, al tiempo que Naruto accedía a una transformación más, dejando atrás la fase 4.

― **¡Kaiō-Ken x30!** ―todos vieron como ahora el cabello de Naruto era morado, mientras que la fase 4 volvía a su cuerpo, pero ahora era una sobresaturación del color morado.

―Interesante ―dijo su enemiga― **¡Hakai! (Destrucción)** ―exclamó, arrojando una esfera del mismo color.

― **¡Blast! (Explosión)** ―exclamó Naruto, con una sonrisa malvada y emocionada, dejando ir una esfera de Ki.

Ambos ataques se destruyeron mutuamente.

―Eres un Saiyajin muy interesante ―dijo ella con una sonrisa ―Todos ustedes lo son ―arrojó una esfera de Ki blanca, pero nadie pudo ver desde donde la arrojó, ni pudieron evitar que tocara el suelo y el planta Tierra desapareciera, quedando todos encerrados en una esfera de oxigeno, convocada por su enemiga ―Fases divinas ―dijo viendo a Goku, Vegeta, Pan, Bra y Naruto ―Fases normales del Súper Saiyajin ―dijo viendo a las parejas de Doppelgӓnger de Trunks, Gohan Goten, en SSJ II, restándole importancia al Gohan del Estado Místico ―Y fase guerrera ―dijo viendo a Broly en su fase Súper Saiyajin Berserker (de cabello verde)

―Eres una diosa, pero no una diosa ordinaria ―dijo Naruto mirándola con furia― ¿Quién eres?

Ella sonrió ―Soy Nani no Joō, la hermana de aquel a quien los divinos llaman Zen-Ō ―los usuarios de la fase divina, miraron asombrados a su enemiga, eso no podía ser verdad.

La batalla acababa de complicarse más, pues ni Goku, ni Vegeta habían hecho frente a Daishinkan y esta mujer, claramente estaba más allá de él, sino es que a su nivel.


	43. XLI

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **:::::::::::**

 **41 XLI**

 **:::::::::::**

La mujer de cabellos rosados, ojos amarillos, piel celeste clara, de rayas negras en su cuerpo, acababa de presentarse como una diosa y había anulado sus ataques, los usuarios del SSJ IV, esperaban a ver qué harían sus homólogos del Ki divino. ― **Zen y yo, nacimos de nuestra madre: Kangae (Pensamiento) y por encima de ella, no hay nada. Despues de nosotros, ambos mostramos nuestras habilidades y Zen pensó en algo que pudiera cumplir cualquier deseo, siendo creado el dios dragón Zarama, este ultimo creó las Súper Esferas del Dragón. Zen demostró poder crear desde el pensamiento, pero yo podía deshacer sus creaciones, mi madre y Zarama se asustaron por mi poder y me arrojaron fuera de la realidad, creando yo mi propio Multiverso, creando así mismo a Sezoku, contraparte de Daishinkan.**

― **Sin embargo, mi señora no podía existir en este Multiverso de materia, ella necesitaba de la anti-materia para existir, necesitaba de la nada misma para poder vivir** ―dijo Sezoku con una sonrisa ― **Así que comencé a rebuscar en la historia, hasta encontrar a Cell, el cual, aunque era una criatura artificial, poseía células de guerreros muy poderosos del universo 7: los Saiyajin Son Goku y Brief Vegeta, además de los humanos más poderosos: como Krillin, Roshi, Ten-Shin-Han, el Namekiano: Piccoro y su patético emperador Freezer. Solo aquel que poseía las células de tantos guerreros los cuales sobrepasaban…**

― **¡Final Flash!** ―exclamó el vegeta en fase Dios Blue II

― **¡Galick Ho!** ―exclamó el Vegeta en fase IV.

Un rayo violeta/dorado fue contra Sezoku, quien alzó una mano y un domo absorbió la descarga de Ki, arrojada en su contra.

― **¡Kienzan!** ―exclamó el Goku en Fase Dios Red, quien pronto pasó a activar el Migatte no Goku'i y aunque Sezoku levantó el domo de energía, Goku llegó por detrás de él destruyendo la cabeza de su enemigo con un **Migatte Kame Hame Ha** , pues Sezoku no pudo sentir el poder del Migatte.

― **¡IMPOSIBLE!** ―Gritó Nani asombrada, al ver a su sirviente ser destruido― _**¿Por qué no lo sintió?**_ ―se preguntó ― _ **Disminuyó su Ki divino y luego activó eso… ¿Ki angelical? Maldito bastardo**_ ―miro a Naruto, Bra, Pan, Goku y Vegeta― _**¿Cómo obtuvieron esos estúpidos mortales el Ki divino?**_

―Ahora… solo queda la principal amenaza ―dijo el Vegeta en SSJ IV, quien miró a su Goku y luego al Goku dios― ¿Creen poder darnos tiempo, para fusionarnos?

―Seguro ―dijo Goku sonriente, aun en SSJ Dios Red.

―No lo creo ―dijo ella con una sonrisa, mientras extendía su mano― **¡Kurīnā: Nanimonai! (Limpiador: Nada)** ―una esfera verde salió disparada desde su mano, mientras que escombros de la ciudad se alzaban desde el suelo y desaparecían dentro de la esfera.

― **¡Hakai!** ―exclamó Goku dios, arrojando la esfera morada, al tiempo que ambos ataques se anulaban mutuamente.

―Veamos que sabe hacer este cuerpo ―dijo Nani sonriente, mientras juntaba sus brazos, manteniéndolos estirados― **¡Big Bang Attack!**

― **¡Big Bang/Ho!** ―exclamaron ambos Vegeta, atacando con un rayo dorado y uno morado, deteniendo el ataque de su enemiga, la cual sonreía divertida.

― **¡Kame Hame Ha!** ―exclamaron ambos Goku.

― **¡Taiyō Kame Hame Ha!** ―exclamó una divertida Nani, contrarrestando el Kame Hame Ha de la pareja de Goku, además del Galick Cannon y el Big Bang Attack de ambos Vegeta, pero inesperadamente los cuatro obtuvieron un Zenkai, cuando sus propias técnicas, comenzaban a dañar sus cuerpos y estas técnicas obtuvieron un poder, mandando a volar a Nani, la cual no dejaba de sonreír.

― ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS…?! ―cuando Bra comenzaba a desesperarse, por no estar haciendo nada, Naruto le tapó la boca.

―Otosan está cargando Ki en su cuerpo, está preparando alguna clase de ataque, nosotros debemos de hacer lo mismo: contraatacarla cuanto antes y dejar que ellos se hagan cargo ―decía Naruto. Ni Bra, ni Pan decían nada, solo miraban a su novio ―Nosotros atacaremos con golpes cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras ellos usan ataques a distancia, la peli-azul y la pelinegra asintieron a las palabras de su novio ―Otosan, lo que sea que estés preparando, date prisa ―Broly asintió.

― **¡Galick Impact!** ―exclamó Bra, llegándole por la espalda a Nani y dándole una poderosa patada en la nuca y un rodillazo en la espalda, para luego arrojarle un Galick Ho.

― **¡Speed Attack!** ―exclamó Pan, con su SSJ Blue activo y dándole un puño en la barbilla y un golpe en el vientre, antes de hacerse a un lado y que Nani fuera impactada por el **Big Bang Kame Hame Hō** , lanzando por su abuelo y Vegeta, desde la distancia.

En ese momento, mientras que veían a Nani ascender en el aire, sin control, vieron una rara grieta de Ki abrirse en el aire y a su enemiga ser absorbida por la grieta.

― ¡Vamos! ―apuró el Goku en SSJ IV, mientras todos volaban hacía la grieta, encontrándose con una ciudad destruida y un cielo verde a causa del Ki divino.

―El futuro de Trunks… cuando ocurrió el ataque de Zamasu y Black ―informó el Vegeta en SSJ Blue, Goku asintió y junto a todos, descendieron al tiempo que veían a Nani golpear con su cuerpo a Black, quien estuvo por atacar a los Goku y Vegeta Blue, que luchaban contra él.

―Pasamos de estar en el año 2300 a venir al 796 ―dijo Goku extrañamente serio ―Mientras que nuestras contrapartes luchan contra el Kaiō-Shin Zamasu y su contraparte que ahora controla mi cuerpo, nosotros debemos de encargarnos de Nani.

―Entendido ―dijo el Vegeta en SSJ IV, quien miró a su compañero fijamente― ¡Vamos Kakarotto, debemos usar la fusión Metamoru!

―Bien Vegeta ―dijo un Goku feliz, mientras realizaban la danza de la fusión.

―La fusión de los zarcillos Pothala se llama Vegetto ―dijo Vegeta― ¿Cómo se llama la fusión Metamoru?

―Es tan ridículo el tener que hacer esos pasos ―dijeron Goku y Pan, Broly solo asintió.

―Gogeta ―dijo la fusión de cabello rojo y pelaje castaño, antes de arrojarse contra Nani, aunque todos se detuvieron y se acercaron a los Goku, Vegeta y Trunks, que hasta hace algunos minutos enfrentaban a Goku Black y a Zamasu, ahora enfrentaban ellos a Nani― ¡Oigan, alejémonos del lugar! ―ellos asintieron y salieron de allí, cuando la batalla entre dioses comenzaba, aunque Naruto permanecía en lo más alto, con ganas de enfrentarse él a Black, por haberlo matado durante esa misión de recuperar esas Esferas del Dragón Oscuras.

Sin siquiera preguntarle quien era, Black se arrojó con su Ki no Sodo, contra Nani, quien esquivó el ataque y en cambio le dio una patada en el estomago, haciéndolo escupir saliva, en lo que Zamasu se acercaba por detrás, con su propia Ki no Sodo, pero Nani agarró a Black del cabello y lo usó como un bate, para golpear a Zamasu, con las piernas de Black y mandarlo a volar ―Eres muy problemático ―señaló ella, antes de impactar a Black con una esfera de Ki en el estomago y mandarlo a volar.

―Nadie… se interpondrá en mi justicia ―dijo el aprendiz de Kaiō-Shin inmortal, haciendo levitar escombros de edificios y arrojándolos contra Nani, quien solo lo miró molesta y se rodeó con energía de la nada, haciendo que los escombros se desvanecieran― ¿Cómo lo hizo? ―se preguntó, antes de formar nuevamente su Ki no Sodo y lanzarse contra su enemiga, quien ya lo esperaba y lo recibió con un puño en la cara, mandándolo a volar.

― **¡Senryū Tō-gata Kiken! (Hoja de Ki tipo Espada Dragón Azur)** ―exclamó Black, arrojándose contra la desconocida, con una espada de Ki con forma de Cimitarra y comenzando a lanzar cortes al aire, que mandaban flechas de Ki contra la desconocida ― **Chōjinretsu Ranbu (Lazo Divino)** ―las flechas explotaron, Black sonrió por un instante, al ver el humo que se formó.

― **¡Galactic Blast! (Ráfaga Galáctica)** ―escuchó Black Goku, antes de prestar atención a Naruto, quien estaba de pie en el suelo, mientras que Black estaba en el aire y rodeado de esferas de Ki lila, las esferas colisionaron contra su cuerpo, explotando al contacto una tras otra, sin descanso.

― ¿Cómo te atreves a…? ―comenzó a preguntar Black, pero ya Naruto estaba con su Kaiō-Ken x100. Naruto poseía la vitalidad del clan Uzumaki y la resistencia de su padre, así que podía usar el Kaiō-Ken en cantidades de aumento alarmantes, apareciendo ante su enemigo.

― **Fūton: Explosive Download (E. Viento: Descarga Explosiva)** ―dijo una vez estuvo ante su enemigo. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar y sin que Black supiera que esperar, fue bombardeado por un combo de puños de patadas a gran velocidad, los cuales le causaban cortes por todo el cuerpo a Black, gracias al Kaiō-Ken, la velocidad de los golpes era mayor a lo normal, al tiempo que el semi-Saiyajin sonreía, pues ese idiota fue quien lo asesinó en la misión de las Dark Dragon Balls y ahora, se estaba vengando por su muerte en la misión, mientras que Black gritaba de dolor, pues Naruto se concentraba en romperle las costillas, los huesos de los brazos y piernas, no con un golpe, sino con varios ejecutados a una velocidad abismal.

Zamasu estaba en el aire, estaba consciente y sabía que debía de contraatacar a la desconocida, pero muy estaba malherido por los golpes que ella le dio― _¿Qué significa esto?_ ―se preguntó― ¿Qué clase de poder o de rango ostenta esta mujer? ―no entendía por qué no se estaba regenerando, no entendía por qué sus huesos parecían estar vibrando dentro de su cuerpo, hasta que la vio cerrar su mano y sintió algo más. Algo que lo horrorizó: los golpes llenaron los fragmentos de sus huesos de Ki.

― **¡Kanzen Sokujo! (Borrado Total)** ―dijo ella, mientras cerraba su mano derecha. Zamasu lanzó un grito de dolor. Un dolor que no creía posible que existiera, mientras que se perdía en la inconsciencia y veía como Black era masacrado a la distancia, entonces, pudo ver lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo a su cuerpo: se estaba desarmando en pequeños cubos, que se desvanecían en la nada misma, sus ojos se cerraron.

Dejó de existir.

Black liberó Ki y se transformó en SSJ Rose, antes de mirar con ira a su enemigo. Junto a Naruto, aparecieron 21, Pan, Bra y Kyūbi, todas habían sido invocadas en el campo de batalla por Chronoa. Black miró a sus ahora numerosos enemigos, entonces se fijó en que Zamasu ya no estaba allí, concentró Ki, pero fue bombardeado por una cantidad de Ki aun más abismal e imposible, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y ese momento fue aprovechado por las mujeres, para atacarlo con golpes de Ki o cuerpo a cuerpo, haciéndole retornar a su estado base y siendo lanzado al suelo, por un **Kame Hame Ha** de Pan, un **Galick Hō** de Bra, una **Bijūdama** de Kyūbi y una **Sutikkī Bāsuto** _ **(Ráfaga Pegajosa)**_ de Candy.

―Creo que ya la tengo ―dijo Naruto sonriente, mientras estiraba su mano y mostraba la Ki no Sodo, la cual pronto fue rodeada por Fūton ―Justo lo que he estado buscando desde hace… como un año, gracias Black.

El ladrón de cuerpos se puso de pie, con su Gi destrozado y sin una manga de su camisa negra, mientras miraba molesto a sus enemigos ― ¿Se están burlando de mí? ―preguntó enfadado y entrando por segunda ocasión en una misma batalla en SSJ Rose.

―Para nada ―aseguraron todas y Naruto, sonrientes.

―Yo me encargo de él, ayuden a los Goku y Vegeta, a acabar con Nani ―dijo Naruto, antes de lanzarse contra Black y ambos chocar sus espadas de Ki, bloqueando y esquivando cortes e intentos de apuñaladas. Ocasionalmente, Naruto alcanzaba a poner su otra mano sobre el hombro de Black, quien apartaba rápidamente la mano y continuaba concentrado en el ataque y contraataque, solo para que Naruto sonriera, como si estuviera obteniendo algo, sumamente importante, al tocarlo tantas veces. Pronto, Black se encontraba fatigado, pero no creyó que fuera por culpa de Naruto, Black lanzó un corte muy lento y Naruto solo se quedó allí, mientras que la espada de Ki de Black se quebraba, asombrándose el pelinegro por tal resultado, justo antes de ser atravesado en el abdomen por la espada de Naruto, quien le sonreía ―El Kaiō del Norte, me enseñó una técnica que me permite absorber Ki con el tacto ―Black le miró enfadado, mientras que caía al suelo, lastimándose y se asombró por haberse roto el antebrazo a causa de la caída, miró hacia arriba, mientras que cada vez, se sentía más y más débil, al tiempo que Naruto estiraba su mano derecha hacía él y le tocaba el hombro, antes de hablarle al oído ― _"La técnica que el Kaiō del Norte me confió, se llama (Absorción y Comprensión), absorberé tu Ki, lo haré mío y accederé a una fase más allá de mi evolución como Súper Saiyajin"_ ―Black le miró con odio― _"Mis fases I, II y III, vuelven mi cabello de color mármol... o hueso"_ ―desactivó su SSJ IV y accedió a la fase I ― _"Mis fases God Red y God Blue, son las normales, pero además, fui enviado a través del tiempo, para evitar un futuro posible y gané el SSJ IV"_ ―lo enseñó ― _"Soy un mortal, con células Saiyajin y con un corazón puro… a mi estilo"_ ―sonrió, ante la mirada de odio de su enemigo, mientras le introducía en el vientre una esfera de Ki, haciéndolo quejarse del dolor y escupir sangre ― "Mi cuerpo, absorberá tu Ki y lo haré parte de mi cuerpo, tu Rose, no es un Blue, sino que es su evolución, ¿no es así?" ―Black no dijo nada, en cambio Naruto forzó al cuerpo moribundo de Black a pasar al SSJ ordinario, al SSJ II, a la fase III y sonrió, al ver las fases Red y Blue, Black estaba muriendo a gran velocidad, pues Naruto no estaba haciendo un traspaso de Ki normal, sino que le estaba robando cada vez más vitalidad y solo usando los conductos de Ki de Black y su naturaleza divina, para sus propios fines. En un estallido de Ki, lo hizo pasar a Rose, sonrió y dejó de transferirle Ki, mientras se ponía de pie ―Me costará acostumbrarme… Pero tengo fe, en lograrlo cuanto antes, para destruir o… desterrar de la realidad a Nani ―se giró sonriente, mientras su enemigo sentía como estaba a punto de sufrir un fallo multiorgánico, muriendo y su alma siendo condenada al limbo, pues junto a Zamasu, ellos habían masacrado a todos los dioses de la existencia (excepto claro, a Zen-Ō-Sama), Naruto accedió a su modo SSJ Purple y alimentó el corte dimensional de Black, antes de que este se cerrara, obligándolo a actuar como un agujero negro y haciendo que su equipo, junto a los SSJ IV, fueran enviados a otra línea de tiempo, pero Daishinkan apareció, en medio del viaje interdimensional, cuando aún estaba en el túnel y sin decir ni una palabra, movió su mano derecha, haciendo que tomaran otro túnel y llegaran al Boido no Sekai (Mundo del Vacio), con una plataforma mucho más grande que la del Torneo Multiversal y (según palabras de Daishinkan, que eran difíciles de creer) era más resistente.

― **¡DAISHINKAN!** ―Gritó una histérica Nani, arrojándole una lanza de energía de borrado, pero el ángel desapareció.

 **La batalla aun estaba en curso.**


	44. 42: Daishinkan vs Nani

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **42: Daishinkan vs Nani**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La mujer de cabellos rosados, ojos amarillos, piel celeste clara, de rayas negras en su cuerpo, acababa de pararse ante un hombrecillo de cabello blanco, piel celeste y vestimenta azul, sin dudarlo, Nani se lanzó contra él, pero los ojos violetas del ser, cambiaron a plateado, al tiempo que esquivaba con maestría los ataques de su rival y lograba darle golpes, solo visualizados por los demás, gracias a los puntos de luz, que aparecían en el cuerpo de la mujer, la cual retrocedía por los golpes.

Daishinkan, el cual era, según los usuarios de la fase divina, el ser más poderoso del Multiverso.

Naruto sonrió, mientras su poder aumentaba, cancelando la fase IV y volviendo a la fase Blue, mientras que accedía a una nueva transformación, siendo esta de un color violeta.

― ¡Ustedes los Saiyajin, son lo peor de la creación! ―gritó Nani, Naruto sonrió al ver que ella se había distraído y Daishinkan le llegaba por la espalda, haciéndola gritar, ante un golpe que ninguno de ellos vio, Daishinkan apareció ante Nani, dándole una patada en el vientre y haciéndola ascender en el aire, para luego ponerse detrás de ella y darle un golpe con ambas manos en la cabeza, haciéndola caer hacía la superficie del campo de batalla y causando un cráter tan grande, que todos creyeron que la diosa había atravesado el campo, pero no fue así y por primera vez, la vieron malherida de verdad― **¡Saishū Shōkyo! (Borrado Final)** ―exclamó, atacando una vez más a Daishinkan, quien solo comenzó a volar por el campo de batalla, esquivando las esferas verdes y algunas agarrándolas con sus manos y arrojándolas a su creadora, quien comenzó a esquivar. ― ¡DAISHINKAN! ―gritó, mientras generaba una esfera de luz verde, la cual pronto se convirtió en una esfera, pero Daishinkan apareció detrás de ella, dándole una patada y luego generando una esfera de Hakai, lanzándosela y encerrando dentro a la hermana de Zen-Ō, la cual trataba de expulsar su Ki, pero le era imposible ―Mi... ¿Qué le has hecho a mi Ki?

― ¿Yo? ―preguntó él, con una sonrisa en sus labios ―Yo no le he hecho nada ―los gritos de la diosa se escucharon por todo el lugar, aunque solo llegaba a los oídos de los mortales, que estaban allí, al tiempo que el Goku divino preparaba un Kienzan y el Goku SSJ4, generaba dos esferas de Ki, los demás se prepararon para atacar. Con un grito final, la diosa se liberó de su prisión, mientras expulsaba un curioso humo negro, la diosa gritó nuevamente al ser atacada por el **Kienzan** y el **Kame Hame Ha x10** de ambos Goku.

La diosa liberó todo su poder, mientras que la esfera de Hakai se deshacía, en partículas diminutas

El cuerpo de la diosa se comenzó a agrietar ― ¡Maldito seas, Daishinkan! ―gritó ella ―No… no importa ―sonrió ―Voy a destruirlos… ¡LOS HARÉ PAGAR POR TRATAR DE TOMAR LA DIVINIDAD PARA USTEDES, MALDITOS MORTALES…! ―la diosa soltó un grito de dolor, mientras varios grilletes aparecían en su cuerpo y al llamado, llegaron los Hakai-Shin de los 16 universos, rodeándola y agarrando firmemente las cadenas de Hakai, entonces, los grilletes brillaron en una luz cian ―Energía… ¿Energía creadora y energía destructora? ―preguntó, mientras que el Kaiō-Shin del universo 1 y el Hakai-Shin del universo 18, aparecían y los grilletes comenzaban a agradarse, hasta formar un sarcófago, momento en el cual aparecía Zen-Ō.

―Buen trabajo deteniéndola ―dijo el Zen-Ō del presente, sonriéndoles a los Guerreros Z, el Zen-Ō del futuro, movió su mano derecha y un agujero interdimensional aparecía.

―Volverás a tu hogar… Imoto ―dijo el Zen-Ō del futuro, mientras que los guardias llegaban y lanzaban el sarcófago a la inmensidad de aquel portal, que más pronto que tarde, fue sellado, mientras que los guerreros, eran enviados a sus respectivas líneas de tiempo, por el poder de ambos Zen-Ō.


	45. 43: Super Dragones

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **43: Súper Dragones**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― **¡Aparece dios de los dragones y cumple mi deseo, por favor!** ―exclamó Daishinkan, ante las Súper Esferas del Dragón de las cuales, surgió el dragón Zarama y miró fijamente al ángel ―Por favor, restablece los universos, líneas temporales y reinos espirituales destruidos durante la batalla contra Nani no Joō ―los ojos del dragón dorado, pasaron de rojos a azules ― _**"¿Pero qué…?"**_ ―susurró Daishinkan, mientras que, en ese mismo lugar aparecía Porunga y se fusionaba con Zarama, al tiempo que el deseo era cumplido.

― **En solo un año, tres deseos han sido pedidos a mí** ―dijo Zarama. En todo el Multiverso y en todas las líneas temporales, se podía apreciar la imagen del dragón y de Daishinkan ― **En la primera instancia: Fue cambiar de género al cuerpo recipiente de Nani no Joō, en la segunda instancia: fue dotar de juventud y capacidad para cambiar la realidad a un sujeto llamado Moro y ahora: Restablecer la realidad misma. Los deseos se han acumulado, han sido usados medios divinos de formas egoístas, para cumplir deseos egoístas y, como lo ordena mi propio código de honor…**

―Esto no puede ser bueno ―dijo Trunks del universo 7, preparándose para la batalla, miro a Goten y fueron hasta donde estaba Han (el Kaiō-Shin Anciano), quien aceptó el ayudarlos a liberar todo su potencial.

― ¡ESTE ES EL CASTIGO, DEL MULTIVERSO! ―Rugió el dragón, antes de liberar todo su poder y los ángeles quedaron en un sueño, en una animación suspendida.

Inmediatamente, todos los Hakai-Shin se reunieron ante Zarama, gracias a la ayuda de sus Kaiō-Shin, con la técnica Kai-Kai y emplearon el Hakai, de las formas más variadas y poderosas que pudieron inventar, haciendo que Zarama comenzara a llenarse de grietas, antes de destruirse, liberando todo su poder y las Súper Esferas del Dragón, se transformaron en lanzas, las cuales atravesaron las realidades y comenzaron a destruir planetas y galaxias, sin poder ser detenidas.

Ante los Hakai-Shin, siete dragones divinos, uno por cada súper esfera, aparecieron y se arrojaron contra ellos, comenzando un combate, el cual sabían que no ganarían fácilmente.


	46. 44: Asedio

**Dragón Ball Súper pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **:::::::::::::::**

 **44: Asedio**

 **:::::::::::::::**

Restaurar el planeta Tierra del sexto universo (junto a sus habitantes), cambiar el cuerpo de Zamasu con el de Son Goku, volver a Zamasu inmortal, restaurar los universos 2, 3, 4, 6, 9, 10 y 11.

Todos esos deseos, fueron MUY mal usados. Fueron deseos egoístas, que solo saciaban a unos cuantos a pesar de que Zen-Ō-Sama ordenara que Zarama cumpliera tales deseos. El dragón no estaba dispuesto a seguir cumpliendo deseos egoístas y causó él mismo, la creación de siete dragones malignos.

El dragón de una estrella, fue al universo 2, comenzando a destruir a sus habitantes más rápidamente, causando la alianza de las Guerreras del Amor y de la Armada Robótica, del universo 3, pues sus habitantes fueron transportados a ese universo, por su enemigo, el dragón de dos estrellas.

Los universo se fusionaron, causando que los Namekusein's de la raza Dragón se fusionaran con Piccoro, así como la armada Saiyajin del universo 6, junto a los miembros de la raza de los demonios del frio _(raza de Freezer)_ de ambos universos, permitiéndoles esto, resistir el asedio del dragón de tres y de cuatro estrellas.

Los universo se fusionaron. Los miembros de una raza de hechiceros del universo 4, usaron talismanes de ilusión, para confundir al dragón de cinco estrellas, así mismo recibe la ayuda de los miembros de la raza Shantsa, para confundir los sentidos del dragón de cinco estrellas, mientras que otros guerreros se lanzaban al ataque.

Los universos 10 y 11 sufrieron un ataque del dragón de seis y siete estrellas. Jiren y Toppo, se aliaron con un guerrero llamado Obuni, el cual podía crear clones de Ki, causando que su enemigo no supiera desde donde venia el ataque, aquello permitió a Jiren atacar y a Toppo atacar con un Hakai, pero increíblemente, el dragón de seis estrellas absorbió el ataque y luego lo arrojó a modo de ráfaga, destruyendo a tres guerreros del decimo universo. Al tiempo que el dragón de siete estrellas, dejaba caer sobre el planeta, una esfera de Ki del tamaño del sol (según él), pero Jiren, atrapó la esfera, en el aire y con un puño, la destruyó, haciendo sonreír al dragón de siete estrellas, que se lanzó contra él.

Pero, a pesar de que podían resistir y auxiliarse, unos universos a otros, era improbable que sobrevivieran.

Algo hicieron los dragones con los Hakai-Shin, que les impedían ayudar.

¿Los Kaiō-Shin habrían sido asesinados? Si ese era el caso, Goku debería de haber recibido un aviso, ¿o no? Algo muy raro estaba pasando y no era solo por la batalla contra enemigos los cuales deberían de tener un nivel aun mayor que su Migatte no Goku'i, sino algo más.


	47. 45: Asedio 2

**Dragón Ball Súper, pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

 **45: Asedio 2**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

La primera vez que Kale accedió al SSJ Berserker, el Ki le causaba un dolor muy profundo, el cual liberaba la ira de la chica y la hacía luchar sin control, pero, gracias a Caulifla, Kyabe y a un miembro de la raza de Hit (cuyo nombre jamás supieron), Kale se liberó a sí misma del modo Berserker y a cambio, fue entrenada en mantener la calma a la hora de la batalla. Gracias a una catástrofe en el universo 6, un año antes de la aparición de los dragones, el planeta Salada casi fue destruido, pero eso mismo, permitió que otros Saiyajin's liberaran en SSJ y eso, permitió que Kyabe, Caulifla y Kale, convencieran a muchos de sus compañeros y realizaron el ritual del SSJ Dios, siendo entrenados ellos tres por Vados.

El estado SSJ Dios Berserker de Kale, le permitía resistir el dolor del Ki violeto y su cabello adquiría un color aguamarina.

Mientras que Kyabe y Caulifla usaban el SSJ Blue ordinario y en esos momentos, estaban apoyando a sus maestros: Goku y Vegeta, en la batalla contra los dragones de tres y cuatro estrellas.

Aunque, actualmente Vegeta y Broly, habían sido golpeados con fuerza y estaban desaparecidos del campo de batalla, de la ciudad del Oeste, no quedaba casi nada.

El dragón de tres estrellas liberaba un rugido que hería a sus enemigos Saiyajin's, pero estos eran curados por Gohan, el dragón de cuatro estrellas, usaba una armadura de hielo, sin embargo, más pronto que tarde, en medio del combate y cuando Gohan usaba su estado Místico Divino, para golpear una y otra vez al dragón de cuatro estrellas, este mismo, creó una esfera y la arrojó contra su compañero, destruyéndolo. Esto causó, que la batalla se detuviera y los Saiyajin's miraran extrañados al dragón de cuatro estrellas, quien habló.

―Estaba harto de su rugido, el cual también me lastimaba a mí ―dijo el dragón, antes de sonreír y elevarse en el aire, al tiempo que formaba una esfera azul, similar a la Genki-Dama― ¡Reciban la **Eien Furīzu no Kyū! (Esfera de Congelación Eterna)**

―Desgraciado ―gruñó Goku, mientras comenzaba a reunir Ki de los universos 6 y 7, logrando en poco tiempo, formar una **Genki-Dama** , la cual arrojó contra el dragón y este, a su vez, arrojó su propia esfera de Ki, cuando ambas esferas colisionaron, Goku activó el **Migatte no Goku'i** de cabello blanco, apareció detrás del dragón y le dio varios golpes, haciéndole imposible el defenderse.

― ¡Neechan, Kyabe-San! ―llamó Kale, mientras formaba su propio ataque, una esfera de Ki de gran tamaño ―No sabemos donde están Broly-Sensei, ni Vegeta-San. Tampoco Pan, Bra o los demás guerreros Z o de nuestro universo.

―Es verdad, dependerá de nosotros ―dijo Naruto, mientras salía de unos escombros y se limpiaba la sangre de la comisura de la boca ―Esos malditos dragones… vaya que barrieron con nosotros ―Naruto dobló su cuello, haciendo que las vertebras de la columna se reacomodaran, movió sus hombros y los huesos también crujieron, antes de que se elevara en el aire, a varios metros de donde el Dragón y Goku luchaban, mientras él comenzaba a elevar su Ki, accediendo al SSJ Purple y al modo Sen'nin, obteniendo el cabello purpura, con el Ki del SSJ Rojo curó sus heridas, antes de formar las Cadenas de Chakra y atar los brazos y piernas del dragón, permitiéndole a Goku pararse ante su enemigo.

― **¡Migatte Kame Hame Ha!** ―exclamó Goku, mientras su técnica de Ki, colisionaba contra el dragón.

― **¡Galaxies Cataclysm! (Cataclismo de Galaxias)** ―exclamó Naruto, mientras juntaba sus manos, formando una esfera de Ki, con varios anillos de Chakra Fūton alrededor, antes de arrojar la esfera a su enemigo, el dragón soltó un rugido de dolor.

Mientras tanto, a nivel del suelo.

―Gracias ―dijo Broly, en su fase de SSJ, junto a un malherido Vegeta. Ante ambos, estaba Hit.

―Por nada ―dijo el alienígeno violeta, antes de ser rodeado por un aura roja y que un trío de esferas se formaran ante él, de las cuales salieron Bra, Pan y 21. Hit se giró y sin usar su Tokitobashi, golpeó en el rostro a una especie de Dragón Junior. Aquello había mantenido a los restantes guerreros Z y del universo 6, muy ocupados, pues las calles estaban llenas de esas criaturas.

― **¡Kikoho!** ―gritó Tenshinhan, mientras que ese mismo dragón y otros veinte, eran arrasados.

Gohan vio feliz como todos ellos estaban vivos, mientras no dejaba de luchar con un par de dragones y tenía su Estado Místico tan dominado, que su cabello adquiría varios mechones grises y a su alrededor, habían partículas de Ki blanco ―Broly, Vegeta, Pan, Bra… ¡Hit!, vayan a ayudar con el padre, nosotros podemos con estos. ¡Masenko! ―otros diez, desaparecieron.

Broly y Vegeta, pasaron al SSJ Blue, para su asombro, Pan y Bra pasaron en pocos minutos, al SSJ Red, sumándole el Kaiō-Ken.

―Iremos con ustedes, les guste o no ―dijeron ambas chicas, antes de volar contra el dragón, siendo seguidas por los hombres.

― ¡Bra! ―llamó Pan, arrojándole uno de los zarcillos potara, mientras ella se lo colocaba en la oreja derecha y la Brief en la izquierda, antes de salir la una contra la otra, como si fueran dos imanes y fusionándose en _Pra_ , una Saiyajin de cabello azul oscuro, camisa roja de Bra y el pantalón de Pan― ¡Estoy lista! ―la chica se arrojó contra el dragón y ya que este estaba distraído, combatiendo a Goku― **¡Final Kame Hame Ha!** ―El dragón salió disparado a la distancia, tras recibir el ataque de la fusión, antes de mirarle enfadado.

― **¡Hoko!** ―exclamó, arrojando una ráfaga de Ki, hacia la chica, la cual sonrió, mientras cargaba un Big Bang Attack, solo para separarse en el último segundo y que el rayo saliera despedido, sin herir a nadie.

― **¡Kame Bang Attack!** ―exclamaron ambas chicas, fusionando sus ataques y dándole al dragón de lleno, pero para su sorpresa, el dragón volvió a atacarlas con una esfera de Ki, haciendo que ambas colisionaran en un punto muerto.

Goku comenzó a tomar energía del aire, las plantas y animales, pues no sabía cuántos humanos quedaban, pero pronto, los sobrevivientes comenzaron a pasarle su Ki, mientras veían maravillados como todos esos desconocidos combatían a la amenaza que una vez más, se cernía sobre la tierra. La Genki-Dama fue formada, todos estaban seguros y esperanzados en que ese ataque pudiera hacerle frente al dragón, pero grande fue su sorpresa, cuando Goku comenzó a dominarla y a hacerla más pequeña, hasta alcanzar el tamaño de su puño, lo vieron desaparecer por un instante y luego hacer chocar la Genkidama, con la cabeza del dragón, mientras que otros sujetos, atacaban con esferas y ráfagas de Ki o con puños y patadas, para luego mandar a la criatura contra el suelo, solo para que Goku apareciera a gran velocidad junto a la criatura y desapareciera con ella, haciendo que los humanos comenzaran a gritar agradecidos, los Saiyajin's descendieron, siendo rodeados y felicitados por los ciudadanos de la Ciudad del Oeste. Al tiempo que los universo se dividían e independizaban, como debía de ser.

 **:::::::::::::::**

 **Universo 4**

 **:::::::::::::::**

Al mismo tiempo, Quitela, el Hakai-Shin del universo 4, Quitela fue asesinado por el dragón de 2 estrellas, haciendo desaparecer al Kaiō-Shin Kur y haciendo que Cognic, ángel y maestro de Quitela desapareciera, siendo transportado al Tenshi no Kai, donde dormiría, hasta que hiciera acto de aparición, un nuevo Hakai-Shin para el universo 4.

― **Eres poderoso, dragón de 2 estrellas** ―dijo una criatura detrás de él, la cual tenía la piel verde oliva, era alto, tenía cuatro cuernos en su cabeza, su boca reflejaba una sonrisa de superioridad, tenía además una cola con un aguijón.

― **Así que aún queda un sobreviviente que vale la pena en este universo, ¿eh?** ―preguntó ― **Puedo sentir tu Ki…** ―abrió los ojos, sin poder creerlo. Cuando su rival liberó un aura de Ki rosa, la cual reptaba como serpientes, antes de sonreír y liberar un grito de poder, haciendo que su piel se volviera rosa anaranjado, antes de poder reaccionar, sintió un dolor profundo en su hombro y su cuerpo y Ki comenzaron a ser absorbidos por la criatura, pero el dragón, rápidamente, con su mano abierta le cortó la cola a la criatura ― **Desgraciado…** ―gruñó, antes de llevar una mano al hombro, malherido, pero su rival no se veía preocupado, el dragón sintió el Ki fluyendo en el cuerpo de su enemigo y una nueva cola con aguijón nació. El dragón estiró un dedo y le arrojó una esfera de KI pequeña, pero su rival solo se mofó en su cara y liberó su aura de Ki, deshaciendo la esfera, cuando la misma entró en contacto con el aura que liberaba.

La criatura verde llevó las manos con los dedos extendidos hacía adentro y a ambos lados de su cabeza― **¡Taiyō-Ken!** ―una luz poderosa se formó y el dragón quedó enceguecido, luego, el dragón estiró una mano, solo con cuatro dedos, pues el pulgar estaba tocando la palma de la mano― **¡Big Bang Attack: Súper Nova!** ―una esfera de Ki apareció en su mano y liberó una ráfaga de Ki que golpeó al dragón aun enceguecido, antes de enterrar y sacar una y otra vez su cola del cuerpo del dragón, asegurándose siempre de que el mismo no tratara de huir y jalando nuevamente a tierra, solo para seguir torturándolo. Pero cada vez que enterraba su cola, tomaba un poco de su Ki, al final, no solo tomó el Ki, usando su cola, sino que además, tomó su sangre, logrando adelgazar un poco, como parte de su evolución. Cell sonrió. Pronto, podría conseguir su forma… _Ascendida_. ―La computadora del Dr. Gero, decía que lograría la forma perfecta solo con los androides 17 y 18, pero incluso antes de ellos, absorbí Ki de simples humanos, logrando aumentar mi poder. Luego de morir en varias líneas temporales, logré ver qué actos había tomado en tantas líneas y mi conocimiento de cada una. Luego de que esa diosa, la tal Nani no Joō me obligara a absorber el Ki y los cromosomas de tantas criaturas de género femenino, mi cuerpo mutó, solo para que el de ella fuera más… ―el planeta comenzó a templar, así que Cell, salió volando fuera del planeta, mientras que ambos universos comenzaban a dividirse, el cómo lo sabía, pues ni él lo tenía claro ―Interesante. El poder de ese dragón, unió dos universos ―sonrió ―Necesitaré de una nave capaz de viajar por los universos. Seguiré alimentándome de los más poderosos ¡E HÍPER-EVOLUCIONARÉ!


	48. 46: Asedio 3 (11 9)

**Dragón Ball Súper, pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **46: Asedio 3 (11 + 9)**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Toppo retrocedió, esquivando la patada del dragón, el cual fue asaltado por el guerrero del universo 10, Obuni, un sujeto de piel verde y cabello blanco, atacó con ayuda de varias copias hechas de Ki, logrando hacer que el dragón gritara de dolor.

― **¡Zona!** ―exclamó Cocotte, la guerrera de las Tropas del Orgullo, encerrando al dragón en una dimensión paralela, dentro de una burbuja, la cual luego fue cerrando a su alrededor, solo para que el dragón se liberara y saliera contra ella, pero Toppo se puso de frente y lanzó un puño, más el dragón esquivó el puño y le dio una patada en el estomago a Toppo, mandándolo a volar, para luego arrojar una esfera de Ki contra Cocotte, la cual salió volando por el golpe.

― **¡Power Impact!** ―exclamó Jiren, tras rodear su puño de Ki naranja y golpear el dragón, el cual solo retrocedió un centímetro.

―Si ese es todo tu… ―el dragón abrió sus ojos y salió volando por la proyección del Ki, que había tras ese puño. Solo para liberar su Ki y ponerse de pie, antes de extender su mano derecha y arrojar una esfera de Ki, que Jiren respondió con otra esfera, ambas explotaron, levantando el polvo y el dragón salió con una patada lista, pero el cuerpo de Jiren no sintió el puño, al Gris le bastó con torcerle la pierna al dragón, antes de darle un puño en el rostro y aunque logró atravesar el suelo, al dragón no le dolió aquel golpe, cosa que demostró con una sonrisa, para luego liberar su aliento de Ki sobre Jiren, cuya camisa fue destruida y tuvo que retroceder, poniéndose junto a Toppo y Dyspo.

Toppo colocó su mano en el hombro de Jiren ―Es muy poderoso, Jiren.

―Al parecer, no podré vencerlo solo ―dijo Jiren con una sonrisa. Tras el Torneo, ya no era el lobo solitario, junto a él se posaron Dyspo y Toppo.

― " _Usaré el Hakai, tras el Justice On, en lo que ustedes lo atacan con todo lo que tengan"_ ―susurró Toppo, mientras sus compañeros asentían y miraban ligeramente a los otros miembros de Las Tropas del Orgullo, que permanecían en el suelo.

― ¿Deseas que usemos, todo lo que tengamos? ―preguntó una voz femenina y tanto los tres patrulleros, como el dragón, miraron hacia su derecha, encontrándose con una chica de cabello purpura corto, su piel era violeta-rosado, con rasgos de felina. Era Hop, un combatiente del universo 9, del Torneo del Poder.

―Sí ―dijo Toppo, tras unos segundos y aun sin entender qué hacía ella allí, aceptaron la ayuda, mientras que sentían el Ki de la chica-gato aumentar, hasta que ella liberó un grito, siendo rodeada por un aura blanca.

―Es una habilidad, dada por aquel Kaiō-Shin anciano del universo 7, él lo llama: Estado Místico y eleva considerablemente mi poder ―dijo Hop ― ¡Kaiō-Ken x 3! ―ahora, el aura blanca fue reemplazada por el aura roja.

Toppo saltó― ¡Justice On! ―dijo, al tiempo que caía sobre los hombros del dragón y lo apresaba.

― ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ―gritó el dragón enfadado― ¡Te ordeno bajarte de mis hombros, ahora mismo! ―el dragón comenzó a gritar, al tiempo que veían a Toppo adoptar una pose de meditación y un aura muy suave de color violeta, desintegraba muy lentamente al dragón.

― **¡Sākuru Furasshu! (Destello de Círculo)** ―exclamó Dyspo, antes de aparecer ante el dragón, mientras que el aura se retiraba de la zona del pectoral y el abdomen, permitiendo al conejo atacar con un anillo de Ki, el cual formó en sus manos y que mandó al actual Hakai-Shin y al Dragón hacía atrás, hiriendo al dragón.

Hop lanzó un grito de batalla, al tiempo de causarle un par de heridas sangrantes en el pecho al dragón, el cual chilló de dolor. Pero cuando ella estuvo por atravesarle el pecho, para matarlo definitivamente, el dragón lanzó un puño rodeado de Ki, contra Hop, pero Dyspo se interpuso, protegiendo a Hop, recibiendo él dicho puño y agonizando en brazos de la chica gato, quien no supo porqué lo hizo, pero aun así, besó los labios del conejo, quien exhaló.

La chica-gato fue rodeada por un Ki violeta/azulado antes de arrojarse contra el dragón llena de ira, el dragón bloqueó cada uno de sus intentos por herirlo, pero ella también esquivó los puños del dragón― ¡PAGARÁS SU MUERTE, CON LA TUYA! ―la chica hizo un movimiento de brazos extraño y formó un disco de Ki ante ella― **¡Golden Rabbit! (Conejo Dorado)** ―la ráfaga de Ki que Hop arrojó, se llevó todo su Ki, dejándole solo unas cuantas marcas al dragón y cuando este iba a matarla, Jiren apareció, con su puño rodeado de Ki rojo, golpeando en el rostro al dragón, haciéndolo retroceder y haciéndolo recordar a Toppo, quien volvió a usar su aura de Ki, acabando con el dragón al Destruirlo por completo.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Al mismo tiempo: Hit, Goten, Trunks, Naruto, Pan, Bra y Candy, se dirigieron hacía el universo 8, en busca del dragón de 5 estrellas, para auxiliarlos, pero al llegar, encontraron a un enemigo del pasado de los otros Guerreros Z, el cual ya se había deshecho del dragón que atacó los universos 8 y 9.

Rápidamente, Bra se comunicó con su madre, más por un presentimiento de que ella quizás conociera a ese enemigo, que por otra cosa, quien les dijo que saliera de allí, pues Cell no era la clase de rival que debían de enfrentar, pero todos ellos hicieron oídos sordos y descendieron, para iniciar el combate.

―Te pareces un poco, al desgraciado que me mató ―dijo el Androide mirando fijamente a Goten ―Son Gohan, pero no eres él.

―Es mi hermano ―dijo Goten, antes de pasar rápidamente a su SSJ II 100%.

Cell sonrió y aumentó su Ki, mientras que su piel se volvía rosada brillante.

―Es el Ki del Kaiō-Shin que una vez robó el cuerpo del abuelo ―dijo Pan, preparándose para la batalla.

―Es el Ki del SSJ Rose de Black, es como la fase Blue pero aumentada por 50 ―dijo Naruto ―Tengan cuidado.

―Te tomamos la palabra, cariño ―dijeron las chicas, haciendo que Goten y Trunks se sintieran entre celosos e incómodos.

Cell atacó con su **Kame Hame Ha Solar** , al tiempo que los hermanos Brief respondían con el **Galick Hō** , mientras que Padre e Hija, atacaban con el **Masenko** y Naruto con su **Galaxy Explosion** , haciendo retumbar aquel planeta del universo 9.

La batalla acababa de comenzar y Cell, claramente aun no estaba usando todo su Ki, ni todas sus transformaciones.


	49. 47: El Ser Perfecto

**Dragón Ball Súper, pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **47: El Ser Perfecto**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hit, Goten, Trunks, Naruto, Pan, Bra y Candy, estaban ante este nuevo y mejorado Cell.

―Luego de que fui derrotado, por segunda ocasión tras ser revivido, gracias a su compañera de piel rosa… ―comenzó a contar Cell con una sonrisa ―Mi cuerpo fue nuevamente al infierno y fui controlado por la hermana de Zen-Ō-Sama, la cual comenzó a absorber a guerreras femeninas, adaptando mi cuerpo a sus deseos. Luego de que ella fuera derrotada, logré crear un Cell Jr., este nuevo cuerpo contiene las células de todas aquellas guerreras…

―Pero recuperaste tu forma masculina ―dijo Goten, antes de pasar a su forma de SSJ II, sorprendiéndolos a todos, por su nivel.

― " _Tío Goten"_ ―susurró Pan, asombrada por su nivel de pelea, pues ella creyó que ni su tío, ni su padre habían entrenado.

― **¡Ki no Bāsuto Satsujin! (Ráfaga de Ki Asesina)** ―exclamó Goten, atacando con cientos de esferas de Ki doradas, las cuales Cell estaba listo para esquivar o arrojarlas en una dirección, solo para que las esferas doradas, se fusionaran unas con otras, volviéndose de color azul oscuro y luego, explotaron sobre su enemigo, mandándolo a volar.

Todos parecieron recuperarse del asombro por la técnica y se prepararon para el ataque.

El Ki _mortal_ de Naruto, no era el usual, todos lo vieron transformado en aquel "Súper Saiyajin IV" y le vieron transferirle Ki a Goten y a Trunks, antes de verlo aumentar su nivel y que la presión del Ki divino apareciera, el pelaje rojo amaranto, pasó a ser el color carmesí del SSJ Dios y el cabello negro con mechones rojo del cabello, pasó a ser azul cian y lo vieron cargar dos esferas de Ki― **¡Starburst of Galaxies! (Estallido de Galaxias)** ―Naruto arrojó las esferas de Ki, contra su enemigo, el cual solo elevó su Ki.

― **¡Galick Hō x 10!** ―exclamaron los hermanos Brief, en SSJ II Power Full.

― **¡Onajimi no Kame Hame Ha! (Kame Hame Ha Familiar)** ―exclamaron Tío y Sobrina, en SSJ II Power Full, arrojando la técnica del Maestro Roshi.

Pero Cell comenzó a reírse, se sentía confiado y cargó su Ki― **¡Burō Shinsei! (Golpe de Nova)** ―Cell fue rodeado por un aura de Ki, a la cual le dio forma circular y se arrojó contra sus enemigos, golpeando con su campo de Ki el Kame Hame Ha y el Galick Hō, pero finalmente las esferas de Ki de Naruto, golpearon contra el ataque de Cell, haciéndolo estallar y ser golpeado. Usó la Teletransportación y apareció detrás de ellos, dispuesto a absorberlos, solo para recibir una patada de Candy y luego recibir cientos de puños y patadas, gracias a Hit.

Naruto, usando el Chakra de Ritsuko, creó una cola, con la cual atrapó a Cell, por una pierna, lo hizo girar en el aire y lo arrojó a la distancia.

― **¡** **Tōtaru Detonēshon Bōru** **! (Esfera de Detonación Total)** ―exclamó Candy, juntando sus manos y arrojando una esfera de Ki negra rodeada por un aura roja, del tamaño de _**75**_ centímetros de diámetro. Cell abrió sus ojos y colocó sus dedos índice y corazón en la frente, tratando de cargar un **Makankōsappō** , si bien, logró arrojarlo, la esfera de **21** , estalló dejándolo maltrecho y haciéndolo caer― ¡Portal! ―exclamó nuevamente la androide-Majin, mientras que un portal era abierto a una dimensión distinta.

― ¿A dónde lo enviaste? ―preguntó Goten.

La Majin sonrió ―A un planeta llamado Mame, el cual tiene una gran carga de gravedad. Nos dará tiempo, para acabar con los dragones, antes de que Cell pueda volver ―todos asintieron ―Aun así… creo que fue Cell, quien hizo desaparecer al dragón 4 estrellas y de 5, cuando atacaron los universos IV y II. Sentí su Ki.

―Es verdad, era similar a los dragones, que atacaron los universos VI y VII ―dijo Goten.

Esto los dejó preocupados, pero no tenían tiempo para eso, siguieron rastreando a los dragones, pero parecían ser, que los universos se habían encargado de ellos.

Tal parecía ser, que fue un error de cálculo de los propios dragones, el fusionar los universos y permitir las alianzas entre los guerreros.

En otras palabras: Ellos mismos, causaron su propia destrucción.

En los distintos planetas Kaiō-Shin de los universos, en los cuales estos hubieran sido asesinados, los arboles dieron los frutos y nuevos dioses de la creación aparecieron, haciendo que los dioses de la destrucción, salieran de su letargo.

Todo parecía indicar, que una vez más, el Universo 7, tendría su propia guerra, ahora contra Cell…

…Superior.

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

 **Contra-Tierra**

 **::::::::::::::::::**

La destrucción de las organizaciones Akatsuki y Kara, obligaron a Ōtsutsuki Zetsu (también llamado: Kuroi Zetsu), a cambiar sus planes, pues lo último que él se esperaría, sería que una raza extraterrestre, fuera de los Ōtsutsuki, tuvieran un poder tan grande y sobre todo, que destruyeran el cascaron de Jūbi. Pero él, logró hacer uso de un Jutsu el cual solo él conocía: _**Kyūshi no Jutsu (Jutsu de Pausa)**_ , con ese Jutsu, mantuvo la esencia de Jūbi intacta y usando a los pocos Zetsu's que sobrevivieron al ataque de esos sujetos, logró comenzar un secuestro masivo por todo el continente, con el objetivo de traer a la mayor cantidad de hombres y mujeres a su nueva base, siempre y cuando, demostraran poseer los más grandes _Sistemas Circulatorios de Chakra_ y los usó en un ritual, en el cual absorbía su Chakra y lo liberaba en la esencia de Jūbi, pero aun así, se preguntaba si intentar resucitarla, sin los Bijū's, sería lo mejor.

Zetsu, recordó, como todo su plan de más de mil años, se había ido al diablo, por culpa de un montón de extraterrestres, como ese tal Freezer, llegó y causó la más grande masacre del mundo Shinobi, como Uzumaki Kushina, se había convertido en la Jinchūriki de todos los Bijū's, para hacerle frente al sirviente de ese tal Freezer y como luego, ella había desaparecido.

Hace ya unos 3 años, un tal Uzumaki Naruto, quien curiosamente tenía mechones de cabello negro y rojo, con ojos violetas, había llegado acompañado del sirviente de Freezer y de otros alienígenos, ese chico Naruto, poseía a Kyūbi y ella, tenía la esencia de las restantes Bijū's, pero haber mandado a Akatsuki tras ellos fue un error. Al ser ambas organizaciones destruidas por los… Saiyajin.

Zetsu podía sentir, como su experimento estaba funcionando e iba bastante bien, pues podía sentir, como ya, despues de tantos cadáveres reunidos, despues de tantos cientos de vidas, finalmente la esencia recuperaba el Chakra igual en cantidad del Ichibi y la mitad del Nibi. Aun así, había un largo trabajo por delante para él.

― _Si tan solo, pudiera tener un modo de atrapar a esos… Saiyajin's y doblegarlos, así como extraer su Chakra, para dárselo a Okasan…_ ―se dijo Zetsu furioso, por todo el tiempo que esto le tomaría. ― _Al menos claro que yo pueda…_ ―sonrió, realizó sellos de manos y desapareció en una invocación.

Tomaría a las invocaciones más poderosas y tras doblegarlas, daría su Chakra a la esencia del Jūbi.

Era un plan sin fallas.

Vio como el cuerpo comenzó a formarse, como la luna se iluminó de un color fucsia pálido, al tiempo que aparecían tres círculos concéntricos y nueve Tomoes. Sonrió, cuando un haz de luz escarlata, bañó el cuerpo de una de las sacrificadas, mientras ella volvía a la vida, gritaba de dolor, al tiempo que sus venas se volvían negras, su cabello negro se volvía blanco, sus ojos negros se volvían blancos.

 **Ōtsutsuki Kaguya, había vuelto a la vida.**


	50. 48: La Princesa Kaguya

**Dragón Ball Súper, pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **48: La Princesa Kaguya**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hit, volvió a su universo, mientras que los miembros del universo 7, buscaban a Cell, por más de un año, sin dar con su rastro por ningún lado. En ese transcurso de tiempo, nacería la hija de Naruto y Chronoa, llamada

― ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO?! ―gritó Ritsuko asustada, despertando a las chicas y a Naruto, mientras que todas ellas, junto a Naruto, compartían la cama.

― ¡¿Qué sucede, Rit?! ―preguntó Pan, mientras que veían a la Kitsune vestirse, al tiempo que se le veía asustada. Sin pensárselo mucho, todas se vistieron y la siguieron.

―Chronoa, debemos de volver al año 792, ha aparecido Kaguya-Obasan, en el planeta tierra ―dijo la Kitsune apretando los dientes.

―La madre de Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo y la primera persona en poseer el Chakra, en la Contra-Tierra ―dijo Naruto, la Kitsune asintió, mientras que la diosa del tiempo, realizaba movimientos de manos y todos eran transportados a la tierra del universo 7.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Al llegar, vieron a Vegeta en SSJ II, esquivando los huesos arrojados por Kaguya y dándole un golpe en la cara, mandándola a volar.

― ¡Okasan, ¿estás bien?! ―preguntó Zetsu preocupado, cuando la vio estrellarse contra el suelo.

―La fuerza de ese sujeto… ―murmuró Kaguya preocupada, mientras miraba a su enemigo de cabello rubio, para luego sentir una energía muy familiar― ¿Están aquí? ―se preguntó la diosa, mientras abría un portal y aparecía en frente de Naruto, pero antes de poder acercar su mano al vientre de Naruto, para extraer a Ritsuko…

Bra y Pan, le dieron un golpe en cada mejilla, mandando a volar a la diosa.

―Busca a Ritsuko ―dijo Candy, mientras activaba su espada de Ki, Naruto sonrió e hizo lo mismo que su novia, también manifestando la misma arma y comenzó a arrojar proyectiles de espadas de Ki, haciendo que la Ōtsutsuki se viera obligada a ponerse a la defensiva, mientras que Goku y Vegeta, se acercaban a la diosa y, al tiempo que esquivaban las Gudōdama's, se acercaban cada vez más a ella, logrando Vegeta propinarle una patada en el rostro y otra en la nuca.

Goku arrojó un **Kame Hame Ha** , el cual la diosa no pudo esquivar y solo consiguió ser proyectada hacía un edificio, pero Gohan apareció con su _Estado Definitivo_ y le dio con un **Masenko Definitivo** , que hizo a la diosa gritar, al tiempo que cambiaba a la dimensión de gravedad, llevándose a los Saiyajin's y al Namekiano, solo para mirar asombrada y asustada, como esos sujetos de auras y cabello multicolor, caminaban como si nada les afectara.

― **¡Tomogoroshi no Haikotsu! (Huesos Asesina Todo)** ―exclamó Kaguya, arrojando varios huesos desde las palmas de sus manos, pero Trunks y Goten arrojaron la misma cantidad de esferas de esferas de Ki, destruyendo los huesos, asombrando a Kaguya― **¡Yomotsu Hirasaka! (Colina Pendiente del Inframundo)** ―exclamó, mientras el entorno cambiaba a una dimensión de hielo.

―Cambia de dimensión todo lo que quieras ―dijo Vegeta, accediendo a su SSJ Blue II, para luego juntar sus manos, al frente y cargando una esfera de Ki dorada―Pero de nada te servirá… **God Big Bang Attack** ―un rayo de Ki dorado fue hacía Kaguya y explotó― ¿Qué es eso?

― ¡Idiotas, nada puede atravesar una Gudōdama! ―gritó un feliz Zetsu ―La Gudōdama es la máxima expresión de Chakra, puede tomar infinidad de formas y nada puede destruirlas.

― ¿Eso crees, Insecto? ―preguntó Bra, para asombro de todos, mientras sonreía y accedía al SSJ II ―Adelante, rarita… atácanos con esa cosa.

― **¡Bōchō Gudōdama! (Bola de la Búsqueda de la Verdad Expansiva)** ―exclamó Kaguya, arrojando una Gudōdama, más grande que la Súper Genki-Dama.

Bra sonrió, mientras que todos le ordenaban que se apartara y tanto Vegeta, como Trunks, Naruto, Goku y Broly, se preparaban para intervenir, pero la chica hizo aumentar su Ki, pasando del SSJ I, al SSJ II Ascendido, mientras creaba una técnica de color café, para la extrañeza de todos― **¡Big Bang Canon! (Gran Explosión del Cañón)** ―la chica liberó todo su Ki y la ráfaga de Ki, absorbió la transformación del Súper Saiyajin, mientras que la Gudōdama era perforada.

― ¡ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE! ―gritó Kuroi Zetsu anonadado, mientras el rayo de Ki, se aproximaba a ellos, pero Kaguya abrió un portal e hizo que este mismo, apareciera detrás de Bra, pero Naruto se movió a gran velocidad.

― **¡Kyūshū! (Absorción)** ―exclamó el joven, mientras absorbía el Ki de su novia y accedía al SSJ IV Dios, con el cabello azul oscuro del SSJ Dios Azul y el pelaje rojo/fucsia del SSJ Dios ―Nada mal.

― _¡¿Cómo lo hacen?!_ ―se preguntó Zetsu asustado― _¡El único que usa Chakra, es ese sujeto de cabello azul y pelaje rojo, pero al mismo tiempo, lo siento en los cuerpos de esas dos chicas, esto es muy malo y demasiado extraño, esto no tendría por qué ser así!_ ―antes de poder reaccionar, Broly apareció junto a Kaguya, en su SSJ Dios Azul y le dio un combo de golpes y patadas, mientras a diosa, trataba de activar sus brazos de Chakra, pero no podía, siendo asaltada por la espalda, por obra de Goku― ¡Okasama! ―gritó Zetsu preocupado.

― **¡Yasogami: Kūgeki! (Ochenta Dioses: Ataque del Vacío)** ―exclamó la diosa, creando cientos de puños de Chakra, los cuales eran esquivados y destruidos, por sus enemigos con ondas de Ki.

Broly apareció junto a la diosa y le propinó otra paliza a gran velocidad y con una fuerza mayor que la de los otros guerreros, los cuales parecían estar jugando con ella, pues la atacaban de uno en uno o de dos en dos. La paliza contra la diosa, fue mayor que en otros combates, pues Broly notó que su enemiga era muy peligrosa, para dejarla con vida, al tiempo que accedía al SSJ Berserker, de cabello verde, solo para acceder segundos despues al SSJ Berserker II, donde el cabello era verde oscuro y era más brutal y sádico, dándole un golpe en la cabeza a la diosa, con ambas manos, mandándola hacía el suelo, pero apareció debajo, ya en el suelo y le dio un golpe en el pecho, que destruyó la caja torácica de la diosa del Chakra, mientras que se aproximaba a ella, logrando conectarle solo siete golpes más, antes de notar, algo que se adhería a su brazo y accedió al SSJ ordinario, para mantenerse bajo control― ¿Qué es esta cosa?

― _P… pensé… pensé que moriría_ ―murmuró la diosa, mientras empleaba su Chakra para curarse ― _Malditos fenómenos… esto… solo el curarme, demuestra cuanto poder tienen…_ ―miró a Broly, el cual estaba siendo envuelto por Zetsu ―Buen trabajo, hijo mío. Ahora, toma todo su Chakra y entrégamelo. Entréguenme a Kyūbi y dejaré su mundo en… ―la diosa no alcanzó a reaccionar, cuando Broly le dio un cabezazo.

― ¿Cómo es posible, que aun estés consciente y puedas moverte? ―preguntó Zetsu asustado.

― ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, fenómeno? ―preguntó Broly enfadado ―Ya veo… estás absorbiendo mi Ki, ¿es eso?

―Así es, pronto te quedarás sin tu preciada energía vital y… ya está.

―Buen trabajo, hijo.

― ¿Y crees que solo por liberarme del estado Berserker, simboliza todo mi poder? ―preguntó Broly sonriente.

― ¿Qué estás diciendo? ―preguntó Zetsu asustado.

―Conoce el poder… de un Saiyajin de corazón puro ―dijo mientras, comenzaba a aumentar su Ki― ¡EL SÚPER SAIYAJIN DIOS AZUL FASE 2, PODER TOTAL!

― ¡DETENTE, ESTO ES DEMASIADA ENERGIA, DETENTE, QUE TE DETENGAS, MALDITO DEMENTE! ―Gritó Zetsu aterrorizado, mientras sus ojos y boca liberaban una luz azul oscura y se desintegraba.

―No puede… ―allí se quedó la queja de la diosa, cuando Broly, en su estado de Súper Saiyajin Blue Fase 2 (también llamada: Súper Saiyajin Blue Evolución), formó un puño con su mano derecha, envolviéndolo de Ki divino y le conectó un golpe en el rostro, quebrándole el pómulo izquierdo, haciéndole escupir sangre y salir volando.

― **¡Raiton: Storm!** ―exclamó Naruto, usando todo el poder del SSJ Dios Azul, así como la transferencia de Chakra Raiton, en la esfera de Ki más potente que pudo generar en sus manos, era una de las técnicas de su abuelo, era una esfera de color verde, rodeada por una capa de Raiton y con ese nivel, con el nivel del SSJ Dios Azul...

― **¡Big Bang Masenko!** ―exclamaron Pan y Bra, fusionando las técnicas de sus padres, arrojando una ráfaga de Ki monumental.

― **¡Sugureta Meinkōsu! (Plato Principal Excelente)** ―era Candy, ¿a qué horas había llegado?, en fin, esa esfera de Ki azul turquesa/blanca, actualmente usada por su parte buena, había logrado derrotar a Goku en SSJ III.

― **¡Subete no Monogoto no Kyūshū no Jutsu! (Jutsu Absorción de Todas las Cosas)** ―exclamó Kaguya, mientras las esferas de Ki, iban hacía ella. Una explosión se formó y la cantidad de humo, el cual comenzó a liberar la técnica, dejando ver a la mujer malherida y sangrante, así como una profunda herida en su abdomen y su brazo izquierdo ahora inservible. ―Malditos… malditos sean t… ―cuando Kaguya miró hacia el cielo, ellos también lo hicieron.

Allí, flotando a varios metros, había dos hombres, uno bastante grande y uno más pequeño, que iba en el hombro del primero. Ambos tenían el cabello blanco, piel pálida, cejas pequeñas y el Byakugan, no cabía lugar a dudas, eran miembros del clan Ōtsutsuki. ―Kaguya, hemos venido para hacerte pagar, por deshonrar al Clan.

―Momoshiki ―el pequeño sonrió ―Kinshiki ―el otro no dijo nada.

―Aunque, puedo notar una gran cantidad de energía, viniendo de tus enemigos, quizás su Chakra, pueda sernos de provecho y… ―el pequeño, el llamado Momoshiki, se bajó del hombro del otro, no era TAN pequeño, aunque esa era la apariencia que daba, al estar sobre el hombro de su compañero ―El sujeto del pelaje en el cuerpo, demuestra algo del Chakra del Kyūbi, perfecto…

― ¡Star Burst! ―exclamó Naruto, arrojando dos esferas de Ki violetas, que se fusionaron en una sola. El sujeto levantó el brazo, mostrando el Rin'negan en él, pero al tratar de absorber el supuesto Chakra que componía la esfera de Ki, salió volando varios metros hacia atrás y con varias heridas en el cuerpo.

― ¡¿Qué fue eso?! ―preguntó Momoshiki asombrado ―No era Chakra, pero…


	51. 49: Saiyajin's vs Ōtsutsukis

**Dragón Ball Súper, pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **49: Saiyajin's vs Ōtsutsukis**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Momoshiki y Kinshiki, activaron su Byakugan, junto a ellos estaba Kaguya y los tres se miraban preocupados.

―Vine a este planeta, porque Zetsu pudo seguirlos, gracias a que dejó atrás a una porción de sí mismo, permitiéndole saber en qué planeta estaban estos sujetos ―informó Kaguya.

―Zetsu… ―murmuró Momoshiki.

― **¡Photonic Bombing! (Bombardeo Fotónico)** ―exclamó Vegeta atacando con dos esferas de Ki a los Ōtsutsuki. Momoshiki sonrió y extendió su mano derecha, en la cual, había un ojo Rin'negan brillando, primero de color lila y luego se volvió rojo, pero pronto, el Ōtsutsuki abrió sus ojos, cuando notó que la esfera no estaba hecha de Chakra, sino de una energía desconocida, Kaguya apenas y pudo abrir un portal, antes de que la esfera explotara en la mano de Momoshiki, volándole el brazo derecho, haciéndolo gritar de dolor― **¡Final Burst Cannon! (Cañón Explosivo Final)** ―generó una esfera de Ki blanca entre sus manos, pasó a SSJ Blue y la arrojó, transformándola en una esfera azul oscura.

Un furioso Momoshiki extendió su otra mano hacía Kinshiki, absorbiéndolo, pero para su asombro, su brazo no se regeneró, aun así, fue una suerte, que Kaguya generara un portal, para luego arrojarle a Trunks la esfera de Ki, pero el Saiyajin la atrapó, transformado en SSJ II Full Power y luego la volvió a arrojar a sus enemigos, dándole tiempo a que Gohan y a Goku, de ponerse ante ambos Ōtsutsuki, mientras que liberaban el Taiyō-Ken, encegueciéndolos, permitiendo que Goku y Gohan atacaran con su combo de golpes: _Choque de Meteoros_ , despues, se hicieron a un lado cuando la esfera de Ki golpeó a ambos Ōtsutsuki, lanzándolos al suelo y dejándolos malheridos.

― **¡Final Flash!** ―exclamaron Vegeta y Bra, atacando sin compasión a sus enemigos, antes de que lograran recuperarse, haciéndolos gritar de dolor, ante el ataque lanzado contra ellos.

Pan y Naruto, fueron contra ellos. Pan en SSJ III y Naruto en SSJ Blue.

― **¡Yasogami: Kūgeki! (Ochenta Dioses: Ataque del Vacío)** ―exclamaron ambos Ōtsutsuki, contraatacando con puños de Chakra, ocasionando que tuvieran que esquivar los ataques de sus enemigos.

― **¡Katon no Bakuhatsu no Jutsu! (Jutsu Explosión de E. Fuego)** ―ninguno de los dos Saiyajin's pudo hacer nada y fueron mandados volando hacia atrás.

― ¡Naruto, Pan! ―gritaron Candy y Bra, alcanzándolos.

― ¿Seguimos aquí, o no? ―dijeron ambos pelinegros con sonrisas en sus labios, sin tomarle mayor importancia a sus ropas y armaduras.

― ¿Aun están vivos? ―preguntó un furioso Momoshiki, el cual se lanzó contra sus enemigos, al tiempo que realizaba sellos de manos― **¡Ōdachinagi! (Siega bajo la gran espada larga)** ―siete esferas de Chakra blanco, cada una con un aura roja, salieron de su cuerpo y se transformaron en distintas armas, cada una con una forma de Chakra: Un mazo de rayo, una Katana de viento, una guadaña de fuego del Amaterasu, una Bisento de agua electrificada y una Fūma Shuriken de diamante.

― **¡Kame Hame Ha!** ―exclamaron Goku y Gohan, sin esperar.

― **¡Big Bang Attack!** ―exclamaron Vegeta y Trunks.

― **¡Gudōdama Shīrudo! (Bola Búsqueda de la Verdad: Escudo)** ―exclamó Kaguya, generando un escudo negro, el cual no pudo absorber el Ki de ambas técnicas, pues se comenzó a agrietar, dejando ver por las grietas la energía azul y dorada, hasta destruirlo.

Kaguya y Momoshiki, salieron de un portal, horrorizados por la perspectiva de que eso los hubiera alcanzado a golpear, pero cuando aun estaban recuperando el aliento, la frente de Kaguya fue atravesada, todos se giraron y miraron a Naruto, asombrados por la Ki no Tachi (Espada Larga de Ki), una tan larga, que a Goku y a Vegeta, les recordó a la _**Espada de Espíritu Final**_ de Vegetto, la cual le arrancó el Rin'ne-Sharingan a Kaguya, la cual gritó de dolor, cuando la espada se retrajo, con su tercer ojo incrustado en ella, para luego ser quemado.

― **¡Raiton: Rai no Kakei no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Descensión del Rayo)** ―exclamó Naruto con la mano rodeada de rayos, hacía el cielo, ambos Ōtsutsuki miraron hacia arriba, solo para que el rayo les cayera encima y una gran nube negra se alzara.

Momoshiki tenía su mano en alto, había logrado absorber parte del Chakra, pero Kaguya fue asesinada por electrocución. ―Bien… un problema menos ―murmuró, con su Chakra activo, mientras absorbía a la mujer, adquiriendo una nueva forma y justo cuando pensaba en usar el portal, para eliminar a sus enemigos, miró fijamente y con ira a Naruto ―Maldito… Apuntaste directamente a su tercer ojo… sabías que era eso, lo que le permitía viajar entre dimensiones, ¿no es así? ―aunque su tono de voz era bajo, así mismo, estaba usando Chakra, para que fuera audible y realizó sellos de manos a una alta velocidad, mientras que su Chakra ascendía― **¡INUKAI TAKERU NO MIKOTO! (PERRO MANTENIENDO LA VIDA)** ―el cuerpo del Ōtsutsuki mutó en cuatro grandes serpientes con cabezas de perro.

― ¡Ese Jutsu acaba de eliminar casi todo su Chakra y presencia, ahora solo quedan esas serpientes por ser destruidas y entonces, todo habrá acabado! ―gritó Mikoto, la cual lo miraba todo, con su Sharingan, pues no quedaba rastro alguno de su enemigo.

― " _Naruto-Kun"_ ―dijo una voz femenina, justo en el oído del pelinegro de mechones rojos― _"Enfoca tu Chakra en tu espalda, dale forma a tu Chakra, envíalo contra tu enemigo; las cadenas de nuestro clan no destruyen, sino que defienden el mundo… cualquier mundo, de cualquier enemigo"_

― " _Okasama"_ ―susurró el rubio, mirando asombrado sobre su hombro, pero no vio nada, suspiró, cerró sus ojos y el Chakra a modo de cadenas surgió― **¡Jigoku no Fū Kusari! (Cadenas Selladoras del Infierno)** ―las cadenas se ataron alrededor de los largos cuellos de las criaturas, eran tantas cadenas, que pronto la criatura dejó de moverse, gracias a que Naruto activó su Senjutsu, para luego comenzó a apretar más y más, hasta deshacer el último Jutsu del último Ōtsutsuki― _**"Kyūshū" (Absorción)**_ ―susurró, mientras que absorbía el Chakra restante.


	52. 50: Tiempo de Calma

**Dragón Ball Súper, pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **50: Un tiempo de calma**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Todos vieron como las últimas partículas del Chakra de Momoshiki se esparcían.

―Buen trabajo, Naruto ―dijo Broly sonriente, el chico asintió, mientras que se des-transformaba, volviendo a su forma base de cabellos negros y rojos. El joven Semi-Saiyajin, fue abrazado por Bra, Pan y Candy, momento en el cual apareció Chronoa sonriente.

― **La derrota total de los Ōtsutsuki, evitará que Cell pueda ganar un poder aun mayor, gran trabajo** ―les dijo la Kaiō-Shin del tiempo, mientras sonreía y mostraba un pergamino ― **Cell, podría haber sentido el Ki que emanaba de los Ōtsutsuki, por el simple hecho de que eran, bueno: seres vivos y podría haber venido y absorbido a Momoshiki.**

―Cell es un problema también ―dijo Vegeta, el cual no podía creerse el que estuviera temblando ligeramente― ¿Sabes tú o los Kaiō del Planeta Sangrado, donde se encuentra? ―Chronoa sonrió en señal de frustración.

― **Creemos… creemos, que ha encontrado alguna forma de utilizar todo aquel Ki robado por Nani no Joō y ha conseguido una técnica para viajar entre los universos o líneas temporales** ―dijo Chronoa preocupada ― **Pero… no ha habido cambios de la línea temporal, que sean de gran tamaño y por eso, no he recibido un aviso en el Nido del Tiempo.** ―todos la miraron y ella suspiró ― **Los llamaré cuando aparezca.**

―Por favor ―dijeron ellos, mientras la veían desaparecer, un sentimiento se quedó con los Saiyajin's, un sentimiento de espera. Un sentimiento que no les agradaba. No les agradaba esperar a que un ataque de un enemigo del pasado y que se fortaleciera a un punto desconocido, pudiera ocurrir en cualquier momento.

Solo les quedó por hacer una única cosa: entrenar y para eso, Naruto propuso ir al Nido del Tiempo y auxiliar a su novia, pero con el objetivo de poder viajar a distintas Líneas Temporales y aprender nuevas técnicas de sí mismos.

Sin otra cosa por decir, todos se dispusieron a hacer el viaje y fueron Gohan y Trunks, quienes explicaron esto a sus madres, logrando que Bulma aceptara en pocos segundos, pues ella había visto de primera mano a varios enemigos poderosos y Milk (Chi-Chi), tuvo que aceptar, aunque no le gustara la idea.

Inmediatamente despues de eso, todos partieron en un cubo de transporte, llevado por Wiss.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **En Otra Línea del Tiempo: Contra-Tierra; IV Guerra Mundial Ninja**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Madara se sentía invencible, pues tenía el poder total. Menma con el modo Ashura y Sasuke con su recién adquirido Rin'negan, se arrojaron contra él, pero Naruto vio como Kuroi Zetsu tenía su mano derecha transformada en una espada, justo a punto de matar a Madara y no supo porqué lo hizo, fue instintivo, pero transformó una Gudōdama, en una lanza y la arrojó, logrando arrancarle un brazo a Zetsu, el cual soltó un grito.

Cell observaba desde cerca este acontecimiento. En realidad, no sabía cómo había llegado a la Contra-Tierra, pero había estado allí desde hace ya demasiados siglos y había visto las técnicas de Hashirama y Madara, había logrado dar con ambos, en sus últimos minutos de vida y los había absorbido.

Actualmente, veía como el Zetsu negro, lograba detener a sus enemigos y traicionaba a este Madara resucitado, vio como el Chakra surgió del suelo, mientras sonreía y comenzaba a reírse, al tiempo que Madara se hinchaba cada vez más, por la mórbida y colosal cantidad de Chakra que entraba en su cuerpo, hasta transformarse en la Diosa Conejo: Ōtsutsuki Kaguya y Cell se acercaba a ella sigilosamente.

―Muchas gracias Sochi-K… ―allí murieron las palabras de la diosa, mientras el aguijón de este Superior Cell, la atravesaba por la espalda, haciéndola gritar, mientras que su cuerpo era rápidamente introducido en el aguijón de Cell, al tiempo que Cell usaba su Telequinesis, para mandar a volar a los miembros del Equipo 7.

Cell miró al equipo 7 con superioridad, al tiempo que colocaba dos dedos en su frente― **¡Makankōsappō! (Rayo Mortal)** ―exclamó Cell, girándose y destruyendo la luna con un rayo de Ki, matando a Toneri, destruyendo al mismo tiempo el buque de energía del Tenseigan, al tiempo que una luz azul recubría el cuerpo de Cell.

― ¡OKASAMA! ―gritó Zetsu, asombrado y al mismo tiempo horrorizado. **(** _ **Pues otra cosa que absorber Ki, no puede hacer)**_ ― ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! ―preguntó a la figura envuelta en luz― ¡¿Tienes alguna idea de a quién acabas de atacar?! ―Pasó de ser Cell Superior a ser Cell Máximo, ahora además poseía el Byakugan en sus ojos y el Rin'ne-Sharingan en su frente. Pasó de tener aquellos cuatro cuernos en su cabeza, normales en la quinta forma del hermano de Freezer (Cooler), a tener una cabeza más redondeada, pero con dos cuernos de carnero surgiendo de sus sienes. Tenía un par de hombreras, su armadura biológica era de color azul acero claro, reflejando su poder de SSJ Diabólico. De los antebrazos salían unas cuchillas y los pies ya no parecían zapatos, sino que tenía pies humanos de color lila, al tiempo que era rodeado por un aura naranja.

Cell, alargó su dedo, formó una esfera de Ki y mató a Zetsu, antes de mirar a los humanos, mientras que el Tsukuyomi Infinito comenzaba a desaparecer, pero, tras decidir que no valía la pena absorber el Ki de esos sujetos, comenzó a elevarse en el aire.

Hagoromo apareció en ese momento y, usando el Chakra de cientos de espíritus, se los llevó a todos al Limbo, al tiempo que les explicaba que ese sujeto, venia de otra línea temporal, venía de un mundo donde se controlaba la energía vital para usar ataques a base de energía y que ambos universos (por llamarlos de alguna forma), jamás debieron de haberse encontrado. Pero Sasuke, ahora poseyendo el Rin'negan y teniendo la capacidad de absorber energía, decidió que era una pérdida de tiempo, intentar hacerle frente a Hagoromo o a Naruto y creyó que podría hacerle frente a Cell, así que usó su Rin'negan para abrir un portal y volver al mundo normal. Naruto deseó ir tras él, pero Hagoromo lo retuvo, al tiempo que Hagoromo y cientos de personas del pasado, usaban el Sello de Once Trigramas y sellaban a las nueve Bijū's, dentro de Naruto, junto con toda la esencia del Jūbi y de Kaguya, que pudieron conseguir y que esparció por la tierra, en un intento de la diosa, por no ser absorbida por ese sujeto.

El Modo Ashura de Naruto (también llamado Manto de Chakra), pasó de ser dorado a ser cían-menta, mientras que Hagoromo le decía que ahora bastaría con absorber el Chakra natural, para activar ese estado, Naruto asintió, mientras que Hagoromo tocaba la frente del joven, instintivamente envió Chakra a sus ojos, mejorando mucho su visión, Sakura y Kakashi, se sorprendieron por el Dōjutsu que acababa de adquirir Naruto, el rubio los llevo de vuelta al mundo humano, al tiempo que Hagoromo suspiraba y realizaba sellos de manos, de forma muy lenta.

Ya de vuelta en el mundo humano, los humanos estaban saliendo de los capullos y liberándose del **Mugen Tsukuyomi** , gracias a Cell.

― **¡Enton: Kagutsuchi–Hien no Jutsu! (E. Llama: Jutsu Dios del Fuego Llama Voladora)** ―exclamó Sasuke, usando su fuego negro y enviándolo gracias a su espada, creó una medialuna de fuego, la cual voló contra su enemigo.

Cell solo creó una insignificante esfera de Ki y con eso, se deshizo del fuego del Amaterasu― ¿Con ese poder, planeabas derrotar a esta patética mujer?

― ¡NO ME SUBESTIMES! ―gritó Sasuke, tratando de recrear el Susano'o perfecto, pero no podía. No podía porque ya no podía absorber el Chakra natural, ni tenía contacto con los Bijū's y solo consiguió crear el torso de la criatura, aun así, logró cargar una flecha con el fuego del Amaterasu y el Raiton, antes de lanzársela a su enemigo.

― **¡Taiyō Kame Hame Ha!** ―exclamó su enemigo, deshaciéndose de la flecha de Chakra y gracias a los recuerdos de la mujer que absorbió pudo contraatacar una vez más― **¡Bakuhatsu Gudōdama! (Bola Búsqueda de la Verdad Explosiva)** ―Sasuke sonrió desde el interior del Susano'o, creyendo que este podría resistir el golpe, al tiempo que cargaba un par de flechas más, pero abrió sus ojos asombrado, cuando el Susano'o mostró grietas en su armadura, por el poder que llevaba la Gudōdama, la cual comenzó a mostrar grietas, antes de explotar y liberar un pilar de Chakra Yin-Yang, Sasuke soltó un grito de dolor y el Chakra se esparció en el aire, no dejando rastros del Uchiha, al tiempo que Cell se preparaba, para ir a la Tierra y tomar venganza contra los Guerreros Z.


	53. 51: Futura Batalla

**Dragon Ball Súper pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **N/A: Originalmente, este capítulo se llamaría Nuevas Vidas y veríamos el nacimiento de las hijas de Naruto, pero, con base en el final del mismo, el titulo no me pareció el más adecuado.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **51: Futura Batalla**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Antes de que Naruto y Ritsuko, pudieran empezar su combate en Modo Sen'nin, cientos de partículas de Chakra se reunieron en dicha área del bosque y allí apareció un hombre alto de piel gris, su rostro presentaba muchas arrugas, su cabello era rojizo con muchas canas aquí y allá, la parte izquierda de su cabeza era adornada por una trenza, contaba con una larga barba que llegaba hasta su estomago, no tenía cejas, poseía dos cuernos como protuberancias y sus ojos mostraban el Dōjutsu legendario Rin'negan. Llevaba un tatuaje de un Rin'negan rojo en la frente, así como un kimono blanco de cuello alto con varias magatamas en el pecho y un collar.

― " _ **Imposible"**_ ―susurró Ritsuko, mirando al hombre con los ojos muy abiertos.

―Supongo que lo conoces, Ritsuko-Chan ―dijo Naruto, mientras desactivaba el Modo Sen'nin y el SSJ.

― **S-Sí… es… es mi padre, es decir: él me creó a mí y a mis hermanas Bijū's, él fue uno de los dos primeros humanos con Chakra de la Contra-Tierra, es el creador del Ninshū** ―dijo ella, el hombre sonrió y se acercó lentamente a la Bijū y al joven.

―Mi nombre es Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo, joven. Quizás me reconozcas por mi alias: Rikudō Sen'nin ―dijo el hombre.

―Es un honor, estar ante su presencia, Rikudō-Sama ―dijo Naruto, inclinándose― ¿En qué podemos servirle?

―Escucha joven, voy a contar te historia y luego, te diré lo que está ocurriendo ―Naruto asintió ―Hace ya 10.000 años, mi madre escapó de su planeta natal, escapó de Ōtsutsuki Momoshiki…

―Él junto a Kinshiki y su madre: Kaguya, están muertos ―dijo Naruto entrecruzándose de brazos ―Deseaban absorber a Ritsuko-Chan. No tuve otra opción, que proteger a una de las mujeres que amo.

Hagoromo sonrió y asintió. ―Ella llegó a la Contra-Tierra, en la cual encontró una semilla de Chakra, que ya había florecido, un árbol gigante, que era adorado como un dios y era llamado Shinju. Vio como los humanos, a pesar de desconocer el uso del Ki y otras energías espirituales, que los dotarían de habilidades fuera de lo ordinario, no tuvieron problemas en forjar armas y matarse entre ellos. Mi madre comió del fruto del árbol, ganó su Chakra y sufrió una evolución. Ustedes, ya lo vieron, cuando Momoshiki absorbió a su ayudante Kinshiki y a mi madre ―ambos asintieron ―Despues, nacimos mi hermano y yo, en aquel entonces poseíamos el Byakugan y nos entrenamos en secreto, hasta crear el Ninshū y descubrimos el Senjutsu, creando las Gudōdama's, despues de casi dos décadas de entrenamiento, hicimos frente a nuestra madre, quien incluso se fusionó con el árbol de Chakra, creando a Jūbi, pero yo dividí la consciencia de Jūbi y la consciencia de mi madre, usando un segundo Jutsu, creé una esfera de gravedad, que encerró a mi madre en mi creación: la luna ―ambos se miraron sorprendidos.

― **Pero…** ―Ritsuko fue quien interrumpió― **¡Creí que Obachan había usado la luna, para crear el Tsukuyomi Infinito!**

―Y lo hizo ―dijo él ―Antes, había una luna y fue la que usó tu abuela para ponerlos a todos a ser sus esclavos, pero dicha luna, fue destruida por tu tío Hamura y por mí. Lo hicimos para liberar a la humanidad y luego, todo comenzó a destruirse: volcanes que entraron en erupción, olas gigantes, terremotos incontenibles y aun así, seguíamos luchando contra Jūbi, al derrotarla, creamos esta otra luna y todo volvió a la normalidad. Yo, creé el camino del Ninshū: el uso del Chakra para que todos se entendieran. Mis hijos Indra y Ashura, fueron los primeros en nacer con Chakra, en la nueva generación. Indra sufrió una mutación del Rin'negan conocida como Sharingan, mientras, que Ashura ganó la manipulación del Chakra del clan Uzumaki y poseía la fuerza espiritual de los Senju.

―Entonces: Indra es el primer Uchiha y Ashura el primer Senju-Uzumaki ―dijo Naruto, recibiendo un asentimiento de Hagoromo.

― **La derrota de mi madre y los otros dos Ōtsutsuki y sobre todo: la inexistencia de las Bijū's en la Contra-Tierra, así como la erradicación de las Bijū's artificiales, hicieron que las Naciones Elementales, pudieran reconstruir una gran nación armónica y no. No les estoy pidiendo que hagan un viaje extremadamente largo, para salvarlos, pues ya me he hecho cargo de todo** ―dijo Hagoromo, ambos se relajaron ― **Una creación de este mundo, algo a lo que ustedes llaman Bio-Androide, un tal Cell, ha viajado entre las líneas temporales y en una de ellas a absorbido a mi madre, durante un conflicto llamado "IV Guerra Mundial Shinobi". Ha conseguido volver a la Línea de Tiempo principal, es decir esta misma y ahora viene hacía acá, tienen cerca de 6 meses para entrenarse y su nivel, está a la altura del ayudante de su Hakai-Shin.**

―Gracias ―dijo Naruto, mientras que volvían a la realidad, Naruto miró a Ritsuko y ambos emplearon el Bukūjutsu, para ir a avisar a los demás, de la amenazaba que se lanzaba contra el planeta.

Tras dar los avisos y asegurarse de que todos usarían la Cámara del Tiempo para entrenar; ya en la noche, Naruto se vio arrastrado al Nido del Tiempo, a la casa de Chronoa, donde no solo estaba la Kaiō-Shin, sino que además estaban Ritsuko, Candy, Pan y Bra, todas le sonreían, al rubio no le costó descubrir lo que ellas querían hacer esa noche.

Cell sería un oponente muy poderoso, mejor disfrutar ahora, antes del combate que definiría el futuro de la tierra y de sus defensores.

Pronto, Naruto comprobó cuanto se demoraba Cell en aparecer y él tuvo que hacer uso del Kage Bushin, para poder estar en varios lugares a la vez, incluso pudo desarrollar el KI Bushin.

Algunos que entrenaran en Chakra y Ki. Otros estaban junto a sus amadas, varias de las cuales estaban embarazadas.

Ante esta noticia, de que Pan, Bra y Ritsuko, estaban embarazadas, Naruto tuvo que enfrentarse a Gohan y a Vegeta. Derrotar a Gohan en su estado Místico no fue un problema, que no pudiera ser resuelto, con una buena combinación de golpes a corta y a larga distancia; el problema, sin lugar a dudas, fue Vegeta, ambos en SSJ Blue, teniendo un combate mano a mano, bastante parejo, lo cual hizo que Vegeta aumentara al SSJ Blue II y Naruto sonriera, mientras empleaba el SSJ Purple, fusión y armonía del Red y el Blue, al tiempo que el estado Berserker del cual su padre y Kale eran expertos, obteniendo el cabello violeta y los ojos amarillos, así como una musculatura moderada y gran fuerza y velocidad. No hizo falta derrotar a Vegeta, para que considerara a Naruto perfecto, para cuidar de Bra y amarla hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Pan llamó a su hija Asta (basándose en el uso de su familia materna de los nombres de demonios, en este caso **Asta** roth).

Bra llamó a su hija Tōga (Una parte de " **Tōga** rashi", que significa "Ají"). Sí, un nombre basado en un vegetal y no en la ropa como en el caso de la familia Brief, pues recaía en ella y en Trunks, el reformar la realeza de los Saiyajin.

Ritsuko llamó a su hija Kushina, en honor a su anterior Jinchūriki, suegra y siendo ella, una gran amiga suya.

Si bien Naruto estaba junto a las chicas y junto a sus hijas, pasaba más tiempo en la Patrulla del Tiempo, en Toki Toki City, viajando por el tiempo, combatiendo los enemigos más poderosos que pudiera encontrar, (aunque a veces acababa malherido), con tal de conseguir el Zenkai suficiente, para hacerle frente a Cell. Sus esposas, no tardaron en descubrir esto y fueron en su ayuda y en la ayuda de la Patrulla del Tiempo, para fortalecerse igualmente.


	54. 52: Responsabilidad y Zenkai

**Dragon Ball Súper pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **52: Responsabilidad y Zenkai**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Volverse padre, estaba entre los planes de Naruto, y el hecho de tener no solo de Asta, Toga y Kushina, sino que ver nacer a Naomi (hija de Candy) y a Haru (hija de Chronoa), hizo que en Naruto, la necesidad de detener a Cell, fuera aun mayor.

― " _Estás muy lejos, ¿no es así, maldito desgraciado?"_ ―susurró Naruto, mientras miraba el pergamino en sus manos, era de una época tan lejana del futuro, que los demonios se habían apoderado de la tierra, sin que esta pudiera imponer resistencia alguna, principalmente a causa de todo el daño medio ambiental causado al planeta.

―Ese, querido ―habló Chronoa, mirándolo fijamente ―Es un pergamino negro. El peligro que representan la alteración del tiempo y el ambiente de esa época, son TAN grandes, que es imposible que un solo patrullero pueda… ―la diosa tuvo que cerrarse la boca a sí misma, cuando vio la transformación de su novio. Él se había asegurado de superar sus límites, pero algo así era imposible. Una cosa era las fases Dios _(Red y Blue)_ , otra cosa eran las fases Ozaru _(_ _ **SSJ Iracundo**_ _, al cual solo Kale y su padre, tenían acceso inmediato y el llamado_ _ **SSJ IV**_ _)_ , el SSJ necesitaba de la ira y el SSJ Dios de la calma, pues bien: Naruto acababa de engañar a su propio corazón, entrando en una fase a la cual Naruto llamada SSJ Purple, que era el factor de curación del SSJ Red y el factor de aumento de Ki y velocidad del SSJ Blue, junto con la musculatura y fuerza extra otorgada por el SSJ Iracundo. Ahora tenía el cabello lila, alargado hasta la mitad de la espalda, sus ojos eran dorados, su cuerpo fue recubierto por pelaje turquesa, símbolo de que el SSJ Dios Azul seguía activo y su aura se había desvanecido. Chronoa lo miró, se acercó a él y lo besó con fuerza, hasta que los labios le dolieron, al tiempo que él le acariciaba el trasero y sonreía con picardía ―Ten cuidado.

―Bien sabes, querida mía ―dijo él ―Que vencer a este… Cell Superior, no será un trabajo fácil. Necesito que llames a los demás Guerreros Z, que se entrenen.

―Lo haré ―prometió ella, mientras lo veía desvanecerse ―SSJ Dios… de la furia… SSJ Dios… de la violencia ―se dijo, tratando de encontrarle un nombre a semejante transformación, a semejante balance entre el corazón calmado y lleno de paz del SSJ Dios y el corazón lleno de ira y violencia del SSJ Iracundo, mientras miraba hacia la nada. Chasqueó sus dedos, justo cuando aparecían los demás Guerreros Z, ella suspiró ―Descuiden, chicas. Seguramente Bills-Sama, Shin y yo, podremos cuidar de los niños, mientras que ustedes también se van a entrenar.

―Dinos, Toki-Shin ―dijo Vegeta― ¿Qué tan poderoso, se volverá Cell?

―Su poder… superará los sesenta y siete mil, novecientos veinte billones, de Freezer ―dijo ella asustada.

―Ustedes, es decir: Goku y Vegeta están en unos… Setenta mil novecientos treinta billones ―sonrió, ellos también ―Al entrenar tanto y luchar tanto, Pan y Bra han alcanzado doce mil quinientos ochenta billones. Broly actualmente cuenta con Doscientos mil novecientos ochenta billones y Naruto-Kun… cuenta con Quince mil noventa billones. Sin embargo… Naruto-Kun, entiende cuan poderoso podrá volverse Cell, entre más poder absorba, así que viajará a una época muy oscura, donde enfrentará a varios Makaiō-Shin, con tal de fortalecerse. Solo hay un pergamino y él lo robó ―tragó saliva y miró hacia el cielo ― _Por favor… Supremos Kaiō-Sama… no lo desamparen_ ―rogó mentalmente, las chicas hicieron lo mismo: Rezar por su novio, para luego irse a distintas épocas, juntos a los demás.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

Año desconocido. Futuro muy distante.

―Me impresionas, Saiyajin ―dijo Sura, el rey demonio y el primero de su raza, por consecuencia: el más poderoso. Tenía cabello negro largo, piel lila, solo llevaba unos pantalones negros. Su cabello se había erizado como consecuencia de la liberación de su Ki y copos de nieve aparecían a veces rodeándolo ―Has derrotado a toda la corte demoniaca, has sellado el camino al infierno solo usando tu Ki y, lo más impresionante. Tú más grandioso logro, desde que nos has declarado la guerra, desde hace solo un día: Has derrotado a Dábura. Lo has derrotado, a pesar de que le otorgué mi propia marca de poder y ni siquiera así… pudiste destruirlo ―por un segundo, el Dábura que parecía sufrir de hipertrofia muscular, con unos cuernos curvos de carnero; llegó a su mente.

―Ven ―dijo Naruto sonriente. Aun le quedaba mucho Ki, aun tenía su forma… la fusión del poder divino del SSJ Purple, con la musculatura ligeramente aumentada y la característica del poder a topa, otorgada por el SSJ IV.

― **¡Akuma no Rasen Ken! (Puño Espiral del Demonio)** ―gritó su enemigo, volando hacía él, mientras generaba unos anillos de Ki, en sus brazos.

Naruto extendió su mano derecha mientras una esfera de Chakra positivo y negativo se formaba en la palma de su mano y reunía Chakra Raiton, formando una esfera de Chakra lila, con un anillo de rayo― **¡Raiton: Dai Bijūdama no Ringu! (E. Rayo: Gran Anillo de Esfera de Bestia con Cola)** ―Naruto se arrojó contra su enemigo, volando, pero Towa apareció en ese momento entre ambos, arrojándole un hechizo a Naruto, pero, por poseer Chakra, el hechizo no le hizo ningún daño y ambos demonios fueron asesinados, pues la técnica de Sura, atravesó y mató a Towa instantáneamente, mientras que el Jutsu de Naruto destruyó la cabeza de Sura. En ese momento, Naruto perdió ambas transformaciones, quedando en su estado base, mientras que los demás llegaban a aquel futuro de año desconocido y se lo llevaban, al ver solo los cadáveres de los demonios.

Naruto no dijo nada, pero todos pudieron sentir el poder del joven y le hicieron comer una semilla del ermitaño, antes de que un enfadado Broly, mandara a su hijo a dormir, cosa que el chico de cabellos negros y rojos aceptó.

Estando en su cama, Naruto fue jalado a su paisaje mental, encontrándose con Ritsuko, quien le dijo que había dejado casi todo su Chakra para poder salir la primera vez. Cuando Naruto le preguntó como poseía consciencia, ella le sonrió y dijo que era para ayudarlo, cuando una catástrofe se aproximara, pero que, hasta ese momento, lo había estado haciendo muy bien. Naruto, vio que, al no haber entrado en su espacio mental, por tantos años, había vuelto a ser una celda, frunció el ceño y chasqueando los dedos, volvió a ser un valle. Un lago comenzó a burbujear y de él, surgió Uzumaki Kushina, quien le sonreía. Naruto la miró asombrada y pronto, su madre explicó que ella misma había sellado en Ritsuko dentro de él, para que ella lo cuidara, él solo asintió, ambos tomaron asiento, Naruto primero escucharía la historia del clan Uzumaki y luego, la pelirroja iba a enseñarle uno de los Jutsus insignia del clan.


	55. 53: Superior Cell 1

**Dragon Ball Súper pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **53: Superior Cell parte 1**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto ganó el SSJ Dios IV, solo combatiendo con enemigos poderosos. Su método fue copiado por Pan, Bra y Candy, ganando las tres un Zenkai.

Goku, Vegeta y Broly, entrenaron con cada uno de los maestros de Goku _(Roshi, Kami-Sama, Kai-Ō-Sama, Roshi, el maestro Karin, Mr. Popo, Mutaito, Whis y su padre Daishinkan)_ , a lo largo del año de entrenamiento y usaron los pergaminos del tiempo, ganando ambos un gran aumento de experiencia en las artes marciales.

Tras ese año, Cell apareció ante ellos, estaba en su forma de Cell Perfecto, los seis estaban preparados.

― ¿Ustedes, me enfrentarán? ―preguntó Cell sonriente.

―Así es ―dijo Vegeta.

―En ese caso… ―Cell alargó su mano derecha y un portal interdimensional de Kaguya apareció ―Iremos a un lugar especial.

―Así que… viajaste por las dimensiones de los Ōtsutsuki ―dijo Pan algo preocupada.

―Así es ―dijo Cell.

― **¡Savage Cannon! (Cañón Salvaje)** ―atacó Shallot, con una armadura blanca de correas negras, con el símbolo de la Patrulla del Tiempo en el pectoral derecho y con un nivel de Ki bastante alto. Pero Cell generó una barrera de Ki, evitando ser herido por el ataque ―Este sujeto debe ser derrotado en el menor tiempo posible, Naruto.

― ¿Por qué Chronoa-Chan, no me ha avisado, entonces? ―preguntó Naruto.

― ¡Lo hemos visto en el Nido del Tiempo, Naruto! ―dijo Shallot ―Si no lo derrotamos pronto, alcanzará un poder inmenso, acabando con la vida de...

―No le des ideas, Shallot ―advirtió Vegeta ―Acompáñanos al campo de batalla dimensional… o lo que sea.

― ¡Ve con ellos! ―dijo Chronoa ―Detengan a Cell a toda costa. En estos momentos, su cuerpo está evolucionando y adaptándose a todas las células y estados de transformación de las razas alienígenas que ha absorbido―explicó la diosa― ¡Aun hay tiempo!

― ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos, cariño? ―preguntó Naruto calmado.

―5 minutos.

―Entendido ―dijo Goku sonriente, mientras que todos cruzaban el portal.

―Esta es una mala idea ―dijo Shallot frunciendo el ceño, mientras que cruzaba, el portal era sellado y la comunicación se cortaba. Aparecieron en un lugar alto, lleno de plataformas blancas y debajo, solo había una caída al vacío.

―Aquí podremos luchar, sin…

Shallot, comenzó a mover sus brazos rápidamente― **¡Burning Attack: Súper Nova! (Ataque Ardiente: Súper Nova)** ―declaró, mientras una esfera de Ki dorada, contenía una esfera azul y eran disparadas contra su enemigo, quien extendió su mano derecha, cargando una esfera de Ki.

Naruto sonrió y realizó sellos de manos tan rápido, como podía― **¡Raiton: Ion no Yari no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Lanza de Iones)** ―llevó su brazo derecho hacía atrás, en forma de puño, como si sujetara algo y una lanza de rayos se formó en su mano, para luego arrojarla a su enemigo.

― **¡Big Bang Kame Hame Ha!** ―exclamaron Goku y Vegeta, fusionando sus ataques en uno solo.

Cell sonrió y aumentó su Ki, entrando a su forma Superior, ahora carecía de sus cuernos horizontales, teniendo cuatro cuernos en la cabeza, así como la desaparición del cristal negro de su cabeza. Sus hombros tomaron forma de hombreras, pero de resto, era el cuerpo del Cell Perfecto. Aun así, ninguno de los ataques lo hirió.

― ¿No le hicimos nada? ―preguntó Pan asombrada, antes de relajarse y aumentar su Ki ―Gracias, cariño.

―Aun no me agradezcas, nena ―dijo Naruto, antes de aparecer detrás de su enemigo y darle una patada en el rostro, pero su rodilla fue sujetada por Cell.

Pan alcanzó el SSJ Más Allá de Dios (la forma de aura blanca, en la cual combate Goku contra Freezer, antes de que ambos demostraran su Blue y Golden, respectivamente), gracias al entrenamiento con Naruto y con ese estado, se arrojó contra Cell, formando una única esfera de Ki, haciéndola sonreír, el monstruo creyó tenerla siempre a la vista, pero Naruto le distrajo con su…

― **¡Detonation of Galaxies! (Detonación de Galaxias)** ―exclamó Naruto, cargando una esfera de Ki escarlata, la cual golpeó a quemarropa a Cell.

― **¡Masenko-Kame Ha!** ―exclamó Pan a varios metros detrás de Cell, el cual salió impulsado hacía ella, la chica tenía en sus manos una esfera de Ki azul con destellos amarillos, la cual arrojó contra Cell, quien no pudo hacer nada.

― ¡Impacto Demoniaco! ―exclamó Bra, llegando con un SSJ II Full Power y dándole una paliza a Cell, quien no podía defenderse, pues aun era afectado por el ataque de Pan.

― **¡Big Bang Attack!** ―exclamó Vegeta en SSJ Blue II, arrojando su ataque, con todo su poder de SSJ.

― **¡Great Crusher! (Gran Machacador)** ―exclamó Cell sonriente, extendiendo su mano y lanzando una onda de Ki, contra sus enemigos, los cuales le esquivaron.

― **¡Kame Hame Ha!** ―una técnica, marca de la casa salió contra Cell, impactándole por tres flancos, gracias a Goku, Gohan y Pan.

― **¡Gigantic Breath! (Aliento Gigantesco)** ―exclamó Broly, arrojando su ataque, estando en SSJ Dios Blue, impactando a Cell nuevamente, haciendo que este saliera disparado hacia atrás, teniendo Gohan y Pan, que redirigir sus ráfagas de Ki.

― **¡Raiton: Kongō Fūsa no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Cadenas de Sellado de Diamantina)** ―exclamó Naruto sonriente, mientras hacía que sus cadenas de Chakra fueran electrificadas por su Chakra y se enterraran profundamente, en el cuerpo de su enemigo.

― **¡Max Guilty Flash! (Máximo Resplandor Culpable)** ―exclamó Cell, extendiendo su mano derecha y atacando a sus enemigos, con una ráfaga de Ki, que sirvió para que Naruto dejara de electrocutarlo, sus enemigos fueron rodeados por una explosión, siendo cubiertos por una gran cantidad de humo y darle un descanso al intercambio de ataques. ― _Maldición, ¿Qué está pasando?_ ―se preguntó Cell, mientras que su cuerpo se curaba ― _Mi Ki está descendiendo rápidamente_ _¿Por qué?_

Pronto, vio a sus enemigos ante él, estaban casi que ilesos, pero eso era porque habían usado escudos de Ki, alrededor de su cuerpo, cuando él arrojó su ataque. Ante esto, abrió un nuevo portal, hacía otra dimensión, siendo seguido por ellos.


	56. 54: Superior Cell 2

**Dragon Ball Súper pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 **Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **54: Superior Cell parte 2**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¡NO ESCAPARÁS! ―Gritó Pan― ¡Maiden Wave! (Onda de la Doncella) ―exclamó Pan, cargando dos esferas de Ki, en su SSJ II y luego juntando sus manos, mientras aumentaba su nivel hasta SSJ III, siendo demasiado fácil para la chica y ya con todo ese Ki, lo mandó a sus esferas de Ki, arrojándoselas a Cell, quien liberó una inmensa cantidad de Ki, con forma de flechas, que fueron arrojadas contra los héroes, quienes tuvieron que esquivarlas.

Goku alcanzó en Migatte no Goku'i y con él, desvió las flechas de Ki, antes de desaparecer, reaparecer detrás de Cell y golpearlo con un Konton no Taihō (Cañón del Caos), una ráfaga de Ki, que liberaba desde ambas manos, de color dorado, la cual verdaderamente hirió a Cell de gravedad.

Cell comenzó a cargar un ataque, pero Broly lo agarró por la cabeza, para luego comenzar a darle puños y patadas, mientras que los demás, aprovechaban para llenarlo de golpes sin cesar, hasta que el bio-androide, cansado, se detonó a sí mismo, pero eso, poco o nada, podía hacer contra el SSJ Blue, mientras que Naruto, protegió a Pan y Bra, con un Escudo de Ki.

El androide renació, creyendo que sus enemigos, habían usado el portal que convenientemente apareció, pero estaba equivocado, todos seguían allí y Broly, junto a Naruto, lo atacaron con un **Omega Blaster** , haciéndolo salir volando hacia atrás, dejándolo tan malherido, que su bio-armadura, presentaba grandes grietas, aquí y allá, además de dejarlo con poco Ki. Pronto, el cuerpo entero de Cell, se agrietó, al tiempo que él, soltaba un grito de batalla, pero su Ki, no descendía. Su enemigo, ahora con una nueva forma, mostrándose como una especie de Freezer en su tercera forma, pero de color verde, sin cola, cargó un Kienzan, el cual explotó, liberando una enorme cantidad de Ki, mientras que el Androide creía escapar.

Pero Goku accedió a su SSJ III y abrió un nuevo portal, atravesándolo y acabando todos, en medio de un desierto, Cell trató de tomarlos desprevenidos, desde lo más alto, pero los héroes esquivaron el ataque de su enemigo y contraatacaron, mientras lo veían descender furioso y arrojarse contra Goku, iniciando un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, en el cual ninguno de los dos cedía, Cell estaba furioso a más no poder, estaba intentando conectarle algún golpe a Goku, pero este tenía el Migatte no Goku'i activo y estaba esquivándolo, justo antes de lograr darle un golpe a cell, con sus dedos índice y corazón, que hicieron al Bio-Androide escupir sangre, para luego darle un puño fuerte, haciendo que saliera volando, momento que todos aprovecharon para atacarlo: **Kame Hame Ha** , **Big Bang Attack** , **Omega Blaster** y Naruto usó las _**Cadenas de Chakra**_ , para atraerlo y que fuera lastimado, mientras colisionaba con las técnicas a gran velocidad.

Cell, se veía sin escapatoria y sin Ki.

Sabía que estaba perdido, pero aún… aún tenía una última técnica, en su frente, apareció un ojo rojo, con un patrón de ondas y 9 Tomoes en él.

Todos desparecieron.

Reaparecieron, en un lugar lleno de rocas y con una gravedad titánica, pero aun así, Goku, Vegeta, Broly y Cell, podían moverse, continuando el combate, logrando entre los tres guerreros, darle una paliza al Bio-Androide, el cual no podía moverse libremente, acabando por ser apaleado, pero este, se negaba a rendirse, solo para que muchas burbujas aparecieran en su cuerpo, mientras que su Ki aumentaba y disminuía.

― ¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO? ―Preguntó asustado, mientras soltaba un grito de dolor y una gran cantidad de líquido gris, escapaba por su boca, sin poder evitarlo.


	57. LV

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Dragon Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

 _ **LV**_

Ōtsutsuki Kaguya, había obtenido el Chakra, gracias al Shinju de la Contra-Tierra y con el Chakra y el poder que ese Chakra primigenio le otorgó, ella pudo viajar entre dimensiones, entrenarse e incluso, liberar el Tsukuyomi Infinito, solo el cuerpo de un Ōtsutsuki, solo el de alguien que pudiera tener aquellos genes, podría controlar el legendario Shiro Chakra, un tipo de Chakra sumamente valioso entre los miembros de ese clan, pues estos poseían una habilidad innata: podían liberar ataques de Chakra puro.

Pero Cell no era un miembro de ese clan, ni poseía sus células, solo poseía sus poderes, gracias a la absorción de Kaguya. Esto, era lo que estaba provocando estragos en su cuerpo y ahora, esa desgraciada, estaba tratando de liberarse.

Broly, solo con su SSJ Berserker, abrió un portal hacía la tierra, escapando y cerrando esa dimensión.

Cell acabó por vomitar una gran cantidad de sangre negra, dejando un charco, el cual comenzó a burbujear, hasta que, de él, surgió Kaguya, pero careciendo de su tercer ojo y de sus cuernos, así como estando desnuda y con un Chakra que no se comparaba con su nivel usual.

―Malditos sean. Malditos sean ―dijo un furioso Cell, viéndose cansado, pero con su Chakra en un buen punto, el suficiente como para hacerles frente a sus enemigos, pero ahora no podía abrir portales.

―Tú… ―dijo Kaguya enfurecida― ¡Bastardo! ―extendió su mano derecha, arrojando un hueso contra el androide, el cual se giró y arrojó una esfera de Ki, desde un dedo, destruyendo el hueso. Kaguya se puso de pie― ¿Te atreviste a usarme, para tus estúpidos de deseos de conquistar la tierra?

―No ―dijo él ―La tierra no me interesa. Deseo asesinar a los Saiyajin y lo hubiera logrado, si tan solo tú, no te hubieras interpuesto.

―Desgraciado ―gruñó ella, antes de correr hacía él, Cell hizo lo mismo y golpearon la mejilla del contrario, retrocediendo, Kaguya encendió su Byakugan, pero se quedó sin hablar, al ver que su oponente, no poseía una red de Chakra.

Cell llevó sus manos acercándolas a su frente― ¡Taiyō-Ken! ―exclamó Cell, mientras liberaba su Ki, en forma de luz, dejando enceguecida a su enemiga― **¡** **Chikyū Hakai Kame Hame Ha** **! (Kame Hame Ha: Destructor de la Tierra)** ―Kaguya empleó un Kawarimi, siendo destruido un tronco, apareció detrás de su enemigo.

― **¡Ranton: Renzā Sākazu no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Circo Laser)** ―exclamó Kaguya, dejando ir una gran cantidad de Chakra Ranton.

― **¡Senpō: Ranton Kōga no Jutsu! (Arte Ermitaño: Jutsu Colmillo de Luz)** ―exclamó Kaguya, ya cansada, atacando a su enemigo con el último Jutsu que se le ocurrió.

Cell sonrió y atacó a Kaguya, con su cola, la cual había hundido en la tierra, pero Kaguya usó un Jutsu Raiton, el cual fue inventado por su nieto Indra... **Raiton: Reiburēdo no Jutsu (E. Rayo: Jutsu Cuchilla de Rayo)** , cortando su cola.

Un Cell furioso, se lanzó contra Kaguya, atrapándola con sus brazos, Kaguya pudo realizar unos cuantos sellos de manos, siendo ambos encerrados en una dimensión donde la gravedad era casi 80 veces, la de la tierra, siendo aplastados por esa terrible gravedad, justo antes de que Cell explotara, borrándose a sí mismo de la existencia y llevándose consigo a Kaguya.

En la tierra, la paz se respiró, como nunca antes se había respirado.

Naruto, junto con Pan, Bra, Candy y Ritsuko, se fueron a vivir a Toki-Toki City junto a sus hijos.


	58. Nota

Más de uno se debe de estar haciendo una serie de preguntas: ¿Por qué hacer de Cell el villano final de su Fic?

¿No tendrían que haber sido los Dragones de los Cristales o los Dragones de las Súper Esferas?

Al comienzo también queríamos que el final fuera con los Dragones de las Súper Esferas. Pero yo (Diego) creo que la Saga de los Androides y la saga de Babi, fueron las pocas cosas positivas que llegó a tener GT, aunque me considero como alguien que solo apoya los productos oficiales y que aborrece los Spin-Off, (como GT), hice una promesa junto a Laura, que era de hacer este Fic y creo que lo hicimos bastante bien.

Para mí, Dragón Ball Z, comenzó con la Saga de Freezer. Creo que Freezer fue el autentico primer antagonista.

Para mí, Dragón Ball Z, solo tuvo 3 sagas: Freezer, Androides/Cell y Buu. Creo que la llegada de Raditz, Nappa y Vegeta, así como los subsecuentes combates contra ellos, fue algo así como un Abrebocas de Toriyama, para mostrarnos aquello que vendría más adelante.

Fue solo para explicarnos los orígenes de Goku y lo que podían hacer los miembros de esta raza.

Aunque debo decir, que el ver nuevamente a Freezer en el Torneo del Poder, fue algo que no me gustó, fue como si lo estuvieran sobreexplotando. Creo que en ese punto, Toriyama podría habernos mostrado a otro personaje nuevo, hacer Canon a algún personaje, como por ejemplo Tapion o traer a Trunks o algo así. Pero no me incomodó.

Gracias a todos los que siguieron este Fic y a blackneo10, por pensar en nosotros al proponernos este Fic.


End file.
